Bro-mance!
by Devil.K.O
Summary: Genero: Romance. Humor. Drama Personajes: Kurt/Blaine. (Blaine BadBoy!) Universo Alterno: Burt y Carole estan casados. Ellos tiene dos hijos Kurt y Blaine. Todo parece ir bien, sin embargo la relación entre ambos hermanos se vuelva cada vez mas intima.
1. So, Kiss me

Kurt buscaba dentro de su bolso la llave de la casa. Es en estos momentos cuando odia tener tantas cosas todas son necesarias: sus libros, su kit de maquillaje y peinado, un cambio de ropa en caso de cualquier Slushie que halla rebotado mas allá de su rostro, cosas imprescindibles para un día común y corriente en la vida de Kurt Hummel.

Para su sorpresa no fue necesario. La puerta se abrió por si sola, dejando a la vista los cabellos castaños que giraban en el aire, perteneciente a una chica desconocida para él.

\- **Oh, valla-** La castaña se giro sorprendida cuando noto su presencia- **hola Kurt.-** dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Kurt la conocía, ella era Emily. Una de tercer grado. Pero tan pronto como la muchacha apareció, se fue. Kurt solo sostuvo la mirada en ella unos pasos más allá fuera de su casa.

Dejo salir un suspiro. Olvidando el hecho de su presencia decidió entrar cerrando la puerta tras el.

Acomodo su abrigo en el perchero cuidando de no arrugar la ropa que llevaba debajo de el. Y luego se quedo mirando a Blaine. Quien le sonrío con satisfacción, como de costumbre cada vez que hacia algo que a Kurt le molestaba y estaba a punto de regañarlo.

- **Hola hermanito-** Dijo mientras apoya su hombro en una de las murallas, raspando la cuchara en el fondo de algún postre que había sacado del refrigerador.

\- **Por favor dime que no la subiste a nuestra habitación** \- Se acerco hacia el moreno.

\- **Nop** \- paso su lengua con entusiasmo por sobre la cuchara – **todo lo que teníamos que hacer lo terminamos justo aquí-** le guiñó un ojo. Tenía todo el cabello desordenado. Y Kurt no tenía intensiones de preguntar que estaban haciendo, por que simplemente no quería saber.

\- **¿Dónde están papá y mamá?-** Hablo aun con tono molesto. Dejo caer los brazos que mantenía cruzados para ponerlos sobre la mesa.

\- **Burt esta trabajando, y Carole salió a almorzar con unas amigas de su trabajo, así que dijo que llegaría tarde** \- esa mala costumbre que tenia Blaine de llamar a sus padres por sus nombres de pila. Kurt no recuerda en que momento exacto comenzó, solo que cuando se dio cuenta ya era algo recurrente- **Tú y yo solos hoy lindura.** – le volvió a sonreír. Jugando con el piercing de su lengua, haciendo sonar contra sus dientes.

\- **No me llames así** \- Dijo cortante. Blaine fue la primera persona que supo que Kurt era gay, el no entendía ese afán que tenia por molestarlo, como si las burlas en la escuela no fueran suficientes- **Además, ¿por que siempre tienes que traerlas cuando estamos solos? ¿Por qué no cuando nuestros padres están en casa?-** Blaine se rascaba la cabeza mostrando poco interés acerca de lo que estaban hablando.

\- **Por que las cosas que hago con ellas, no son exactamente algo que Burt y Caroline querrían ver-** Kurt a veces odiaba esa forma descriteriada que Blaine tenia de ser. Levanto las cejas coqueteándole.- **¿celoso hermanito?** -Blaine inquirió acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro violando cualquier espacio personal- **No tienes por que. Ya sabes que tengo ojos solo para ti** \- le susurro al oído, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

\- **No quiero volver a toparme con ninguna de ellas nunca mas** \- Hablo Kurt. Combatiendo a los ojos marrones con la severidad de sus perlas azules. Blaine lo tomo posesivamente por la parte trasera de su cuello.

\- **Perdón. No volverá a suceder -** Agarro con firmeza parte de los cabellos de su nuca y le dio un beso, duro sobre la piel de su mejilla casi tocando la comisura de sus labios. Y emprendió camino escalera arriba hacia su habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

Kurt dejo salir un que quejido doloroso que ni él sabía que tenía guardado. Cada día era más difícil tratar con Blaine.

El no lo recuerda, pero sus padres le contaron que la primera persona que vio cuando abrió los ojos al momento de nacer fue Blaine. Con dos años de edad, era un chico lo suficientemente inquieto como para burlar a todos los medico y enfermeras que le impidieron el paso. Hasta llegar donde Carole que lo sostenía entre los brazos mientras lloraba. Y Blaine quedo asombrado desde el principió.

 _ **"Ella es linda mamá." -**_

 _ **"Lindo, Blaine. Tu hermano es un chico"**_

Blaine extendió su mano para tocar la del menor y de inmediato Kurt reacciono atrapando su dedo con fuerza entre sus pequeñas manitas. Blaine miro entusiasmado a Carole quien le sonrío con ternura al ver los primeros movimientos del bebe. Kurt abrió pesadamente los ojos dejando a la vista sus hermosos iris de color claro, que miraron directamente a Blaine.

 _ **"¡Mira mamá! ¡El tiene los ojos color cielo!...oh no espera- color mar- no no-tienen ese color tan lindo de aquel vestido tuyo... ¡Mi hermano tiene los ojos mas lindos de todo el mundo!"**_

 _ **"Lo se Blaine, Lo se"**_

De ese día, Kurt y Blaine tuvieron una conexión que iba aun mas allá de todo lo normal. Aunque sus padres no se dieran cuenta en ese entonces.

Kurt no podía aguantar un día sin Blaine; ni un día, ni una hora, ni siquiera un segundo sin romper a llorar, ellos tenían una necesidad tan intensa de estar juntos siempre, que Burt no sabia que hacer. Desde que tiene memoria que recuerda a Blaine, junto a él.

La primer palabra de Kurt fue Blaine, después de semanas de que él pequeño estuvo tratando de enseñarle a pesar de los regaños de sus padres, por forzar a Kurt para hablar, pero Blaine solo respondía diciendo que Kurt quería hablar, por que el lo sentía así. Los primeros pasos de Kurt fueron a comienzo de los días de verano, cuando la escuela de Blaine comenzaba las clases, y Kurt se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. La familia pensaba que eso era enternecedor.

Pero Blaine era muy celoso, cuando Kurt entro a primaria, era técnicamente su guardaespaldas. Lo acompañaba durante los recreos o al baño, en las excursiones se las arreglaba para escapar de su curso e irse con el de su hermano. Incluso, de vez en cuando, veía sus rizos rebeldes asomarse por las ventanas del salón, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden. Y Kurt se reía, por que el no amaba nada mas que pasar tiempo con Blaine. Pero al parecer para sus padres no era tan gracioso, ellos tuvieron que explicarle que tenia que dejar que Kurt compartiera con otros niños, por que cada vez que algún otro pequeño de la escuela hablaba con él, Blaine inmediatamente se ponía a la defensiva, amenazándolo para que no se atreviera a acercársele de nuevo.  
Blaine no entendía por que tenía que compartir a Kurt, si Kurt era suyo. Sus padres pensaron que eran celos normales, celos de hermanos.

Aunque Blaine no a cambiado mucho en ese aspecto en la actualidad. Cada vez que camina por los pasillos de McKinley el puede sentir aquella mirada penetrante de los ojos de Blaine sobre si. Generalmente lo ve conversando con su pandilla – a la que Blaine llama amigos- mientras fumaban a escondidas debajo de las gradas del patio, de inmediato el moreno se gira para verlo pasar, mientras Kurt caminaba con Mercedes conversando sobre la moda que se acercaba para este otoño. Pero por alguna razón la mirada de Blaine es diferente ahora. Pero el no sabría explicarlo. Solo que a veces desearía que dejara de observarlo con tanto fervor.

Como si el fuera la cosa mas hermosa que allá visto en toda su vida –cosa que no es así, a su parecer-

Kurt extraña esos tiempos cuando eran niños. Cuando era fácil comunicarse con él, cuando parecía que el destino los había creado el uno para el otro, cuando se entendían con tanta facilidad. Cuando a Blaine le gustaba gritarle a todo el mundo que él era su príncipe. Por que ahora…ahora Blaine era tan ajeno a él.  
Inclusive aun compartiendo la misma habitación. Blaine parece un extraño que duerme junto a su cama. Kurt quisiera saber que pasa por la mente de Blaine, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo tan mal para que todo terminara así? En que momento Blaine dejo de hablarle –y a toda sus familia- ¿Cuando comenzó a comportase de forma tan irresponsable e inmadura, a hablar de forma tan directa y tajante, a juntarse con aquellas personas, a molestar a Kurt por lo que vestía o veía? ¿En que momento Blaine dejo de ser Blaine?

\- **x es igual a 5 -**

\- **…Perdón ¿que?** -

\- **Que x es igual a 5. Ahí. En el ejercicio 3.** \- Blaine le apunto el libro.

Kurt no sabe en que momento su hermano había dejado su cama, donde estaba escuchado música hace un rato, a pararse justo tras el. Apoderándose de él con los brazos en cada costado y su pecho caliento sobre su espalda. Kurt miro el ejercicio – al cual en realidad ni siquiera había estado tomando atención- y volteo las paginas en busca de las respuestas dudando del conocimiento de Blaine. El menor abrió los ojos asombrado. Correcto.

\- ¿ **Como es posible que sepas tanto si ni siquiera vas a las clases?** \- Kurt se giro. Y Blaine río con altanería

\- **Tu hermano mayor tiene sus secretos –**

\- **¡Dime!** – Kurt exigió. Si había alguna técnica secreta para aprender a resolverlos estos estúpidos problemas de matemática- bien puesto el nombre, por que eran puros problemas- necesitaba que se lo dijera ya. Blaine negó con la cabeza

- **Te lo diré solo si me das un beso.** \- El mayor puso su dedo sobre la mejilla, guiando a Kurt exactamente donde quería que sus labios estuvieran.

El castaño inflo sus mejillas molesto, pero al ver que Blaine no se retractaría de su postura se apresuro a besar la mejilla de su hermano. Blaine dio un movimiento repentino, girando la cabeza, de modo que sus labios se tocaran. Al sentir la boca de su hermano contra la suya Kurt de inmediato retrocedió

\- **¡BLAINE!** \- Kurt golpeo la cara del mayor sin brusquedad – **¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!** \- El moreno se alejo entre risas, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

\- **Hey, yo solo quiero un beso de mi hermanito** \- Kurt se preguntaba si es normal que cosas como estas ocurrieran entre hermanos.- **Cuando éramos pequeños, rogabas que** _ **"matara al dragón rápido"**_ **solo por que querías que te besara-** El menor se ruborizo al recordarlo.

- **Eso fue cuando éramos pequeños. No ahora**.- Blaine frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kurt.

\- **Solo quiero ayudarte**.- Blaine contesto con apuro- **que va a pasar cuando tengas un novio** \- hizo una mueca- **y el quisiera besarte, y de pronto recuerdes que ¡ups! No sabes como hacerlo**.- Kurt no supo responder.

Digamos que el no tenia una lista de espera llena de chicos queriendo besarlo, tomando en cuenta que era el único chico fuera del closet en McKinley y quizás en todo el estado de Ohio, el realmente no tenia pensado en una relación seria por lo menos hasta que llegara a la universidad en Nueva York. Por lo que no había pensado en eso. Pero cierto. Sus labios eran condenadamente vírgenes aun a sus dieciséis años de edad.

\- **Ah si** \- levanto las cejas- **¿Y que le hace pensar señorito que yo no he besado a nadie?** \- cruzo las piernas.

\- **Por que si fuera as** í- inhalo- **s** **e lo habrías dicho a Mercedes, que se lo habría contado a Rachel, que se lo habría comentando a Finn, que se lo habría soltado a Puck, que me lo habría dicho a mi**.- Blaine hacia gestos con las manos mientras hablaba. Odiaba que fura tan listo.

\- **Da igual** \- se volteo tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en su tarea de matemáticas- **como si fuera algo que podría pasar este año…o este milenio**.- Escucho la respiración pesada de Blaine tras de si.

El moreno lanzo su cabeza hacia las almohadas, dudo unos momentos antes de lanzarse a preguntar.

\- **Yo podría enseñarte…** -miro la espalda de Kurt- **a dar besos quiero decir.**

Kurt dejo caer el lápiz sobre su cuaderno. El no podía creer lo que Blaine le acaba de ofrecer. Esta tenia que ser otra de las cientos de bromas que le hacia durante el día... ¿Por que estaba bromeando cierto? El no podía estar hablando en serio.

\- **Blaine, te das cuenta que tu y yo somos hermanos…¿cierto?** \- se volteo para hablarle.

\- **Si, y también me doy cuenta que soy una persona que te esta ofreciendo ayudarte para que cuando des tu primer beso no seas un completo fiasco, dhu**.- Blaine ahora estaba sentado sobre su cama. Kurt no entendía como podía tratar este tema con tanta facilidad.

- **No**.- Por una fracción de segundo pensó en la idea de el y Blaine besándose en el cuarto mientras sus padres no estaban. Y a pesar de que la idea le excitaba –por lo legal y moralmente prohibido de la situación, como en las mejores películas románticas.- de inmediato la desecho, volviendo a la realidad- **No es así como se supone que debería ser un primer beso**.- argumento. **Se supone que debería estar completamente enamorado y entonces nos miraríamos a los ojos, y el acariciara mi brazo, luego tomaría mi rostro entre sus manos, y me diría cuanto me ama. Y de pronto. Solo. Sucedería…** \- su voz decayó hasta convertirse casi en un susurro. Sintió los pasos de Blaine acercarse. Y el no podía hacer nada mas que pegar su mirada al suelo.

\- **Te amo Kurt. ¿Tu me amas?** \- Blaine tomo la silla que estaba a un costado y moviendo las rueditas la posiciono en frente del menor, se sentó apoyando su pecho en el respaldo. Mirándolo fijamente.

- **C-claro. Te amo también** \- El lo hacia, el estaba seguro de eso.

\- **Entonces, no hay nada de malo en esto-** Blaine apoyo la barbilla en el respaldo y de pronto su mano se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo por el brazo de Kurt, apenas tocándolo con la llama de los dedos, como si temiería que tocarlo con demasiada brusquedad llegaría a romperse.- **...Como cuando éramos niños** \- ahora su mano subió hasta tocar su majilla con seguridad, con suavidad trato de que levantara la vista para mirarlo a los ojos- **es un beso inocente** \- acerco su rostro.

Pero no lo beso. Solo se quedo ahí. Con su respiración revoloteando en el rostro. Arrastro sus labios por sobre los de Kurt. Haciendo que temblara. Pero aun así no lo beso. Esperando a su autorización.

- **E-Esta bien** \- Kurt no sabia en que momento había cerrado los ojos, pero el no tenia la intención de abrirlos pronto. Se sentía tan avergonzado de pronto. Cuando los pelos de sus brazos se erizaron con el contacto de las manos de Blaine sobre su piel. No se supone que debería sentirse así. Tan bien.

Esas palabras era todo lo que Blaine necesitaba saber. Con una sonrisa entre los labios. Movió su cabeza más cerca de Kurt. Después, de todo, el siempre tenia lo que quería.


	2. Blaine does not like strangers

Blaine se lanzo a la boca de Kurt. Tenia los labios suaves y cálidos, ciertamente lo habían hecho un par de veces cuando eran pequeños, pero ahora se sentía completamente diferente. Hacia tanto que no los tocaba con tanta libertad. Besar a tu hermano es, hasta cierto punto es aceptable para la gente, pero en algún momento de su vida paso de ser _"tierno_ " a convertirse en algo _"extraño"_ o mejor dicho incomodo para el resto de las personas, obligándolo a mantenerse distante. 

Pero Blaine simplemente no podía mantener su boca lejos de Kurt. El era, sin miedo de sonar engreído, el chico más inteligente en McKinley – una muy buena razón por la cual no lo habían expulsado aun - por lo que inventar maneras de besar a Kurt nunca le fue difícil, además de que su hermano era fácil de engañar.

Esta era la primera vez que lo hacían por más de algunos segundos, y era condenadamente bueno. Blaine separo su boca del menor con un leve sonido. Kurt aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios estirados. Se le escapo una risita sin querer. El menor abrió los ojos molesto, cuando se dio cuenta..

\- **… ¿Y?… ¿Que tal estuvo?** \- le hablo a su hermano.

. **…Bueno**.- Kurt jugaba con el respaldo de la silla. Blaine frunció el ceño.

\- **¿Bueno? …Solo-¿bueno?** \- El castaño asintió.

\- **Sii, nada del otro mundo** \- Kurt levanto los hombros despreocupado.

\- **Esta jugando con fuego, Kurt Hummel** \- Blaine se levanto de la silla ante la mirada sorprendida de Kurt y con ambos manos lo levanto entre sus brazos, al estilo princesa. Kurt reprocho ante el brusco cambio, pero no tuvo tiempo para decir nada por que Blaine lo arrojo sobre su cama. Después se subió sobre el, sin tocar sus cuerpos.

- **¡Q-Que!-¿Que estas haciendo?**

\- **Generalmente hago estas cosas sobre una cama, no sentado.** \- Blaine dijo molesto, como si fuera algún tipo de excusa ante la poco entusiasmo de su hermano.

Kurt había herido su orgullo y ni piquería tuvo la delicadeza de darse cuenta.

El había besado cientos de chicas, oh claro que lo había hecho, y cada una de ellas se había derretido entre sus brazos- aunque a Blaine no le causaba mayor excitación- por lo que siempre había alardeado de considerarse así mismo un bueno besador; el pensaba ser amable y caballeroso con Kurt, pero debido a su cabeza dura y su estúpida honestidad de hermano, le iba a demostrar todo los trucos que sabe. Pronto lo haría cambiar de opinión.

- **Abre la boca** \- demando. Kurt pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva.

- **¿Para que?** – aun hablaba alterado.

\- **Para meter mi lengua** \- la boca del castaño se abrió tanto que Blaine pensó que casi chocaría con el suelo.

- **¡No! ¡Que asco! ¡Para que quiero yo tu lengua!**

\- **Por que eso es lo que hacen todas las parejas, no besitos con los labios cerrados-** Blaine se burlaba haciendo referencia a su primer beso completamente casto.

\- **No entiendo por que alguien querría eso…** \- Kurt le dijo con honesta curiosidad.

- **Por que se siente bien-**

 **-¿Si?** – Pregunto Kurt. Blaine iba a responder. Pero no pudo. 

El solo besaba chicas por que se suponía que era algo que los hombres debían hacer. Era más por cumplir que por un deseo propio en realidad, y con aquella pregunta se puso a pensar. Realmente el no sentía nada. Ninguna de todas esas cosas de las que tanto habla la gente emocionada. Nada.

\- **Solo hazlo** \- reprocho. Kurt se mantuvo quieto, estaba entre molesto y temeroso.

Pero de todas formas accedió. Apretó los ojos de nuevo, como cuando Blaine lo había besado anteriormente, y abrió apenas unos centímetros visibles, sus labios rosa. 

Y el corazón de Blaine dio un brinco de repente. Era extraño. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. Estaba nervioso, y por más que le deba vueltas no hallaba una razón en particular, era solo un beso, no era nada nuevo…o tal vez si lo era. Por que era la primera vez que iba a besar Kurt. Como un hombre. Y el estaba nervioso por eso. Por que era el primer beso real, y tenia que ser perfecto.

Blaine quería que fuera tan bueno que la mente de Kurt se perdiera, que lo hiciera sentir tan bien, que llegara a olvidar su nombre y la forma correcta de respirar. El quería que lo disfrutara tanto como el lo hacia. El quería que Kurt deseara besarlo también.

Kurt abrió uno de ojos mirando a Blaine, que parecía a verse quedado quieto por mucho tiempo, al darse de cuenta de esto el moreno volvió a la realidad y sin pensarlo mas deslizo su lengua dentro de la pequeña abertura que Kurt había dejado libe para el.

Y de inmediato oyó un quejido de la boca de su hermano. Aunque Blaine tuvo que forzarlo un poco para que se decidera a abrirla por completo, de manera que pudiera entrar correctamente.

Kurt sintió la punta de la lengua de Blaine tocar la suya con timidez, se agarro fuerte de la camisa de su hermano, acostumbrándose a la presencia extraña en su boca. La lengua de Blaine era espesa y mojada, también sintió le pequeña pelota de metal pasearse por su boca. Era algo molesto. Aunque Kurt no estaba seguro de que esa era la razón por la que quejaba tanto dentro de la boca de Blaine.

El sabía a café y pastillas de menta. Su hermano se movía con avidez, recorriendo cada espacio de la cavidad y de vez en cuanto se apartaba para mordisquearle el labio inferior, besarlo duro, y volver a adentrase en su boca, que Kurt había olvidado como cerrarla. El beso era profundo y desordenado.

Toda la sangre se le aglutino debajo del estomago. Y sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Blaine aun flotando sobre el suyo. Se percato del dulce aroma masculino, de cómo sus manos se habían enredado tras el cuello de Blaine obligándolo a mantenerse cerca de su boca.

Y fue ahí, en el mejor momento, que Kurt escucho la puerta abrirse. Blaine de inmediato se detuvo, aunque sin aparatarse no un centímetro de la boca de su hermano menor.

Escucharon unos pasos hacer crujir las tablas de abajo, el sonido de algunas cosas cayendo sobre el sofá. Ambos se miraron con miedo.

 _ **"¡Chicos! ¡Ya estoy en casa!"**_

Era Carole. Kurt lo miro. Si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo. ¡Pero él no tenia la culpa! Ella le había dicho que no llegaría hasta la noche, no tenía ni la menor idea de que carajo- con todo el respeto a su querida madre- hacia aquí. 

Sintieron unos pasos subir las escaleras. Desesperado, Kurt comenzó a golpearlo, jalándolo de los hombros para que lo dejara libre, pero Blaine lo agarró fuerte de sus bíceps obligándolo a seguir acostado. Y continúo besándolo.

El oyó la voz de Carole cada vez mas cerca de su habitación, pero no tenia ni la menor intención de quitarse, no ahora que sabia lo bien que se sentía besar a Kurt.

 _ **"¡Sal! ¡Sal! ¡Sal! ¡Sal! ¡Sal! ¡Sal! ¡Blaine por favor! ¡Quítate de encima!"**_

Escucho los pasos de Carole cada vez mas cerca, haciendo rechinar las escaleras. Y entonces Kurt pensó que iba a tener un ataque cardiaco. Estaba mareado, la lengua de Blaine aun seguía persistente dentro de su boca y tan solo pensar en que su madre los viera así ¡Oh dios santo! ¡No! ¡¿Como podría explicarle esto?! Y luego ella se lo contaría a su papá…. Era la muerte.

Blaine seria castrado y Kurt seria enviado a un internado religioso a kilómetros de Ohio. 

Todo era confuso en su mente, y la habitación comenzaba a moverse y ponerse borrosa, su cuerpo estaba colapsando en una extraña mezcla de miedo y placer.

\- **¿Como están mis bebes?** \- Asomo su cabeza castaña por la puerta abierta. Con una brillante sonrisa- **Blaine cariño tu cabello esta hecho un desastre ¿Qué estaban haciendo?** \- El mayor limpio algo de saliva que escurría por su mentón.

\- **Jugando, mamá** \- dijo calmando dedicándole una sonrisa.

Carole miro a Kurt que estaba recostado sobre la cama de Blaine, con ambas manos sobre la cara.

¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido Blaine! ¡Se quito solo segundo antes de que su madre entrara! ¡Esta loco!

\- **Dulzura, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no obligues a Kurt a jugar cosas que no quiere** \- lo regaño con cariño. Obviamente la mente de Carole era pura.

Su pobre madre ni si quiera se imaginaba que clase de persona corrupta era Blaine.

Ella respondió eso haciendo memoria de cuando Blaine tenia tan solo ocho años de edad. Estaba pasando por esa etapa de curiosidad, queriendo tocar todo, llegaba a casa con una tonelada de bichos raros y Kurt se escondía detrás de sus piernas negándose a tocar cosas tan repugnantes que pudieran ensuciar su ropa- a sus 6 años Kurt era mas educado e independiente que muchos chicos de sus edad, incluyendo al propio Blaine- Y así pasaban la tarde, Blaine persiguiéndolo por toda la habitación, mostrándole sus nuevas adquisiciones, y Kurt huyendo con disgusto.

Blaine podía ser distante y maleducado. Pero no en casa. El seguía viendo el futbol con Burt, lo ayudaba en los talleres cuando los necesitaba, y se encargaba de las labores de la casa, ayudaba a Carole a poner la mesa en la mañana y pasaba rogándole que le rascara su estomago. Blaine amaba eso.  
Era por eso, que cada vez que eran citados por el mal comportamiento de Blaine en la escuela, terminaba discutiendo con el director Figgins, para ellos Blaine no seria capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Blaine seguía haciéndoles pensar que era un chico bueno.

Ellos ni siguieran sabían de todas las chicas que metía a la casa, de los comentarios lascivos que hacia en los pasillos, de todas las peleas después de clase y mucho menos que fumaba.

\- **Pensé que no llegarías hasta la noche** – Le hablo Blaine mientras reclina la espalda hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus brazos.

\- **Margaret tuvo un imprevisto, y Louisa tenia que llegar temprano a cuidar a su bebe-** dejo escapar un sonido triste- **así que lo tuvimos que dejar para otro día…** \- Blaine asintió pasando los dedos por los pendiente de su oreja derecha.

- **¡Ah Kurt! Estaba estacionado el auto cuando vi a un chico que estaba fuera de la casa…** \- Kurt quito las manos de su cara aun avergonzado y de inmediato se levanto- **…dijo que tenia un trabajo contigo, espero que no te moleste que lo halla dejado entrar**.- Carole indico hacia el lado y entonces el chico rubio dio unos pasos hacia adelante, entrando con timidez.

\- **Hola Kurt** \- lo saludo amablemente.

\- **¡** **Sam!** – Kurt le sonrío. Blaine dejo escapar un gruñido.

Su hermano lo miro de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva, Sam lo notó, por que de inmediato comenzó a balancearse algo incomodo. Después de todo Blaine no tenían una buena reputación en la escuela. No era bueno hacerlo enojar, aunque el no sabia que había hecho mal.

\- **Muchas gracias mamá** \- le dijo de forma torpe, su madre le levanto ambos pulgares, sonriendo con emoción, en una obvia señal de _**"¡Es lindo! ¡Ve por el tigre!".**_ Kurt se ruborizo y con algunas señales obligo a su madre a que se marchara. Blaine también se percato de eso. No estaba nada contento con la presencia de Sam en su habitación.

Kurt se había olvidado por completo de la tarea de esta semana, Sam y él habían quedado de acuerdo para elegir una canción para cantar a dueto este viernes. El insistió en hacerlo en la biblioteca, pero por su practica de futbol Sam prefiero que trabajaran en su casa, idea que termino por aceptar a regañadientes.

Imploro por que Blaine no estuviera en casa cuando llegara. Cosa que no pasó. Ni modo, tendría que ver como se las arreglaría.

Kurt le ofreció asiento a Sam sobre la cama de Blaine, mientras iba en busca del papel donde tenia anotado una lista de opciones. 

Sam movió la cabeza saludando a Blaine, que pareció ignorarlo por completo. Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El rubio trago duro, se esta sintiendo levemente incomodo ahora. Para su alivio Kurt regreso en unos instantes con el trozo de papel en mano y comenzó a comentarle sobre el.

Sam intento concentrarse, pero sentía la mirada de Blaine sobre el todo el tiempo. Y cuando levanto la vista, ahí esta de nuevo, Blaine justo detrás de Kurt. Mirándolo. Como queriendo destriparlo sin compasión.

Estiro su mano intentando quitar los nervios, pero por causalidad choco con la mano de Kurt. Vio a Blaine reaccionar molesto en seguida- Y la presión de Sam se fue a las nubes.

El moreno paso ambas piernas por sobre la cadera de Kurt, quien tenia una mirada expectante ante la extraña situación, y con los talones lo empujo hasta quedar pegado a su pecho, lo abrazo sujetándolo posesivamente por el estomago, podía ver en los grandes ojos marrones de Blaine claramente escrito la palabra _**"mío**_ " en ellos. Lo que era un claro sinónimo de _**"no tocar"**_ y Sam pensó que debería mantener su distancia.

Kurt reprocho un rato avergonzado, y después de una larga discusión con Blaine, él y Sam terminaron trabajando sobre el escritorio, mientras Blaine los seguía mirando desde su cama, recostado, jugando con balón, lanzándolo de un mano hacia la otra.

Sam estaba mas tranquilo ahora, por que Kurt le había dado una estricta orden a Blaine de mantenerse alejado, y Sam pensó que el pequeño era quizás la única persona en todo este mundo que no le tenia miedo a Blaine, y mas aun, le hacia caso.

\- **¡Hey!** \- Sam de inmediato se puso rígido al ver que Kurt comenzó a caminar- **¿A dónde vas?** \- trato de bajar el volumen de su voz, ya que parecía algo desesperado.

\- **Al baño** \- Kurt se extraño por la pregunta. Sam lo sujeto por el brazo y le hablo cerca del oído.

\- **No es que tenga miedo, pero…no me dejes a solas con el-** lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

\- **¿Con quien?** – Sam miro giro sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba su hermano- **¿Blaine?** _ **Pff/**_ **como crees, el es inofensivo.**

\- **Así es,** _ **Sami**_ **soy inofensivo** – Blaine respondió con una sonrisa malévola. Demostrando lo muy al tanto que estaba de su conversación aun a distancia.

- **De acuerdo. Si le tengo miedo, por favor, no me dejes** \- Esta era una de las muchas razones por las cuales no acostumbra a traer amigos a casa –los pocos que tenia- de alguna manera Blaine los termina intimidando y no querían volver a poner ni un solo pie en la casa.

Kurt miro a su amigo con tristeza. Y luego se paro con los brazos cruzados mirando seriamente a Blaine, que de inmediato dejo de jugar con el balón.

- **Fuera-**

\- ¡ **¿Qué?!** \- respondió indignado- **¿Por qué? ¡Esta es mi habitaron también!**

- **A Sam no le gusta que estés aquí, él y yo tenemos que terminar la tarea que el señor Shu nos dejo para esta semana, así que… ¡largo!** \- Kurt apunto la puerta.

\- **Na ah** \- Blaine se negó- **no pienso dejarte solo con el cara de trucha.-**

\- **Si no te vas yo** \- Kurt intento amenazarlo. Grave error con Blaine, que prende con agua.

\- **Tú que-¿ah?** – Blaine levanto el mentón- **¿vas a obligarme?** \- le dio una sonrisa de medio lado- **…quiero verte intentarlo.-**

El mayor le dio una mirada lasciva. 

Kurt se acerco él meneando sus caderas como lo hacia de costumbre, con aquel toque elegante en su forma de caminar. Puso las manos ambos costados de Blaine y acerco su cara a la suya. Se quedaron unos minutos con la mirada fija. Blaine levanto la ceja esperando, un beso seria bueno ahora, pensó.

Un beso seria una muy buena forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y sinceramente que Sam estuviera presente era aun mejor. Kurt pareció leer la mente de Blaine por que de inmediato le sonrío de vuelta.

- **¡MAMÁ!** \- Blaine abrió los ojos como plato- ¡ **Blaine esta molestando a mis amigos! ¡Dile que se valla!**

- **¡BLAINE HUMMEL! ¡Deja tranquilo a los amigos de tu hermano! ¡Baja en seguida y ven a ayudarme a preparar galletas!** \- Grito Carole desde el primer piso.

Kurt le regalo una sonrisa victoriosa y se hizo a un lado para Blaine pudiera pasar, el moreno entrecerró los ojos y lo apunto con un dedo directo a al cara " _ **eso es un truco bajo"**_ aunque eso no quito la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro de su hermano.

Tiro el balón lejos hacia algún lugar de la habitación y camino molesto directo a la puerta. Cuando paso por el lado del escrito escucho escapar una risita de Sam que trato de ocultarla bajo su puño. Le dio una mirada de odio. Se mantuvo de pie mirando la puerta unos segundos. Blaine paseo su lengua por entre los dientes. El no se iría sin dejarle un regalito a Sam.

. **Hey sami, ¿Conoces a Quiin Fabray?** – Habló en un tono suave pero que no dejaba de ser amenazador. Sam miro la espalda de Blaine.

\- **Si…ella es** – se avergonzó un poco- **ella es mi novia** \- finalizo con una sonrisa. Blaine ladeo la cabeza mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

\- **¿Tiene una linda habitación cierto? Aunque el colchón de su cama no es de mi gusto, rechina mucho cuando uno se mueve** \- sonrío.

Kurt estaba seguro que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo ¡Como se atrevía a decirle algo como eso! Pudo ver como el puño de Sam se cerró con ira, se levanto con tanta fuerza que la silla quedo tirada en el suelo.

Kurt tuvo que lanzarse para sostenerlo por el brazo, diciéndole que se tranquilizara, antes de que saltara encima de Blaine. Que se había girado para que quedaran mirándose de frente, sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro, con los brazos abiertos, incitándolo pelear.

\- **¡Que! ¡¿Qué!** \- lo amenazo mirándolo directo a los ojos furiosos del rubio- **¿Qué vas a hacer** _ **Sami**_ **? ¿Golpearme?**

_

- **Auhhhh** \- se quejo con un chillido agudo.

\- **¡No seas bebe Blaine!** \- Kurt lo regaño quitando el algodón de su ojo, para tomar una bolsa de hielo y ponerla suavemente sobre el ojo hincado de Blaine- **Mira como quedaste… ¡es que acaso no usas la cabeza!** \- Su hermano le dio unos golpecitos en la frente y el moreno se quejo de nuevo.

\- **El se lo merecía. Te toca demasiado** \- reclamo.

- **¿Qué?-**

\- **Si, lo eh visto. Cuando caminando por los pasillos pone la mano en la parte baja de tu espalda, y cuando te saluda te da un apretón en el hombro** \- Blaine quito con delicadeza la mano de Kurt para poder sostener el mismo la bolsa- **no se quien se cree.**

Kurt suspiro. Hacerle entender a Blaine era imposible. Incluso le dio algo de escalofrío que supiera cosas como esas, por que el estaba bien seguro de que Blaine ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Sam en la escuela, después de todo llevaba solo algunas semanas. Era como si lo vigilara las 24 horas del día.

Y ahora. Más encima, por terco, tenía un ojo morado, y mañana iba ser todo un espectáculo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en Sam, que lo mas seguro es que tendría una muela rota con el fuerte golpe que Blaine le dio en la boca.

Aunque debió admitir que quedo asombrado, el nunca había visto a Blaine pelear, a pesar de que lo hacia muy seguido, y para su sorpresa lo hizo bastante bien, pata su tamaño – no es que fuera muy pequeño, pero calculando, en un par de años de seguro Kurt le ganaría en estatura- Blaine fue capaz de hacerle frente perfectamente, y seria un buen contrincante para cualquiera con el doble su masa muscular. 

Era como un cuerpo espín. Diminuto y peligroso.

\- **Y ahora, de seguro que Sam no volverá, y no podre terminar la tarea, ¡Y adiós dueto!** \- Kurt dijo molesto, se giro para sentarse sobre su cama algo decaído.

Y Blaine lo miro triste unos segundos. Balanceo sus piernas que quedaban en el aire, al estar sentado sobre el escritorio. Blaine no quería que Kurt estuviera triste, por sobre todas las cosas, eso era lo que más le dolía.

Se bajo con un salto y se lanzo a la cama de Kurt haciendo rebotar el colchón, aun así Kurt tenia la mirada en sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo, Blaine se acostó sobre su estomago y apoyo el mentón en su muslo, en busca de la mirada de Kurt.

- **¿Estas molesto conmigo?** – Kurt no respondió. Solo inalado pesadamente. Luego lo miro, pero Blaine no supo descifrar los sentimientos tras sus ojos, aunque para su felicidad, le sonrío.

\- **No podría, aunque quisiera** \- y le rasco la cabeza de Blaine. Metiendo su mano entre la mata de rizos rebeldes que se enredaban en sus dedo, dejando su mano atorada.

El mayor dejo escapar un ronroneo suave. Luego se volteo quedando de espalda. De pronto, Blaine levanto su camiseta hasta el pecho y Kurt levanto un ceja, inclinándose hacia atrás inconscientemente. Y Blaine puso sus ojos cachorro.

\- **Oh no, si piensas que voy a rascar tu estomago estas muy equivocado** -Kurt se estaba levantando cuando Blaine se quejo.

\- **Ohh vamos Kurt ¡Por favor!** – Suplicaba- **¡Carole esta molesta por que golpee con Sam! Vamos… ¡Solo un ratito**! – hizo un puchero. Y Kurt rodó los ojos.

\- **¿Que eres tú un perro?** – Kurt comenzó a masajearle la panza y Blaine dejo ver sus dientes blancos extrañamente no teñido por los cigarros.

 **\- Por ti. Soy lo que quieras-**

Kurt solo movió su cabeza en resignación. Por que Blaine parecía un cacharro de verdad, abierto de patas implorando por algo de atención. A veces no podía creer que este mismo Blaine era aquel chico de la escuela, por que no tenían nada en común.

Aunque el realmente no sabia que hacer. Generalmente los masajes de estómagos eran trabajo de mamá no suyo, el solo los había mirado divertido, así comenzó acariciado suavemente al principio.

Y Blaine vibro de felicidad, como si fuera lo más grato en el mundo. Paso su mano por todo el estomago desnudo de Blaine, y sintió el cuerpo de su hermano relajarse ante el estimulo, era como arrullar a un bebe, cerro sus ojos y dejo caer sus manos a los costados.

Haciendo rodar la bolsa de hielo por el piso. Blaine sonreía. Y Kurt sonrío también. Esa no era esa típica sonrisa sarcástica, era una sonrisa real de Blaine. Por que Blaine estaba feliz y tranquilo ahora.

De vez en cuando paso sus uñas por sobre la panza de su hermano y Blaine se quejaba somnoliento, a Kurt le gustaban los sonidos que salían de la boca de su hermano. Eran agudos y de satisfacción, Kurt sabia que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

La mano de Kurt se traslado por casualidad aun mas allá de la parte baja del estomago de Blaine, el menor susurro un " _ **lo siento"**_ y Blaine tarareo en respuesta.

Kurt no se sentía avergonzado por eso, ellos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, se hacían cosquillas, tenían peleas de almohada, y de ves en cuando les gusta picotearse con el dedo por el estomago, brazo o cualquier parte que estuviera al descubierto.

Era normal para ellos, tocar por descuido " _ **esa parte**_ ", así que no había de que preocuparse. Solo que esta vez, algo se sintió fuera de lo normal. Kurt miro por curiosidad.

OH .  
SANTO.  
CIELO.

- **¡Uhg! ¡Blaine! ¡Que asco!** – Kurt de inmediato lo aparto de su regazo y se cubrió la cara con una almohada. El mayor se levanto algo somnoliento, aun tratando de salir del transe de lo bien que las manos suaves de Kurt frotando contra su estomago.

Luego miro directo a su entrepierna.

\- **Oh, que raro, esto no pasa con Carole** \- El moreno soltó calmado.

\- **¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora!-**

\- **Técnicamente esto lo provocaste tú, no crees justo que tu debe** \- Blaine recibió un almohadazo en su cara-

\- **¡DIJE FUERA!** \- le grita el menor sin atreverse a mirarlo. Blaine bufo decepcionado y salió de la habitación directo a tomar una ducha fría.

Kurt siguió reclamando lo asqueroso que era, como Blaine era un desvergonzado, y que no volvería a tocarle la panza nunca más.

Maldijo entre dientes lo suficiente hasta que volvió a recobrar la calma. Suspiro cansado. 

Igual no era toda la culpa de Blaine, después de todo aun era un adolescente ¿cierto? Cosas inesperadas como esas ocurren con mucha frecuencia a esta edad, inclusive a Kurt. El castaño asintió ante su reflexión. Lo que no quita que sea asqueroso.

Sintió vibrar sobre su celular sobre la mesa del escritorio, se levanto a cogerlo y se percato de que era una llamada de Mercedes.

\- **¿alo? ¿Cedes?** \- Kurt hablo feliz. Tratando de olvidar su pequeño percance con su hermano.

\- **¡Kurt sucedió algo terrible!** \- De inmediato la sonrisa se le fue de la cara- **¡Es Rachel!**


	3. I want touch you so bad

**-¡Papá!** – Kurt bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.- **¡Blaine quiere quitarme la ropa de nuevo!**

Burt dejo el sándwich a medio camino, flotando entre su mano y la boca. Kurt aun tenía rastros de crema sobre la mequilla y el cabello aplastado hacia atrás con un cintillo. Traía puesto un polo azul que se resbalaba por su hombro, con el cierre caído, dejando ver gran parte de su pecho plano y blanco, como si alguien lo hubiera forzado por arrebatárselo del cuerpo.

Carole sonrío mientras se limpiaba las manos, esto era cosa de todos los días. Miro como Kurt se escabullo para esconderse detrás de la amplia espalda de su marido cuando escucho las fuertes botas de Blaine bajar.

- **¡Kurt tiene la culpa!-** dijo sin rodeos- **¡por favor quieren decirle que dejes de usar mi ropa! ¡Tiene todo un armario para el solo! ¿Por que tiene que ponerse mis cosas?** \- Blaine gritaba.

Con un rápido movimiento sujeto parte de la manga del polo de Kurt tratando de arrastrarlo, pero Kurt se resistió con un chillido. Pero la presencia de Burt en medio le impedía moverse con naturalidad, así que opto por dejarlo escapar otra vez.

- **Basta, basta, basta-** Burt intento alejarlos.- **Blaine no puedes andar quitándole le ropa a Kurt por ahí** \- El mayo bufo molesto- **Y Kurt. No tomes las cosas de tu hermano sin su permiso.**

\- **¡Pero papá! ¡Sabes lo importante que son mis rutinas nocturnas!** – ahí va de nuevo. Pensó Burt. Kurt se ponía tan malhumorado cuando se trataba de su cuidado para la piel- **¿que pasa si se mancha unos de mis pantalones? ¿O mi bata?…¡¿o mi piyama?! ¡No!** \- Kurt se horrorizaba de solo pensarlo, cualquiera de sus prendas cuidadosamente elegidas, todas de perfecta calidad y marca echadas a perder por una horrible mancha- **… mejor manchar la ropa de Blaine, es decir míralo, se viste como un vagabundo .**

Blaine le sonrío sarcásticamente y de nuevo se lanzo para atraparlo. Esta vez con existo.

Burt levanto las manos con desesperación. Por que le tocaron hijos tan revoltosos como estos. Con una mirada triste le pedio ayuda a Carole. Gracias a dios, no tenía que lidiar con ellos dos solo. Ella sabía como manejar estas situaciones. Su esposa le sonrío.

\- **Blaine cariño, deja que tu hermano use la ropa-**

\- **¿Pero por que?** **!** \- Blaine lo tenía atrapado por la cintura. Kurt comenzó a lengüetearle la cara para que lo dejara en paz. Pero no funciono.

\- **Ese polo lo tenias botado hace tiempo, ya esta viejo, y tu tienes camisas mas bonitas-**

 **\- Pero-**

 **\- Nada de peros, suelta a tu hermano-**

Blaine soltó a Kurt con el ceño fruncido. Aquí había un claro favoritismo. Kurt le sonrío sacándole en cara su victoria y luego le mostró la lengua.

Blaine cruzo los brazos, Su hermano menor se encamino hacia su habitación de nuevo, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras el moreno aprovecho para darle una fuerte palmada sobre una de sus nalgas.

 **\- ¡Blaine!** – se quejo Kurt tapándose con las manos. Y Blaine le sonrío. Kurt se dio cuenta del plan malevo de su hermano y atino a subir corriendo las escaleras, mientras Blaine lo perseguía dándole nalgadas.

Ambos desaparecieron con risas juguetonas.

\- **Cuidado al subir chicos** \- Carole se río. Se sentó frente a Burt para hacerle compañía en la mesa. El hombre se levanto un poco la gorra para rascarse parte de la frente. La castaña se preocupo- **¿sucede algo malo?** \- Burt la miro.

Su mujer lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder ocultarle algo. De todos modos, era un asunto que hacia tiempo quería conversar.

 **\- Se trata de…-** dudo un momento- **es acerca de los chicos.** \- Carole ladeo la cabeza esperando a que continuara. Burt bajo la vista- **nunca… ¿nunca has notado algo extraño entre ellos?**

\- **¿Algo como que?** – dijo despreocupada.

\- **No se…ellos siempre…** \- Burt trato de buscar las palabras correctas para darse a entender- **siempre me dan la impresión de que…actúan más, como una pareja que como hermanos.** \- Carole se sorprendió.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Burt tenía los ojos puestos sobre los suyos. Esperando.

La castaña solo pudo reír en repuesta.

 **\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-¡Yo- hablo en serio!**

\- **Amor, te preocupas demasiado** \- ella se acerco para tomarlo por el cuello con una sonrisa- **son muy unidos. Eso es todo. No hay nada malo en eso.** \- lo beso sobre los labios.

 **\- Pero Blaine es-**

- **Adoptado. Lo se**. – Carole entrelazo sus dedos. Comprendiendo la preocupación de su marido.

El trataba a Blaine como un hijo. Y lo quería como tal. Pero cuando se entero de que Kurt era gay, tambaleo de alguna manera su mundo.

Blaine era el único chico con el cual Kurt había tenido un contacto realmente cercano, el resto solo habían sido niñas. Tenía miedo de que desarrollara sentimientos más profundos hacia el si sabía que no eran hermanos de sangre.

Burt comenzó a asustarse de todo esto. Blaine se había convertido en todo un hombre ahora. De huesos firmes y músculos fuertes. Muy atractivo - según Carole, por que el no piensa en cosas como esa.- Kurt por otro lado, se veía tan pequeño y delicado. Y Blaine jamás había traído una novia a casa –no una oficial- …que pasaría si un día Blaine sentía la repentina necesidad de…y si no había nadie en casa…y Kurt…

Ni siquiera quería imaginarse el resto.

Burt no podía dejar de ver a Blaine como un hombre, aun por sobre el hecho de que fuera su hijo.

\- **Pero él no lo sabe Burt. Blaine es un buen chico, no le tocara ni un solo pelo a Kurt. ¿Son hermanos recuerdas? Deja de preocuparte tanto** \- Carole se alejó dejándolo mas tranquilo.

Si, quizás esta dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Volvió a concentrarse en el delicioso sándwich que aún yacía sobre su plato. Pegándole una mordida, se olvido del tema.

* * *

Kurt puso un pie sobre el escritorio, extendió sus largos y finos dedos por toda la superficie suave de sus piernas. Preocupándose de que la sustancia cremosa se esparciera correctamente. Masajeando la parte trasera. Haciendo mover la carne.

Desde su cama Blaine no pudo apartar sus ojos de Kurt.

Odiaba los días de verano por eso. Kurt estaba demasiado… Expuesto. Traía unos pantaloncillos ajustados y cortos, eran tan diminutos que el polo era capaz de cubrirlos. Eran como si no llevara puesto nada debajo de él.

Y a Blaine no le hacia bien ponerse a fantasear en estos momentos. Kurt dejo de tararear una canción de lady gaga para comenzar a hablarle de algo- probablemente importante- a lo cual no puso ni una pizca de atención. No cuando tuvo el descaro, de subir sus manos hasta los muslos y comenzar a masajearlos también. Dejando la piel brillante.

El cierre del polo había sido subido por las manos de su hermano. Pero no lo suficientemente arriba para cubrirlo por completo. Dejando una pequeña abertura por donde ver su clavícula. Y cada vez que se agachaba para poder llegar mas allá en su pierna. Blaine tenía la oportunidad de ver mas adentro.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba estirando el cuello para una vista mejor. Pero su truco tuvo su recompensa. Diviso un tierno pezón rosa entre la luz tenue.

Y una ráfaga eléctrica le recorrió toda la espalda. Como si las células de su cuerpo hubieran perdido el control de pronto y chocaran unas contra otras en un total desorden. La sangre se le acumulo toda bajo el estomago.

Era esa sensación otra vez. La misma que tenía desde hace 8 años.  
Cuando a los 11 comenzó su despertar sexual.

Aunque a esa edad no lo supo, fueron años después que lo logro concluir.

Los baños por separados comenzaron a los 7. Blaine no entendía por que, bañarse con Kurt era la diversión máxima. Ambos disfrutaban pasar horas lanzándose burbujas, para luego ser regañados por Calore cuando se daba cuenta de que el piso de su baño había quedado hecho un desastre.

Ambos compartían risas cómplices y se iban corriendo para ocultarse bajo las sabanas de su cama – en ese entonces dormían en la misma- Pero Burt le dijo que ya era un adulto, y era lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar una ducha solo. Blaine estaba triste por eso, le gustaba sentir el cuerpo mojado de Kurt. Pero acepto ante la presión.

Burt También intento que durmieran en habitaciones separadas, pero Blaine no se doblego en ese asunto y su padre tuvo que desistir.

Blaine extrañaba tanto el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt. Visiblemente era igual al de Blaine, después de todo ambos eran chicos, pero había algo más que le llamaba la atención. Algo que no podía explicar. Simplemente se sentía atraído por tocar. Después, con el tiempo, Kurt se volvió cada vez más pudoroso con su cuerpo y se negaba a compartirlo con Blaine, sintiendo vergüenza de ser visto. Se cambiaba en el baño. Y usaban una montonera de ropa encima. Dejando ver solo su cuello y de vez en cuando las rodillas.

Blaine no tuvo otra opción más que acostumbrarse que Kurt fuera reacio ante sus toques.

Un día, cuando Burt estaba regando el jardín y Carole estaba de compras, subió rápido las escaleras y no se dio cuanta de que había entrado al baño sin tocar. Y Kurt estaba dentro. Fueron solo unos segundos; los chillidos de su hermano, la secadora volando sobre su cabeza, como tuvo que retirarse entre mil disculpas. Un lapsus pequeño. Pero para el era como si todo hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta.

Blaine estaba feliz por ver el cuerpo de Kurt otra vez. Los huesos. Los músculos. La piel. El agua sobre el cuerpo, libre. Pero también se dio cuanta de algo. El cuerpo de Kurt había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Y el comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas. Cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, tenia la boca llena de saliva, las manos le sudaban y tenia un calor repentino por el todo el cuerpo, su corazón le latía mucho mas rápido que cuando hacia carreras contra Tom, su vecino. Era extraño. Solo sabía que no podía quitarse la imagen de Kurt de su cabeza dúrate todo el día. Esa misma noche, cuando la casa estaba en silencio total, y los ronquidos de Kurt eran profundos, fue la primera vez que se toco asimismo. Se sentía tan avergonzado y asustando. Tanto que en la mañana, no pudo ver a la cara ni a su hermano ni a sus padres. No entendía por que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera.

Ese mismo día se enlisto en el club de boxeo de la escuela. Entre menos tiempo pasara en casa y mas despejaba tuviera la mente, mas rápido olvidaría todos esos pensamientos extraños que tenia en la cabeza. Pero no funciono.

Y Blaine tuvo que acostumbrar a reprimir todo. Besar chicas era lo único que lo salvaba de que su cuerpo no estallara. Ese sentimiento no se quería marchar. Blaine amaba tanto a su hermano, no le gustaba sentir lo que sentía. Lucho tato, pero esa extraña sensación era como si estuviera allegado a su alma con fuego. Como si hubiera nacido con ella, y estuvo esperando el momento indicado para despertar. Y no sabia que hacer. Aun ahora, no sabia que hacer.

\- ¡ **Blaine me estas escuchando!-** El moreno cayo en la realidad de pronto. Kurt estaba sobre su cama ahora, sentado sobre sus piernas. Molesto.- **Te estoy hablando…-**

\- **Perdón, lindura-** Trato de que su vista se quedara en la cara de Kurt. Y no en la forma sexy de sus muslos flexionados- ¿ **Qué decías?**

\- **Te decía…-** El castaño dejo salir con un suspiro para volver a su humor de siempre- **que Mercedes me llamo ayer…-**

\- **Ajá …** \- Blaine asintió. Abrió Google en su ordenador para buscar porno en la Internet.

 **\- ¡Ese entupido jugador de fútbol le robo su diario a Rachel!**

 **\- ¿Mandrilo?**

 **\- Azimio-**

 **\- Como sea…** \- Oh. Había encontrado uno bueno. Lo dejo cargando.

\- **Rachel iba caminado por el pasillo cuando choco con ese mastodonte de chocolate** \- Kurt comenzó a acariciarse la rodilla. – **Sus libros cayeron al suelo y se confundieron con los de Azimio. ¿Y sabes cual es la peor parte?**

\- En realidad no me interesa-

\- ¡Lo van a leer en la fiesta de Puck! ¿Quien se cree que es? ¡No puede hacer eso!-

una vez que Kurt empieza hablar no se detiene hasta que se quede sin saliva. Aun si tú no lo quieres escuchar.

\- **Oye, no se por que me estas contando esto a mi, pero me da igual, ni siquiera conozco a esa tal Rachel-**

\- **¡Si la conoces! ¡La besaste en su casa el año pasado!** \- Kurt le reclamo. Blaine hizo memoria.

\- **No cuenta cuando estoy borracho…-** le puso play al video. Puso sus manos tras la cabeza buscando una pose cómoda para ver el video.

\- **Por favor Blaine-** Kurt apoyo las manos sobre la pantalla. Acercándose, haciendo un puchero adorable- **Tu sabes que ni a mi, ni a los otros chicos del club nos invitan a esas fiestas… ¡pero a ti si! Tienes que quitárselo a Azimio antes de que lo lean** – Blaine lo miro con sus ojos negros. Y Kurt puso su cara de niño bueno. Esto no es justo.

- **Esta bien…** \- dijo sin ánimo. Y Kurt levanto los brazos con una sonrisa. Lo atrapo en un abrazo, dedicándole una seria de besos por toda la cara. Uno de ellos deliciosamente puesto sobre sus labios.

\- **Te amo, eres el mejor hermano del mundo** \- Kurt se levanto.

\- **Hey, hey ¿A donde crees que vas?** \- Blaine lo sujeto por la muñeca- **no te saldrá tan simple hermanito…** – Kurt no entendió. Y vio como los labios de Blaine esbozaron una sonrisa. Malvada como de costumbre.

\- **… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** \- Kurt tenia miedo de preguntar. Blaine tomo se tomo su tiempo para responderle. Jugando con los delicados dedos de Kurt. Volvió a sonreír cuando se le ocurrió algo de su agrado.

\- **Se mi esclavo. Por 3 días.-** Kurt levanto las cejas **\- Harás lo que yo quiera. Cuando quiera. Sin objeción alguna.** \- La voz ronca de su hermano le dio a entender que no estaba dispuesto a negociar. Se quedo quito. Blaine tenia las pupilas dilatas. Ojos profundos. Kurt no supo que responder.

Se puso a pensar en Rachel, no soportaría verla llorar. Ella estaba desesperada. Finn Hudson estaría ahí. El sabía lo mucho que le gustaba, y de seguro todos sus sentimientos por aquel jugador torpe pero agradable estaban escritos en ese cuaderno. Y serian despilfarrados en presencia de todos. Rachel seria un hazmerreír en la escuela al día siguiente. Kurt no poda permitir que pasara. Miro a Blaine con decisión.

\- **Trato** \- Blaine sonrío.

Con movimientos lentos desanudo los finos cordones de una de sus pulseras negras de cuero. Y con cuidado, la puso en las muñecas delgadas de Kurt.

- **Solo como muestra de nuestro pacto, lindura** \- sujeto las cuerdas con fuerza contra sus muñecas. En caso de que si Kurt se arrepintiera no pudiera quitársela.

 **\- Pero no combina con mi ropa…-** Blaine se río.

\- **Combinara con el chupetón que te voy a hacer-** Lo sostuvo por la cadera y lo acerco a su cuerpo, hasta que estuvieron pegados el uno al otro. Blaine estaba tirados sobre la cama y Kurt encima de el. Negándose como siempre.

Su computador reboto de sus pies hasta caer sobre la cama. Agradeció a Dios, Mahoma, buda, o quien fuera que dominara el mundo por tener una habitación con Kurt que se podía mantener perfectamente cerrada.

Dio una mordida directo al cuello lechoso, y Kurt reclamo. Comenzó a pasear su lengua, haciendo rodar la pequeña pelota de metal por el mismo lugar donde sus dientes habían quedados marcados con líneas rojas. Después solo se concentro en chupar, dejando escapar el aire caliente por su nariz cayendo sobre las células sensibles de su hermano. Kurt dejo escapar un gemido. Música para los oídos de Blaine

- **Lindo…-** Le sonrío. Y volvió a chupetearle el cuello.

Si Blaine le dejaba una marca estaría muerto. Santana le hacia una inspección visual de pies a cabeza esperando el día en que llegara con una mancha roja sobre la piel o cojeando. Estaba seguro que tenia una lista completa de comentarios mordaces para dispararle. Y eso no seria agradable. Tomo una almohada – su arma fiel- y comenzó a golpearlo sobre la cabeza.

 **\- ¡Blaine déjame!-** Kurt reclamo.

 **\- sodo edtoy jugando un dato** \- Tenia la boca pegada a su piel.

De pronto, unos sonidos escandalosos y ensordecedores se escucharon por uno de los costados de la muralla, eran tan intensos que hicieron vibrar las ventanas de su habitaron. Blaine dejo de succionar su cuello.

- **¿Qué hora es? Diablos, ya están aquí-** Alejo a Kurt con delicadeza y se apresuro para correr las cortinas y abrir las ventanas.- **¡Hey! ¡Quieren despertar a todo el vecindario! En seguida bajo, trío de zopencos.**

- **¡Comete a tu hermano en otro momento Blaine! ¡Tú y tu trasero bajen ahora!-** Un chico del grupo envuelto en chaquetas negras le grito.

- **El tiempo es oro jefe.-** Hablo otro. Valla respeto que le tenían a su líder. Blaine le levanto el dedo de en medio a Thad.

- **Vete al diablo Thad, o le diré a Wes que te acostaste con su hermana** \- Wes que estaba a un lado de Thad se giro para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Thad solo le sonrío.

A Blaine le causo gracia, el comentario de Thad no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Para ser sincero no se sintió insultado en lo mas mínimo, ese trato era común entre ellos.

Así eran las cosas dentro de la pandilla, por supuesto que sus compañeros no estaban al tanto de sus extraños sentimientos hacia Kurt. Pero cada miembro tenia algún detalle que los hacia explotar. Y entre ellos les gustaba bromear al respecto.

Todos sus amigos sabían que Kurt era gay, y pensaban que era bastante atractivo, el moreno se encargo de golpearlos persóname a cada uno, ningún comentario lascivo sobre Kurt saldría de una boca que no fuera la suya. Y desde ahí se supo en punto débil de Blaine. Es lo mismo con Thad, el día que lo emborracharon por primera vez, beso a la horrible tía de Wes pensando que era la hermana. Desde entonces que lo molesta con eso, aunque lo chistoso es que la hermana de Wes anda tras Blaine.

Blaine cogió su mochila y metió algunas cosas que parecieran necesarias para después. Ante la atenta mirada de Kurt-

\- **¿Blaine? ¿A donde vas?, ya es tarde…** \- Kurt miro hacia fuera. Tres chicos tenían estacionado las motocicletas aun lado de la acera, fura de su casa.

- **Lo siento. Tengo que irme ahora-** Se puso la mochila sobre los hombros. Dio una vista por toda la habitación, preocupándose de no olvidar de nada.

Pensaba en la forma correcta de bajar por la ventana.

 _ **"Pero antes de irme"**_

Regreso unos pasos hacia tras, quedando frente a Kurt, tomo la pequeña cara entre sus manos, y lo beso duro sobre el costado de los labios. Miro a sus ojos claros y brillantes. Trató de grabárselos a la fuerza en su memoria. El color exacto. Le sonrío con melancolía.

Sin dudarlos mas, salió por la ventana.

- **¡Blaine por favor no!-** Kurt se apoyo en el marco. Blaine bajaba con cuidado apoyando los pies sobre el borde de las tablas mal colocadas.

- **Tranquila Julieta, tu Romeo volverá antes de que amanezca. Ni siquiera notaras que me fui** \- Comenzó a bajar con cuidado hasta tocar el tejado.

Kurt no quería dejarlo ir. A el no le gustaba ninguno de esos mentecatos. Blaine nunca le contaban lo que hacían, o a donde iban. Pero lo que fuera, a estas horas de la noche no era nada bueno. Y el quería que Blaine estuviera a salvo.

\- ¡ **Llévame contigo!-** Grito desesperado. Y sintió vergüenza de lo suplicante que sonaba su voz. Blaine solo se giro para miarlo. Luego le guiño un ojo. Pero siguió bajando. Ignorándolo totalmente- **…S-Si no me llevas, ¡gritare!**

\- **Hazlo** \- le respondió el mayor. Blaine sabia que Kurt no lo acusaría con sus padres. De hecho el se encargaba encubrirlo con todas sus fugas. Le encantaba aprovecharse de su corazón misericordioso ¡Bienaventurado seas Kurt Hummel!

Kurt gruño con frustración y comenzó a dar vueltas sin sentido. Chasqueo los dedos con una idea en mente, inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones pudiera sostener.

\- **¡Blaine dejo de mojar la cama a los 7 años!** – Kurt grito de repente hacia afuera. Y Blaine se quedo boquiabierto. Los otros chicos se miraron entre si, en silencio.

\- **¡Blaine era tan limpio que cuando era pequeño no comía tierra si no jabón!** \- esta vez los amigos del moreno comenzaron a reírse en voz alta. Y toda la vergüenza asomo a la cara de Blaine.

\- **¡Kurt cállate!** – trato de convérselo.

\- **¡La película favorita de Blaine es la sirenita!… ¡aun ahora!** \- Las carcajadas desesperadas hicieron eco en el silencio nocturno. Y Blaine rechinaba los dientes.

\- **¡De acuerdo! ¡Te llevare con nosotros!...pero por favor cállate** \- Blaine dijo lo ultimo en un tono bajo de forma que solo pudiera escucharlo Kurt. Su hermano menor sonrío emocionado- **…¡y ponte ropa!** \- Blaine le ordeno.- **no quiero que te vean así…** \- Blaine se sonrojo. Trato de desviar la mirada. Kurt asintió obediente.

\- **Tengo una chaqueta de cuero que había estado guardando para esta ocasión-** desapareció por la ventana dando brincos. Blaine golpeo su cabeza contra los ladrillos de su casa.

De todas las noches, Kurt tenía que haber escogido la mas peligrosa para unírseles. Pero no podía perder más tiempo. Le había prometido a Jeff que sacarían a Nick esa misma noche. Y Blaine Hummel además de amar a su hermano, siempre cumplía sus promesas.


	4. Jealousy and Love

Blaine lo miro, pero Kurt se negó a darle la cara, con la vista pegada en el suelo dejando que su cabello cubriera la mayor parte de su rostro. Blaine dejo escapar todo el aire retenido y se obligo a detener el movimiento de su mano, que se paseaba a lo largo de la correa de su mochila con nerviosismo. Trató de aparentar serenidad, y así brindarle a su hermano la seguridad que necesitaba.

\- **¿Que te dijo?-** Se atrevió a preguntar por fin el moreno.  
Kurt levanto la vista dejando ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos, llenos de lágrimas que corrían por sus meguillas sin indicios de querer detenerse.

- **¡El dijo que no estaba interesado en mi!-** Kurt se lanzo a los brazos de Blaine. Escondiendo su cara en el agujero de su cuello. Con paciencia, el mayor paseo su mano por la espalda delgada.

\- **Shhh Kurt, no llores, él es un idiota** \- trato de consolarlo. Podía sentir su camisa húmeda y los quejidos acongojados de su hermano pequeño.

- **¡Pero a mi me gustaba Blaine!** – se alejo un poco, atragantándose con su llanto- **Ni siquiera recordaba bien mi nombre… el era muy importante para mi…me duele tanto Blaine, quiero que me ame también-**

Blaine dejo caer su frente con desdén sobre la de Kurt. Incluso dolió un poco el choque entre los huesos, pero estaba bien. Blaine solo se quedo ahí de pie, con sus manos firmes en la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt, sujetándolo por miedo a que pudiera derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Mirando como lloraba desconsolado.

Era normal que sucediera eso, era su primer amor después de todo.

Su nombre era Mark, era un chico que estaba en su clase de matemáticas. Tuvieron un par de trabajos juntos y Blaine no tuvo otra opción más que invitarlo a casa. Fue muy precavido en evitar cualquier tipo de encuentro entre él y Kurt -como era de costumbre con cualquier invitado-en verdad que lo fue, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Kurt pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo revoloteando por la mesa del comedor con cualquier excusa mientras ellos trabajaban.

Dando vueltas con sonrisas bobas, y ropa claramente puesta con una intención de impresionar, técnicamente podía leer la palabra " **tengo un flechazo"** escrita en su frente.

Mark sabia que era Kurt era gay y estaba bien con eso. Siempre se comporto muy educado y servicial con Kurt. Quizás por eso Kurt se enamoro de él, claramente el tipo de Kurt es el **_"caballeroso y apuesto"._** Pero Blaine bien sabía que los sentimientos que Mark tenia hacia Kurt eran solo de amistad, aunque siendo sincero, tuvo miedo todo este tiempo; Desde que Kurt le dijo esta mañana que se iba a confesar, hasta cuando lo escucho bajar las escaleras de la escuela.

Si el estuviera obligado a casarse ahora mismo, sin duda seria Kurt su pareja para toda la vida. Es lindo, cariñoso, cuando se enoja es muy tierno, sabe lo que le gusta, se preocupa por él, además ¡Hace unos de pasteles increíble!

Estaba seguro de que si Mark conociera todas esas habilidades, su respuesta hubiera sido una diferente.

Tuvo un sentimiento egoísta en ese momento, sabia que Kurt estaba sufriendo… pero de alguna manera ahora estaba aliviado. Durante todas esas semanas no resistió ver que alguien más tenía la atención de Kurt. Era como ser comido lentamente desde adentro.

No tenía la intención de compartir a Kurt con nadie. El era suyo.

- **Yo te amo** \- Blaine beso la barbilla mojada del menor

- **No quiero que llores por que sientes que nadie te quiere. Por que yo te amo-**

\- **Mas que cualquier otra cosa** -

- **Mas de lo que alguna vez pudo amarte el-**

\- **No necesitas a nadie más Kurt** -

- **Me tienes a mi.** -

Blaine termino por besar cada rincón de la cara de su hermano menor hasta no dejar huella alguna de cualquier lagrima. Lo beso con devoción total.

Y Luego bajo a ras de piel contorneando el hueso de su nariz puntiaguda hasta depositar un tierno beso sobre los labios.- **Yo te voy a amar por siempre...**

Kurt había dejado de llorar.

Blaine se alejo y miro a Kurt. Sus ojos vidriosos estaban sobre él. Claramente avergonzado por las palabras de Blaine. El moreno le sonrió ¿Qué acaso no era la cosa más adorable? Kurt inflo sus majillas haciendo un mohín. Siempre se molestaba cuando se sentía alagado. Era notorio que Kurt había quedado conforme.

Una gota escurridiza y pegajosa cayó sin aviso por su nariz.

- **Necesito algo con que limpiarme-** demando el menor.

Dejó deslizarse al liquido libremente, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo o quitárselo. Una clara señal de que quería ser mimado por Blaine.

\- **Ven acá niño pequeño** \- Blaine saco un pañuelo desde su uniforme y cubrió la nariz de Kurt con el. Su hermano soplo con fuerza, Blaine apretó la nariz y limpio con suavidad al rededor para no dejar rastro- **¿mejor?-** Kurt asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa. Uno al lado de otro, en completo silencio. Era pleno invierno, y la neblina espesa ocultaba las calles vacías.

- **Santo Dios llore como una magdalena debo verme terrible** \- Kurt dijo cuando doblaron por el pasaje. Restregando toda su cara con la mano, intentando aliviar el peso de sus ojos.

\- **Soy tu hermano recuerdas, créeme te he visto peor.** \- Dijo Blaine con felicidad. Kurt levanto la ceja.

\- **Y hasta ahí llego tu buena educación…había durado tanto-** El castaño levanto su mentón con elegancia.

- **¿Que significa eso? ¡Siempre he sido educado!** \- Replico Blaine.

- **Sii, antes. Ahora estas en tu faceta rebelde-** le hablo refiriéndose a los últimos días en que se había fugado de clases sin explicación alguna y comenzar a sentarse en el almuerzo con aquellas personas extrañas de chaquetas negras- **solo espero que se te pase luego. Si siegues así, pronto te tatuaras el cuello, te pintaras las uñas de negro, vestirás con botas y te unirás a una pandilla…llamada…"** ** _Los Warblers"_** **-** Kurt hizo un semi-circulo en el aire haciendo énfasis a la palabra y luego se rió. Nada podría tener un nombre tan estúpido.

El no sabía que todas esas cosas se cumplirían unos años después.

- **¡Quizás lo haga algún día!** – Dijo Blaine parándose frente a él- P **ero mi pandilla se llamara** ** _"Los Corbatines"_** – Kurt se reclino con sorpresa.

\- **¿Hablas en serio?** – Kurt puso una mueca de desagrado- **¿** ** _Los corbatines_** **Blaine? ¡¿** ** _Los Corbatines_** **?!-**

\- **Que tiene de malo, me gustan los corbatines…-**

\- **Sabia que no tenía que haberte regalado mis corbatines para navidad…estás obsesionado con esas cosas.-**

Todo comenzó cuando se le ocurrió un día regresar a casa sin previo aviso, la casa estaba en silencio y parecía estar vacía. **_Parecía._**

Cuando subió a su habitación se encontró con Blaine probándose su ropa frente al espejo. Fue raro, incomodo…pero por sobre todo muy raro.

Hicieron un pacto, ninguno diría ni una sola palabra de lo sucedido. Blaine no diría que los zapatos rojos de taco alto de Carole desaparecidos hace un año los tenía Kurt, ni él que atrapo a Blaine probándose su ropa. Secretamente esa navidad le regalo sus corbatines, accesorio que pareció llamar especialmente su atención. Desde entonces, de vez en cuando se lo pruebas en su habitación, por que jamás seria capaz de llevar puesto uno frente a toda la escuela.

Por un momento pensó que quizás Blaine era gay. Pero de inmediato borro ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Eso no podía ser.

- **Que tal;** ** _"The Troubletones"_** **-**

- **No, eso es como para chicas-.**

 **\- ¿Vocal Adrenali?-**

 **\- Muy de coro.-**

- **¿New Direccition?**

- **Basta Blaine, tus nombres son horribles** -

- **ohh** – reclamo el mayor. Kurt esbozo una suave sonrisa. Si Blaine iba estar con el cada vez que un chico rompía su corazón. El iba a poder superarlo todo.

\- **Dame tu mano –** Blaine levanto la vista antes las palabras de Kurt. El mayor miro hacia ambos lados de la calle tratando de buscar gente que pudiera estar viéndolos.

 **\- ¿Para que?-**

\- **Tengo frió y tus manos siempre están calientes, dame tu mano-** Blaine dudo. Estaban cerca de casa y ya no quería recibir más regaños de Burt por sus demostraciones de afecto en público.

\- **Yo no creo que-** Kurt no dejo que terminara la frase, de inmediato tomo su mano con firmeza. Blaine se quejo. Su hermano menor lo obligarlo a seguir caminado entre la neblina. Unos metros mas adelante Kurt refugio sus manos del frió introduciéndolas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Blaine seguía inquieto. .

- **Tranquilízate, nadie nos vera con este tiempo. Además nuestras manos están ocultas –** Blaine miro con timidez al bolsillo de Kurt, que secretamente ocultaba sus manos unidas y cálidas del resto de la gente. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco, pero no dejo de estar alerta durante el resto del trayecto.

Con algo de valor decidió entrelazar sus dedos. Se pregunto si lo hizo de la forma correcta. El jamás le había tomado la mano a alguien, no de esta forma tan…personal. Se sentía extraño y algo incomodo al principio. Mas por sus dudas que por la situación en si. Miro a Kurt quien escondía su cara entre los pliegues de la bufanda enredada en su cuello. Blaine le sonrió. Y Kurt le sonrió de vuelta.

No lo podía creer. Estaba caminado por la calle, de la mano, con Kurt. Tal como los novios lo hacen. ¡Y era suave como la de los bebes! Esté era, sin duda, el mejor día de su vida.

Sintió un revoltijo repentino en medio de su estomago y se pregunto si tenia hambre… pero recordó haberse comido todo su desayuno en la mañana. ¿Entonces le dolía porque estaba lleno? Eso no tenia sentido…espera un momento…

 ** _¿Esto no es lo que la gente llama amor?_**

Es Agradable.

Y Suave…

Se siente como ver una pluma deslizarse por el aire. Perpetuo y sin apuro.

A Blaine le gustaba que la persona de quien estaba enamorado fuera Kurt.

Llegaron a casa pronto, más de lo que Blaine hubiera deseado. O quizás se tardaron mas tiempo de lo normal, pero para Blaine aun seguía pareciendo poco. Ambos se sentaron en las pequeñas escaleras que estaban frente a la puerta de su casa. Se quedaron mirando pasar a la escasa gente que decidió a salir ese gélido día, a los autos, y a los animales que corrían en busca de refugio.

Kurt tenía recostada su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine. Aun tenían sus manos tomadas. Blaine se sentía como un superhéroe. Valiente y temeroso, por que estaba tomando la mano de Kurt frente a toda esta gente y lo disfrutaba.

Quería poder presumirle a todo el mundo que era Kurt a quien había elegido para estar enamorado por siempre.

\- **Oh niños ya están en casa-** Carole abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Traía una bolsa sobre el brazo, al parecer salía compras para la cena- **ya estaba preocupada, se habían tardado un montón en llegar** \- Su madre les hablo mientras intentaba hacerse espacio para cruzar en medio de los dos chicos que estaban tan pegados el uno al otro-

\- **¿Qué hacían aquí afuera? Hace mucho frío…** \- Blaine tuvo que soltar la mano de Kurt para que Carole pudiera pasar. Ella le revolvió los rizos negros en agradecimiento.

- **Estábamos jugando Carole** \- Blaine le respondió.

 **\- ¡Hijo mió! ¡¿Cuantas vece te he dicho que me llames mama?! Me haces sonar como una extraña-** Se exaspero. Blaine se encogió de hombros- **Blaine…** \- La mujer enmudeció por un momento al mirarlo determinadamente **-... ¿te perforaste la oreja?** \- Los ojos de su madre casi salían de sus orbitas.

\- **Adiós mami-** Blaine le dio un beso en la meguilla. Se levanto a paso rápido y acaricio el mentón de Kurt con cariño en despedida, entrando a casa haciéndose el desentendido.

- **¡Hey espera! ¡Vuelve acá jovencito!...Cuando Burt se entere lo va a matar-** Su madre se sujeto el tabique de su nariz imaginándose la gran pelea que habría hoy en la tarde. Kurt se levanto quitando el polvo de sus pantalones.

- **No creo, Blaine es su favorito-** Se acerco para tomarla del brazo haciendo ademán de acompañarla, como ya era costumbre.

- **Como crees Kurt, no tenemos favoritos-**

\- **Claro que si** \- Kurt hablo seguro, esperó a que Carolo abriera la reja de la casa para continuar **\- Yo soy tu favorito-** Kurt le sonrió. Carole se río y le dio beso en la frente.

\- **Quizás, Quizás, pero no se lo digas a Blaine-** Lo indico y Kurt esbozo una sonrisa en respuesta. Caminaron hacia el almacén más cercano. Carole puso su mano sobre la de Kurt que aun estaba enganchada en su brazo.- **¡Kurt tu mano esta congelada!-** Kurt se sorprendió.

Luego la miro y entonces comprendió. Claro, Blaine tomo su mano derecha pero la izquierda siempre se mantuvo al aire.

\- **¿No te había dejado tus guantes en tu mochila esta mañana?**

- **Ah si…yo…lo olvide.** – Kurt mintió.

Que bien que Blaine no lo sabía.

* * *

- **¡Me duele!** – Kurt grito. Llamando la atención de Blaine otra vez

 **\- Pero te eh estado mirando y no hay nada extraño Kurt...-** Blaine volteo su pierna lo más que pudo tratando de encontrar cualquier hematoma visible. Toco, hundiendo los dedos hasta sentir los huesos. Pero seguía sin hallar nada.

- **Pero me duele…esta rota-** Kurt reclamaba haciendo un berrinche infantil.

En realidad si era mentira. Solo quería que Blaine estuviera con el.

Kurt corrió por toda la plaza cuando el aire le arrebato su pañuelo de diseñador comprado hacia apenas una semana, estaba tan preocupado por el pedazo de tela que Kurt no se percato de la chica que venia justo enfrente. Y chocaron horrible.

Las cosas de la niña saltaron volando por toda la tierra, y ambos se revolcaron en el suelo con dolor. Burt y Carole se rieron entre ellos, Blaine preocupado se acerco a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraban. Pero para su sorpresa, su hermano atendió a la chica primero. En vez de a él.

La ayudo a levantarse, le recogió su bolso y sus cosas, le cargo hasta una banca cercana y la reviso por todos lados hasta asegurarse de que estuviera completamente ilesa.

Ella le sonreía constantemente, agradeciéndole por su preocupación. Obviamente fascinada con la caballerosidad de Blaine, ¡La chica ni siquiera se había hecho tanto daño! Solo le gustaba que un chico guapo estuviera pendiente de ella. Al ver que nadie se acercaría a recogerlo, Kurt se levanto solo, lleno de tierra y con un enorme agujero en sus pantalones, justo sobre la rodilla.

Se sentía totalmente traicionado. Inspecciona a la mujer a cuerpo completo ¿Qué tenia de interesante? ¿Qué era tan increíble que hacia que Blaine la prefiriera? ¿Qué tenia ella que no tenia el?

Y fue ahí cuando empezó todo esto.

\- **¡Si! ¡Ahí Blaine! ¡Ahí es donde me duele!** \- Blaine presiono su dedo gordo en la parte central de su muslo.

- **¿Aquí?-** Volvió a repetir el movimiento para asegurarse. Era extraño que se hubiera lastimado ahí. Kurt voltio a quejarse con dolor cuando Blaine lo toco.

El mayor se sonrojo por los gemidos de tonos tan agudos que salían mágicamente de los labios de su hermano. Tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza se volteo para ver si la chica ya se había marchado.

Kurt frunció el ceño. Después de agradecerle ella se despido muy coqueta dándole un beso en la meguilla. ¡como se atrevía! La sangre de Kurt estaba hirviendo de solo recodarlo.

Kurt levanto la pierna derecha para subirla sobre el hombro de Blaine que permanecía arrodillado, y con el talón empujo su cabeza hasta dejarla aplastada sobre su muslo izquierdo _lastimado._

 **\- Dije que me duele-**

 ** _"Necesito tu atención"_**

Blaine entendió. No esperaba que sus planes terminara a si…el solo quería demostrarle a Kurt que también podía ser un _"caballero"_ si así se lo proponía.

De esos, tal y como le gustan. Kurt obviamente, estaba celoso. Pero no podrían hablar si su hermano insistía en presionar su cara contra su muslo. Esta posición podría ser malinterpretada a distancia y Burt ya lo tenía en la mira.

Blaine guardo todo el aire que pudo en sus meguillas y luego lo soplo sobre el muslo de Kurt, dejando salir ruiditos graciosos, pero a Kurt no le ocasiono cosquillas. Así que pasó al plan B y apretó entre sus dientes la suave carne de la pierna de Kurt que chillo otra vez dejándolo escapar. Blaine lo tomo por el tobillo.

\- **Deja de gritar así-** le dijo avergonzado. Kurt bajo su pierna hasta el suelo y se hecho hacia tras dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la banca.

 **\- Me vas a dejar de amar-**

\- **… ¿Qué?** \- Blaine le pregunto.

\- **Si te enamoras, me vas a dejar de amar** \- le confeso Kurt. El pequeño desvió la mirada.

 **\- Te casaras, tendrás hijos, un perro, una bonita casa…entonces me dejaras de amar** \- Kurt lo miro con esos enormes ojos azules puro- **ya no vas a ser más mi hermano. No quiero que pase eso, por favor, deja de buscarla. Por favor…** \- imploraba con tristeza.

- **Okey. No me casare** – Blaine dijo y Kurt abrió los ojos.

 **\- No me casare, no tendré hijos, ni una casa, ni un perro…-**

\- **¡Pero entonces no tendrás nada!** \- se quejo el castaño.

- **Te tendré a ti-** Blaine sonrío con humildad- **eso es suficiente-** le acaricio la tersa piel de su mejilla. Kurt miro hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Carole hablaba con Burt mientras el hombre tenia la mirada fija puesta sobre ellos.

Kurt vio a un hombre que venia por el camino arrastrando un carrito lleno de palomitas de maíz, justo cuando el señor paso por su lado, ocultándolos de la vista de sus padres. Kurt se agacho a besar fugazmente los labios de Blaine.  
3 segundos exactos. 3 segundos en que dejo de importarle todo. En que por primera vez hizo algo que su corazón le pedía con tanta exigencia.

Esa fue la primera y única vez que Kurt lo beso.

Durante todo el camino de regreso, Blaine llevo cargando a Kurt sobre su espalda. A pesar de las protestas de su hermano pues bien ambos sabían que el no estaba lastimado, pero Blaine se rehúso a dejarlo ir. Quería hacerle entender que no lo dejaría nunca.

Y Kurt quería hacerle saber que tampoco lo dejaría ir. Aferrando fuerte sus manos alrededor del cuello, atrapando su cabeza. Como algún día quería atrapar su corazón. El no quería compartir a Blaine con nadie. El era su hermano. El era suyo.

* * *

Blaine redujo la velocidad cuando estaban a unos metros de distancia de la casa de Nick. El y sus amigos se estacionaron en la acera de enfrente. Blaine apago el motor de su motocicleta y quito el casco dejando a la vista sus cabellos azabaches, sin despegar la mirada de la casa, vigilando.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo tomo a Kurt por sus axilas y con suavidad lo bajo de la moto hasta dejarlo en el suelo, no era algo necesario pero Kurt estaba agradecido por el gesto. Blaine le dio unos golpecitos al casco de Kurt y el se quejó, sacándole una sonrisa espontánea a su hermano mayor.

- **No entiendo por que tenia que ir adelante** \- Kurt se quito el casco pesado, tratando de aspirar el aire puro- **…generalmente la gente se va atrás.** \- se sonrojo.

\- **Por que es solo adelante que mi pelvis tiene fricción con tus caderas. princesa** \- Blaine le respondió con altanería. Kurt estuvo a punto de tirarle el casco encima.

Tuvo que irse en esa posición indecorosa todo el camino. Estirando el cuerpo, dejando que su pecho tocara el metal del vehículo, para que Blaine tuviera espacio para tomar el manubrio de la motocicleta, totalmente recostado sobre el. Su hermano le aseguro que ese era la forma correcta de montar una motocicleta.

\- **¡Eres un grosero!-** Kurt le respondió indignado. Blaine se acerco a poner un dedo sobre sus labios. Kurt se tensó.

\- **Silencio hermanito pequeño, estamos de incógnito sabes** \- El mayor trato de engatusarlo con esa voz ronca y masculina. Pero ya había sido engañado así muchas veces, Kurt mordió el dedo de su hermano. Y Blaine tuvo que tragarse el dolor. Después de todo era el líder, tenia que mantener su fachada de alguien severo y apático.

\- **Me duele suéltame** \- lo amenazo en un susurro. Y Kurt se negó, Blaine entrecerró los ojos y decidido, tomo una de las mejillas del menor y la estiro lo que mas pudo- **¿así que no eh? Veamos a ver quien dura mas.-** Kurt apretó más los dientes y Blaine tiro más de su meguilla. Ambos estaban sufriendo, pero ninguno quería perder.

\- **Jefazo perdone que interrumpa su madura conversación-** Los dos hermanos miraron a Wes- **Pero Jeff ya esta aquí.** \- Blaine vio al rubio cruzar la calle con agilidad, saludo a Thad y Wes y luego se acero con respeto para darle un apretón de manos.

\- **Por fin llegaron, pensé que no vendrían** \- Sonrío con amargura. Kurt lo vio limpiar el sudor de sus manos una y otra vez sobre los pantalones. El estaba muy nervioso.

\- **Tuvimos algunos sexys contratiempos-** ladeo la cabeza señalando a Kurt. Jeff lo miro.

\- **Oh valla…-** Respondió Jeff.

- **No te preocupes, no interferirá con el plan si es lo que te preocupa** \- Jeff negó enseguida.

- **No –No, esta bien –** Jeff volvió su vista a Kurt – **Hola Kurt, es un gusto conocerte soy Jeff-** él le ofreció la mano. Kurt miro a Blaine y el asintió. Así que lo saludo de vuelta.

¡¿Pero que es esto?! ¿Desde cuando necesitaba el consentimiento de Blaine para hacer algo? Se regaño así mismo- pero hablando honestamente tenia algo de miedo de todos estos sujetos, que parecían tan rudos y amenazantes en la escuela.

\- **El gusto es mío-** Kurt respondió. Jeff le sonrío con ternura. Y no supo porque, pero Kurt también le sonrío. Muy educado, pensó.

\- **¡Esta saliendo jefe!** \- Hablo Thad de pronto. Todos se apresuraron a esconderse detrás de las motocicletas.

Kurt se coloco lo más cerca de Blaine que pudo, pegado a la espalda cálida de su hermano. Un hombre extraño salió de la casa y subió a un vehículo, después de algunos momentos el auto dio marcha atrás y se fue. En la puerta, en contraste con la luz del interior, se veía una sombra de alguien más, que despedía al dueño del vehículo.

- **Es hora** \- Ordeno Blaine. Y salió de la oscuridad.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encamino a paso lento pero firme, con la frente en alto. Los chicos lo siguieron al mismo paso, pero siempre detrás de Blaine. Tal y como lo hacían en la escuela.

Con una postura tal, que la gente se tenía que abrir paso ante ellos, por que corporalmente enviaban una señal de no querer ser interrumpidos por nadie o de lo contrario habría problemas. El mensaje se extendió rápido entre los jóvenes, llenos de temor. Incluso el equipo de futbol se hacia aun lado, temeroso de lo que esos desconocidos pudieran hacer estando molestos.

Kurt que se había quedado quieto, cuando despertó, decidió correr tras ello para evitar ser abandonado en la calle, se escabullo entre los chicos para llegar junto a su hermano. Blaine abrió un poco mas el ante brazo para que Kurt metiera su mano, al darse cuenta, Kurt se aferro a Blaine.

Caminaron por en medio de la calle, dejándose completamente a vista, el plan de Blaine era ser avistados antes de que el otro sujeto cerrara la puerta, y funciono.

Atravesaron la luz tenue de los postes, llegando hasta el patio bien cuidado, colocándose justo frente al extraño en medio de un camino de cerámica que se dirigía hasta la puerta central.

Era un chico, Kurt pudo verme mejor ahora, un chico joven.

El castaño se tomo un tiempo para hablar. No parecía muy contento con su presencia.

 **-¿Que-Que hacen aquí?** – La voz de chico castaño se desquebrajo con temor al percatarse de quienes eran.- **Blaine por favor, ya basta, si él sabe que están aquí…** \- miro con nervios a los alrededores.

No hubo palabras durante un rato, solo mirándose directas, hablando en silencio. Blaine lo observo implacable con sus ojos negros y profundos. El chico luego miro a Jeff y trago con fuerza. El rubio se adelanto

 **\- Nick…-**

\- **Ya basta, solo déjenme en paz -** Nick Se volteo y con un moviendo rápido cerro la puerta, pero Jeff dio un paso largo y puso el pie impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara por completo. Trato de hace fuerza con su mano.

- **Nick por favor solo quiero hablar-** intento razonar con el.

 **-¿Y para hablar tenias que traer a todos tus amigos?-** Nick empujaba con su hombro la puerta, forcejando contra Jeff.

\- **Sabes que solo es por precaución. Sebastián es peligroso, y ambos lo sabemos bie** n – Nick pareció ceder.

\- **¿Sebastián?** \- Kurt pregunto a Blaine que estaba mirando atento a los chicos.

\- **El hermano de Nick** \- Thad le respondió al ver que su líder se quedo en silencio rehuyendo el tema.- **es líder de la pandilla con la que tenemos conflictos, el y Blaine-**

\- **Calla Thad-** El chico obedeció al escuchar al tono severo de la voz de su jefe- **Quédense a vigilar** \- Blaine avanzo jalando a Kurt con el. Siguió a Jeff dentro de la casa cuando por fin convenció a Nick de dejarlo pasar.

Nick cerró la puerta respirando con dificultad, con la vista absorta en su mano apretando con fuerza innecesaria la manija. Todos se quedaron en el pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar. Era mucho mas acogedor que el frió de las calles, incluso Kurt comenzaba a sentir calor. Blaine seguía observándolos en silencio.

Jeff estaba adelante, sus ojos demostraban la urgencia que tenía de estar cerca de Nick pero sus brazos tensionado hacían ver que contenía esos impulsos para darle su espacio.

- **Si Sebastián sabe que estuviste aquí, te va a matar.** \- Hablo con cansancio Nick.

Levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos.

- **No me importa.** \- respondió Jeff.

Nick frunció el ceño.

\- **¿no te importa?-** pregunto molesto **\- ¿Qué no te importa? ¡Estuviste 3 semanas en el hospital!**

- **3 semanas, 4 días, 9 horas. Lo recuerdo perfectamente** \- Jeff decía con tranquilidad contraria a la desesperación de Nick.- **Haz estado evitando desde entonces…necesitaba verte**.- Jeff parecía suplicar. Acercándose a tomar su mano.

Nick se negó con vehemencia y retrocedió.

- **¡Acaso estas loco! ¿Quieres morir? ¿eso es lo que quieres?-**

- **Prefiero morir a tener que soportar toda una vida sabiendo que no puedo vert** **e-** le tomo la mano.

 **-¡Eres tan egoísta!** \- grito lleno de rabia.- **¿Quieres que te rompa los huesos? ¡Bien! ¿Quieres pasar tu vida pegado a cables y suero? ¡Bien! ¡Bien por mí! De todos modos ¡¿Qué importa lo que yo siento?! ¡Que importa que me duela verte así y saber que es por mi culpa! ¿Quieres hacer todo eso? ¡Bien! ¡No me importa!-** Nick se rompió. Jeff sintió la culpa atascada en su garganta. El no quería hacer sentir a Nick así. Se abalanzo a abrazarlo.

 **\- Suéltame-**

 **\- No-**

 **\- Dije que me sueltes-**

 **\- No Quiero.**

 **\- …**.- Nick dejo caer una lagrima- **¿Por qué estas aquí?** -Jeff se aparto con las manos puestas sobre sus hombros.

 **\- Por que no soporto verte sufrir tampoco Nick-** El castaño trago con dificultad- **Tienes que salir de aquí, tu padre te esta matando-**

\- **No se de lo que hablas** \- Nick trato de huir caminado hacia enfrente. Pero Jeff lo sujeto del cuello de su sweater marrón, tirándolo hacia abajo con fuerza, dejando descubierto su hombro y parte de su espalda.

\- **¡Jeff!** – Grito Nick. Kurt abrió la boca impresionado por la repentina acción. Y Blaine más al tanto de la situación, frunció el ceño al ver los moretones casi negros en la espalda de Nick. El castaño intento cubrirse lleno de vergüenza pero Jeff no se lo permito.

\- **¿No sabes de lo que hablo? ¿No lo sabes? …Entonces que hay de esto-** Jeff pensó en que decir- **Nick, detente. Tienes que parar, lo ha estado haciendo hace meses, ¡Quizás años antes de que yo me enterara! El no se va a detener, tienes que marcharte de aquí…-**

 **\- No puedo hacer eso-** Se aparto con fuerza de Jeff y volvo a cubrir su cuerpo.

 **\- Por que no…-**

\- **Tú no lo entiendes. Yo soy lo único que une esta miseria a la que llamo familia. Papá no para de beber, y cada vez le es más difícil encontrar trabajo fijo, Sebastián formo esa estúpida banda y quien sabe en que tipo de líos esta metido…** \- tomo aire con lentitud- **casi no nos hablamos, si yo me voy. Será el fin. Yo amo a mi familia Jeff, no quiero que se separe-** Jeff comprendió.

Cuando la madre de Nick se escapo con el mejor amigo de su padre, quebró totalmente la unión de su familia, ni su padre ni su hermano pudieron superarlo.

- **¡Eso no tiene sentido! Te hace mal Nick…** \- Jeff trato de volver a su argumento original.

- **Si tiene sentido**.- Nick se sorprendió. Tanto Jeff como Blaine quedaron mirando a Kurt. El moreno intento callar a su hermano, esta situación no era algo que le incumbiese.

- **Yo entiendo, Nick** \- Kurt apretó sus manos contra su estomago. Aun cubierto de moretones por los golpes ocasionados tras ser empujado continuamente contra las casillas o simplemente los bruscos manotazos que le daban los del equipo de fútbol. El los había ocultado bien sin embargo, era cuidadoso de no andar demasiado descubierto incluso en su habitación junto a Blaine. Menos con Blaine.

\- **Kurt deja de hablar estupideces-** Hablo entre dientes Blaine. Kurt lo miro con sus ojos grandes.

- **Si tú me lastimaras Blaine** – El aludido levantó las cejas por lo dicho – **Aun si me lastimaras, yo no te dejaría jamás. Te amo y eres mi familia.** **Jamás te dejaría.**

\- **Me cortaría las manos antes de poner un solo dedo sobre ti Kurt-** respondió enseguida.

Al escuchar eso Jeff se armo de valor. Blaine amaba a Kurt, pero jamás podría tenerlo, por que él era su hermano. Blaine nunca lo dijo abiertamente, a menos de lanzarlo como una broma entre sus amigos, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, Jeff lo conocía lo suficiente como para entenderlo aun sin que le digiera ni una sola palabra, bastaba con ver la mirada que Blaine tenia hacia Kurt.

Jeff fue una de las primeras personas con quien formo un lazo fuerte. Antes de que fuera un chico problema, cuando Blaine demostraba su sensibilidad. El sentía tanta pena por su amigo, por que no había nada que Jeff pudiera hacer para aliviar el peso de llevaba sobre sus hombros. Simplemente estar ahí, cada vez que sentía que no podía más y llegaba a su casa llorando sin dar una explicación de por que. El solo lo consolaba.

¿Por qué entonces estaba aquí parado? A pesar de que toda esta situación fuera terrible, el tenia la oportunidad de tener a Nick. No había por que perder el tiempo.  
Se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Nick entre las suyas. El castaño lo miro sorprendido.

- **Nick Duval…¿quieres casarte conmigo?-**

Nadie en el pasillo puedo procesar con rapidez lo que estaba pasando.


	5. It's Now or Never

Wes y Thad vieron salir de la casa a Jeff y los demás. El rubio cargaba sobre su hombro a Nick, quien lo golpeaba con fuerza con las manos y los pies.

- **¡Jeff Patrick Sterling Tercero! ¡Te ordeno que me bajes enseguida! ¡Esto es un secuestro! ¡Jeff!** \- El rubio seguía caminado por el patio hasta llegar a la acera de la casa de Nick, ignorando sus gritos- **¡Jeff! ¡** ** _Arghhh_** **! ¡Eres igual de bruto que Blaine!** \- gritaba el castaño sin poder hacer nada.

Blaine levanto una ceja, indignado.

- **Estaciónense un poco más lejos, y esperen hasta que regresemos** \- Ordeno Blaine una vez que estuvo cerca de sus compañeros.

No sabia exactamente a donde se dirigían, eso lo dejo en manos de Jeff, pero cualquier lugar iba ser mas seguro que estar en aquella casa sabiendo que Sebastian podría entrar en cualquier momento. Y lo más importante ahora era que Kurt estuviera a salvo.

\- **¿Y en cuanto rato más seria eso?** \- pregunto Thad.

\- **Si supiera, ya te lo habría dicho, idiota.** \- respondió Blaine en un tono mordaz.

\- **¿Y que se supone que hagamos hasta que regresen?** -

\- **No se, ¿tocar el timbre de las casas y salir corriendo? Ya eres un niño grande Thad, sabrás que hacer…-**

\- **¡Eres el peor jefe de la historia! ¡¿Me escuchaste Blaine Hummel?! ¡El peor!-** Blaine les decía adiós aun de espaldas, sin tomar el reclamo de su amigo en serio.

Kurt les dio una mirada de lastima y luego volvió junto a su hermano para tomarlo por el brazo.

\- **Thad…-** Le dijo Wes.

 **\- ¿Si compadre?-**

 **\- Ser personaje de relleno en los fics,** **apesta-**

 **\- Lo se.-**

* * *

Nick no dejaba de gritarle a Jeff, rehusándose una y otra vez, al igual que lo había hecho anteriormente dentro de su casa. Lo esquivaba cada vez que se le acercaba a tocarlo, mientras el rubio seguía insistiendo en que casarse y huir juntos seria la mejor decisión.

Blaine seguía observándolos con los brazos cruzados sin querer perderse ni una sola palabra. Kurt, por su parte, estaba sentado sobre un columpio que estaba situado dentro de un conjunto de juegos oxidados, tenia apoyada la cabeza sobre el pedazo frío de metal, viendo discutir a la pareja como lo había hecho los últimos diez minutos que llevaban ahí.

\- **¿Quieres que te empuje?-** Kurt levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de Blaine, que ya tenia sujeta las cadenas entre sus manos.

 **\- Eso seria lindo** \- le sonrió.

Blaine le guiño un ojo, y tomándolo por sus caderas lo jalo hacia atrás para dejarlo caer suavemente. Kurt ayudaba también meciendo sus piernas, columpiándose a un ritmo pausado.

 **\- Te encantaba hacer esto cuando eras pequeño-** le comento Blaine.

 **\- ¿Ah? –**

\- **¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?-** Blaine lo detuvo- **es el mismo parque que solíamos visitar cuando éramos niños.** \- El moreno miro hacia el horizonte.

Kurt observo con mayor determinación. Haciendo memoria y esforzándose en cambiar el césped viejo, aquellas bancas opacas y deterioradas por colores más vividos y metales nuevos, ciertamente la imagen vino a su mente.

Ellos dejaron de venir aquí cuando tenía doce años, su padre pudo ahorrar el dinero suficiente para mudarse a una casa más grande, teniendo así, que cambiarse a un nuevo barrio lejos de aquí. El tiempo había hecho estragos de este lugar, antes solía estar lleno de gente y animales corriendo libres por las bastas áreas verdes. Hoy lucia tan demacrado y solitario…los años no pasan en vano.

A Kurt se le apretó el corazón de alegría recordar las miles de veces que el y Blaine habían jugado a correr por el pasto, atrapándose y rodando por la tierra entre risas, para luego batallar en una guerra de cosquillas.

Lindos recuerdos.

Blaine suspiro **. - Me diste mi primer beso aquí** \- Kurt se sobresalto- **justo en esa banca** \- Blaine la apunto.

\- **¿T-Todavía lo recuerdas?-** hablo tímidamente el menor, incapaz sostener su mirada en los ojos del moreno por mucho tiempo.

- **¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?** \- Le sonrío con tristeza Blaine.- **Aunque después de eso no volviste a mencionarlo nunca…** \- Kurt no respiro.

Blaine subió sus pies a la madera, columpiándose junto a Kurt pero estando de pie.

Kurt era muy joven en ese entonces, fue un impulso torpe. Sintió una ola de arrepentimiento enorme después de eso.

Blaine era su hermano. Blaine era su hermano. Blaine era su hermano.

No importa cuantas veces se lo repitiera, parece que no le entraba en la cabeza. El parecía siempre estar ahí, cuando dormía, cuando cantaba, cuando no quería pensar en él aun así lo hacia, Kurt no podía recodar ni un solo día de su vida que no pensara o digiera algo relacionado a Blaine.

No lo supo con certeza hasta aquella ocasión, cuando hicieron una fiesta de piyamas durante su primer año de secundaria. Estaban invitadas todas las chicas del coro… y el.

Pensó que seria un total desastre, tener a las porristas junto a ellos –los últimos seres en la cadena alimenticia de la gran McKinley High School- encerrados juntos en la misma habitación por toda la noche, era como cavar su propia tumba…sin mencionar a esa pesada de Rachel, soportarla en horarios extracurriculares ya le era difícil- en ese entonces…bueno quizás aun ahora, a veces-

Pero para su sorpresa pasaron una buena noche. Todo iba bien, hasta que se les ocurrió la ingeniosa idea de jugar _"verdad o reto"_. A Kurt no le gustaba mucho ese juego pero no era como si tuviera opción. Para su lastima, ese no era su día de suerte, le toco Santana, y a riesgo de ser obligado a hacer algo heterosexual eligió " _verdad"._

 ** _"Si tuvieras que perder tu virginidad ahora mismo…¿con quien lo harías?"-_** Dijo con una sonrisa malévola entre sus enormes labios y una mirada lasciva. Disfrutando de torturar a Kurt con ese tipo de preguntas.

 ** _"Bla-"_** Kurt se detuvo pasmado.

Blaine, el iba a decir Blaine. El quería perder su virginidad con su hermano.

Fue como haber sido mojado con un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

Salió corriendo directo al baño de la casa Jones, diciendo como escusa que le dolía el estomago, aun entre los chillidos molestos de Santana, que poco le importaron. Llego, abrió la puerta, se arrodillo frente al escusado y con las manos tomadas con fuerza, se puso a rezar. Rezo y Rezo. Suplico, rogó, incluso lloro, estuvo tanto tiempo en el suelo que sus rodillas quedaron magulladas y sus piernas tiritaban de frío. Desesperado le pedía a Dios que quitara ese sentimiento de su pecho. Que estaba mal, que era enfermizo, que era asqueroso.

Pero dios nunca respondió. Nada sucedió.

Molesto, Kurt blasfemo ahí mimo. Con lágrimas entre los ojos dio por hecho, que para el, Dios no existía.

De ahí en adelante su relación con Blaine se rompió totalmente. Dejaron de hablarse entre si, amenos de que fuera obligatorio o estrictamente necesario, bromas casuales entre si siempre, pero jamás hablaron algo profundo. A Blaine no pareció molestarle, jamás le exigió una explicación, más bien parecía que él y Blaine estuvieran en la misma página.

Huye. Escóndete. Aparenta. Aparentemos que somos amigos. Aparentemos que no sabemos lo que le pasa al otro, cierra los ojos cuando el otro se viste, no sonrías si por casualidad sus manos se tocan, jamás pienses que salir juntos es una cita, no te sientes junto a el en las noches de películas familiares, no disfrutes tanto de sentirlo cerca.

No Nada.

Todo es normal, somos una familia normal.

Pero ambos bien sabían que todo era una gran mentira.

Ellos sabían que estaban enamorados.

Blaine se arrodillo para apoyar el mentón encima de su cabeza.

- **…Si ese beso lo hubieras hecho con lengua, habría sido la muerte-** Blaine sonrío ensimismado, imaginado la grata sensación dentro de su boca.

Kurt molesto lo golpeo sobre su estomago con el codo.

 ** _\- Ahu._** – se quejo. Volviendo de nuevo al piso.

\- **Que vulgar eres –** Kurt levanto la barbilla con dignidad- e **n serio que no entiendo que ven las chicas en ti…** \- se balanceaba esta vez solo.

\- **Obviamente es mi encanto masculino, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo hermanito** \- Blaine sujeto la madera deteniéndolo, para sonreírle pedantemente.- **¿Sabes a que otra cosa te gustaba jugar?** \- Blaine dejo que Kurt pensara un rato.

- ** _Mnnhhh_** \- golpeo su mentón con el dedo índice- **¿a las escondidas?**

\- **Correcto, preciosa-** Blaine le beso la mejilla – **juguemos ahora.** \- Kurt objetó.

\- **¿Ahora? ¿Qué? no, claro que no** \- Kurt se levanto, alejándose- **mira el cielo, ya debe ser de madrugada tenemos que volver antes de que papá y mamá se enteren de que nos fuimos** \- comenzó a caminar- **además aun debes recobrar el diario de Rachel…-** Blaine arrugo la cara-

\- **Kurt-** lo llamo sin moverse de su lugar.

\- **Tengo que pensar en mi atuendo para la escuela…-**

\- **Hey Kurt.** \- Blaine insistió.

\- **Y arreglar mi peinado…ordenar mi mochila-** Kurt parecía ignorando, pensando en sus quehaceres matutinos.

\- **Kurt detente.** \- Blaine hablo con decisión- **Es una orden.**

El castaño freno inmediatamente.

 ** _"Se mi esclavo. Por 3 días._**

 ** _Haras lo que yo quiera._**

 ** _Cuando quiera._**

 ** _Sin objeción alguna."_**

Se masajeo las sienes recordando las palabras de Blaine, que fijaron con mano de hacha su destino. Finalmente detuvo la vista en la pulsera de cuero sobre su muñeca. Cielos, se había olvidado completamente de eso.

\- **¿Así que los días ya comenzaron?-** Kurt se volteo dirigiéndose a su hermano.

- **Yo elegiré los días. Hoy es el primero-** Blaine sonrío cuando vio al pequeño acercarse con su contoneo sensual de diva.

\- **Y bien….¿quien contara?** \- pregunto Kurt sin mucho entusiasmo, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de acabar pronto con los caprichos de Blaine.

- **Las reglas serán algo diferentes en mi juego-** Kurt levanto la ceja. Esto no era nada bueno.

\- **Exactamente…¿que tan diferentes?-**

\- **Yo contare, tendrás 20 segundos para esconderte, en cualquier dirección lo mas lejos que puedas llegar, no hay limites** \- Blaine hablaba entusiasmado, con una sonrisa perversa- **pero** \- hizo hincapié en aquella palabra mirándolo directo - **Si te encuentro. Me dejaras tocar y ver todo lo que yo quiera.-**

- **¿Tocar y ver que? –** Kurt pregunto sin entender. Blaine sonrió aun más.

- **A ti-** Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

\- **Tiene que ser una broma…-**

\- **Uno-** Blaine comenzó a contar-

\- **No puedes hacer esto-**

- **Dos-**

\- **Blaine estoy hablando en serio** -

\- **Treeeees** \- El mayor comenzó a acercársele- **…si no corres será mas fácil para mi** \- dijo en voz baja. Kurt contrajo el semblante, mordiéndose los labios ofuscado y ofendido. No tuvo otra opción más que echarse a correr

\- **¡Sin trampa! ¡Cierra los ojos!** \- Kurt se freno de repente y se giro para amenazarlo antes de volver a correr, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Blaine sonrió y así lo hizo, puso una de sus manos sobre los ojos y se volteo dándole la espalda.

Blaine contó con lentitud, no importa cuan rápido corriera o que tan lejos pudiera llegar. El lo encontraría.

Escuchaba el sonido frágil de los pequeños tacones de las botas negras de Kurt chocar contra las piedras en el suelo y supo de inmediato en que dirección estaba corriendo, seria más fácil de lo que pensó, este juego estaba ganado.

Kurt no puede evitar ser un gato ruidoso, pedirle que se quede quieto va contra su propia naturaleza, le gusta ser único y extravagante, le encanta hacerse notar. Una buena explicación del por que es un asco jugando a las escondidas.

\- **¡20!** – El moreno grito con la fuerza, para ser escuchado a una buena distancia, lo suficiente para que el sonido llegue a oídos de Kurt.

Sin preámbulos Blaine camino hacia los arbustos de enfrente, adentrándose por el camino de tierra. Kurt era alguien listo, si no eres bueno para esconderte busca un lugar donde ni tu mismo puedas encontrarte, por lo que entre mas recóndito fuera el sitio, mas cerca estaría de encontrarlo.

Al salir de entre la maleza acumulada por todos estos años, se encontró con un par de metros vacíos de tierra muerta y después de una zanja profunda, estaba una sembradera de trigos secos. Estaba comenzando a dudar, ahora el asunto se le estaba complicando un poco. Todo lucia demasiado tranquilo… ¿quizás se había equivocado de camino? Avanzo unos pasos para mirar con más detención. Blaine sonrío. Unos cuantos tallos estaban inclinados en direcciones opuestas, la señal inequívoca de que Kurt había pasado por ahí y los había hecho a un lado en su apuro. Por lo menos iba bien encaminado.

Blaine se abrió paso entre las molestas hojas, cada vez que se introducía mas profundo los trigos iban aumentando en tamaño, creciendo a tal escala que en algún momento superaban su estatura, haciendo del lugar un laberinto…pero eso no iba a ser un problema.

El moreno agudizo sus sentidos al máximo, como un lobo en busca de su presa. Se movía con agilidad y destreza entre los enamores tallos de trigo, haciéndose paso sin la necesidad de tocarlos siquiera, con movimientos felinos, incluso su respiración pareció a verse detenido, esperando con cautela, a que Kurt cometiera un error.

La inseguridad de Kurt era su as bajo la manga, el no necesitaba encontrarlo, Kurt daría su ubicación por si solo. Arrugo la nariz, los pelos erizados de sus brazos morenos le indicaban que algo estaba pasando. Intento separar la mezcla de olores suspendidos en el aire; campo, tierra, humedad…Kurt.

El olor de Kurt se hizo presente. Cada vez más fuerte, ahora que lo había encontrado. Lo conocía de memoria, lo rastrearía a distancia; aquel aroma dulce que emanaba la piel de su hermano menor.

El mayor dejo de moverse de un instante a otro. Sintió una presencia ajena a la suya a penas a unos cuantos centímetros. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo divisar un bulto borroso agachado en el suelo. Ese, sin duda, era Kurt.

* * *

Kurt permanecía arrodillado ya hace un buen rato, cuando escucho la voz de Blaine que gritaba a distancia, pensó en seguir corriendo, pero la correcta educación que sus padres forjaron en él le otorgo una personalidad honesta, así que se mantuvo en su lugar.

El menor detuvo su pierna otra vez, que no dejaba de moverse con insistencia, pero no podía controlarlo, su sistema nervioso estaba por explotar ¿Dónde estaba Blaine? Kurt alzo el cuello. Era inútil, no podía ver nada, todo lo que veía era una combinación de colores oscuros. Se amurro. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se dijo que pasaría si Blaine nunca lo encontraba….un momento, ¡el juego sólo terminaría si Blaine lo encontraba! Kurt rechino los dientes, rata tramposa, fue totalmente engañado por su hermano mayor…una vez más.

Un ruido quebrado llego por su derecha. De inmediato volteo el rostro en alerta constante. Ahora uno por la izquierda. Volvió a girarse. El viento mecía las plantas haciendo un ruido tenebroso. Otro sonido, uno más y otro. Kurt estaba mareado de tanto mirar en diferentes direcciones. No importaba que fuese, estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Y él sabia perfectamente quien era.

Al demonio, Blaine sabia donde estaba. Trago con fuerza sin saber como reaccionar. Las uñas rasguñaron los tallos a su alrededor, el sonido era nítido pero Kurt no sabría decir de donde exactamente provenía, haciéndolo sentir desorientado. Estaba siendo acechado como una presa.

\- **Te tengo-** Blaine lo abrazo por detrás.

\- **¡AHHHHHHHHHH!** \- Kurt se levanto como pudo, tropezando en varias ocasiones.

- **¡Oh dios mío! ¡Kurt! ¡Me asustaste!** \- Blaine tenia la mano en el pecho, exaltado por los gritos de su hermano- **¿quieres matarme de un susto?…-**

Kurt se mantenía alejado intentado que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

\- **¡No te me acerques!-** trataba de intimidarlo- **¡si te atreves a tocarme un solo pelo** \- Blaine parecía mirarlo divertido.

\- **Si lo hago -¿Qué? ¿ah?** \- Blaine se acercaba con una mirada hambrienta, dispuesto a reclamar su premio.

\- **Yo-Yo…** -Kurt miraba a todos lados- **¡te golpeare!...¡con esto!**

\- **¿Con una hoja?** ** _Uhhh_** **que miedo.** \- se burlaba el mayor sin detenerse. Kurt miro su precario instrumento de defensa con palidez.

\- **No des ni un paso mas ¡te lo advierto! Yo…** ** _ehmm_** **…se karate-**

\- **Kurt, no soy un desconocido, se perfectamente lo que sabes y no sabes hacer-**

\- ¡ **Aprendí el verano pasado!**

\- **¿Así? ¿Cuando? ¿En medio de tu clase de cocina? Lo único que aprendiste fue a ponerle lentejuelas a las chaquetas** \- Demonios, no podía engañar a Blaine.

\- **¡Gritare!**

\- **Nadie vendrá-** Blaine estaba sobre el ahora.

Puso ambos manos sobre la diminuta cabeza de Kurt, sujetándose de las plantas de maíz, arrinconándolo en un espacio pequeño. Con una diferencia apenas de un par de años, Blaine seguía siendo más alto.

- **Pero grita Kurt-** le hablo en voz baja, alentándolo- **grita, corre, golpéame…siempre me ha gustado lo difícil que eres de conseguir-**

El moreno cerró el poco espacio que había entre su cuerpo y el de Kurt.

Dejo caer su mano para tocar el muslo de su hermano menor con lentitud y deseo, meramente por la superficie, al mínimo contacto el castaño se estremeció. Blaine tenía los labios pegadas a los pómulos suaves de Kurt, sin besarlo no obstante. Olía con satisfacción la fragancia de Kurt. Era tan embriagadora, encendía todos sus sentidos como un fósforo hace contacto con la punta de una vela, su cuerpo era tan débil en presencia de Kurt.

Su hermano le detuvo la mano, que aun seguía vagando curiosa por el frágil cuerpo del menor. Y Blaine gruño molesto, dejando caer su cara sobre clavícula de Kurt, pegando su nariz en el pecho blanco, olfateando de nuevo.

 **\- Blaine-**

 **\- Si me vas a decir que me detenga, pierdes tu tiempo, no lo hare-**

 **\- No yo…** \- Kurt se avergonzó- **por favor….**

 **…Hazme el amor aquí mismo.**


	6. The truth comes to light

Burt siempre noto una conexión especial entre Kurt y Blaine, era fina y sutil, casi invisible, ambigua e indescriptible, pero siempre constante, persistente. Molesta.

Blaine era el primero que estaba en pie cada vez que Kurt lloraba durante la noche, y era el ultimo en irse cada vez que volvía a dormir. Burt no recuerda con exactitud la cantidad de veces que Blaine se quedo a dormir dentro de la cuna con Kurt, acariciando su espalda con ternura hasta que sus ojos se cansaran y cayera dormido junto a su hermano.

Nunca pensó que eso fuera raro.

Blaine nunca fue como un hermano común y corriente, siempre estaba dispuesto a darle todos sus juguetes a Kurt, nunca protesto si Caroline le decía que debían ir de la mano para cruzar la calle, ni si después del almuerzo solo quedaba un trozo de postre; el personalmente se encargaba de guardárselo. Blaine era su protector, su guardaespaldas, Blaine era su caballero de armadura dorada. Si había algo que Kurt deseara, no importa que fuese ni cuanto costase, Blaine se lo conseguiría. Para él pareciera que no existiese nada mas, Blaine solo tenía ojos para Kurt.

Burt pocas veces fue citado a la escuela por problemas con Blaine- _no tanto como ahora_ \- La primera vez lo llamaron desde el trabajo con urgencia diciéndole que el director quería verlo. Con temor de que a sus hijos pudiera haberles ocurrido una tragedia llego lo más rápido que pudo. El directo estaba sobre su escritorio revisando un mentón de papeles. Blaine estaba sentado frente a él mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido y toda la cara magullada.

\- **_¡Blaine! ¡Hijo! Mira tu cara, ¿que te paso?_** \- Burt entro desesperado para atrapar su hijo entre sus brazos.

\- **_Señor Hummel, Blaine fue sorprendido en el recreo tiendo una pelea con un chico de segundo_** -

\- **_¿Qué?-_** Burt no podía creerlo. ¿Blaine? ¿Su Blaine? peleándose con alguien…Pero si el nunca había sido violento en  
casa- **_¿Qué paso? por favor, cuéntame que paso hijo-_**

\- **_Marica-_** Respondió Blaine sin mirarlo, aun enojado.

Burt no dijo nada, mirándolo sin entender. - **_¿Cómo?_** \- atino a preguntarle.

- ** _Marica_** \- repito el pequeño- **_ese niño le dijo marica a Kurt y yo lo golpee-_** Su hijo lo miro agitando sus enormes pestañas  
espesas-

\- **_Las peleas a esta edad son muy recurrentes señor Hummel, no hay nada de que preocuparse_** \- le explicaba el director- **_Pero lo llame por que eh intentado que Blaine se disculpe, pero parece no razonar…_** -Burt fijo su mirada en Blaine que de nuevo lucia perdido.

\- **_Si el lo vuelve a llamar marica papa…yo lo volveré a golpear._** _-_ respondió decidido.

Burt sabía que Blaine solo quería proteger a Kurt, quien a una edad tan joven probablemente ni siquiera sabia el significado de esa palabra. Blaine miraba al director de forma severa. El no quería disculparse.

Burt tampoco lo iba a obligar a disculparse. El no había hecho nada malo.

Blaine era astuto y revoltoso. A Burt le gustaba pasar tiempo con el. Bien sabia que por su venas no corría la misma sangre, pero el lo amaba como si hubiera sido su hijo. Veían los partidos juntos, gritando cuando su equipo favorito ganaba y maldiciendo cada vez que perdí iban al parque, jugaban baseball hasta el atardecer cuando Caroline y Kurt se aburrían de conversar sobre el césped. Burt estaba orgulloso de Blaine. Quería enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Quería hacer de el un buen hombre.

\- **_Diablos esta pieza no gira-_** Burt salio del capo del auto bañado en sudor.

\- **_Es por que tienes la llave al revés papá_** \- Blaine se reía. Burt miro la herramienta en su mano extrañado.

- ** _Cierto, Cierto pequeñín-_** Le revolvió los cabellos negros antes de volver a su trabajo.

Blaine estaba sentado sobre la mesa metálica ubicada a pasos del auto, mirando con interés los movimientos de su padre que con gusto se había ofrecido a enseñarle sobre mecánica. Blaine aprendía rápido y siempre daba buenas ideas, Burt se sentía seguro, podría confiar el negocio familiar por lo menos a alguno de sus hijos. Por lo menos hasta que Kurt se aburriria de tejer suéteres junto a Caroline mientras ven los dramas de la televisión.

- ** _Blaine vamos a jugar-_** el pequeño Kurt llamo a su hermano. Entro al garaje con una tasa rosada y su oso de peluche en los brazos. Blaine rodó los ojos sabiendo que Kurt quería jugar _" a la hora del te"_

- ** _No quiero, estoy haciendo algo divertido con papá_** \- le hablo desde arriba de la mesa- **_además ese juego es para_** ** _niñas_** \- Blaine le saco la lengua. Y Kurt gruño.

- ** _¡Paaapa! Blaine me esta molestando-_** lo acuso a su papá y Burt sonrío

 ** _-Blaine-_** hablo con tono suave- ** _¿Quién es el niño que pelea con los otros chicos por que molestan a Kurt, ah?_**

 ** _\- Esos niños son bobos, además ellos no tienen nada que ver con Kurt-_** Hablo Blaine molesto- **_Kurt es mío, así_** ** _que yo soy la única persona que puede molestarlo-_** Burt no respiro.

- ** _Feoo-_** Blaine seguía inquietando a Kurt.

- ** _¡Yo no soy feoo! ¡Maaamá!_** – Kurt intentaba aguantarse el llanto.

- ** _Blaine hijo…_** \- Burt trataba de formar frases coherentes en su cabeza, algo asustado ante el comportamiento de su hijo mayor- _ **K**_ ** _urt no es tuyo…_** \- El moreno detuvo el balanceo de sus piernas en el aire por un momento.

- ** _Claro que si. Mama y tu lo hicieron para mi, ¿no es así?_** \- La inocencia entre las palabras de Blaine solo angustiaba mas a su padre- **El es mío.**

Burt intento hablar pero nada salio de su garganta. Su hijo se bajo de la mesa para caminar hacia Kurt, quien restregaba su puño sobre sus ojos envueltos entre lágrimas.

Blaine se disculpo, diciendo que solo era una broma y después saco un dulce de su bolsillo para regalárselo.

A Kurt se le ilumino la cara y lo tomo con ancianas de meterlo a la boca. Blaine lo tomo por debajo del brazo y con toda la fuerza que tiene un niño de siete años lo levanto del suelo para llevarlo en brazos.

- ** _Vamos a jugar a la hora del te_** \- le dijo a su hermano menor. Y cargándolo se lo llevo del garaje.

Burt pensó que quizás algo no estaba bien.

* * *

 ** _\- ¿Cómo nacen los bebes?-_**

Blaine un día se acerco a preguntarle una tarde de domingo cuando estaba leyendo la sección de deportes. No era algo por lo que sorprenderse, su hijo cada día estaba mas grande, descubriendo un sin fin de cosas nuevas que el mundo le ofrecía.

Era normal que en su joven mente surgiera una de las preguntas mas básicas del hombre. Estaba algo aliviado de que hubiera recurrido a él en vez de a un extraño cualquiera. Lo que no significa que estaba psicológicamente preparado para responderle.

- ** _Pues…ehmm, veras, es muy simple en realidad…_** -Burt dejo descasar el periódico sobre su rodilla, moviendo su gorra nervioso- **_Bien._** \- respiro hondo- ** _este es tu mami-_** levanto una mano- **_y este es tu papi-_** levanto la otra. Blaine miraba pendiente-  
 ** _entonces ellos…_** \- Burt junto las dos manos esperando que Blaine pudiera entender la otra parte solo.

\- **_¿Entonces ellos que?…-_** Blaine no entendió. Burt se tomo su momento para responder mirando su rostro infantil.

- ** _¡Caroleeee! ¡Blaine quiere hacerte una preguntaa!_**

Burt se dio por vencido. No estaba listo para esto ¡Blaine era solo un niño! Sentía que iba a desquebrajar algo puro de su interior si le contaba la verdad. Y que mas fácil que dejarle esa vil misión a su esposa. En recompensa juro que el mismo le daría la "charla" una vez que tuviera 17.

Pero Caroline tampoco pudo. No cuado el pequeño Blaine los miraba con esos enormes ojos claros. Así que terminaron por  
decirle que nacen de los besos.

\- **_¿besos?-_**

- ** _Así es hijo, besos-_** Caroline se arrepentía internamente por mentirle a su hijo, Cuando cumpliera diez se lo diría. O quizás a los veinte. Cuando deje de ser tan adorable.

- **Ohhh** – Exclamo con sorpresa. Blaine solo había visto besarse a sus padres en dos ocasiones. En su mente toda concordaba; Por uno nació Blaine, por el otro Kurt. Después de esa respuesta se marcho satisfecho.

Por supuesto que Burt y Caroline se habían besado mas de dos veces, algunos con mas pasión que otros, pero digamos que Blaine no estaba muy pendiente de sus padres.

Blaine estiro los labios y los junto con los de su hermano. Se quedaron un rato así. Blaine abrió un ojo con curiosidad solo para ver lo que hacia Kurt. ¿ **Por qué la gente cierra los ojos cuando besa** **a alguien?¿puedo abrirlos si quiero?¿cuanto tiempo tiene que durar un beso?** Muchas preguntas se aglomeraban en la cabeza de Blaine. Kurt era la primera persona que lo besaba. No sabia que era correcto y que no. Los labios de Kurt eran tersos y suaves.

Estaban calidos y mojados. Besar era agradable.

Cuando Blaine parecía estar acostumbradote, Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. El menor se dio vuelta y subió su camisa hasta un poco más allá de su pecho. Mirando su estomago expectante, en busca de alguna diferencia. Aunque seguía plano como siempre.

- ** _¡No pasa nada!-_** Kurt empezó con una rabieta, pataleando en el césped- **_¡Quiero un bebe! ¡Quiero un bebe!_** -  
gritaba.

- ** _No se lo que pasa…quizás estoy haciendo algo mal-_** Blaine se puso a pensar en las palabras de su madre y en todas esas películas aburridas que daban en la televisión. Según el, su beso había estado bien.- ** _O Quizás hay que intentarlo mas veces_** \- concluyo sin argumento. Kurt dejo de gritar y quedo recostado sobre su estomago en el pasto de su patio.

 ** _-De acuerdo-_**

Su hermano estiro los labios con delicadeza y fue el esta vez quien tomo la iniciativa. A Blaine no le importaba. Besar era divertido, sofocante y adictivo. Podría pasar todo el domingo tirado sobre el césped de su casa besando a Kurt.

Cuando su madre le dio una negativa fehaciente ante ese nuevo muñeco que lloraba, traía cambio de ropa y comida, Kurt dijo que si no se lo compraban iba a tener uno el mismo. Y entones Blaine se pregunto de donde venían los bebes. El quería darle uno a Kurt.

Después de muchos intentos y de terminar con los labios rojos e hinchados decidieron dejar de hacerlo. Cuando fueran grandes Kurt comprarían uno por Internet. Aunque de vez en cuando había que internarlo de nuevo por si acaso.

 ** _"Solo están jugando"_**

Le decía Caroline. Que era común. Que no había nada de que preocuparse. Burt guardo con aflicción todas sus dudas muy en el fondo de su mente, arrinconándolas en un espacio vacío e inerte esperando a que se perdieran. Y lo dejo pasar. Dejo que sus dos hijos se besaran… En ese entonces, no recordó por que no le pareció tan grave.

* * *

Burt tomo una cerveza y bebió un gran trago de un solo sorbo. Riendo a carcajadas con algunos amigos que había invitado a  
comer hoy.

 ** _-¡Hey Burt! Cuidado con el pequeñín_** \- Se reía su amigo Henry algo embobado por el licor. Se volteo para ver a Blaine tomar una revista que uno de sus compañeros había traído. Ojeando con curiosidad.

Burt corrió enseguida para arrebatársela de sus manos.

 ** _-No, no, no ¡Blaine! ¡Esta revista es para adultos!-_** Si Carole se enteraba lo mataba- **_Por que no vas a_** ** _jugar por ahí-_** le sugirió, implorando que a su hijo no se le ocurriera comentar lo que vio con sus amigos o su hermano.

- ** _¿Por que no hay chicos?_** –le pregunto el pequeño

 ** _-¿Cómo dices?-_** Burt tenia la mirada repartida entre sus amigos y Blaine.

- ** _En ese libro solo hay mujeres desnudas. ¿Por qué no hay chicos?_**

- ** _Bla- tu...¿Es eso lo que estabas buscando?_** \- Blaine asintió. Burt se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura. Lo sujeto fuerte por los hombros

\- **_¿Por qué quieres ver chicos desnudos Blaine?-_** Su hijo se encogió. Mirándolo con tranquilidad.

- ** _No se. No me gusta el cuerpo de las niñas-_**

Tenia que ser una broma.

No podía ser… ¿o si?

Blaine. El era…

¿Gay?

El tenía que tener muy mala suerte. No es que fuera homofóbico ni mucho menos, pero ya tenia suficiente con que Kurt corriera por toda la casa con los tacones de su mujer para que ahora Blaine digiera que le gustan más los niños. Tenía dos hijos. ¡Dos! Y los dos estaban en la lista de espera para salir fuera del closet en cualquier momento. Una familia de gays. Quizás Carole también era gay. Quizás el era gay.¿el era gay?

Burt sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar el alcohol de sus neuronas.

- ** _¿Esta molesto papa_**?-Burt se inquietó. El rostro de Blaine había decaído a un semblante triste y opacado, diferente de lo usual- **_Si no te gusta yo-prometo no volver a decirlo nunca.-_** Su hijo parecía estar arrepentido de habérselo dicho.

 ** _-No, No Blaine-_** Burt se río y acritos su mejilla con amor paternal- ** _Es perfecto. Todo está bien._**

Y era verdad. No había nada de malo.

* * *

Blaine era diferente pero a la vez seguía siendo el mismo. De pequeño fue juguetón, cuando entro en la pubertad cada vez fue mas callado e introvertido. Y ahora de mayor casi a sus 18, era un hombre que se regia bajo sus propias reglas. No había mucho que Burt pudiera decirle.

Pero de esas tres facetas la que mas le costo enfrentar fue la segunda. Si Blaine no le hablaba, no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer con el. Sabía que algo le pasaba. Pero ese algo podía ser muchas cosas. Y Blaine era resbaladizo y esquivo. Siempre lo miraba con miedo. Como si huberia hecho algo malo, y sabia que Burt lo regañaría si se enteraba. Lo veía en sus ojos. En su actitud siempre subyugada.

No podía soportar comer en la mesa y tenerlo frente con la cabeza siempre gacha, avergonzado. Que Blaine ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

- ** _¡Gane otra vez! –_** Kurt se levanto feliz con los brazos estirados en el aire en son de Victoria- ** _Dios mío,_** ** _Blaine eres tan malo._** \- se burlaba de su hermano.

Como pudo, Blaine levanto su cara del suelo. Aburrido de perder una y otra vez en contra de Kurt terminado siempre en el piso de su habitación, derrotado.

- ** _¡Ese azul estaba como 20 años luz de mi mano!_** \- movió su muñeca adolorida- **_Tu siempre haces formas raras…no se_** _ **  
**_ ** _como eres tan elástico_**. – Kurt estiraba sus músculos con habilidad, y una sonrisa amplia entre sus labios.

- ** _Abuelo cascarrabias. Simplemente el Twister no es lo tuyo_** \- Kurt se abrió de piernas y aun de pie hizo que sus manos tocaran el suelo presumiendo la languidez de sus huesos. Blaine intento mirara hacia otro lado sonrojado.

- ** _Bueno de algo sirvió que entraras a gimnasia rítmica_** \- Blaine se rascaba el pendiente de su oreja derecha puesto hace tan solo unas semanas atras- a ** _unque sigo pensando que debiste entrar a boxeo conmigo…-_**

- ** _¿Y quedar baño en sudor con mi pobre piel blanca llena de moretones? no gracias-_** Kurt movía su cadera siguiendo con sus ejercicios- ** _¡Oh! ¡Que lindo! ¡No lo había visto!-_** Su hermano menor se acerco a mirarle la parte trasera de su muñeca.

- ** _Qué cosa? Ah, eso-_** Blaine se la acerco para que la mirara mejor.- **_Quería hacerme un tatuaje y no sabia que_** ** _ponerme…_** -le dijo- **_quiero hacerme uno gigante en el cuello._** \- jugo con su lengua. Imaginado lo genial que se vería.

- ** _¿De que es la "K"?_** \- Blaine tenia una pequeña K en su muñeca junto a una estrella dorada en la parte superior.

- ** _De Kurt-_** Le respondió.

- ** _Owww Blaine-_** Kurt lo abrazo- **_Yo también te quiero_** \- y beso su mejilla con cariño mientras Blaine hacia una mueca de asco.

- ** _Arhg! ¡No! ¡Besos de hermano!_** \- El mayor intentaba limpiarse su mejilla mojada. Kurt molesto se volvía recostar en piso.

- ** _¡Antes te gustaba mis besos!-_**

- ** _AAANTES-_** Blaine metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Kurt levanto las piernas estirando el cuerpo.

- ** _Todo por que ahora te das besos con Santana-_** Kurt arrugo la nariz.

\- **_No es mi culpa que me halla encontrado guapo-_** Blaine lavando las cejas, sugerente. Se arrodillo para mirar a Kurt mientras seguía con sus ejercicios.

- ** _No alardees tanto, Santana se da besos con todo el mundo._** – Levanto su cadera del suelo dejando solo la parte superior de su espalda apoyada. Extendiendo los pies.- ** _incluso lo intento conmigo.-_** Blaine se sorprendió, eso no lo sabia.

- ** _¿Y que hiciste…?_** -

 ** _-Le dije que no_** -

 ** _-¿Por que?-_**

 ** _-Por que no quería.-_**

Blaine dejo escapar un suspiro. El admiraba a Kurt por eso. El era capaz de decir que no. Era capaz de elegir lo que el deseaba para si mismo. A diferencia de Blaine, que dejaba que las cosas sucedieran por que se supone "así debía de ser". Por que los chicos besan chicas. Un ser Incapaz de pensar en un futuro distinto por si mismo. El era un cobarde

\- ¿ ** _Qué tan flexible eres?_** \- le pregunto.

- ** _¿Quieres probar?_** \- Kurt se rí asintió.- ** _Acércate-_**

Y así lo hizo, se corrió un poco mas adelante. Kurt puso un pie sobre su hombro e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Blaine lo sujeto por los muslos. Comprendiendo el objetivo de su hermano puso toda la fuera que tenia en el empeine de sus pies descalzos y lo levanto del suelo.

Se sorprendido de lo mucho que Kurt podía doblarse. El era muy flexible. Kurt casi tenia sus rodillas chocando en su pecho y no parecía sentirme incomodo o afligido. Llegaron a estar tan cerca que sus caras estaban una frente a la otra.

\- **_Valla estoy sorprendido_** –

- ** _Lo se soy muy flexible_**.

 ** _-No eso._** – Kurt se extraño- ** _Había olvidado lo lindo que eres de cerca_** \- Kurt se sonrojo. Y de pronto se sintió abrumado e indefenso al sentir a Blaine sobre él de esta manera-

\- **_Tu-Tu celular me esta golpeando-_** Dijo Kurt nervioso intentando cambiar de tema. Sintiendo algo molesto sobre su  
trasero en el aire.

- ** _Ah- eso no es mi celular-_**

\- **_Oigan niños saben donde deje mi…_** \- La vos de Burt cayo al suelo.- **_¿Que-Que están haciendo?_**

Ambos se miraron. Y luego tomaron en cuenta su posición indecorosa. Blaine solto a Kurt en menos de un segundo dejándolo caer al suelo con brusquedad.

- **¡ESTABAMOS JUGANDO!** \- Blaine levanto las manos en el aire como un jugador de fútbol que no quiere recibir  
una amonestación- **¡Lo juro!-** Kurt gemía adolorido por el fuerte golpe en su espalda.

 ** _-Claro…-_** Burt rio nevioso ** _-_** _ **  
**_

 ** _-jugando.-_** Apago su voz de forma que solo pudiera ser audible para el.

Burt tenía un ojo puesto sobre Blaine. Pero no importaba cuanto los vigilara a ambos, era imposible estar detrás de ellos siempre. No podía evitar que estuvieran juntos si vivían en la misma casa, y más aun, compartían una misma habitación. Burt comenzó a imaginarse lo peor.

Para su suerte, el algún punto, Blaine y Kurt se alejaron por cuenta propia. No supo porque, como, ni cuando, pero a decir verdad poco le importaba. Eso lo dejo más tranquilo. Aunque la paz no trajo consigo la felicidad a casa. Sus hijos se  
ignoraban totalmente, eran indiferentes el uno del otro. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, prefería como estaban antes.

Kurt se centro en salir con sus amigos y en sus clases extracurriculares de Frances. Mientras que por su lado Blaine se hundió en esa pandilla extraña, más las clases de boxeo, y para matar tiempo en casa- _ya que al parecer nunca tenía tarea_ \- pasaba ayudándolo en su taller.

Blaine tenía años de experiencia, ya se dominaba y no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, tenía su propia motocicleta y podía arreglárselas solo con un auto. Y debía admitir que la clientela femenina aumento en un gran porcentaje. Al parecer las mujeres tenían una gran atracción por el cuerpo sudado y envuelto en grasa cuando no era sobre un hombre mayor si no sobre un joven de  
músculos firmes y piel morena.

Pero no solo las mujeres venían más a su taller. Kurt también lo hacia.

- **Dame un abrazo** \- Blaine sonreía. Abrió sus brazos para recibirlo mientras Kurt lo golpeaba para que se alejara.

- **¡Agh! ¡NO! estas todo asqueroso-**

Burt sabia que no debía espiar, pero sus pies no respondían, manteniéndolo sujeto al suelo oculto en su escondite.

Solo quería escuchar, nada más. Se convenció.

Blaine tomo a Kurt de todas maneras y lo dejo sobre la mesa metálica, fiel en todos estos años. Kurt mecía sus piernas en al aire. Mirando a su hermano limpiarse las manos con un paño sucio para volver a colocarse debajo del auto.  
Tenía el overol colgando de su cintura, trabajar tanto lo había hecho sudar otra vez. Traía una polera blancas sin manga, que se había pegado al cuerpo por el calor.

Y Kurt lo miraba.

- ** _¿Te gusta la vista?-_** Blaine la hablo coqueto al darse cuenta la atencion que tienia Kurt sobre su cuerpo..

\- **_A riesgo de subir tu autoestima un mil por ciento debo admitir que estoy bastante entretenido-_** Le sonrío.  
Blaine se levanto de nuevo ensimismado por la presencia de Kurt a su alrededor, y lo beso.

Blaine lo beso. Y Kurt le correspondió.

Ya no era un beso de hermanos- _no-nunca lo fue._ No era un beso de niños. Ya no era  
un juego. Ahora ambos eran hombres, consientes de lo que hacían. Y eso no les  
impidió que se besaran.

Y algo dentro de Burt se quebró.

¿Como no se dio cuenta antes?

Ahora más consiente sobre su cuerpo dio la orden a sus pies de llevarlos lejos, fuera del taller. Y se retiro.

No dijo nada, no grito, no blasfemo, no rompió nada. Solo lo ignoro. De nuevo. Por que no quería asumirlo. Simplemente esto no le estaba sucediendo a su familia.

Grave error.

* * *

Los quejidos, los suspiros ahogados, los músculos tensionados, los sonidos suaves de palabras tiernas, los besos robados en momentos inesperados. Las lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas de felicidad, la torsión de los huesos, los cuerpos chocando. Las bocas llenas de placer, el éxtasis de alma.

Los ojos de Blaine. Los ojos de Kurt.

Burt destapo sus oídos para escuchar nuevamente los gemidos de Kurt combinados con el aliento sofocado de Blaine. Era realidad. De verdad esta sucediendo. En su casa, en su cama. Sus hijos. Burt apretó las manos contra su rostro en colapso.

¿Qué hizo mal? **¿Que fue lo que hizo mal?**


	7. The Hardest Blow

Blaine se giro una vez mas en la cama negándose ah abrir los ojos. A estado despierto desde que los primero rayos del sol aparecieron por la ventana, pero no quería levantarse. Tenía miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño.

Levanto los parpados esperándose encontrar con la pared de su habitación y la espalda fría como lo era de costumbre cada mañana. Se imagina obligándose así mismo a voltease en medio de la noche, por que de lo contrario no podría conciliar el sueño viendo a Kurt destaparse entre la oscuridad. Sus ojos seguirían la fina silueta que formaba la curva de sus caderas, se quedarían a descansar en su rostro sereno, en sus pestañas claras, vería extendidas sus piernas delgadas y descubiertas, su pecho bañado de un tenue color luna adornado por el tentador movimiento del tórax, subiendo y bajando. Sus labios entre abiertos rogando por ser robados…

Si él seguía mirando… iba a comentar una locura.

Después de eso, y sintiendo como la sangre se le aglutinaba bajo el estomago se daba vuelta molesto. Con el cuerpo encendido y las mejillas rojas. Cerrando los ojos e imaginado como se sentiría el cuerpo de Kurt entre sus manos, dejando vagar en su pensamiento todas aquellas fantasías morbosas con su hermano, ya que su mente era el único lugar al que podía recurrir sin ser juzgado ni acriminado, dándole un alivio su cuerpo.

Pero no. No fue un sueño. Abrió sus ojos y Kurt estaba a su lado. Su cabello se veía aun más claro durante la mañana y estaba todo desordenado y enredado. Lucia mas hermoso que de costumbre.

El aliento de Kurt llegaba de imprevisto hasta su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas. No puedo evitar reírse. Estaba tan feliz, Blaine estaba enamorado de Kurt y el piadoso destino le había otorgado el regalo de que él correspondía su sentimientos, y sucedió…Lo hicieron anoche.

Los dulces quejidos de su hermano aun estaba grabados en su cabeza, una sinfonía de notas perfectas para sus odios, Blaine encontraba gracioso que sonaran tan dignos. Fue mucho más placentero que cualquier de sus mas retorcidos sueños. Blaine se volvió a reír sin razón aparente. El solamente estaba muy feliz.

Kurt comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- **Oh lo siento, ¿te desperté?** \- le dijo con una voz dulce, fuera de lo usual.

- _ **Mnnh**_ – Kurt intentó despertarse- **¿Dónde estamos?** \- restregó la cabeza contra la almohada.

\- **En la cama de papá…** \- Blaine se gano de costado con la cara apoyaba sobre su mano, mirando a Kurt, atraído por la sensual forma de sus movimientos.

- **Por supuesto…-** respondió fuera de lugar, sin darle mayor importancia a su conversación.

Blaine se tomo la libertad de acariciarle el hombro con dulzura y Kurt se tomo unos momentos para que su cabeza volviera a funcionar.

- **¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Que?!¡¿En la cama de papá'**!- Kurt se levanto de un sopetón aun sobre la cama, con una expresión de horror en el rostro- **No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…-** se repetía una y otra vez, meciéndose, agarrando fuerte las sabanas, intentado asimilar lo que ayer habia sucedido. Miro a Blaine junto a su lado. Levanto las sabanas para mirar hacia abajo- **¡Oh dios estas desnudo!** \- Tapo sus ojos con vergüenza.

\- **Si** – respondió orgulloso Blaine- **tu también lo estas.**

\- **¡Oh dios estoy desnudo!** \- al percatarse de que no traía prenda alguna cubrió su pecho con sus manos escondiéndose de la mirada de Blaine.

 **\- Cariño ayer ví mas que tu pecho desnudo** – Blaine le sonreía con satisfacción- **y debo decir que fue delicioso. Más delicioso que comer mi cereal en la mañana, y yo amo comer mi cereal por la mañana…**

Kurt se gano boca abajo y se enrosco hasta quedar como una bolita, enterrando todo su cuerpo entre las sabanas- **¡Es el peor halago que me han hecho en toda mi vida**!- grito antes de volver a ocultarse.

- **No soy bueno en el romance-** admitió Blaine sin poder alejar la sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt era demasiado adorable.

Blaine estiro el brazo para llegar hasta el mueble que estaba junto a la cama, Kurt pego un brinco al sentir vagamente la presencia del brazo de Blaine sobre el. Saco su rostro para ver que estaba haciendo. Blaine tomo el cuadro boca a bajo y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.

Era una foto de su familia; Burt abrazaba a Carole, su madre tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Burt, y en sus piernas cargaba a Kurt, mientras Burt sostenía a Blaine, estaban sentados, sonriendo. Todos se veían tan jóvenes en esa foto… ¡Incluso Burt tenia cabello! Castaño y liso como el de Carole…Kurt se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué Blaine era el único que parecía no tener ningún parentesco físico con sus padres?...O abuelos. En las fotos familiares el siempre lucia tan…ageno.

Se estremeció al recordar.

Blaine se negó a hacerle el amor anoche si ese cuadro seguía de pie. Incluso ahora, Blaine parecía triste.

\- **Lamento obligarte a que fuera aquí-** le hablo Kurt. **\- Se que no te sentías…cómodo.-** Blaine torció los labios.

 **\- No, no** \- Blaine le corrigió- **no te disculpes. Supongo que tenías razón, este lugar era el más seguro después de todo.** \- Dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada cansado.

\- **Tenia tanto miedo…** \- le confeso el menor- **…de que si fuéramos a otra parte alguien pudiera reconocerlos Blaine.** \- el mayor solo pestaño. Recordando cuando le había dicho que tenia reserva para un motel y Kurt chillo como una niña- **Papá tiene tantos conocidos en la cuidad, ¿y si alguien nos veía? ¿Qué íbamos a decirles? ¿Que pasa si le contaban a mamá? ¿O si el recepcionista preguntabas por que nuestros apellidos eran los mismos?** \- Kurt apretó los ojos con fuerza- **Me muero. Yo no sabría como explicar lo que somos Blaine.** \- El mayor se mordió la lengua tratando no sentirse herido por eso.

\- **Cualquier lugar esta bien…si es contigo**.- Blaine le sonrío. Kurt dejo escapar un suspiro retenido, deseaba tanto que Blaine estuviera de acuerdo con el.

\- **Ya sabes, papá y mamá nos hicieron aquí** \- le dijo el castaño.

Mirando la habitación blanca con ternura. Evocando todas aquellas veces que Blaine y él dormían con sus padres con cualquier excusa sabiendo que luego Burt prepararía palmitas de maíz y Carole pondría una buena película hasta que ambos se durmieran seguros y calidos entre sus brazos.

- **Si, y mira lo retorcidos que salimos-** Blaine bufo y Kurt no puedo evitar reírse.

- **¡Blaine estoy hablando en serio!-** Kurt lo golpeo sin fuerza y luego entrelazo sus dedos pequeños entre los de su hermano.- **Quería que fuera algo intimo, tu y yo. Sin arrepentimiento, solo amor.**

 **\- ¿lo fue?** \- Kurt le pregunto después de un instante.

- **Lo fue**.- Blaine le aseguro, con las mariposas volando dentro de su estomago.

 **\- ¿Que quieres hacer primero? ¿Una ducha o comer?-** Blaine se levanto para ponerse los pantalones.

Kurt se puso a pensar con un rostro somnoliento. La verdad estaba pegajoso por todos lados. Y las sabanas estaban sucias, pero sentía retorcer las tripas dentro de su estomago suplicando por algo de comida.

 **-Comer, sin duda, comer.** – Blaine se puso la camisa abierta sobre los hombros con pereza de abotonarla.

Se veían claramente, a pesar del color moreno de su piel, las manchas rojas provocabas por la boca de Kurt. Repartidos en desorden por todo el pecho, pasando por su abdomen y aun mas abajo donde los pantalones lo cubrían. Kurt abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver los rasguños colorados sobre parte de los brazos de Blaine. ¿El lo había arañado?

- **De verías ir tu, eres mas bueno en la cocina** \- Blaine no pudo resistir la tentación de colocar su cuerpo sobre el de Kurt que aun seguía recostado sobre su estomago. Comenzó a besar su nuca. Tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo de nuevo.

\- **Iría…pero-** Kurt trato de hablar, aunque los labios duros de Blaine sobre su piel le nublaban la mente- **ayer por la noche alguien metió sus dedos por donde no debió y hoy no puedo caminar bien-** escucho un sonido graciosos escapar de la nariz de Blaine.

- **Perdón por eso-** Dijo algo arrepentido. Solo un poco, dudaba de que pudiera arrepentirse de algo de lo que anoche sucedió. Kurt sonrío- **estaba algo… emocionado.-**

 **\- Desesperado diría yo-**

- **Si, desesperado-** Blaine asintió- **desesperado es sin duda la palabra.**

\- **Blaineee, mi cuerpecito aun quiere comidaaa-**

- **Santo cielo, eres tan mimado-** Blaine beso castamente su hombro para levantarse y salir de la habitación.

El no quería irse. Quería quedarse junto a Kurt, saltar a la cama para atrapar sus caderas pálidas entre sus manos y acercarlo tanto a su cuerpo que sus pechos chocaran y sus alientos se sofocaran, rodando por la cama hablando de cosas entupidas mientras Kurt suplicaba por unas horas mas de sueño y Blaine se aprovecharía de la poca energía de su hermano para esparcir besos por su cuello y todo su cuerpo hasta que ambos volvieran a dormirse.

Se conformo con maldecir entre dientes y bajar hacia le primer piso. Antes de ponerse a cocinar cualquier cosa abrió la puerta del refrigerador para tomar un cerveza, pensando en los ingredientes que necesitaba para la comida.

Y cuando se volteó… toda su realidad destruyo como un espejo que cae al piso.

No pensó. No respiro. Su corazón se retrajo, su sangre se detuvo, y comenzó girar en dirección contraria, tan fría como el hielo. Ningún músculo se movió de su lugar.

Nunca antes tuvo tanto miedo de ver a su padre.

 **\- Papá…-** dijo apenas con un hilo en su voz.

Se apresuro a abrocharse la camisa rogando por que no hubiera visto ninguna marca que delatara lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. El no debía estar aquí, ¿por que? Calculo todo bien, el nunca comete un error. El y Kurt no pudieron haber dormido durante tanto tiempo…oh no…Kurt. Aun seguía en la cama de sus padre ¿Y si Burt de pronto quería subir? ¿Qué iba a decirle? No, no, no.

Fallo nuevamente. Había perdido varios segundos intentado abrochar su ropa, pero sus dedos se movían con torpeza, podía ver sus manos temblar sin su permiso. Dios mío, el nunca antes había estado tan asustado como ahora.

- **Blaine…** \- la voz de su Burt sonaba desgastada y agotada.

Blaine levanto la vista sigiloso. Su padre se veía realmente mal. Tenia arrugas gruesas bajo los ojos rojos. Su rostro amable y calido parecía sin vida ahora. Lucia mas viejo de lo era.

- **Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.** \- Burt parecía dictar una sentencia. Blaine trago. Y siguió a su padre directo a la sala en silencio.

* * *

" _ **Hazme el amor aquí mismo"**_

Esas palabras aun estremecían el cuerpo de Blaine a pesar de no ser más que un mero recuerdo. Pero en ese momento fue tan inesperado e impactante. Es decir, el nunca pensó que fuera Kurt quien finalmente se lo insinuaría, aunque segundos después se avergonzara por su propia osadía.

Fue tan laméntemele haberle dicho que no.

No es que Blaine no quisiera ¡Oh claro que quería! Pero no era el lugar. No ahí. Conocía a Kurt mas de lo que se conocía así mismo, si el había dicho algo como eso en aquel sitio, fue simplemente por que quería retener a Blaine entre sus brazos tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Blaine se estimulo al saber que Kurt estaba desesperado por él. Echaba aire caliente por la nariz. Trato de controlarse. Su hermano era alguien romántico, y que su primera vez fuera en un lugar que estaba en medio de la nada no seria para nada agradable. El quería que fuere perfecto para Kurt…quizás también para el.

Eso y una llamada furiosa de de Carole preguntando por que no estaban en sus camas a las cuatro de la mañana los hizo regresar en menos de un santiamén.

" _ **No puedo decírtelo"**_

" _ **¿Quieres que seque mi navaja y te abra la garganta entonces?"**_

" _ **¡No jefe, no es eso!"**_

" _ **Lo que Jeff intenta decir Blaine, es que si Sebastian se entera que nos fuimos al primero que buscara será a ti. Es mejor, de verdad, que no sepas a donde nos vamos"**_

Después de que Nick termino de hablar, ambos se despidieron de él y Kurt. Junto a Jeff, el castaño se marcho en motocicleta apenas el alba apareció en el horizonte. Nick se negó rotuladamente a casarse con Jeff, eso fue algo de lo cual no lo pudo convencer ¡Era una idea estúpida después de todo! Solo un idiota como Jeff y alguien inocente como Kurt creerían en finales felices como esos. La realidad no es están amigable.

Todo el conflicto que tenia con su familia y la desaprobación de Jeff por parte de Sebastian son problemas que tomaran bastantes luchas perdidas antes de poder ganar. Huir no arreglara nada, bien lo sabia Blaine. Que aun era reacio a acepar sus sentimientos por Kurt. Pero si es lo que necesita Nick para pensar las cosas con calma, bienvenido seas. De corazón, les deseaba la mejor de las suertes. Con Kurt parada junto al el, se pregunto si quizás algún día deberían huir juntos ¿Y si Kurt se resistía? Bueno, lo raptaría y lo violaría, muchas, muchas veces.

" _ **Hazme el amor aquí mismo"**_

Blaine sonrío. Bueno, tal vez solo seria necesario raptarlo.

" _ **Blaine tengo frío, regresemos a casa"**_

Y así lo hicieron. Volver a casa fue simple. Enfrentar a sus padres en bata fue lo complicado. Carole se tiro a sus brazos, preocupada, y luego de decirle lo muy feliz que estaba de su regresos los abofeteo con fuerza, Burt comenzó a regañarlos desde el principio. Ellos de verdad estaban muy molestos.

Es por eso que nunca llevaba a Kurt consigo, todos sus planes fracasaban y terminaban en esto. Estúpido y sensual Kurt. Blaine lo miro molesto. Kurt estaba sentado junto a el con la rostro encogido y el semblante triste, parecía muy arrepentido. Para Blaine este era asunto de todos los días, simplemente se sentó a escuchar los gritos de sus padres. Cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que lo miraba, le regalo una sonrisa tenue. Blaine se sonrojo, es lo que mas odiaba de Kurt. No había forma de enojarse con el.

Después de eso, Kurt corrió a darse una ducha y a cubrir sus ojeras con maquillaje para partir directo a la escuela. Y el…bueno Burt lo castigo.

Daba igual, Burt siempre lo castigaba solo a el. Hace mucho que dejo de cuestionarse si era justo o no.

Blaine decidió utilizar bien su tiempo encerrado en casa. Normalmente se escaparía con estrategias creativas e infalibles, pero ahora tenia algo que hacer; Investigar. Ambos llegaron al acuerdo no verbal de que debían continuar lo que se postergo.

Blaine vio el doble de porno en Internet – no fue muy difícil en realidad- se leyó Wikipedia, varios libros y los folletos que Burt le había dado a Kurt sobre el sexo seguro. El era el hermano mayor, el debía estar preparado para cuando sucediera, y guiar a Kurt ante cualquier pregunta. Aunque vergonzosamente tenía un punto en contra, debía admitir…. **q** **ue era virgen.**

Blaine Hummel, uno de los adolescentes mas deseados por las chicas de la escuela -¿por su faceta de niño malo talvez?- de piel morena y lisa, músculos fuertes y mirada penetrante, el chico rudo que tenía lo que quisiera y a quien quisiera…era tan virgen como un pingüino bebe.

Miles de chicas de todo tipo, rubias, pelirrojas, pequeñas o delgadas, jóvenes y viejas se habían desecho al sentir sus labios tocarlas. Pero eso era su tope, todo a lo que Blaine podía empujarse. No más. Si el seguía, probablemente en algún momento de debilidad iba a gritar de asco y eso no seria lindo. Por eso, cada vez que una rogaba por más. Zas. Cambiaba. Para su suerte, su actitud y comentarios obscenos eran suficientes para encubrir la verdad.

Kurt no lo sabía y no pensaba decírselo tampoco.

" _ **Quiero hacerlo en la cama de nuestros padres"**_

Blaine no supo que responder cuando Kurt se lo dijo de pronto.

" _ **¿E-estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?"**_

Kurt parecía dudar de si mismo.

" _ **S-Si"**_

" _ **Bien entonces."**_

Kurt sonrío y se lanzo a sus brazos, aforrándose a la parte trasera de su cuello para darle un beso. Cuando Kurt retrocedió, la carne de sus labios juntos hizo un sonido pequeño y encantador. No era posible. Kurt se había atrevido a besarlo director en la boca… y enfrente de sus padres.

Con pánico miro a la derecha, Carole estaba a solo pasos de ellos, pero parecía demasiado concentrada en la cocina, tarareando alguna melodía. Se giro hacia la izquierda, Burt se había quedado dormido viendo la televisión. Y solo cuando se aseguro de que nadie lo había notado pudo respirar tranquilo. Escucho la risita de Kurt alejarse. ¡Iba a matar a ese demonio de cola larga con cara de ángel! Pero Kurt ya estaba marchándose, le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Blaine no sabia que debía de sentir, era como una extraña combinación entre felicidad, horror, y ansias. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba feliz de que fuera Kurt quien estaría junto a el.

* * *

Blaine se sentó frente a su padre. Burt no hablo durante mucho tiempo, provocando que Blaine se pusiera mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Jugaba con sus pulgares pensando en que podría responderle. No se atrevía a preguntarle nada.

El sonido del reloj se hacia fuerte e insoportable. Blaine le hecho algunos vistazos en ciertas ocasiones pero por alguna razón el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

- **Blaine…** \- su padre pareció decidirse a hablar. El moreno lo miro de inmediato- **¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando eras pequeño? Una vez que Kurt nació…** \- Sabia que era una pregunta, pero algo en el timbre de la voz de Burt le decía que debía mantenerse en silencio aun.- T **e dije que cuidaras de el. Que tenias un deber como hermano mayor. Que tu trabajo era; protegerlo, enseñarle, quererlo por sobre toda las cosas…respetarlo**.- Burt lo miro directo a los ojos justo al final.

- **Si lo recuerdo-**

- **Entonces…** \- dijo tranquilo- **¿Cuál de todas las palabras que te dije no te callo en tu pequeño cerebro?-** Blaine enmudeció. Burt lo estaba amenazando ahora. El estaba defendiendo a su **hijo.**

- **No se de lo que estas hablando** \- intento defenderse. Su voz lo traiciono, quebrándose con temor ante la mirada severa de su padre-

 _ **\- Oh**_ – Burt comenzó a reírse con ironía- **Yo creo que sabes perfectamente lo que esta pasando aquí.**

Blaine no respondió.

- **¿Tu crees que yo soy tonto?** – Blaine no respondió - **¡Contesta! ¿Crees que soy tonto?**

 **\- N-No-**

\- **Entonces como mierda se te ocurre hacer eso en mi casa.-** Burt apunto hacia su habitación.

\- **Yo** \- Blaine intento no llorar. Se estaba sintiendo sumamente mal de pronto.

\- **Te vi Blaine…¡Dios santo! ¡Te escuche Blaine!…-** El moreno cerro los ojos. Apretó tan fuerte la piel de sus muslos que podía sentir las uñas através de su pantalón- **Y te juro que nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan asqueroso.**

Blaine sintió un gota fría caer sobre su mano. El no estaba llorando. No quería llorar. No quería sentirse débil, no ahora que debía ser fuerte para rebatirle a su padre. Pero toda su seguridad de pronto pereció hundirse y dejarlo solo. Burt quería parecer duro, pero Blaine podía sentir la angustia de su padre. Su garganta rechinaba como si no hubiera querido decir nada de lo que dijo. Burt estaba herido, el inclusive estaba mucho mas asustado que Blaine.

Blaine no podía soporta tanta presión. Podía luchar con esos entupidos desconocidos, con sus profesores, con sus amigos…pero no contra su padre. No podía. Lo único que siempre quiso fue que Burt estuviera orgulloso de el. Pera la verdad es que era todo un fracaso.

" _ **Lamento haberte defraudado."**_

- **Así que…** \- Burt borro una leve gota de su rostro que amenazaba con escaparse sin permiso. Ajusto su gorra a la cabeza, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para darse el valor de hacer lo que esta apunto de hacer.- **Quiero que tomes todas tus cosas….y te vallas de mi casa.**

 **\- ¿Qué?-** Blaine levanto la cara, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

\- **Dije que te fueres de mi casa. -**

 **\- ¿Por que?-** Tenia el alama desgarrada.

- **Esta es una familia Blaine, y mientras tu no quieras comportarte como tal** \- el obviamente se estaba refiriendo a su relación con Kurt- **pues lamento decirte que este no es el lugar para ti.-**

- **¿Qué yo no quiero?...¿Que yo no quiero?-** Blaine pareció indignarse **\- Yo** \- repito molesto- **Yo, yo, yo, yo, ¡soy siempre yo!** \- Burt se alarmo cuando Blaine comenzó a gritar- **Si Kurt y Blaine se toman de la mano, es culpa de Blaine. Si Kurt y Blaine duermen juntos. Es culpa de Blaine. Si Kurt y Blaine juegan juntos, es culpa de Blaine. Si Kurt y Blaine están demasiado cerca, es culpa de Blaine. Si Blaine comparte un puto pedazo de manzana con Kurt ¡Es culpa de Blaine! ¡Ya basta de eso!** \- Esta vez el moreno se había levantado del sofá eufórico

 **\- ¡Blaine sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando!** – Burt se levanto también-

 **\- ¡Si tiene! ¡Tiene mucho que ver!** \- Blaine lo apuntaba- **Siempre estas hablando de ser honrados y justos…-** lo dijo de forma burlesca- **pero tienes que admitir que nunca has sido así conmigo. Siempre soy yo el que tiene la culpa…¿Y Kurt? Kurt siempre esta bien. Siempre has sido más considerado con él que conmigo…siempre has hecho esa diferencia… ¿Por qué?¿por que papá? ¿Qué hace a Kurt tan especial**?- Blaine preguntaba con dolor.

 **\- Blaine por favor…** \- Burt lo miro piadoso. Estaba tan confundido ahora.

Su hijo lo miro con una sonrisa chueca.

 **\- Incluso la forma en que me miras es diferente…-**

 **-Tu eres el hermano mayor aquí, Blaine, tienes que saber como comportarte, no puedes andar por ahí aprovechándote de tu hermano-** Burt no quería decir eso. Se arrepintió en el momento exacto que las palabras salieron de su boca, pero no pudo callar.

- **¿Aprovecharme de el? ¿Eso es lo que piensan de mi?-**

 **\- No, yo no quise** \- Burt masajeo su frente tratando de admitir su error.

- **¡Papa abre los ojos! ¡Kurt ya no es un niño! ¡El tiene edad suficiente para saber que es lo que quiere! Quiero que sepas de mi boca, que todo lo que sucedió allá arriba fue totalmente consensual, y si el quiso abrir las piernas yo no tuve nada que ver.**

Burt lo golpeo.

El puño le llego duro sobre la mandíbula, fue tan fuerte que tuvo que dar algunos pasos hacia atrás para evitar caerse. El ardor llego con vigor pero era nada comparado con el dolor que le siguió, quemándole toda la piel. Mas no era nada que no hubiera sentido antes. Hubo un silencio apático y desolador, que poco a poco fue llenando la habitación por completo, y luego huyo despavorido cuando las palabras de Burt amenazaron con salir.

- **No te reconozco. Tu no eres el hijo que yo críe…ya no lo eres mas.-**

- **…¿Y alguna vez lo fui? -** Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, Blaine se fue. Dejando solo a Burt dentro de la sala.

Los minutos siguientes fueron rápidos. Tomo un bolso y lo lleno con rabia de cosas que pensó podrían servirle. El celular, su billetera, ropa, mucha ropa, estaba haciendo frío en las noches y a menos de que quisiera morir de hipotermia seria mejor llevar varias capas, el no sabia cuanto tiempo tendría que estar fuera de casa. Algunos días, algunas semanas, Algunos meses…

Quizás nunca regresaría.

Tomo el bolso y fue al baño. No quería pensar ahora, no cuando estaba tan molesto. Echo el cepillo de dientes…¿en que estaba pensado? ¿Realmente se iría a un lugar donde pudiera lavárselos? Si el mismo no tenia ni idea de adonde ir. Bajo las escaleras y tiro el bolso sobre uno de los sillones, miro a Burt que estaba sentado.

 **\- Terminare de hacer algunas cosas…y me iré-**

 **\- Bien** – le respondió Burt.

Se le quedo mirando un rato. Volvió a subir, dio varias vueltas por la casa, cada vez que pensaba que estaba listo, recordaba que le hacia falta otra cosa, el no solía ser así. Burt parecía no tener interesa en apresurarlo. Burt parecía no tener interés en nada.

Se lavo la cara y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía horrendo. Revolvió sus rizos que parecían muy ordenados, estaban aplastados por dormir durante tanto tiempo. Se arreglo la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso su típica chaqueta negra. Cerró el armario y cruzo el pasillo para ir a la habitación de sus padres.

Entro con cautela. Quería mirar a Kurt…una última vez antes de marcharse. Por favor, solo una ultima vez. El no tenía valor para despedirse. Cuando entro, Kurt estaba justo como lo había dejado hace un rato; acostado boca abajo con los brazos enroscado en la almohada. Durmiendo placidamente. Con suavidad lo tomo entre sus manos y lo cargo hasta dejarlo en su habitación, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos o muchos ruidos como para despertarlo.

Lo cubrió con mantas y regresos para quitar las sabanas sucias y echarlas a la lavadora. Se tomo su tiempo para volver hacer la cama de sus padres. El sabia perfectamente que tenia que marcharse una vez estuviera lista.

Estiro el cobertor y inhalo con pesadez, viendo como todo había quedado en un perfecto orden. La foto familiar sobre el mueble capturo su mirada. Dudo unos segundos si debía tomarla o no. Gruño indeciso. Y después de algunas vueltas en círculos se abalanzo para tomar el marco y sacarle la foto. La doblo y la puso en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, cerca de su corazón. Tenia miedo de que si se iba durante mucho tiempo olvidara como fue su casa, como se sentía tener una familia, o a sus padres, o a Kurt…el nunca se perdonaría olvidar el rostro de Kurt. Salio hacia el pasillo y cerro la puerta de la pieza con lentitud.

Fue hacia donde estaba Kurt. Tan pronto como llego, se arrodillo frente a la cama para acaríciale su frente brillante. Mirándolo dormir. Dejo una nota que había escrito unos momentos antes en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Kurt, que tenia tirando sobre la cama. Ojala que a Kurt se le ocurra ponerse algo de ropa interior una vez que despierte, Carole se moriría de la risa si lo ve pasear así por la casa. Blaine sonrío con tristeza.

\- **Es probable que no te pueda ver por un tiempo muy largo Kurt** \- Blaine sabia que el no podía escucharlo. Pero de todas maneras tenia que decirle- **Y se que cuando te despiertes vas a estar molesto por que me fui sin decirte adiós, pensaras que no significas nada para mi y te iras a cantar una maravillosa, frustrante y muy, muy lírica canción sobre cuanto me odias en el club Glee.-** Blaine sonrío para si mismo imaginado todas las cosas bobas que Kurt le contaba al llegar a casa, extrañaría mucho escucharlas.

 **\- Te saldrá increíble, como todo lo que haces. Y de seguro el aun así no te dará un solo para las regionales-** Soltó una risa breve. Tiro el cuello hacia atrás. No era eso exactamente lo que había venido a decirle. – **Kurt quiero que sepas…-** Blaine trago duro. - **…que te amo.**

 **\- Te amo tanto** \- dijo con una sonrisa- **así que por favor, por favo** r- dijo con dolor- **No me extrañes.**

Blaine levanto la cara de Kurt y apretó fuerte sus labios sobre los de su hermano. Sabían exactamente igual que la primera vez, igual que hace unas semanas, igual que esta mañana. Maravilloso. Se separo con lentitud y con cariño volvió a recostar su rostro sobre la almohada.

Sin más preámbulos, salio de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Bajo la escalera y anudo su bolso que había tirado minutos antes, lo puso sobre sus hombros y camino directo hacia la salida Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, justo pasando por debajo del umbral, sus pies se detuvieron. Giro su cuerpo para darle una última mirada a su padre. Estaba mirando el suelo, como lo había hecho desde que discutieron, sentado sobre el sillón. El mismo viejo sillón que tenían desde hace años. Esperando a que Blaine se marchara.

" _ **Perdón"**_

Blaine quiso decirle, pero no se atrevió.

Cerró la puerta y se marcho.


	8. It s not the end yet

Carole giro la manilla de la puerta una vez que saco las llaves de cerrojo. Estaba cansada, había tenido un largo día en el hospital hoy. No pudo poner ni un solo pie en casa antes de que Burt saliera a su encuentro, como si hubiera estado esperando por ella. Vio la ansiedad oculta tras la penumbra de su mirada.

- **Vámonos-** casi le ordeno. Ella quedo sorprendida por el comportamiento de su marido, que ni siquiera se molesto en saludarla. Así que de inmediato presintió que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

 **\- ¿Irnos? ¿A donde? –** Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

 **\- A cualquier parte-** Ambos seguían de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta.

- **Estoy exhausta Burt, eh tenido un día terrible, lo único que quiero es sentarme a comer una deliciosa cena, con mi agradable marido y mis dos apuestos hijos…** \- Burt pareció herirse por sus palabras.

 **\- No, hoy no. Hay algo que debo decirte primero-**

Un fuerte sonido se escucho desde el segundo piso, golpes duros contra la puerta, vidrios y cristales rompiéndose. Carole se asusto de inmediato.

- **¡¿Qué fue eso?!** – Su instinto de madre de la dirijo directo hacia las escaleras, pero Burt la agarro fuerte del brazo. Manteniéndola en su lugar.

- **Es Kurt, tranquila…** \- le dijo con serenidad- **ah estado lanzando cosas desde que lo encerré-** Carole no podría creer en las palabras de su esposo.

 **\- ¡¿Lo encerraste?! ¡¿Por que?!**

\- **Por que de lo contrario, lo primero que haría ese jovencito seria ir a buscar a Blaine, y ya tengo suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparte de en donde esta-** Burt hablo rápido, ofuscado y tenso.

\- **¿Ir a buscar Blaine? ¿Kurt encerrado? ¿Que demonios esta sucediendo aquí?** -Carole lo miro pero Burt miro el piso masajeándose la barbilla, negándose a dar una respuesta.

No es que no quisiera decirle, se moría por hacerlo, Burt estaba tan confundido y aterrado. Necesitaba el apoyo de su mujer para guiarlo hacia la dirección correcta, necesitaba que lo sostuviera de los hombros para ser firme y fuerte y no lanzarse a llorar un niño, al igual que lo hizo desde que los pies de Blaine marcharon fuera de casa… pero no sabia la forma en que debía hacerlo. Carole amaba a sus hijos más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo, una vez que se enterara, ella estaría destruida.

\- **Burt. Dime, ahora.-** Carole insistió.

 **\- No aquí.-**

 **\- ¿Por qué?-**

 **\- Por que no quiero que Kurt te escuche llorar.-**

Y Carole se detuvo. Si antes estaba asustado por las cosas extrañas que estaban sucediendo en su casa ahora estaba totalmente en pánico. ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió como para que ella rompa en llanto? En uno tan incontrolable y desesperado para inclusive asustar al propio a Kurt ¿Qué estaba pasando con sus hijos?

Burt la guío por el brazo sin brusquedad hasta la salida nuevamente, cerro la puerta tras ellos y le hizo una señal para que subvierta al auto, mientras el buscaba las llaves de carro entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Aun a distancia, se escuchaba el leve sonido de las cosas azotar contra la madera, los puños, las patadas, y los gritos desesperados de su pequeño Kurt. Carole miro la habitación sin poder respirar. No podía, no podía dejar a Kurt aquí, no de esa manera. Pero tampoco sus músculos le concedieron el permiso de bajar.

Dio un brinco en su asiento al ver la cara de un extraño junto a la ventana, con apuro procedió a bajar el vidrio.

\- **Hola Señora Hummel, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía-** le hablo con amabilidad el chico de cabellos castaños frente a ella- espero no haberla asustado.-

\- **Oh no-no** , claro que no cariño- ella sintió los latidos de su corazón volver al compás correcto cuando se dio cuenta de quien era - **¿Cómo estas Sebastian?-** El se irguió una vez que se percato que Carole lo había reconocido y metió una de sus manos entre los bolsillos de sus pantalón negro, sin esforzarse por ocultar el cigarrillo encendido en la otra.- **¿Nick ya volvió a casa? Tu padre me llamo muy preocupado anoche preguntando por el…** \- La sonrisa de Sebastian se esfumo en un parpadear, quedo petrificado, su rostro carente de emoción solo daba rastro de vida en el destello de su mirada sombría.

El se veía…muy aterrador. Casi como un asesino. Incluso Carole inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás por el brusco cambio en el chico, pero tan pronto como su rostro se oscureció volvió a brillar en el una lindo sonrisa.

\- **El ya regreso a casa y se encuentra bien, muchas gracias por su preocupación** \- Sebastian le mintió.- **Tengo algo mas que quisiera preguntarle.-**

 **\- ¿Si?**

\- **Por casualidad… ¿Blaine esta en casa?-** Dijo de forma inocente, le volvió a sonreír de forma falsa, intentando esconder las ansias que tenia por saber su respuesta.

Carole bajo la mirada. Ella realmente no sabía… ella no sabia nada de Blaine….ella no sabia que estaba pasando con su familia.

- **El no esta chico, y no volverá pronto, así que puedes volver por donde llegaste-** Burt le gruño entrando al auto. No puedo evitarlo, su postura, la ropa, los aros y los tatuajes, era exactamente igual a Blaine. Y el estaba tan molesto y dolido con Blaine ahora- **Mi mujer y yo vamos de salida así que** \- trato de calmarse y hablarle adecuadamente, que el no era Blaine- **tenemos que irnos rápido, lo siento.**

Burt estaba preparándose para que el chico de negro relanzara a cortarle el cuello con una navaja por su impertinencia, pero al contrario de sus pensamientos, él le dio un gesto acogedor y alejo la mano que tenia puesta posesivamente sobre el auto, para dejarlos partir. Burt de suspiro con alivio, acaricio la piel congela de sus brazos sin que lo notara, ese chico le daba escalofríos.

\- **Por supuesto señor Hummel, es mi culpa por interrumpir. Ustedes…** \- el se lamió los dientes- **ya me dijeron lo que necesitaba saber.**

 **\- B-Bien** \- Le respondió algo asustado.- **adiós-** Burt no sabia por que todo su cuerpo esta tan a la defensiva con aquel sujeto. El era amable… quizás esa era la razón, era demasiado amable.

No demoro mucho en hacer partir el choce, haciendo rechinar los neumático en contra del suelo, y ajustando un poco las velocidad, el auto demoro a penas unos segundo en perderse tras la línea del horizonte. Sebastian miro alejarse al matrimonio Hummel con una mirada intrigante, en medio de la calle vacía.

- **Blaine tampoco fue visto en la escuela esta mañana jefe, ni en los alrededores** \- le informo el muchacho fornido detrás de el- **¿quiere que vayamos a echar un vistazo a su guarida?**

Sebastian sabia de memoria cada uno de los pasos y lugares que Blaine frecuentaba, no tan solo bajo las gradas en Mckinley, o el recorrido de las calles que a sus ineptos "amigos" les gustaba recorren en motocicleta, si no también la fabrica abandona al oeste de Ohio. En el cual el segundo piso se había convertido en su _**"sede oficial**_ ", ahí era donde solían planear sus fechorías, guardar cerveza, cosas que robaban, servia como hogar para adolescentes vagabundos con problemas en casa y que fueran parte de la pandilla, o simplemente era un lugar para divertidse.

Siempre es bueno saber el nido de los pájaros. Uno nunca sabe cuando es hora de prenderles fuego.

Era una regla primordial dentro de su pandilla que por lo menos dos integrantes se encargaran de darle una estrecha vigilancia al día, y no tan solo por que Blaine formara parte de su lista de fugaces y calientes amantes, si no también por que era el líder de la pandilla con la que tenia rivalidad, y como bien dice el dicho, ten cerca a tus amigos y más aun a tus enemigos. Si Blaine respiraba, el tenia que saber, el lugar, la fecha y la hora.

- **No te preocupes por eso-** Sebastian sonrío de forma perversa- **ya fui a dejarles mi regalito esta la mañana** \- lanzo un nube de humo después de inhalar su cigarrillo. Aun mirando el horizonte. Levanto una ceja.- **Ahí una luz encendida, ¿quien esta en casa?**

\- **Su hermano pequeño jefe, Kurt Hummel.-** Sebastian recodo haber oído hablar de el- **El y su padre tuvieron una discusión y después el señor Hummel lo encerró con llave. Ah estado arrogando cosas desde entonces-** Sebastian se giro para ver los binoculares colgando del cuello de su plebeyo.

- **¿Lo has estado mirando muy detalladamente no es así Karofsky?** \- le sonrío con lujuria. Volvió a mirar la venta del chico – **No te culpo, es de tu tipo, pequeño y bonito.-** le dijo metiendo el cigarrito de nuevo a su boca.

 **\- N-No me malinterprete jefe** \- Karofsky se sonrojo- **usted dijo que vigilara la casa. Y eso es lo que hice** \- recupero la compostura.

\- **Blaine no esta en casa, ni con bola de neandertales,** **tampoco en la escuela…** -hablo para si mismo, lento y profundo- **los papis Hummel se van dejando a su hijo menor con llave…** _ **mnnh**_ **…que interesante-** Sebastian sonrío con satisfacción. El era listo, no necesitaba saber muchos detalles para sacar conjeturas acertadas.

Arrojo su cigarrillo al suelo y con las botas negras lo restregó sobre el frío asfalto. Saco un pequeño alambre de entre sus ropas para dirigiese a la puerta.

 **-¿jefe?-** Le pregunto Karofsky se extrañado por su comportamiento.

Sebastian bufo, el no era el mas listo de sus sejitos después de todo, pero tener a miembros dentro de Mckinley siempre era favorecedor, eso y los celos y el resentimiento infundado que el chico de cejas finas tenia hacia Blaine le aseguraba su completa lealtad.

\- **Nuestro as bajo la manga esta justo dentro de esta casa Karofsky-** el lucho un poco contra la cerradura, asegurándose de que el alambre estuviera en la posición adecuada. Cuando escucho el sonido metálico del cerrojo, supo que tuvo éxito **\- No tenemos que salir a buscarlo, cuando Blaine sepa que tenemos a su angelical hermanito vendrá en cosa de segundos** \- le hablo a su compañero. Karofsky asintió asombrado por la astucia de su líder.

Sebastian abrió la puerta con sigilo.

 **\- Te llevaste a mi hermano Blaine, bien. Yo me llevare al tuyo.**

* * *

Blaine había caminado por horas sin dirección alguna. Le tomo algo de tiempo por decirse a salir de su barrio y encaminarse hacia el centro de la cuidad. Mucha gente camina con él, pero junto con la llegada del anochecer, las calles se fueron vaciando con lentitud hasta quedar solo. Cansado de arrastras sobre sus hombres los trozos de su pobre alama desecha, lleno de culpa y vergüenza se adentro en uno de los callejones, y se sentó junto a un basurero, la mayoría de ellos estaba lleno de vagos, así que se aseguro de encontrar uno vacío, bueno había alguien tirado frente a el, pero estaba demasiado borracho como para levantarse siquiera, Blaine no lo vio como una amenaza posible.

El había bagado desde joven por estas lúgubres calles, para su suerte sabia donde no tenia que meter las narices. Pero era distinto ahora. El era conciente de que ya no podría regresar. De ahora en adelante no tenia nada. No tenia cama, no tenia comida, no tenia hogar, no tenia familia…no tenía a Kurt. Extrañaba tanto el aliento fresco que tenia la boca de hermano aun durante la mañana, pero ahora Blaine respira y no siente nada. Deseba tanto amarlo, deseba tanto que la gente pudiera ver el amor dulce que ambos se tienen, mas allá de su sangre. Si la dieran la posibilidad de demostrarlo, si le dieran la oportunidad de amarlo, lo haría con tanto fervor, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho toda su vida.

Aunque en realidad a el le importa un comino lo que piense la demás gente…el mundo se vuelve tan insignificante frente a lo que siente por Kurt. Dejo escapar una sonrisa. El amor apesta. Le duele como un condenado y aun así se niega a dejar de amar.

Las frías gotas en contra de la calidez de su manos le provocaron un cosquilleo incomodo. Blaine no se molesto en refugiarse o moverse siquiera, estaba demasiado deprimido para eso.

" _ **¿Agua? ¿En serio agua dios? Necesitaras mas que eso si realmente quieres que siga sufriendo…¿me quistaste a Kurt?¿acaso no lo entiendes? Yo ya estoy muerto."**_

Solo el sonido de sus tripas retorciéndose lo hizo volver a su realidad. Ah claro. Había olvidado traer comida. Blaine se golpeo la frente frustrado.

Después de que las piedras que lanzaba hacia al vago de enfrente se le habían terminado noto que había una bolsa blanca dentro de su mochila, que no había recordado guardarla.

- **¿Qué es esto?-** Cuando la abrió. Había una nota, una tarjeta de crédito y unos cuantos sandwiches. Su estomago volvió a molestar cuando sintió el olor del pan recién horneado, pero se preocupo de leer el papel antes.

" _ **Querido Blaine, espero que hallas echado la bufanda que tu abuela te tejió el año pasado, esa que nuca quieres ponerte, lo se, esta algo fea, pero es lo mas abrigador que puedes tener y esta haciendo frío en este tiempo…"**_

Blaine se regaño mentalmente percatándose de que ciertamente la había olvidado en casa, y su cuello estaba congelado en esos momentos. Aun así, era rosa, no pensaba ponérsela nunca.

 _ **Te hice un refrigerio mientras buscabas tu ropa, te va a dar hambre y de seguro al final olvidaras echar comida. Siempre has sido así, espero que hayas encontrado la tarjeta. Ahí esta todo el dinero que tu madre y yo habíamos reunido para estas vacaciones…pero supongo que tu lo necesitaras mas ahora.**_

 _ **No se cuanto tiempo querrás estar fuera, pero quiero que sepas, que las puertas de nuestro hogar siempre estar abiertas para ti. Recapacita, hijo por favor. Cuando quieras volver a ser una familia por favor regresa a casa."**_

 _ **Burt.-**_

Había un montón de letras escritas sobre el papel. Pero solo la palabra "recapacita" quedo rondando en su mente.

El no iba a utilizar el dinero, claro que no. El no se arrepentía de sus sentimientos por Kurt. Acepar la limosna de su padre seria como aceptar que el tiene la razón. Y el esta equivocado.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar el papel lejos se dio cuenta que había una dirección auxiliar escrita en ella. Blaine dudo por un momento. Pero al final se levanto y decidió ir hacia allá…el no tenia otro lugar a donde ir.

 **\- ¿Si? –** Una chica pequeña, de cabellara rubia atada a una coleta, con unos enorme ojos azules le abrió la puerta.- **¿A quien busca?** – La niña dejo que Blaine se mojara, parado en medio de la lluvia torrencial. Ella esperaba una respuesta.

\- **Yo-** Blaine se puso e pensar. No sabia que responder. Ciertamente el no sabia a quien estaba buscando.

- **¡Britt! ¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no abras la puerta a extraños?-** Una voz se escucho desde el interior, misteriosamente familiar.

- **El tiene un delfin en el cuello San, el no puede ser malo-** Un momento ¿San?

\- **En realidad es un Dragón…** \- Trato de explicarle la forma real de su tatuaje. Ella lo miro de pies a cabeza para examinarlo y luego la chica olfateo un poco sus ropas- **¡hey! ¿Que haces?!**

- **Te ves como un chico normal, aun así…hueles a unicornio…¿tu besas chicos?-** Blaine se atraganto con su propia saliva.

- **¡Dios Britt! ¡¿Que te acabo de decir?!¡Aléjate de la puerta!-** La morena salio desde dentro de la casa para sujetar de los hombros a la pequeña y jalarla hacia atrás. En un momento oportuno, por que el no quería decirle a la chica que era gay, no estaba listo para decirlo aun.

- **… ¿San?…¿Santana? –** pronuncio con dificultad.

 **\- ¿Blaine?-**

 **\- ¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! –** ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Santana le ofreció un chocolate caliente y Blaine se apresuro a poner sus manos alrededor de la taza ansiando por calentar sus frías manos. Trato de secarse el cabello con la toalla que tenia sobre los hombros, que Brittany, la pequeña rubia, le había ofrecido amablemente.

Santana tiro toda su ropa a lavadora, estaba mojada y sucia, la lluvia había traspasado la tela fina de su bolso, empapando todo lo que traía. Tomo un sorbo a gusto de sentir el líquido por dentro de su garganta. Después miro a Santana.

Ella le sonría Britt, mientras esta cepillaba el cabello de su muñeca. Blaine se acerco a taparle los odios a la rubia.

- **Cuando me hablaste de tu súper encuentro con Brittany, la rubia candente y adorable, de la cual estabas sumamente enamorada como para el fin de tu vida y la otra, no imagine que hablabas de una niña de doce años-** Blaine destapo los odios de la pequeña para volver a tomar su chocolate con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Santana le volvo a tapar los odios.

\- **Ella es candente ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez no ahora, pero cuando le crezcan las boobis ¡lo será!-** Blaine rodó los ojos- **No te atrevas a juzgarme Hummel, comerse a tu hermano con la mirada en clase de ecuación física, no es exactamente algo menos enfermo…y no trates de negarlo** \- ella destapo las orejas de la pequeña. Blaine sonrío.

 **\- De acuerdo, no lo hare. Su trasero es impresiónate.**

\- **¿El trasero de quien?** \- pregunto Brittany. Santana entro en pánico.

 **\- ¡Britt! ¡Britt! ¡¿Hueles eso?**!- Brittany negó con ternura- **Creo que Lord Tubbington esta fumando Opio de nuevo** \- Brittany puso las manos en su cadera.

 **\- Primero sus problemas con el alcohol y ahora esto** \- La pequeña se bajo de su silla y fue camino hacia las escaleras. Sin antes de tomarse su tiempo para olfatear a Blaine, quien se asusto de nuevo- **…si…unicornio sin duda.** – Y luego se marcho. Brittany era suspicaz, había que tener cuidado de ella.

- **Es su gato**.- Santana le explico. Y Blaine no quiso saber más, dudaba que algo sensato pudiera venir después de eso.-… **¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-** Santana por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

La mirada de Blaine lucia perdida. Parecía como si su alma estuviera congela, aun mas que su propio cuerpo. Santana no necesito mas palabras, ella lo supo.

 **\- Oh dios…tu familia…¿lo sabe?** – Blaine asintió- **¡¿Qué te dijeron?!-** Santana se abalanzo hacia delante queriendo saberlo todo.

\- **Papa me echo de casa, por lo menos hasta que "recapacite" mi decisión** – admitió Blaine apenas audible

 **\- ¡¿Y qué paso con Kurt?!**

 **\- Yo…no lo se** \- Su amiga se quedo un silencio durante un tiempo.

- **¡¿A caso ese señor esta loco?! ¡No puede echarte así nada mas!-** Ella se levanto de su asiento hecho una furia.

 **\- No lo culpo…** \- Santana no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

 **\- ¡¿Qué no lo culpas?! Blaine te pateo de la casa sin impórtale que pudiera sucederte o como te sentías no puedes decirme que eso esta bien, ¡el es tu padre!**

- **¡El no solo lo supo Santana!…el -lo descubrió. El nos vio.** \- Santana se callo de pronto- **Nos vio mientras nosotros…hacíamos el amor-** Santan empalideció, Blaine no sabia si era por que descubrió que ellos siendo hermanos, tuvieron relaciones, o por que su padre había hallado el secreto que había guardado durante años- **hubieras visto su rostro…Fue-** Blaine tomo aire con pesadez- **terrible.** – El moreno agarro los rizos de su cabello con impotencia, recordando el cruel momento.

Santan dio unas vueltas en círculos, dándole la espalda. Incrédula de toda lo que acontecía. Unos pocos minutos de tortuoso silencio después decidió hablar.

\- **…aun así creo que no es correcto**.- Dijo volviendo a su asiento- **¿piensas regresar?**

- **Claro que si.** –Dijo sin titubear- **Pero necesito pensar las cosas primero…-**

\- **Blaine, no necesitas pensarlo. Tú lo amas. Lo has hecho desde siempre, y si esa estúpida gente no es capaz de darse cuenta ¡al diablo con ellos! No te pueden impedir ser feliz junto a la persona que amas, no después de todo lo que has pasado. No Blaine…no los dejes. No permitas que te hagan esto.**

- **¡Es que no es tan simple! –** Blaine grito- **Cada vez que pienso que es justo tener a Kurt entre mis brazos veo el rostro de mama y pienso que no soy nada más que un egoísta.** –la garganta le dolió por retener la angustia- **Papa no me preocupa tanto como crees Santana, el es la parte fácil…** -la miro con los ojos bañados en miel brillante lleno de temor- **¿pero que va a pasar después? Papa y mama nos aman, nos conoces desde que éramos unos niños, aunque no estén completamente de acuerdo tengo una esperanza de que logren comprendernos…pero…los demás. Ellos no se preocupan de ser amables, o pensar en lo que sentimos. Solo verán lo que se ve. Un par de hermanos. No dos personas que semana. Kurt es gay y sabes todo lo que ah tenido que soportar por años, las burlas, los comentarios tras la espalda, las risas crueles. Eso solo empeorara si el y yo comenzamos a salir. No quiero eso, no quiero verlo sufrir. Si algo le pasara yo-**

\- **Blaine, tranquilo, tranquilo.** \- Santana corrió a sujetarlo por los hombros al notar como el moreno se caía a pedazos- **No estas solo. Me tienes a mí, a tu pandilla, a todo el club Glee. Tienes a mucha gente que te ama y no dudes que te va a apoyar en lo que decidas. Vamos a lograr protegerlos juntos, van a salir adelante, lo veras, mantendrás a Kurt a salvo como siempre lo has hecho amigo…**

\- **Yo no puede estar con él siempre…en algún momento simplemente tendremos que separarnos, cuando quiera salir con Mercedes, o ir a esas estúpidas tiendas… tan solo un descuido, San, tan solo un misero momento en que baje la guardia… el va estar solo, y si- ¿Y si no es capaz de defenderse? No quiero que lo lastimen, Santana. Quiero que sea feliz…**

\- **¿Crees que sin ti seria feliz?-** La morena tenia que preguntarle. Tenia que saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente de Blaine

\- **Yo estoy seguro de que lo amo Santana. Pero el es tan joven…que pasa si los sentimientos que tiene hacia mi…no son más que una confusión, si después aparece otro chico apuesto y caballeroso, tal y como le gusta, y después se da cuenta que yo no era lo que quería…o si al final pasa que como pareja no funcionamos.¿Y si para el no soy mas que un flechazo de momentáneo?... todo seria para nada, todo el esfuerzo no valdría la pena. Seria un tonto. Peor aun, seria un tonto con el corazón roto.-** Su amiga francio el ceño.

- **Pareciera que estoy escuchando a tu padre, y no a Blaine Anderson. –** Le dijo con severidad **\- Tal vez yo no soy muy amiga de Lady Hummel, pero el es mi compañero en Glee y lo conozco. Y creo que tanto tu como tu padre, están subestimando a Kurt. El es mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparenta, lo eh visto recibir empujones desde que era tan solo un niño, slushie en la cara, sus ropa metida en el inodoro, cuando lo encierran en el baño o lo tiran en los basureros…Y el Blaine, siempre se levanta. Aun más erguido y valiente que antes. Esperando caer solo para volver a ponerse de pie. El es un luchador Blaine, si el hizo el amor contigo, no fue solo por que eres su hermano, o por que cree que esta enamorada de ti, te dio su virginidad por que pensó que eras la persona que mas se lo merecía, que el quería, por que eres especial, único e irremplazable para el. No dejes que el miedo al fracaso te detenga. Te lo mereces, te mereces a Kurt. Tienes coraje Blaine- Y no por que haces frente a todo con valor, es por que estas lleno de miedo y aun así te quedas firme para defender a Kurt. Te gusta su sonrisa, y su pelo, te gusta incluso cuando te esta regañando y eso es tan asquerosamente cursi y lindo. Lo deseas como un hombre por que crees que es hermoso. ¡Y además mírate! Estas caliente como el infierno-** Blaine soltó una risa a pesar de que aun estaba acongojado **\- estoy segura de que no hay nadie mas guapo que tu, si eso no es suficiente… créeme me anoto en tu lista de espera.**

\- **¿Soy caliente aun y con mi cabello?-** pregunto Blaine con ternura.

\- **Aun con tu feo y enorme cabello de medusa.** – lo refugio en su pecho- **Tienes que tener fe amigo. Si no estas tu seguro de tu decisión, menos podrás convencer a tu padre. Y si tu no tienes fe en ti mismo… ¿Quién lo tendrá?**

\- **Gracias Santana** \- Blaine la abrazo- **vales oro.**

- **Si, Si, lo que digas** \- ella se alejo. Torció los labios para darle una sonrisa chueca- **¿Solo dime que tendré el permiso exclusivo para lanzarle bromas post-perdida-virginal a Kurt?** – ella hizo un puchero con una mirada maléfica- **tengo una lista enorme que ah estado esperando el día en que Porcelana aflore como un hombre-** Blaine suspiro ¿tenia otra opción?

- **Kurt me va a matar por esto pero…De acuerdo, puedes molestarlo**.- Santana salto de felicidad moviendo su cabeza de una lado al otro. Se mordió el labio, imaginado la cara del pequeño Hummel cuando se de cuenta de que ella lo sabe. Una vez que Santana volvió a su asiento Blaine le pregunto.

 **.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Britt?**

 **\- ¿Yo? Nada…**

 **\- Ella algún día va a crecer San…y bien sabes que hay una gran posibilidad de que sea Heterosexual.**

\- . **Yo la guiare por el buen camino.** – Blaine se río- **Es decir, ¿no me has visto? Es imposible que sus ojos de doncella no se posen en mí. Si tu conseguiste la flor virginal de la mojigata de Hummel que te hace pensar que yo no puedo-**

\- **A sus padres no le va a gustar…tendrás una ardua lucha por delante** \- Blaine dijo viendo hacia futuro, sin caer en la seriedad.

\- **Lo se** \- suspiro con angustia- **solo que las cosas están tan bien ahora, ¿sabes? Ella me besa todos los días, vemos películas juntas, nos acurrucamos una al lado de la otra, salimos a pasear…Yo realmente no quiero pensar que va a suceder a futuro-** Blaine sabia a lo que se refería, el mismo negó su amor por Kurt mucho tiempo solo por temor a las consecuencias. Y aquí estaba ahora. Luchando por sobrevivir.

 **\- ¿Y que pasa si nada resulta como quieres?**

\- **¿Si Brittany se enamora de un chico? ¿Si ella resulta ser una homofobia? ¿Si dice que me odia y no quiere verme nunca mas?-** Blaine trago duro. El le pregunto eso a Santana por que tenia la esperanza de que su respuesta le ayudara con sus propios miedos- **Yo lo voy seguir queriendo tanto como lo hago ahora, Blaine. Aun si eso significa sufrir por toda la eternidad. Voy a estar ahí, a su lado, para cuando me necesite.**

Blaine sonrío con ternura. La seguridad y convicción que Santan ponía en sus sentimientos por Brittany le daba fuerzas para respirar y continuar.

- **Te va a ir bien Santana. Yo se que si-** Le confeso Blaine con felicidad, apenas en un suspiro. Santana no pudo escuchar con claridad.

Escucharon los zapatos de Brittany bajar las escaleras a paso raudo, el fuerte ruido del pequeño taco de charol contra la madera hizo que se desconectaran con brusquedad en su profunda conversación.

- **¡Brittany suelta ese gato te puedes caer!** \- Ella corrió de inmediato a quitárselo de los pequeños brazos. Brittany bajaba con Lord Tubbnigton, era el gato más obeso que Blaine había visto en su vida.

- **¡Llegaron! ¡Llegaron!** -Dijo Britt una vez que estuvo en el primer piso, Santana como pudo intento sujetar al gordo gato entre sus manos pero pronto se dio por vencida dejándolo rodar por le suelo.

- _ **Huff/**_ **/ No me había dado cuenta lo tarde que era.-** Santana miro el reloj de su muñeca y se acerco a Brittany que de inmediato se abrazo de sus caderas con ternura, emocionada. Blaine supuso que alguien llegaba.

Santana abrió la puerta con una sonrisa entre sus labios recibiendo a los nuevos extraños.

\- **¡Santana!-** La mujer abrazo a la morena con cariño- H **as hecho un buen trabajo como siempre, no sabes cuanto te lo agradecemos** \- ella sonrío- **¿donde esta la niña mas hermosa del planeta?-** Ella le hablo a Brittany quien le beso la mejilla-

\- **No hay problema siempre un placer cuidar de Brittany-** Santana contesto con alegría y se negó a recibir el dinero que el señor –supuso era el padre de Britt-le ofrecía- **¡Oh no! No hace falta, como dije, es algo que me gusta hacer, no necesito el dinero-**

\- **Santana eres tan modesta ¿como podría no pagarme? Me siento en deuda contigo-** El señor insistía y Santana se negaba. Britt se colgó del cuello de su padre y el caballero la levanto en brazos con cariño.

\- **San es la mas hermosa y genialosa niñera de todo el mundo!** – Gritaba para alcanzar la cabeza de Santan y besarla, ya que ahora que su padre la sostenía tenía la altura suficiente. Santana se dejo acariciar como una pequeño gato bebe- **¿Cuándo sea grande nos vamos a casar no es así?**

\- **Por supuesto-** Santana contesto. Y los adultos rieron. Aunque Blaine bien sabia que San hablaba en serio.

 **-** _ **Auch/**_ **¡cuidado hermano!-**

 **\- Lo siento monstruito rubio-** respondió un joven de espalda- **hay una fuerte lluvia afuera sabes-** el chico sacudió el paraguas en el pórtico y limpio sus pies antes de entrar.- **Espero que halla disfrutado de tu tarde con tu novia San** \- la voz del chico se apago una vez puso su mirada en Blaine, el sonido desapareció por completo al igual que su sonrisa.

Blaine se levanto de inmediato de su silla. Tieso como una estatua. Quito con rapidez la toalla de sus hombros e intento arreglar sus ropas y cabello mojado. Tratando de parecer digno. Termino de pie en medio de la sala con la cabeza agacha, algo tímido. Blaine pudo ver a la familia completa ahora.

\- **Blaine, ellos son los padres de Brittany, Elaine y Blake-**

La señora, parecía muy joven para ser madre de dos hijos, de ojos verdosos y enormes, largas pestañas y cejas finas, mentón delicado y labios planos. Su cabello caía por los hombros delgados con gracia, lacio y negro.

A un lado su esposo. Era un poco mas alto que ella, diminuto para la estatura de un hombre promedio, traía el cabello gelificado hacia atrás, tenía cejas tupidas y ojos marrones, sin un solo rastro de pelo en su rostro, de higiene y postura implacable. A Blaine le gustaba el corbatín que traía puesto.

Se empezó a sentir muy nervioso, estaba pensando algo absurdo en ese momento, no solo hecho de que Brittany no parecía tener un parentesco físico si no que extrañamente…ellos se parecían mucho a Blaine. Mucho para su gusto.

Pero no podía ser. Ah de estar pensando estúpideces. Pensó para tranquilizarse, aun así sus rodillas temblaban sin querer.

 **\- El es el hermano mayor de Britt, Cooper** \- El joven al igual que todo la familia lo estaba mirando con la boca entre abierta, su expresión era una combinación entre confusión y asombro de su presencia en la casa.

El era realmente apuesto…Blaine se sonrojo, era la primera vez que admitía que otro chico aparte de Kurt, era guapo. Pero el lo era, incluso através del montón de ropa que traía puesta se veían los músculos bien formados. El cabello castaño oscuro como el de su padre y de suaves ondas como su madre. Los ojos azules, casi hipnóticos. De facciones fuertes y finas a la vez, como hechas a precisión por un cincel.

El. El era igual a Blaine.

- **Les presento a Blaine Hummel-** dijo Santana con una sonrisa- **Blaine. Ellos son la familia Anderson.**

Blaine sintió vibrar su celular en su bolsillo. Pero estaba tan impactado con las personas en frete suyo que sin pensarlo apretó el botón y colgó la llamada sin contestar.

* * *

Sebastian sintió la línea muerta sonar varios segundos. Chasqueo con los desdos y se dio la vuelta para hablar con Kurt.

- **Que pena ángel, tu príncipe azul parece que no quiere saber nada de ti** \- dijo que el ceño triste, fingiendo lastima. Lo que no dejo de amedrentar a Kurt.

El mayor puso el celular sobre sus labios, pensando que hacer, recorrió la habitaron de los hermano Hummels con comodidad y libertad, a sabiendas del extenso tiempo disponible que tenia. Kurt se movió lo mas lejos que sus manos atadas le permitían. Lo más lejos de Sebastian que pudo.

Estaba sentado sobre el colchón, arrinconado en la pared, tiritando de desesperación, hacia mucho tiempo que se había cansado de gritar, y de pelear contra su captor, que físicamente y en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba tenia ventaja sobre él. Las lagrimas dejaron de caer por sobre su mejilla hace ya tiempo atrás, cuando sus ojos se secaron. Tenia una mordaza sobre la boca y las manos fuertemente atadas entre si al cabezal de la cama.

Sebastian detuvo su caminar y se acerco peligrosamente a Kurt, quien retrocedió colocando las rodillas cerca de su pecho.

\- **¿Qué vamos hacer ah?-** Sebastian estiro su mano, para quitar los cabellos que se pegaban a la frente de Kurt por culpa del sudor frió. El pequeño temblaba fuera de control- **Sabes, no eres mi prototipo ideal Hummel, me gustan mas macho-** Kurt alejo su cara de inmediatamente rechazando el toque de Sebastian. El sonrió. Mirándolo con lujuria- pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción. **Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho hoy… Kurt.**

 _ **"Por favor, Por favor, Blaine. Te necesito. Por favor. Tengo Miedo. Blaine. Ven a buscarme.**_ "

Kurt suplicaba y suplica para sus adentros. Pero bien sabia… que Blaine no iba a llegar.


	9. Don't Speak

Blaine se paro frente al espejo, observando su ropa con cuidado. Traía puesto un chaleco de manga larga de un color blanco, pantalones azules que extrañamente dejaban sus tobillos al descubierto, y en sus pies llevaba un par de zapatones negros descubiertos de calcetines. Y luego estaba lo peor…el sombrero. El nunca había usado un sombrero en su vida…y se veía realmente…estúpido. El no usaría esta ropa en su vida.

 **\- Te ves muy guapo** \- la señora Anderson rodeo sus hombros dándole un apretón suave, el contacto hizo que Blaine se pusiera nervioso.

 **\- Gra-gracias.-** se apresuro a contestar mirando hacia el suelo. La mujer dejo salir una risa armoniosa.

 **\- ¿Pero no te sientes cómodo verdad?** \- ella se alejo. Blaine se quedo en silencio, no quería ser descortés. No con la señora Anderson.

 **\- Digamos que-no es mi estilo-** Blaine trato de elegir las palabras quitándose el sombrero de la cabeza.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta que tanto la ropa que traía puesta como la de su bolso estaba completamente empapada, amablemente le dijo que era libre de tomar un baño. Blaine no quería ser una molestia, de hecho ni siquiera sabia si debía estar aquí, el no los conocía en absoluto. Pero era difícil rehusarse a la ayuda empeñosa de todos los miembros de esta familia.

Cooper le enseño " _ **el cuarto extra**_ " donde podía quedarse, el señor Anderson eligió ropa seca para él y la señora Anderson técnicamente ya le había calentado la bañera.

Era raro. Que tuvieran tanta preocupación y gentileza hacia el. Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a eso, el siempre era el segundo, el que venia después de Kurt. Quizás no era del todo cierto, pero en este momento era lo único que venia a su cabeza si intentaba recordad su hogar. Y este lugar… era tan familiar de alguna manera, era **casi** como estar en casa…casi.

Solo aquí no estaba su familia.

\- **Tienes mucho cabello, Blaine-** ella se acerco de nuevo por la espalda paseando los ojos por sobre su cabeza- **¿esta bien que te llame así?-** El moreno asintió con apuro. Ella le sonrío- **Apuesto a que tienes un rostro hermoso debajo de tanta cabellera-** Blaine vio su reflejo en el espejo, la señora Anderson tomo todos sus rizos con ambas manos y los deslizo hacia atrás de su cabeza, dejando ver de forma clara su rostro- **Lo sabia…** \- ella lo miro con sus ojos verdes de una forma muy penetrante, no había amenaza en ellos, de hecho se veían dóciles, pero se sentía demasiado observado- ¿ **nunca has pensado en cortártelo?**

Blaine se separo de inmediato. No importa que tan amable, ni cuanto respeto le tuviera a la señora Anderson. Si no dejo que Kurt, quien ama de pies a cabeza, tocara su cabello menos lo haría una mujer extraña.

- **¡No!-** Blaine apago su voz al notar que parecía molesto- **es solo que, me obligaban a cortarlo cuando estaba en primaria, me ah tomado tiempo dejarlo crecer…-** confeso avergonzado- **perdone, pero no.**

- **Si lo tuvieras corto lucirías como un príncipe.** \- Ella sabia que tendría la atención de Blaine con ese comentario, se mordió su lengua de forma traviesa- **Yo creo que mas que un chico rebelde, tu** _ **personita especial**_ **querría ver a un chico maduro, galante y con modales. ¿no crees?-** Blaine se giro con una expresión perdida en su rostro. Esas características era todo lo contrario de lo que Blaine era. Eso hizo que se molestara.

- **Me gustan los chicos** \- Oh dios. Salio de su boca. No podía creerlo. – **Así que dudo que esa teoría funcione en mi caso** \- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que estaba siendo tan honesto? Ni siquiera su propia familia sabía sobre esto…

Espero un reaccion negativa, de sorpresa, e inclusive de asco, pero al contrario ella solo volvió a sonreír. Como su lo hubiera sabido desde que entro a la casa.¿A caso era tan obvio? . Ella se acerco y tomo su mejilla para que levantara la vista, Blaine abrió los ojos asustado.

 **\- Creo que te equivocas Blaine. Estoy segura de que aquel** **chico** **querría ver tu naturalidad. Lo que ahí detrás de todo lo que escondes. Aquello que signifique ser tú, al verdadero Blaine. ¿O no es así?**

Blaine trago duro. Diablos estaba discutiendo con ella por que no quería que le tocara el cabello. Era más gay de lo que había pensado. El se fue caminado de forma torpe hacia el taburete enfrente de otro espejo pequeño. Y se sentó sonrojado hasta las orejas.

 **\- ¿De verdad luciré como un príncipe?-** el pregunto casi en silencio. El quería ser un príncipe, quería ser el príncipe de Kurt. Quería ser todo lo que Kurt deseara ¿ella podía lograr que Kurt lo amara? Por que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos…nunca habían hablado. El no sabia con certeza cuales eran los sentimientos que tenia hacia el.

- **Por supuesto que si. ¿Cómo se llama tu personita especial?** – La señora Anderson le dijo, mientras buscaba entre sus cosas algunas tijeras. Pero parecía no tener un real interés en lo que digiera, como si ya supera de antemano la respuesta.

 **\- K-Kurt-** dijo obligando a que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Esta era una casa muy cara, no había que ser tan listo-como el lo es- para darse cuenta de que la familia Anderson tiene una muy buena situación económica. Ellos Vivian al oeste de Ohio muy lejos de su casa y su colegio, le tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta aquí. Era imposible que sus padres y la señora Elaine pudieran conocerse. Ellos no podían saber que Kurt era su hermano ¿cierto? No había riesgo en decirlo. No había.

La señora Anderson dejo caer las tijeras al suelo, impactado por lo que muchacho acababa de confesarle. Sus suaves dedos quedaron flotando sobre la piel de sus labios. ¿Kurt? ¿Blaine estaba enamorado de ese Kurt?

Elaine envolvió fuerte sus brazos alrededor del cuello del niño y lo oprimió contra si, dejando la cabeza refugiada en su pecho. Blaine abrió los ojos aturdido en primer lugar, pero luego los músculos se relajaron y dejo que su cuerpo cediera y se hundiera en el acogedor abrazo. El cerró sus ojos. El olor, la piel, el cabello, la ropa. Todo en ella era tan maternal para Blaine, era tan agobiante e intenso que el quería llorar.

 **\- Mi pobre Blaine…Mi pobre Blaine-** ella sonaba acongoja y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Blaine apretó fuerte los ojos adolorido. Escondió la cara aun mas entre su cuerpo.

Blaine por fin recibió lo que tanto había anhelado hace muchos años. Un abrazo y un poco de comprensión.

* * *

 **\- ¿Ya hablaste con ellos papá?-** Cooper soltó sin rodeos – ¿ **que te dijeron? ¿Estaban molestos?** \- el interrogo a su padre apenas colgó el teléfono.

- **Mantén la calma muchacho** – su padre le sonrío.

El lo invito a sentarse para que tomaran un café en el salón, dejo que entrara primero a la habitación, siempre con los modales como prioridad. La verdad es que el silencio y la tranquilidad de su padre solo lo ponían más ansioso.

\- **Papa, dime que paso** – dijo con tono desesperado. El señor Anderson le ofreció una tasa de té mientras el tomaba un leve sorbo de su café.

 **\- Burt quiso que Blaine dejara la casa unos días-** Cooper sabia quien era. El no había escuchado sobre aquel mecánico en mucho tiempo, pero lo recordaba bien.

 **-¿Por qué razón? ¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿El quiere quitarnos a Blaine de nuevo? Por que ahora que él esta aquí, yo no pienso dejar-** Blake hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y Cooper cerro la boca.

Después de unos segundos mortificantes, tomo la taza entre sus manos obligado por la presencia de su padre, que lucia pacifico como siempre. Pero el estaba decidido. Ahora que su hermano estaba de vuelta, no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

\- **Burt estaba hablando con Carole acerca de sus situación con Blaine en estos momentos-¿recuerdas quien es ella?-** Cooper asintió- **Siempre has tenido una buena memoria. Quiero que te quede bien claro lo que te voy a decir, así que escucha con atención. –** Blake examino a su hijo, pensando en las diferentes reacciones que tendría ante lo que pensaba decirle **\- La estadía de Blaine aquí, con todo el dolor de mi alma, es solo pasajera hijo** – Cooper desvío la mirada molesto por lo que su padre decía- **el regresara con su familia tarde o temprano**.

 **\- Nosotros somos su familia.-** Cooper protesto. El señor Anderson suspiro con tristeza.

- **También ellos** \- dijo reclinándose hacia atrás- **Burt vendrá a buscar a Blaine en cuanto ambos estén emocionalmente preparados para un reencuentro y con las cosas mas claras en sus cabezas.**

- **¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?** \- Cooper pregunto con rapidez en un tono seco exigiendo la verdad.

\- **El…-** su padre demoro un tiempo en contestarle- **Blaine tuvo-intimidad con su hermano de una forma que no es correcta.- Blake esperaba que Cooper se exaltara, pero esta vez fue su hijo quien se mantuvo sereno.**

 **\- No veo por que hacen tanto escándalo-**

 **\- El es su hermano, Cooper-**

 **\- No. No lo es.-**

- **Físicamente quizás no tengan relación alguna pero eso no quita que estuvo viviendo 18 años bajo el techo de aquella persona, el simplemente no puede violar la privacidad de aquel muchacho así de la nada, el sigue siendo a la luz de la sociedad y la ley, hermano de Kurt Hummel, lo que hizo, moralmente es incorrecto.**

- **Si el hubiera estado con nosotros desde un principio nada esto seria un problema ahora-**

\- **¡Por favor Cooper! Se como te sientes pero no obligues a Blaine a formar parte de nuestra familia. Deja que el tomo su propia decisión.**

- **¡¿Cómo diablos se supone va a ser eso?! Si ni siquiera sabe donde esta parado-** Cooper dijo con amargura apretando los dientes fuertes. **\- Vi su cara, cuando nuestra miradas se cruzaron papá el-** Cooper recordó la mirada vacía de Blaine, sin expresión alguna. Su pecho dolía oprimido por la angustia **-el no tenia ni idea de quien era yo**...,- su tono se desvaneció hasta no ser nada mas que un hilo de voz- **…O cuanto lo eh extraño… o cuanto lo eh amado durante tantos años.-**

Su padre entendió, la verdadera razón por la que Cooper estaba molesto.

 **\- Lo sabría si se lo dijeras.-** El señor Blake se acerco a el con el resto de su mocaccino en la mano- **Creo que…** \- el se detuvo a pensar- **es el destino, hijo. Si Blaine volvió a nuestra casa no es solo por que Burt le dio nuestra dirección. Hay algo más, una razón aun más fuerte que mantiene a Blaine aquí, Cooper. Tienes que hablar con el.-** el le ofreció su café. Cooper lo tomo sin ganas- **Díselo-** finalizo tajante.

El señor Anderson volvió a su asiento para leer el libro que había comprado hace algunas semanas atrás y aun no había terminado. Su hijo se quedo de pie, incapaz de reaccionar. Con aquellas palabras… ¿acaso su padre quería que Cooper le contara la verdad?

 **\- ¿Tu no te estar refiriendo a que-?** \- Su padre asintió calmo- **¡Pero eso es algo muy delicado! ¿como sabre si él esta listo para escucharla? ¿O si yo soy la persona indicada para decírselo?**

\- **Al igual que la muerte hijo, en este tipo de situaciones, no sabes que estas preparado hasta que sucede. Si en algo tienes razón, es que Blaine necesita tomar una decisión… Y ya es hora. Ve, ofrecerle un poco de café, y conversen un rato.**

Cooper miro la taza de café que tenia sobre la mano, el líquido café se movía tranquilo de un lado a otro. Pudo ver su reflejo, lleno de inseguridades.

Tomo la tasa de té que anteriormente había dejado en la mesa, y abrió la puerta de la sala para ir hacia el cuarto donde estaba Blaine, lleno de temor.

El señor Anderson vio desaparecer a Cooper por entre el largo pasillo.

El sabía que su hijo no hablaría con él amenos de que fuera obligado, el corazón de Cooper estuvo esperando ansioso por Blaine durante tantos años…y ahora que por fin lo tenía cerca, el no sabia como reaccionar.

No solo lo mando junto a su hijo menor para que le contara sobre su verdadera familia, si no además, por que si Blaine finalmente decidía quedarse con los Hummels, el tendría que decirle adiós a Cooper, y eso, sin duda alguna lo destruiría. El quería por ultimo que Cooper tuviera la oportunidad de conocer en carne y hueso quien era su hermano menor, se lo merecía.

* * *

Blaine trenzo el cabello de Brittany, procurando que no estuviera demasiado mojado o terminaría resfriándose. Santana se despidió poco después de haberlo presentando, el no iba a regresara a le escuela pronto, no con el todo el lió metido en la cabeza, sobre todo por que huyo dejando a Kurt solo y no estaba en condiciones de darle la cara aun. " _ **Yo le echare un ojo Blaine"**_ recordó las palabras _de_ Santana _ **"mientras yo este cerca lady porcelana seguirá estando bien"**_

Volvió a respirar hondo, intento tranquilizarse un poco, por ahora, confiar en Santana era su única opción.

Blaine estaba cruzado de piernas sobre la cama de la habitación, Britt hablaba con Cooper acerca de su día con Santana. El mayor le sonrío a la pequeña y luego de eso, los ojos azules de Cooper coincidieron con su mirada, y ambos voltearon avergonzados.

\- **Ustedes tiene mucho dinero-** Blaine comenzó a hablar por fin. Tanto Britt como Cooper lo miraron- **es decir, no muchas personas tiene la fortuna de tener una habitación extra en la casa-** El moreno de refería a la misma en la que estaban en este momento, completamente amueblada.

 **\- No es una habitación extra, es la habitación de mi hermano perdido-** Brittany lo corrigió.

 **\- ¿Hermano perdido?-**

\- **Papa y mama lo extrañan mucho, así que en cada casa a la que nos mudamos dejamos una habitación extra. Cooper dice que en cualquier momento puede regresar y el va a necesitar una cuarto en donde quedarse**.- Blaine miro a Cooper en busca de mas información por el chico solo trenzaba los cabellos rubios de la niña con rostro estoico. Britt lo miro- **me gusta tu cabello, te quedo bien.**

 **\- G-Gracias. Tu madre lo hizo.-**

\- **Siento que te agobien así, mi padre intento gelificar mi cabello un montón de veces-** Cooper hablo con el- **apuesto a que esa ropa tampoco te gusta-** el le sonrío. Cooper tenía una sonrisa enorme. Blaine sintió la necesitad de contestar enseguida con un extraño temor a que Cooper decidiera arrepentirse de haberle dirigido la palabra.

- **¡Me gusta! Es decir, es cómoda…excepto por le gorro.-** Blaine dijo sin querer. Y los tres se pusieron a reír.

 **-Creo que te ves adorable** \- Cooper dijo entre risas por el comentario de Blaine. Ciertamente en comparación a las ropas que llevaba con anterioridad, el muchacho se veía muy gracioso con lo que traía puesto ahora.

Blaine por fin sintió el ambiente un poco más cómodo.

\- **¿Cómo es que su hermano se perdió?-** Pregunto. Luego el dudo si debió hacerlo- **Si se pude saber por supuesto, yo no quiero hacerlos sentir mal-**

\- **Esta bien, Blaine.-** Cooper sonrío con tristeza. Anudo la trenza de Brittany y en cuanto estuvo lista ella escapo para acostarse junto a Blaine, esperando la historia, como un cuento de buenas noches.

El mayor fijo su vista en Blaine.

Si.

Era ahora.

* * *

- **Trío de aces, volví a ganar-** Sebastian volteo las cartas dejándolo mirar. Kurt levanto la vista algo tensa y después de un bufido voto las cartas sobre la cama aunque sus manos atadas no le permitieron arrogarlas tan lejos.

Sebastian las volvió a juntar las cartas en el mazo revolviéndolas para iniciar otra partida. Tomo el celular para revistarlo nuevamente, ninguna llamada perdida.

\- **Cielos, Blaine debe estar muy ocupado para ignorarnos así-** le dijo sin mirarlo. Kurt que no podía quitarle la vista amenazante pregunto sin chistar.

\- ¿ **Qué es todo esto? Primero dices que quieres divertirte conmigo, me atas a una cama, y luego de la nada ¿quieres jugar cartas? ¡no tengo ni la menor idea de que estas pensando!…** -Kurt siseo como serpiente. Exigente y altanero. Pero era cierto, no era capaz de razonar con la bipolaridad de Sebastian. Necesitaba explicaciones.-

Sebastian abrió la boca sorprendido y luego en su rostro apareció una sonrisa torcida.

- **Tienes agallas Hummel, hablándome de esa manera-** se inclino para tomarlo por su nuca y acercarlo a su rostro – **no sabes lo malo que puedo ser.-** le sonrío. Kurt frunció aun más el ceño. Odiaba esa sonrisa hipócrita.

\- **No eres malo** \- Le dijo con valentía y seguridad- **si lo fueras ya me habrías lastimado-** La sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció- **Yo y Karofsky no somos amigos-de hecho dudo que seamos algo. –** Kurt recodo todas las ocasiones en que el jugador había aprovechado de lanzarlo contra los casillero- P **ero el es feliz durante los partidos y es una persona sana y tranquila cuando esta en clases de arte junto a sus amigos. En el fondo, se que es alguien amable. Entonces, Si el esta contigo tu no puedes ser una mala persona.-** Sebastian no respondió.

Se alejo con cautela, sus ojos se movieron fugaces observando la nada, dándole vuelta a lo que Kurt le había dicho. Sebastian dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez.

- **Eres raro Hummel** \- le revolvió los cabellos. Kurt alejo la cabeza enseguida, Blaine era el único que había tocado su cabello de esa manera-No quería recordar a Blaine ahora, quien había huido para dejarlo solo con este tipo- **Eres la primer persona que intenta convergerme de que soy bueno** \- se río sin animo- **miento, en realidad no…-** Kurt se quedo mirando a su captor durante algunos segundos.

" _ **Te conozco desde que tengo memoria Sebastian…tu no eres malo"**_

La voz de su hermano Nick apareció tan rápido como se perdió en su mente. En cierta forma, Kurt y Nick eran muy parecidos. Tenían la misma mirada suave y dulce en sus ojos, siempre compasivos y creyentes de que cada persona tiene, aunque sea un poco, algo bondad en su corazón. Sebastian creía que eso era ridículo e idealista, Sebastian creía que todo Kurt era un espécimen extraño y tonto. Pero el admiraba la convicción y fuerza en que aquel chico creía en sus valores.

\- **Y ahora que te pasa-** dijo fingiendo molestia. Cosa de que Kurt no notara la simpatía repentina que nació por el.

\- **Ataste mis manos demasiado fuerte** \- Kurt volvió a moverse incomodo sobre la cama.

 **\- ¿Piel delicada amor? –**

 **\- ¡No me llames así! Y no. No es eso-** El volvió a ajustar la cuerda. Y Sebastian suspicaz se levanto para ir a inspeccionar. Kurt grito para que se alejara pero fue inútil el ya tenia el ojo puesto sobre su muñeca desnuda.

 **\- No creo que esos moretones sean por la cuerda. Demasiado morados para ser recientes-** Sebastian lo miro, deduciendo un par de cosas enseguida- **Y no me digas es un chupetón por que tu cara virgen lo niega todo.**

Kurt se avergonzó. No iba a rebatirle a Sebastian. Después de todo, no es como si pudiera contarle que su virginidad se fue junto con Blaine.

 **\- ¿No vas a decirme que te paso?-** Kurt miro hacia la puerta a sabiendas que Karofsky estaba en el primer piso vigilando la entrada. Sebastian lo noto.

 **\- No es nada que te incumba.-**

 **\- ¿tu crees?-** Sebastian levanto las mangas de su chaqueta para mostrarle cientos de rasguños, heridas rojas y vivas, los brazos magullados hasta el codo.- l **os moretones son insignificantes cariño. Créeme no duelen tanto.**

 **\- Es diferente, yo no busco peleas-** Kurt escupió no queriendo sentir compasión por Sebastian. El mayor solo río.

- **Estos no fueron hechos en una pelea-** El ojiazul dejo su postura recta, preocupándose por Sebastian.

- **Fue… ¿tu papa?-** Sebastian se quedo en silencio. Barajando las cartas de nuevo. Kurt lo tomo como una afirmación a su pregunta. **– No entiendo-** Sebastian lo miro por sobre sus pestañas lisas- **¿Quieres traer a Nick de vuelta a pesar de todo eso? ¿No se supone que quieres su seguridad? ¿No temes a que tu padre lo lastime?** – Kurt no tuvo tacto, pregunto en forma cruda- **No puedo entenderlo …¿Por qué?**

Sebastian se levanto para ir a abrir la ventana de su habitación. Por un momento Kurt pensó que no iba a responderle y comenzaría a amansarlo nuevamente, pero la pose despreocupada de aquel muchacho lo hiso olvidarse de aquello. El de verdad tenía un rostro muy triste. Sebastian le recodo al el mismo, la miles de veces mirando el cielo melancólico rogando a que su realidad fuera una distinta al día siguiente. El mayor lo miro con sus ojos verdes y Kurt se sonrojo.

- **Por que tengo miedo.** – el le contesto- **Se que soy el hermano mayor y que tengo que protegerlo y todo eso…pero- en realidad creo que es Nick quien me mantiene a flote. Sin el…yo no se como ser valiente. No se como hacerle frente a papá. Después de que mamá huyera con ese tipo, él es lo único que me queda, no quiero estar solo.-** Kurt noto la honestidad en sus palabras y el de pronto quiso ayudarlo **-¿Así que por que no hacemos las cosas más fáciles?, Te ofrezco un trato. Yo te quito las amarras y tu me dices donde esta mi hermanito.** \- Kurt bufo colmado.

 **\- Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde están ¡Y Blaine tampoco! ¡Ellos se fueron sin decirnos!-** Si Kurt no hubiera tenido las cuerdas en las muñecas el se habría tapado su boca enseguida.

 **\- ¿Ellos? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese rubio tenia algo que ver en todo esto! ¿Después de la paliza que le di aun no entiende? Es más obstinado de lo que pensé. Cuando lo atrape doblarte su cuello hasta quitarle la cabeza.**

 **\- ¡Déjalo en paz! el solo esta enamorado. Jeff tiene buenas intenciones con Nick. No intentes echarle la culpa a el, la única razón por la que Nick se fue es por que simplemente en vez de apoyarlo, le hiciste la vida mas difícil. Tú tienes la culpa.**

 **\- Que molesto eres. ¿Por qué demonios te quite la mordaza? Tu voz chillona de niña me revienta los odios-** Eso fue un golpe ofensivo para Kurt, y en vez de silenciarlo Sebastian solo logro que refunfuñara mas alto, gritando mil razones por la cual Kurt era alguien excepcional y el terminaría lavándole su piscina.

La voz de Kurt le llamaba demasiado la atención, mucho para su gusto. Concentrarse en este chico solo hacia que su cabeza dejara de pensar. Y no podía darse ese lujo. Jeff era miembro de la banda de Blaine. Y Blaine podía contactarse con el si quisiese, sobre todo si Sebastian lo extorsionaba en el punto exacto. Teniendo a Jeff, tendría a Nick…pero ¿como?

Nuevamente se volteo para a ver a Kurt que seguía reclamando cosas a las que no puso atención. Los labios se movían frenéticos lanzando palabras ofensivas. Labios rojos y carnosos. Y la mente de Sebastian comenzó a funcionar con rapidez.

Kurt noto la fijación con la que Sebastian miraba su boca y eso lo hizo temblar. El enmudeció de pronto no queriendo provocar alguna reacción. Pero ya era tarde puesto que Sebastian se acerco lo más que pudo a su cara sin quitar la mirada de sus labios.

 **\- Ya se lo que quiero…-**

- **¿ah?-** Kurt tenía la cara roja. Sebastian era apuesto de cerca- **¡N-No! ¡No puedo hacerlo!-** Cerro los ojos con fuerza- **¡lo siento! ¡Me gusta alguien mas!-** Sebastian dejo de complacerse con su vista para levantar una ceja divertido.

\- **¿De que estas hablando?** \- soltó una risa burlona- **¿crees que te voy a besar?-** el siguió riéndose y Kurt frunció el seño. Sebastian era un completo idiota- **Oh lamento decepcionarte cariño pero besarte seria como besar a una chica y no me viene la heterosexualidad-** Sebastian tomo su distancia para caminar fascinado, dando los últimos toques intelectuales a su plan- **además quedaría lleno de tu lapiz labial por toda la cara** \- molestar a Kurt un rato lo hacia feliz.

- **Y yo quedaría lleno herpes por toda la cara-** Sebastian quedo con la boca abierta. Al parecer los rumores sobre su muy activa vida sexual volaron rápido, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto, el se sentía muy orgulloso.

 **-No quiero tu boca hermosa. No ahora-** Sebastian le dijo en tono seductor y Kurt se sonrojo de nuevo. Cielos era tan fácil hacerlo sonrojar **\- Quiero tu voz-** Kurt inclino las cejas perdido, Sebastian le explico- Bl **aine no contestara si lo llamo yo…pero si eres tu-el responderá de inmediato.**

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar? No sabes lo terco que pudo ser.**

 **-Créeme que me lo imagino. Pero con estos ambos ganamos; yo tendré a Nick y tu tendrás devuelta a tu Blaine.-** Kurt lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y Sebastian supo de inmediato a que aludir para convencerlo- **Se que las cosas no andan bien entre ustedes… ¿no quieres ver a Blaine de nuevo Kurt? Yo puedo traerlo para ti. –** Kurt lo miro dejándose engatusar por lo que el chico le ofrecía. El de verdad, de vedar quería ver a Blaine de nuevo. Lo echaba tanto de menos. – **Piénsalo. Solo tienes…que ayudarme.**

* * *

\- **Papa, al ser el único primogénito hombre, iba ser el siguiente en tener los derechos de la empresa familiar ¿No se si te acuerdas de E.A, empresas Anderson? Hace muchos años era una familia muy poderosa. Mi madre por el contrario, venia de un linaje mas humilde, estaba aun terminado sus estudios en artes y viva con mi abuela. Ella quiera ser concertista de piano. Es muy buena en eso.** – Cooper le narraba la historia a Blaine y Brittany con cuidado de no dejar escapar detalles demasiado comprometedores aun. Blaine sonría al escucharlo- **Ellos se enamoraron enseguida, amor a primera vista. Y bueno…mamá quedo embarazada.**

- **¡De ti!** \- Britt grito emocionada adivinando el cuento. Cooper sonrío.

\- **Si Britt, de mi. Ellos estaban felices sin duda, pero a mi abuelo no pareció agradarle tanto la idea. Según el, mi madre no tenia ni la educación ni la alcurnia para formar parte de la familia Anderson. Decía que ella había quedado embarazada a propósito solo por el dinero. Así que lo hizo elegir; o su familia, o a ella.**

 **Mi papa tomo todas sus cosas y se marcho con mi madre. El lo desheredo, mi abuelo no quiso saber nada más sobre nosotros. Poco después de la empresa quebró, hasta el día de hoy no se nada sobre ellos. A mi padre no le importo mucho, el era alguien listo, comenzó en trabajar en un empleo para nada impórtate en realidad. Pero el creía que con esfuerzo y usando un poco el cerebro lo ascenderían lo suficiente para poder mantenernos. Mientras tanto mi madre se quedaba en casa de la abuela. Ella estaba muy anciana, pero hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudar.**

 **\- Yo no conocí a la abuela…-**

\- **Ella era increíble Britt. Se hubieran llevado muy bien-** Cooper le dijo masajeándole los pies- **Fue entonces cuando ella conocía a una enfermera.** \- Cooper el lavando la vista para ver a Blaine- **Su nombre era Carole.** \- Blaine sintió la garganta seca, levanto las cejas sorprendido- **Ella no podía tener bebes, por eso siempre fue muy apegada a mi madre, la acompaño durante todo su emberazo. Es una de las personas mas amable y gentil que haya conocido**.

\- **Ella lo es.** \- Admitió Blaine sin dejar de estar nervioso- **Que…coincidencia.** \- susurro apenas audible para si mismo. Blaine impidió que su mente pensara en hechos y conclusiones prefería solo escuchar lo que Cooper tenía que decir. Pero en su interior, era imposible negar que no le gustaba como se encaminaba la historia

- **Todo lo que ves aquí Blaine. Nada esto lo tuvimos cuando yo nací, los niños de la escuela se reían de mí por que siempre usaba los mismos zapatos, mis cuadernos y lápices siempre eran usados y la mayoría de la ropa me la tejía mi abuela-**

 **\- Siento eso-**

 **\- No lo sientas. Si no hubiera sido por las burlas no seria lo que soy ahora. Además me gustaba mas bailar y cantar que correr como animal detrás de una pelota. Supongo que me hubieran molestado de todas maneras** \- Cooper se río- **nunca tuve muchos amigos, si alguna vez tuve alguno…por eso cuando mi madre me dijo que ella había quedado embaraza de nuevo, yo me puse muy feliz.-** Blaine lo miro con atención- **iba a tener un hermano, un hermanito Blaine ¿puedes creerlo?-** Sus ojos se habían nublado por las lagrimas que amenazaban salir por los ojos- **Estaba tan emocionado, ya no iba a estar mas solo. Yo iba a cuidar de el. Iba a enseñarle a todas los pasos de baile que me sabia, como montar una bicicleta y como imitar un acento británico para que la señora de Breadtix te diera un almuerzo gratis. Yo me jure a mi mismo hacerlo feliz Blaine.**

 **\- ¿Qué paso?**

\- **Le economía empeoro. Los precios subieron mucho y comenzaron a despedir a mucha gente. El día en que papa por fin iba a recibir su acenso, después de largos meses en que trabajo horas extras, cuando no podíamos vernos por que llegaba tan tarde que lo único que recuerdo entre sueños era sentir sus labios agotados besando mi frente.**

 **Lo despidieron. Lo botaron, así sin más. Y entonces…todo colapso.**

\- **El intento buscar otro empleo pero era inútil, mi abuela comenzó a vender fruta en el comercio, pero por su edad cada vez era más duro trabajar. Mi madre no dejaba de llorar por impotencia, me pedía disculpas y una otra vez y luego volvía a llorar. Ya no tenían dinero para que yo fuera a la escuela. Recuerdo a mi padre diciéndole** _ **"Tranquilízate mujer, si sigues llorando ese niño va a nacer triste".**_

 **Ya no podíamos seguir dependiendo de la abuela. No una familia completa. Nos marchamos. Fue horrible ¿uno a veces hace un berrinche sabes? Cuando quiere una habitación más grande, o quieres ropa nueva, o el celular mas caro y moderno que puedas conseguir en una tienda…pero cuando ni siquiera tienes cama, no tienes ropa, no tienes comida. Todo te parece una estupidez.**

 **La señora Carole nos dio refugio en el hospital. Ella y nuestr-mis padres hablaban mucho. Yo no les preste mucha atención en ese entonces, yo estaba demasiado fascinado con mi pequeño hermanito. Que cada vez se hacia mas grande dentro de la panza de mamá. No me importaba sufrir, por que cuando el naciese todo iba a ser diferente.**

 **Y cuando eso sucedió… Fue el día más glorioso de mi vida. ¿Lo has sentido? Tener a esta pequeña cosa con vida, que cae perfectamente entre tus brazos, tan desprotegido e indefenso, llorando una y otra vez sin razón aparente…wow. No hay palabras para describir ese sentimiento.** \- Blaine sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, el lo experimentado por si mismo, aquel amor innato que nace cuando ves a tu hermano.

 _ **\- Lo siento cariño nosotros no podeos quedárnoslo-**_

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Como que no podemos?¡El es mi hermanito mamá!¿Acaso no lo quieres?**_

 _ **\- Yo lo amo hijo, tanto como te amo a ti. Es por eso que tenemos que derjarlo ir…**_

 _ **\- ¡El no es un animal mamá! ¡No puedes regalarlo!**_

 _ **\- Shh-Sh- Cooper, aun eres muy joven para entender. Pero eres inteligente y yo se que sabrás comprender. Mi querido hijo, nosotros apenas podemos mantenerlos los tres. No podemos mantener a tu hermano.**_

 _ **\- ¡Claro que si! Yo puedo trabajar si quieres, y papa encontrara un empleo pronto y-y-**_

 _ **\- No hijo, eso no va a pasar. Nosotros se lo daremos a Carole. Ella sera una buena madre, el tiene un esposo llamado Burt, es un señor muy esforzado que trabaja arreglando autos. Ellos tienen una casa, y mucho amor, pero necesitaba a alguien a quien dárselo. Ellos lo cuidaran y le darán a este niño todo lo que necesita, mejor de lo que nosotros si quiera anhelamos con darle…**_

 _ **\- Pero mamá, yo quiero a mi hermanito-**_

 _ **\- ¿Lo quieres Cooper? ¿En realidad lo quieres? Entonces tienes que dejarlo ir.**_

Britt miro a Blaine quien apretaba su mueñcaa con fuerza, la meno le temblaba y estaba frío como un témpano de hielo.

\- **Yo estuve presente cuando se lo entregaron a Burt y a Carole. –** A Blaine se le rompió el corazón en cuanto escucho los nombres de sus padres **-Ellos…estaban muy felicites. Muy felices. –** Cooper se limpio la nariz con su mano y le hablo directo a Blaine- **Te acariciaban y miraban con tanto amor en sus rostros como nosotros lo hacíamos. Y entonces entendí lo que mama quería decir.**

 **Después de eso intentamos vivir por nuestros propios medios, yo dormí en baños públicos, en miles de hogares donde tenias que corren y llegar a la cola antes de las 5 de la tardes si querían una colchoneta para la noche, dormí en buses un montón de veces. Mis zapatos se rompieron y el agua les entraba por los agujeros cuando comenzaba el invierno. Yo no quería que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso. Yo quería que tuviera una buena vida. Y ellos te lo iban a dar.**

 **Lo único que exigí a cambio de tu amor, fue que por favor conservaran el nombre que te dimos. Todos lo elegimos; tienes la inicial de mi padre Blake, y el resto del nombre de mi madre. Elaine.**

 **Blaine fue el nombre perfecto**.

 **\- Que coincidencia Blaine! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Mi hermanito perdido lleva tu mismo nombre! ¡Quizás uestes son parientes!-** Brittany le sonrío entusiasmada por su hallazgo pero su sonrisa se marcho cuando vio el rostro descompuesto de Blaine

A el corrían las lagrimas por las mejillas.

\- **Siempre estuvimos pendiente de ti Blaine. Estuvimos en muchos lugares de Ohio. Pero yo siempre me las arreglaba para irte a visitar. Tú eras demasiado pequeño, por eso no lo recuerdas.**

\- **…No. No .No. No ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-** Blaine se paro apartándose de Britt- **¡Es mentira! ¡Es mentira! ¡Cállate! No puedo ser cierto-** se restregó la mano por la cara gritando de dolor y luego camino en círculos en todas las direcciones entrando en un ataque en pánico.

- **No, ¡es la verdad! Para mi sorpresa, 2 años mas tarde Burt y Carole pudieron procrear a un hijo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo feliz que eras junto a Kurt. Yo dejo de visitare. Tú ya no me necesitabas más.**

 **\- No- No- NO-** Blaine tiraba de su cabellos en desesperación el cerraba los ojos negándose a escuchar- **Mi nombre es Blaine Hummel, hijo de Burt Hummel y Carole Hudson, tengo un hermano pequeño llamado Kurt-** el se repitió así mismo entrando en un estado de transe. Tenia que recordar quien era. Toda su realidad estaba puesta de cabeza. Todo en lo que el creyó. Vivió. Lloro. Rehúso Y AMO…fue una vil mentira.

 **\- Sabemos todo sobre ti Blaine. En que preparatoria vas, quienes son tus amigos, tu comida favorita, que películas te desagradan, que enfermedades has tendió. Siempre hemos estado allí aunque tu no nos pudieras ver.** \- Cooper le explica.

 **\- ¡CALLATE! ¡NO ME HABLES!¡ NO TE CONOSCO!-** A Cooper le dolió. Le dolió mucho mas de lo que le había dolido en sus peores pesadillas.

 **\- Blaine** \- el intento acercársele, pero el abofeteo su mano lejos. Brittany miraba asustada desde su cama.- **…Tienes que tranquilizarte. Se que es duro… pero-**

 **\- ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Que mierda sabes tú sobre mí! Me acabo de enterar que un completo desconocido es mi hermano –** Blaine se reía turbulento- **Te respondo tu estúpida pregunta. No. No sabes como me siento. No sabes lo doloroso que es para mí. –** Cooper se lanzo a abrazarlo y aunque Blaine intento alejarse esta vez no pudo- **No sabes nada… nada …no sabes nada…Una familia me boto a la basura…y la otra…la otra no quiera verme…tengo dos familia y ninguna me acepta…** -no era solo eso lo que le causaba tanto dolor, todo este asunto de Kurt y su familia lo había arremetido con tanta crueldad que simplemente había estallado en desesperación, no estaba preparado- **…soy tan patético.** \- decía entre lagrimas-

\- **¡Por favor no digas eso! No lo voy aceptar- Perdimos muchas cosas sobre ti Blaine, pero nunca, nunca, dejamos de amarte. Ni mis padres, Ni Carole, Ni Burt, Ni Britt…Ni Kurt. Ni yo. Todos, todos siempre hemos estado preocupados por ti, me duele tanto que te sientas solo, por que no es así, se que se ve complicado, pero no estas solo-** Cooper dejo caer la cabeza de Blaine sobre su hombro mientras acariciaba su espalda agitaba que deba espasmos consecutivos. Britt se levanto de la cama para abrazarlo también.

 **\- Yo-yo…-** Blaine solo quería llorar sobre el hombro de Cooper sin decir nada. Se agarro fuerte de la camisa del mayor restregando su frente contra su hombreo ahogando su aliento.

Y su celular comenzó a sonar. El iba a cortar pensando que era el mismo número que lo había estado llamando todo el día. Pero cuando vio de quien se trataba contesto sin pensarlo.

 **\- ¿Alo?** \- Blaine intento que su voz no se quebrara por las lágrimas que atoraban su garganta.

 **\- ¡Blaine!-**

 **\- ¿Kurt?-** el se sintio tan feliz de pronto. Al volver escuchar la voz tierna de su hermano. Un sentimiento fugaz reemplazado de inmediato por la preocupacion, al escuchar la respiracion desesperada en la linea- **¿sucede algo?**

\- **Oh Blaine, hace mucho tiempo que tu y yo no hablamos…** \- Las arrugas asomaron su frente cuando noto el cambio en la voz de quien hablaba. El conocía esa voz sin embargo, pero era imposible…

 **\- …S…. ¿Sebastian?**


	10. Finally, I see you again

**Hola Sebastian-** la voz amigable del hombre le hizo levantar la cabeza para dejar los juguetes tirados sobre el suelo- **¿estas jugando?-** el se acerco con una sonrisa amplia entre sus labios.

 **\- Si-** Sebastian hizo lo que pudo para mantener distancia.- **¿Dónde esta mamá y Nick?-** pregunto algo asustado.

 **\- Ellos fueron de compras y tardaran un poco en volver-** El se acerco para acariciarle la cara pero Sebastian movió lejos el rostro, tímido _-_ ** _eh,_** **no tengas miedo. Yo y tu mamá somos amigos ¿recuerdas? No tienes por que temer-** el volvió a sonreír y esta vez Sebastian no tuvo tiempo de alejarse cuando la mano volvió a tocarlo con adoración.

El sabía que no era sólo amigo de su mamá. Le disgustaba este hombre tanto como le disgustaba su madre. Sebastian no creía correcto que su mamá se besara con alguien que no fuera su papá, quizás por eso su padre parecía estar molesto siempre. Pero no podía culparlo por completo, las discusiones comenzaron mucho antes de que ella conociera a esta persona.

Había escuchado las peleas, había escuchado los fuertes ruidos y los gritos con tanta frecuencia que le llegaban a doler los odios. El se había metido tantas veces en el armario refugiándose en sigo mismo que ya casi era un juego.

 **\- ¿No esta tu papá en casa?-** El pregunto en su tono cordial. Sebastian negó con la cabeza mirándolo con cautela.

- **No** \- trato de volver a jugar con sus autos de juguetes.- **No llego a dormir ayer-** Sebastian decía la verdad.

El hombre se quedo en silencio, solo mirándolo.

Desde el suelo, apoyado sobre la enorme alfombra roja de terciopelo en medio de la sala, Sebastian solo podía ver como relucían los zapatos bien lustrados de aquel hombre y sentía la forma molesta que tenía de mirarlo, con tanta persistencia. Eso hacia que su estomago se revolviera, se sentía enfermo. Sebastian quería que llegara su mamá pronto, a él no le agradaba este sujeto.

 **\- ¿Quieres jugar a algo divertido?-** Sebastian levanto la vista nuevamente **.- se que has estado triste por lo de tu mamá y papá. Pero todo estará mejor** ** _Bas_** **-** el toco su cabello de una manera reconfortante y Sebastian quería creerle **.-Ven, vamos a jugar-** El extraño le ofreció su mano y Sebastian no la quiso tomar.

El hombre astuto, se levantó y se acerco a una de las bolsa que traía junto a el. Un hermoso peluche de color lila con forma de elefante se descubrió tras el plástico. El pequeño Sebastian no quiso dejar salir la sonrisa que escapó. Con los ojos iluminados.

 **\- ¿Te gusta?-** le hablo.

 **\- …Si…-** admitió el menor, que fue directo hacia el hombre que lo movía al elefante de una forma tentadora-

 **\- Ven, vamos-** el ofreció su mano y Sebastian la tomo, envuelto en la fascinación de tener el juguete nuevo por fin entre sus dedos

 **\- ¿A dónde vamos?-** el pequeño le pregunto.

 **\- Arriba –** Sebastian se detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

 **\- No- no quiero ir…-** no quería estar a solas con él.

 **\- Pero hay una habitación llena de juguetes** ** _Bas_** **-llena** -El repitió. La voz de aquel hombre sondaba tan convincente.

Esta era su casa ¿acaso sus padres guardaban una habitación llena de juguetes y nunca le dijeron nada? ¿Cómo es posible que no la haya visto antes? El estaba intrigado

 **\- Se que quieres más juguetes Sebastian-** le apretó su mano con codicia **\- yo te daré todo lo quieres –** Sebastian lo miro a la cara y él le sonrío con ojos tranquilos.

Sebastian le sonrío de vuelta.

 **\- Bueno-**

Y el subió con aquel extraño a la habitación. Y el no quería jugar. El nunca quiso jugar ese tipo de juego.

Sebastian tan solo tenía 8 años cuando eso sucedió.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de improviso, con el pecho agitado.

 **-Perdón-** la cara de Kurt era hermosa. Con las cejas levemente inclinadas hacia abajo **\- no quería molestarte…-** el trato de alejar la bolsa de hielo que había puesto hace pocos minutos sobre su cabeza **\- te veías algo enfermo pensé que ayudaría-** Sebastian lo agarro desde las muñecas antes de que sus manos desaparecieran por completo. Acaricio justo sobre el moretón. Kurt trato de no quejarse.

 **\- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?-** El mayor tomo la bolsa de hielo por si solo. No dejo escapar las manos de Kurt.

 **\- M-Mejor-** Kurt hablo entre la picazón efímera del dolor- **Gracias por quitarme las cuerdas. Tenias razón, solo han pasado uno minutos, pero con esa crema cicatrizaron mucho mas rápido de lo normal-** Kurt le sonrío.

Sebastian lo miro inmutable. Después de unos segundos el torció la boca mostrando una sonrisa casi imperceptible **.**

 **\- Sabia que algunas de tus afeminadas cremas servirían para algo más que solo humectar-** Sebastian se paro del suelo y camino despreocupado por la habitación, aun con la bolsa de hielo sobre la frente.

 **\- ¡No son afeminadas! –** Kurt reclamo, pero discutir sobre cremas de gran calidad con un bandido como Sebastian seria perder el tiempo, así que Kurt desistió y lo dejo escapar de mala gana.

El menor dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, cruzándose de piernas con dignidad. Observo los pasos de Sebastian, que merodeaba inquieto como una gato encerrado en una jaula. Kurt estaba cautivo, con la forma elegante en que parecía estar perdido entre sus pensamientos.

 **\- Una vez que Nick regrese –** Sebastian fijo sus ojos verdes en él **\- pueden quedarse aquí si quieren- Se que irte de tu casa no es algo que este en tus planes, pero es peligroso que ambos se queden ahí… estoy seguro de que si le explicamos a mis padres ellos los acogerán -**

 **\- Claro que me dejaran, tu madre me ama-** Kurt arqueo una ceja, confundido. No sabía como ni cuando Carole y Sebastian se conocían. Sebastián pareció adivinar su pensamiento por que de inmediato contesto- **a veces las heridas de Nick se han salido de control y hemos tenido que llevarlo al hospital. Nunca le explicamos que era por mi padre por supuesto -** Sebastian quito la bolsa de su frente **\- No me mires así. Mi padre no es tan malo como crees, el solo lo hace por que esta borracho… y herido. La cara de Nick es igual a la de mi madre…supongo que eso lo hace perder el control -**

 **\- No es una excusa Sebastian.-** Kurt tenia un rostro serio. Y Sebastian le entrego una sonrisa derrotada.

 **\- Si-** respiro con pesadez- **¿no lo es verdad?…-** Kurt miro las mangas que cubrían los brazos de Sebastian y recordó las fuertes heridas que tenia.

 **\- ¿Te ah golpeado muy fuerte?**

 **\- Solo fue una vez, y admito que fue mi culpa. No soy una pájaro de la santidad que digamos-** ** _Ahg_** **-¿Por que quieres saberlo de todos manaras? ¿Que tanto te incumbe?-** contesto algo irritado por el interrogatorio.

 **\- Por que me preocupas-** Kurt agarro sus rodillas con una sonrisa. Sebastian no supo lidiar con esa respuesta. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas sin razón y el trato de ocultarlo tras un gesto molesto.

 **\- No, la mayoría del tiempo el solo-**

Sebastian recordaba la cara de su padre, que se tambaleaba botando las cosas al caminar, mientras Nick sujetaba su rostro adolorido por el bofetazo.

 **– me mira con pena. Y llora.-** el ni siquiera sabia por que le estaba contando todo esto- **me pide disculpas por que no pudo hacer nada, por que nunca estuvo cuando debió estar. Me pide disculpas por que aun hora no puede hacer nada por ayudarme.**

 **\- No estoy entendiendo-**

 **\- Eso es por que no te lo estoy contando todo pequeño Hummel-** Sebastian se levanto con el cuerpo pedazo, lanzo la bolsa de hielo sobre el escritorio, arto de ella, y dejo caer su chaqueta educadamente sobre los hombros de Kurt **\- cúbrete niño. Si Blaine se entera de que pescaste un resfriado por mi culpa de seguro me matara-** Sebastian le dio unas palmadas sobre la cabeza y Kurt dejo que tocara su cabello, solo por esta vez.

Por alguna razón Kurt se sentía triste. El agarro los dedos se Sebastian entre sus manos antes de que se alejara. Sebastian sintió un agradable cosquilleo sobre los nudillos.

 **\- No golpees a Blaine. No peleen por favor-** Sebastian le sonrío con superioridad **\- prométemelo. Promete que no se harán más daño.**

Sebastian se acerco casi hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaran, Kurt se quedo quieto, desafiante, el ya no tenia mas miedo de Sebastian.

 **\- Soy el malo cariño. No hago promesas.**

Kurt estaba a punto de responderle cuando un fuerte estruendo sonó desde el primer piso. Ellos se quedaron inmóviles durante un largo rato. Esperando. Atentos a cualquier otro sonido que les diera una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sebastian avanzo con pasos ágiles hasta la puerta de su habitación.

 **\- Sebas-** Kurt lo llamo desde su lugar.

Sebastian lo hizo callar con el dedo sobre el aro negro de su labio inferior, sigiloso, pegado a la pared. Kurt miraba hacia todos los lados con nerviosismo ¿Qué más le podía pasar ahora? Los quejidos de Karofsky y las cosas moviéndose se hizo perfectamente audible esta vez. Y Sebastian avanzo sin temor hacia el pasillo.

 **\- Quédate aquí, Hummel-** Kurt se quedo pegado en su sitio.

Sebastian camino seguro, trató de husmear hacia el primer piso pero fue inútil. Estaba acostumbrado a esto de cualquier forma, quien quisiera que fuese lo molería a golpes en solo segundos, y el sabia que esta jugarreta no podía ser otro si no Blaine. Quiso bajar por las escaleras, pero no puedo dar ni un paso cuando las luces se cortaron. Y luego lo ultimo que recuerda es el impacto de un fuerte golpe que arremetió contra su cabeza sin piedad, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

Kurt intento levantarse, sin saber donde ir. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y entre la oscuridad no podía ver nada. Avanzo con pasos lentos, a ciegas sobre el piso, golpeando una que otra cosa en el camino.

 **\- ¿Se- Sebastian? ¿Estas bien?-** Kurt intento llamar a su captor.

Sintió un ruido tras su espalda y se giro alerta. Pudo vislumbrar lo que parecía ser un silueta de una persona frente a el, Kurt no pudo averiguar en que momento se metió dentro del cuarto. Ellos se quedaron a distancia unos segundos.

El cuerpo de aquella persona se cernió con brusquedad sobre él, y Kurt intento alejarse lo más que pudo caminando hacia atrás completamente perdido entre la oscuridad. El castaño dejo salir un quejido cuando su nuca choco con fuerza contra la pared de madera, en lo que intuyo, podría ser su closet. ¿Qué tipo de fuerza tenía este sujeto, para haberlo llevado dentro en solo segundos sin tocarle ni un solo pelo? El podía ver la ropa arrugada en ambos costados de su armario por la interrupción abrupta de los dos cuerpos dentro.

Kurt abrió fuertes los ojos que se movían sin control, examinando la nada, el era consiente de que no podía ver nada pero fue una reacción de alerta.

Tenía los brazos pegados fuerte sobre su pecho intentando no tocar al extraño que lo encerraba. No podía tocarlo, pero podía sentirlo. Sabia con exactitud que las manos gruesas estaban pegadas a cada uno de sus costados encerrándolo en un espacio pequeño y que lo estaba mirando.

Había hecho tanto esfuerzo por mantener su rostro de costado sin querer hacer contacto que el mismo se sorprendió cuando repentinamente perdió el miedo. El aliento de aquella persona cepillaba su rostro, cayendo con pesadez, una y otra vez. Aquella persona no tenia la intención de apartarse. Y Kurt comprendió que quizás no quería hacerle daño.

Con timidez, Kurt levanto sus manos hacia el rostro del desconocido, dudando un par de veces en el acto, pero finalmente toco sus mejillas con delicadez, el sujeto no se inmuto al sentir sus manos- aunque- pareció contraer la respiración por un fragmento de segundo. Kurt decido explorar más entonces. las facciones de aquella persona. Las cejas gruesas, las pestañas largas, la frente descubierta, la nariz amplia y corta, y el mentón sobresaliente. Kurt sonrío, reconociendo de quien se trataba.

El se empino sobre los dedos de sus pies y cerro sus ojos con tranquilidad para besar al extraño. Los labios eran planos y secos, y a la vez, agradables, acogedores y familiares. Fue un beso casto y lento, apenas y ambos se movieron. Sintió la punta de la lengua rosar la comisura de sus labios queriendo penetrar aun mas hondo en su boca y Kurt se aparto volviendo a su lugar con calma, sus manos aun le sostenían la cara al muchacho.

 **\- Blaine…-** le dijo acongojado.

 **\- Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian-** Blaine se burlo- **¿Qué tienes con ese tipo que lo llamas tanto? Es desagradable…-** Kurt río entre dientes.

 **\- No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo sea lo primero que me dices-** Kurt sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Dejando su frente cerca de los labios de Blaine anhelando uno mas de sus besos.

 **\- Solo han pasado un par de horas-**

 **\- Eso es suficiente para volverme loco-** Kurt trago adolorido- **he pasado todo este tiempo dando vueltas sin sentido y es frustrante ¿sabes? Si no estas cerca es como…como sentirse perdido. No se a donde ir, ni que hacer. Me tiemblas las piernas y me siento inseguro. Siempre hemos estado juntos-** Blaine deposito suaves besos sobre el costado de su cara queriendo alejar el dolor de Kurt **\- Te extraño Blaine-No se como actuar si no estas, te necesito cerca-** El castaño ato sus manos tras la nuca de Blaine y el dejo salir el aire pesado con suplicio.

 **\- Por favor- dime que ese cretino no te ha tocado ni un pelo-** hablo refiriéndose a Sebastian **\- por que si lo hizo, créeme que voy a matarlo.**

 **\- No-no lo hizo** **– Bueno, intento tocar mi trasero un par de veces, pero lo golpee lo suficiente para que tuviera que amarrarme-** Kurt se río recordando la paliza que le dio a Sebastian los primero cinco segundos que estuvo dentro de la casa- **¿Que hiciste con el? ¡Y Karofsky!-** recordó de pronto.

 **\- Cooper se encargo de darle una paliza al estilo Anderson, y Sebastian en este momento debe estar teniendo una larga amena y dulce conversación con su hermano Nick, y Jeff.-** Blaine sonrío. Los hermanos menores molestos son un verdadero tormento. Pero Sebastian estará bien **.**

 **\- ¿Quién es Cooper?-** Kurt le pregunto dejando que Blaine se alejara un poco. Su mueca cayo en una gesto desagradable.

 **\- Es una larga historia-** Blaine no tenia el valor de llamar a Cooper su hermano. No aun. Para el, Kurt siempre seria su único hermano **.- quieres dejar de tocarme tanto, me pones nervioso-** Blaine gruño sintiendo las manos de Kurt por toda su cara.

 **\- Te has cortado el cabello-**

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **\- Por que meto mi mano y no se ha quedado enredada en ningún lado-**

 **-** ** _Tsk_** **\- mi cabello no era tan grande-**

 **\- ¡Claro que si! ¡Era un brócoli gigante! Una cuidad completa cabía ahí-** Blaine pellizco el muslo de su hermano y Kurt pego un salto adolorido, sin dejar de reírse. El no se había reído en mucho tiempo- **Así que todo el asunto del apagón fue obra tuya-** El toco los labios de Blaine con sus dedos, repasando el contorno de la carne dócil.

 **\- En realidad Jeff se tropezó con el cableado, pero dejémoslo así-** A pesar de la oscuridad Blaine era capaz de ver claramente los ojos de Kurt, que parecían brillar en todo momento, resplandecían aun mas entre la noche. Kurt lo atrapo con la mirada. Y Blaine no tuvo energía para hablar más.

Kurt se inclino hacia arriba para atrapar los labios de Blaine con torpeza. Calculo mal la distancia y apenas después de unos segundos juntos sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. Pero eso no le impidió lanzarse arriba con más impulso para besarlo nuevamente. Blaine sonrío contento entre los besos de su hermano y lo agarro por la cintura con el antebrazo para que esta vez no se fuera hacia ningún lado.

Ellos dos avanzaron entre besos robados, revoltosos y sucios. Hasta desenredarse de entre la ropa perfectamente ordenada dentro de del armario de Kurt.

 **\- Blaine… ¿te diste cuenta?-** Kurt se mordió el labio reteniendo la risa dentro de su estomago. Y Blaine pensó que era el gesto más sexy y tentador que había visto.

 **\- No ¿que cosa?-** El no quería dejar de besar a Kurt. Pero su hermano los esquivaba de una forma aun más tentadora.

 **\- Acabas de salir del closet-** Kurt lo miro coquetamente. Y Blaine se atraganto con su risa.

 **\- Dulzura tu repertorio de chistes gay necesita ser actualizado-** Blaine pensó que era una forma digna de evadirse. Ambos continuaron con una danza de besos hasta que las piernas de Blaine tropezaron contra la cabecera de la cama y ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

El colchón se hundió cuando los cuerpos suaves descendieron sobre él sin dignidad.

Blaine estaba estirado sobre el cobertor con Kurt a horcajadas sobre el. El menor se levanto quedando sentado, con las manos apoyadas sobre su estomago. Cuando Kurt sintió sobre que estaba sentando trato de huir enseguida de esa posición.

 **\- No. Por favor. No- No te levantes, se siente tan bien-** Blaine lo sostuvo desde sus piernas para mantenerlo firme sobre él.

Kurt se sintió avergonzado, pero no había visto hace tanto tiempo a Blaine que no tenía fuerzas para rebatirlo. El moreno se levanto a depositar suaves besos sobre su cuello y Kurt trato con fuerza de aguantar todos los gemidos que deseban salir con desesperación, recordando que aun había más personas dentro de la casa-

 **\- A que hueles-** Blaine le exigió demandante, con la nariz pegada a su pecho **\- hueles diferente…-** el moreno frunció el ceño, como si algo molesto deambulara dentro de su sangre.

 **\- ¿Qué?-** Kurt intento que su sangre fluyera nuevamente a su cabeza. Deslizo su manos por sobre su hombro, sintiendo la textura gruesa y rugosa de la tela ajena. Entonces Kurt se percato que llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Sebastian.

De imprevisto Blaine la quito con brusquedad, lanzándola lejos. Enojado. Desando que aquel aroma se perdiera en el aire. Quería tratar al cuerpo de Kurt como si le perteneciera, como si estuviera a su completa disposición. Blaine quería sentirse dueño de Kurt, mirándolo sin inhibición ni vergüenza. El volvió a oler su pecho con calma sujetándolo fuertemente por la espalda. Y así, pudo sentir el suave aroma de Kurt emanando de su piel, haciéndole cosquillas y Blaine se regocijó consigo mismo. Tanto placer causado por el hecho de saber que era Kurt a quien tenía entre sus manos ahora.

 **\- Te amo –** Blaine hablo para si mismo y Kurt se congelo.

El moreno dejo salir una risa moribunda

 **-Mira, tu mano encaja justo dentro de la mía-** Blaine entrelazo sus manos **\- es como si hubiera sido hecha a mi medida.-** beso con suavidad los dedos de su mano y a Kurt le dolió el pecho al sentir como su corazón se encogí obligo a Blaine a decender sobre la cama, presionándolo hacia abajo por los hombros. Y sin permiso lo beso en los labios, y después sobre el mentón, los ojos y el cuello con tanta impaciencia que Blaine no tuviera otra opción que desistir ante él, quería estar en todas partes, en todo lugar que su boca pudiera acceder, en todo rincón de la conciencia que pudiera alcanzara. Kurt quería volver loco a Blaine hasta tal punto que no pudiera pensar nada mas, pensara solo en el y nada mas que el.

 **\- Hazme tu novio-** Kurt le ordeno entre los besos. Y Blaine tuvo que tomar aire, si es que queda algo de él entre el espacio cerrado de su cuerpo y el de Kurt. Blaine se burlo.

 **\- No lo se, ángel, ¿es legal ser novio de tu hermano?-** Kurt se enfurecido a sabiendas de lo mucho que a Blaine le gustaba hacerse de rogar.

 **-Creo que en Texas-** Kurt le mordió el labio inferior, y su mano se deslizo por debajo de la tela suave de algodón que cubría el estomago de Blaine. Kurt se pregunto que clase de ropa estaba usando, ya que las prendas que generalmente utilizaba no suelen ser tan agradable al tacto.

Blaine sintió las uñas de Kurt rascar su estomago y todo su cuerpo se estremeció en espasmos repentinos y fugaces, Kurt sabia perfectamente que lo estaba provocando. Y por más que le gustaba como se sentía estar debajo de Kurt, lo que realmente disfrutaba era hacer que Kurt se derritiera suplicante y sumiso entre sus manos.

A tientas, entre lo poco que podía ver rodeado por la oscuridad, tomo a Kurt por las caderas y lo rodó sobre la cama, dejándolo recostado sobre su estomago, Blaine no demoro en subirse sobre el y aprisionarlo contra la cama.

 **\- ¿Te atreverías a estar saliendo conmigo? no tengo una buena reputación-** Blaine se meció un poco sobre él solo para sentir los lindo quejidos de Kurt salir uno tras otro.

 **\- Yo ni siquiera tengo una-** ** _ah_** **-** Blaine comenzó a morder y chupar la parte trasera de su cuello, sin detener el movimiento esta vez con más lentitud-

 **-Soy celoso y dominante, no andarás por donde no sepa y no hablaras con alguien que no me agrade. Pero por sobre todo, quiero que hagas todo lo** ** _yo_** **te diga.-**

 **\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?-** Kurt apenas y podía respirar con el pecho acelerado. Blaine deslizo su mano hacia abajo para torturar a Kurt acariciando su muslo, aunque más bien era un arma de doble filo.

 **\- Eso será aun más interesante-** Kurt se quejo ahora más alto y arqueo su espalda necesitado casi rogando, por sentir el cuerpo de Blaine pegado al suyo. Agarro con fuerza los cabellos negros de su cabeza para que los besos sobre su oreja se sintieran con más fuerza.- **Me encanta hacer que te doblegues ante mi.-**

Blaine paso su antebrazo por debajo del estomago de Kurt forzándolo a levantarse. Los sonidos de ambos eran tan agudos que se confundieron en uno solo. Blaine debía admitir que era una fricción deliciosa y empalagosa. No quería detenerse, no ahora justo que Kurt parecía haberse sincronizado con el, para mecerse al mismo ritmo placentero, al contrario, lo necesitaba cada vez mas brusco, mas rápido, pero sus deseos estaban consumiendo su conciencia con facilidad, y el no podía quedarse mucho tiempo-

 **\- Tengo que marcharme-** Blaine dejo salir por fin cuando las silabas pudieron salir de su boca, Kurt se volteo para tomar la cara de su hermano y besarlo con brusquedad metiendo su lengua inquieta en su boca-

 **\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que marcharte?-** La lengua de Blaine volvió a meterse dentro dejando un rastro de saliva sobre las labios de Kurt, quien le hablaba suplicante.

 **\- Por que si Burt llega en este momento ambos sabemos que mis genitales terminaran en un frasco que exhibirá en la sala…** \- Blaine se levantó con toda la fuerza interior que le quedaba

 **\- El te quiere Blaine…-** Kurt lo imito, siguiendolo camino hacia la ventana-

 **\- Y yo a el-** El moreno hablo con tristeza. Kurt miro el piso sin saber que decir.

 **\- ¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo?-**

 **\- Te veré en clases, mañana-** Blaine abrió las cortinas, calculo como bajar por la pared, por suerte no era algo complicado ya que lo hacia con bastante frecuencia.

 **\- No tenemos clases juntos-**

 **\- Eso ya esta arreglado, dulzura-** Blaine le sonrío y Kurt en realidad no quería saber que era lo que su hermano había hecho. Ya casi había desaparecido de su vista cuando volvió a asomar la cabeza por la ventana **\- ah y…-recuerda -seguimos siendo solo hermanos en la escuela-** Blaine no parecía estar muy contento de decir eso.

 **\- Si lo se-** Kurt tenia ganas de acariciar su cabello nuevamente. Ahora que podía verlo mejor a la luz de la luna el se veía muy guapo. Como un príncipe. Kurt dio un sobresalto y corrió rápido hacia la ventana, el había olvidado decirle algo importante

 **¡Blaine!-**

El moreno miro hacia arriba.

 **\- te amo también-** Kurt la sonrío.

Blaine casi cae cuando escucho aquellas palabras, perdiendo el equilibrio. Pero como pudo se mantuvo firme en su lugar. El fingió una tos desde la garganta.

 **-Claro, como sea-** El continúo bajando con toda la cara roja. Y Kurt se río entre dientes, viendo a Blaine queriendo ser un niño rudo.

Cuando Blaine de un brinco logro poner los pies sobre el césped, la luz en toda la casa volvió a funcionar como si todo hubiera esta predeterminado. Le tomo un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a ver todo brillante otra vez, tubo que pestañar un par de veces, hasta que su visión dejo de nublarse.

Kurt asomo su cara hacia fuera para ver el ultimo rastro de la sombra de Blaine perderse entre los arbustos del patio, y el supo que estaba solo en la casa. El se río, de verdad, ¿que clase de ropa llevaba puesta Blaine? El se veía como un tierno niño nerd, y debía admitir que esa faceta también le gustaba. Quien fuera la mente tras eso tenia un buen gusto, era una combinación aceptable.

Kurt se sentó, cruzo sus brazos sobre el borde de la ventana y apoyo su rostro sobre ellos, esperando a que su papa llegara. Sus padres harían un escándalo cuando descubran el desorden que había en su casa, y el ni siquiera había bajado al primer piso. Y Kurt se puso a pensar que excusa seria creíble, por que no había manera de que el pudiera hacerles entender todo lo que en realidad ocurrió aquí.

 ** _"Te amo."_**

Kurt lo recordó y empezó a chillar como un demente, giraba y bailaba en su cuarto al igual las niñas de las películas cuando estaban flechadas por su primer amor. Pero era inevitable. Blaine le había dicho que lo amaba. Lo eligió a él por sobre todas las chicas de la secundaria McKinley. No sabia como ni por que, pero el sin duda convencería a su padre hasta traer a Blaine de vuelta a la casa.

El estaba ansioso por mañana **.**


	11. Blaine Hummel, the bad boy

Blaine camino tranquilo por afueras de la escuela McKinley. Se quito el gorro de lana y revolvió su cabello, hico lo mismo con su bufanda y los guantes lanzándolos dentro de su mochila sin delicadez. Rayos, el no tenia por que usar todas estas tonterías pero Cooper no lo dejo salir de casa sin que fuera "bien abrigado" es inclusive mas tedioso que Carole, el tuvo que soportar sus besos de despedida también.

 **-** _ **Uhh**_ **jefe, su bicicleta rosa me encanta-** Wes le grito a distancia. Toda su banda estaba amontonada sobre un auto estacionado en el aparcamiento. Fumando algunos cigarrillos y charlando entre ellos como de costumbre, esperando pacientes por su líder para hacer algún moviendo.

 **\- Cállate, mi motocicleta esta en casa y tuve que tomar la bicicleta de** _ **Britt**_ **para llegar-**

 **\- ¿De nuevo te peleaste con Burt? Pasas fuera de casa hombre-** Blaine ignoro el comentario de Andrew.

 **\- Por lo menos tu ropa es normal hoy** \- Jeff le sonrío y le tendió la mano. Blaine la sujeto con una sonrisa y luego le dio un golpe en el hombro. El saludo a los demás.

 **-Jeff nos contó lo hermoso que te veías con su traje de marinero ayer, es una lastima que no pudiéramos verte-** David se burlo y ofreció un cigarrillo, Blaine lo tomo dando unas bocanadas con habilidad.- **Todos aprobamos tu cabello sin embargo-** le paso la mano por el pelo.

 **\- Cierra el pico David-** Blaine le gruño. El agradeció que su ropa estuviera limpia esta mañana porque no estar seguro de resistir vestir otra de las teñidas que el Señor Anderson tenia preparado para él con escalofriante anticipación **-¿y que demonios hacen todos ustedes aquí? banda de zánganos-** se subió arriba del capo y golpeo a Wes para hacerse un lugar **\- ¿ustedes no tiene clases a las que asistir? O cosas que robar…-**

 **\- Lo mismo te digo, ¿Qué acaso no tienes clases con el Sr. Green?-** Jeff le pregunto y Blaine se rasco los tatuajes del cuello, mordiéndose la lengua.

 **\- El viejo de mierda me hizo reprobar mi ultimo examen a causa de mi mal** _ **"comportamiento"-**_ Blaine hizo una mueca de desagrado y boto las cenizas en el pantalón de Wes quien lo miro molesto- **tengo que darlo de nuevo esta mañana junto con una clase de grado mas bajo. Te juro que lo primero que haga después de escaparme de las clases del segundo periodo será teñir su perro pudul de rosa.-**

 **\- ¿Tiene un perro pudul? Oh dios eso es tan gay-** Wes se río y miro Thad de forma cómplice.

 **\- Ultra-gay, hermano-** ambos chocaron puños y comenzaron a reír, los otros chicos se unieron después de unos segundos.-

Blaine tenso los hombros, claramente incomodo con el tema. El pico varias veces el aro de su oreja, nervioso-hasta que su piel se terno de un fulgor color rojo. Tubo que obligarse a mirar hacia otro lugar, por que no seria normal mantener tanto interés sobre la punta de su cigarro.

Cuando levanto la vista la mirada de Jeff se clavo contra la suya, el no supo descifrarlo al principio, solo tenia una mirada muerta sobre a el. El concluyo que Jeff esperaba que Blaine hiciera algo al respecto. A Blaine le dolió es estomago.

 **\- Hey-hey-¡hey!-** Blaine gritó de pronto y todos sus amigos detuvieron las risas- **que sea gay o no, no es su asunto, o el de cualquiera. Será mejor que se queden en silencio todos-cabezas de zapallo- ayer me tome unas cervezas y sus risas de burro me lastiman la cabeza-**

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Extrañados por el comportamiento de Blaine, que no solía estar tan a la defensiva con respecto al tema, inclusive por Kurt. Jeff sonrío.

 **\- Que emotivo se encuentra hoy, jefe** –Trent, quien se mantenía de pie, se acerco con una mirada desafiante hacia Blaine.- **No me diga… ¿que le gustan las** _ **bananas**_ **?-.** El le levanto las cejas sugerente. Blaine bien sabia a lo que se refería su compañero, también sabia, que no lo hacia con afán de crear una pelea, mas bien paresia hacerlo solo por malicia.

 **\- Ni te imaginas lo deliciosas que son las bananas Trent-** Blaine lanzo el ultimo rastro de humo que tenia dentro de la boca justo sobre la cara de su amigo. Trent arrugo la nariz con una sonrisa- **pero estoy hablando de las frutas por supuesto. El único** _ **chupa-bananas**_ **aquí es Jeff-**

 **\- Sobre todos las que vienen de la fábrica Smythe-** Y todos explotaron en risa nuevamente.

Jeff puso mala cara con la referencia que hicieron sus amigos con respecto a Nick, pero no reacciono más allá de eso.

Blaine se río un poco también. El moreno apago su cigarrillo restregándolo contra la punta de su zapato. Al momento de hacerlo, tuvo la suerte de descubrir al señor Green adentrándose por el pasillo. No es que fuera responsable ni nada de eso, pero dar de nuevo otro examen para poder graduarse este año era un calvario y una perdida de tiempo enorme, así que era mejor no arriesgarse.

 **\- Bien Ladies, me retiro-** Blaine toco el suelo de un salto. Arreglo su chaqueta y se fue corriendo sin explicaciones.

Todos los chicos se despidieron de él a lo lejos. Después de un corto silencio, el cual no fue incomodo para ninguno-si no mas bien que se origino por que nadie tenia algo importante que decir. Trent volvió a hablar, algo cansado de escuchar solo el sonido de las colillas de cigarros cayendo y las miradas sigilosas agobiando el aire.

 **\- ¿Cuándo se atreverá a decirnos que es gay?** – Dijo despreocupado. Y todos asintieron entre murmullos, de acuerdo con el rubio **.- es decir, ¿no esperara que después de todo estos años nadie se diera cuenta o si?**

 **\- El jefe es muy inocente-**

 **\- ¿Puedes creer que me llamo** _ **chupa-bananas**_ **?-** Jeff reclamo **\- ¿a mi?** _ **Shh**_ -el rubio cruzo los brazos.

 **-Admítelo Jeff eso fue gracioso** \- David le dijo. Y en cuanto el moreno bajo su cuerpo del auto, todos los demás comenzaron a prepararse para moverse de lugar. Después de todo estaban un poco aburridos y ellos no pensaban entrar a clases en la mañana.

 **-Solo lo dice por que es un** _ **chupa-bananas**_ **frustrado-** Jeff los siguió a paso lento.

Wes paso uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro del rubio, haciéndole compañía- **…lo acusare con su mamá.**

Y todos los chicos se marcharon de la escuela para buscar algo divertido que hacer.

* * *

Blaine dio la vuelta por el pasillo un poco agitado. Vio como algunos chicos conversaban en frete al salón y se alegro al saber que había llegado primero que el profesor. En cuanto puso un pie dentro. Todas las miradas se clavaron en el. Esto era común para Blaine el sonrío satisfecho de oler el miedo en el aire. El camino entre los pequeños alumnos que hacían un lado empujándose entre si para dejarlo pasar y guiñarle el ojo a una que otra chica que encontraba por ahí. Escuchando los suspiros a la distancia. Los murmullos sobre su presencia parecían detenerse y el no podía estar mas feliz de tener tanta atención.

Y entonces, juntos entre los últimos asientos de la clase…estaba Kurt. Con su peinado perfectamente levantado al igual que la ropa. Arrastrando sus ojos azules por las paginas de su libro. El tenía tanta suerte, el profesor Green diera clases justo a su hermano menor. El tuvo que morderse el labio para no titubear. Kurt estaba tan hermoso hoy.

\- **Ese es mi puesto** \- Kurt tardo un poco en responder.

 **\- ¿Perdón?-** inquirió con la ceja alzada.

Toda la clase se quedo mirándolos, algunos volvieron a girar el rostro cuando se dieron cuanta de que era Blaine, no era muy conveniente mantener tu vista durante mucho tiempo sobre el, si no quieres que todo tu casillero termine cubierto de papel higiénico- en las mejores condiciones.

Otros tanto, como Mercedes fueron más valientes y se quedaron viendo. Ella le hizo señas para que se levantara con un rostro preocupado. Kurt solo la ignoro.

 **\- Hay muchos asientos vacíos, puedes tomar cualquiera-** Kurt respondió tajante. Volvió su concentración al libro de matemáticas omitiendo la presencia de Blaine.

El menor recordó que su comportamiento no debía cambiar en lo mas mínimo en la escuela y aunque ahora su corazón amenazaba con salir por su pecho el no iba a ser condescendiente con Blaine. Después de todo Kurt era la única persona que lo desafiaba abiertamente en toda la escuela.

Algunas risitas se escucharon a lo lejos y esto hizo explotar a Blaine. Pero era lógico, Kurt no le hacia caso en casa, mucho menos lo haría en la escuela.

Blaine levanto el mentón; el tenía una mala reputación que mantener.

Dio vuelta el pupitre que estaba adelante y se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre la silla, dejando caer sus brazos sobre el respaldo. Voto la mochila a un lado y comenzó a masticar su goma de mascar con más fervor que antes. Con la mirada intensa sobre Kurt.

Kurt sentía la respiración de Blaine. Kurt sentía los ojos de Blaine sobre su cuerpo. Kurt sentía la molesta forma de masticar de Blaine, que era, obviamente fuerte a propósito. Kurt sentía como la imaginación de Blaine volaba en cosas pervertidas tan solo con escuchar mover sus manos. Kurt sentía como estaba a punto de golpear. Blaine hizo estallar una burbuja de goma de mascar y Kurt cerró su libro con furia.

 **\- Largo. Deja de mirarme-**

 **\- No te estoy mirando, tú me estas mirando** -

 **\- Claro que no. Eres tu quien me estaba mirando primero-**

 **\- ¿Como sabes que estaba mirándote primero si no me estabas mirando?-**

 _ **\- Agh/**_ **¡eres insoportable!-** Kurt se levanto- **¡toma! ahí esta tu mendigo asiento-ahora, ¡déjame en paz!** – Blaine se levanto con la mochila en hombros eh hizo estallar otro globo. Kurt trato de mantenerse en calma.

 **\- Te ves bien hoy-** Su hermano le susurro de forma seductora una vez que estuvo a centímetros de su odio- no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de poder quedarme en casa para que hagamos algo divertido en nuestra habitación- Blaine apenas y toco unos de sus cabellos y Kurt no dejo de temblar- Kurt sintió una corriendo que atravesó toda su espalda y se apresuró a tomar asiento con las mejillas envueltas en llamas.

 **\- Bien chicos espero que estén bien despiertos, recuerden que hoy tenemos examen-** El profesor entro sin preámbulos alistándose para entregar las hojas a la clase. Separando del grupo una especial destinada para Blaine.

Kurt sonrío. Venia estudiando desde hace tres días atrás, el aprobaría de seguro.

- **Es un gusto que el señor Blaine Hummel nos acompañe durante estas ultimas clases-** el maestro le sonrío y Blaine lo saludo de forma irónica deseando estrangularlo- **espero que pueda graduarse sin problemas…Si han estudiado les ira bien** \- El profesor le sonrió a Kurt y Kurt también esbozo una sonrisa- **Calculo integral no es tan difícil como creen.**

Y en cuanto recibió la hoja la cara de Kurt callo en el suelo.

Blaine había terminado su examen hacia ya buen rato, así que ocupo su tiempo en llenar la hoja de dibujos obscenos. Fijo la vista hacia adelante para ver a su hermano pasar los dedos por su cabeza por tercera vez y Blaine sospecho que algo estaba ocurriendo, el espío un poco.

El moreno saco un pedazo de papel a escondidas, garabateo un par de letras y lo lanzo hacia adelante. El papel reboto sobre la cabeza de Kurt y cayo justo en su pupitre. Kurt lo tomo enseguida y leyó.

" _ **¿A? ¿En serio? Esa sin duda no es la respuesta a la pregunta número uno. ¿Has estudiado algo pequeño tontín?**_

 _ **PD: deja de meter la punta del lápiz en tu boca de esa manera. Yo y mi pelvis te lo agradeceríamos."**_

Kurt se quejo en silencio. Rodando los ojos. El le respondió de todas maneras.

" _ **Lo que ocurra entre yo y mi examen no te incumbe.**_

 _ **PD: Me equivoque al estudiar, pensé que era derivas en vez de Cálculo.**_

 _ **Estoy muerto *carita triste*…**_

 _ **Y definitivamente no te responderé lo del lápiz"**_

" _ **Yo puedo ayudarte, ya sabes. Tu hermano es muy listo."**_

" _ **¿Cual es el precio Blaine**_ _?"_

" _ **¿Qué? ¿Quien dijo algo sobre pagar?¿Quien crees que soy?"**_ _-_ Kurt vio que habían letras por la parte trasera del papel y lo dio vuela para seguir la lectura- " _ **pero ya que lo dices…. Ven a la casa de los Anderson esta tarde. Y tu deuda estará saldada."**_

 **\- Estas loco no puedo ir a verte, papá me matara-** Kurt le hablo entre susurros cuidando de que el Señor Green no los atrapara.

 **\- No tienes que decirle,** _ **duh-**_ **dile que iras a casa de Mercedes o algo así** _ **.**_

 **\- Claro que no, eso no seria honesto-** Blaine soltó una risa hipócrita.

 **\- Como si Burt fuera alguien honesto-** hablo con rencor **\- el es un completo mentiroso –**

 **\- ¿Por qué dices eso?-** Kurt casi se volteo casi por entero, ofendido por lo que Blaine acabada de decir- **¿En que te ha mentido papá?-** Kurt estaba molesto.

 **\- Hermanos Hummels, silencio por favor. Esto es un examen** \- Ambos se alejaron.

Kurt lanzo la cabeza sobre tu pupitre. Estaba perdido. Y esta calificación valía un 20% de su nota final, por eso había estado estudiando tanto, este ramo era muy complicado y sus notas anteriores no eran muy buenas que digamos. Miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás-hacer un trato con Blaine era igual de aterrador que hacerlo con el diablo, sobre todo con esa sonrisa tan malévola que tenia su hermano.

El trago su dignidad. No tenía otra opción.

" _ **Acepto." -**_ Blaine leyó el pedazo de papel que apareico en frente de su cabeza semi-dormida sobre la mesa.

" _ **Déjame ver tu examen y aprobaras más fácil de lo que crees."**_

Kurt como pudo intento mostrarle la hoja a Blaine, el confiaba en que su hermano era lo suficientemente astuto para recordar materia pasada. En apenas unos instantes recibió un pequeño trozo de papel con las respuestas y Kurt se apresuro a ennegrecer las alternativas correctas de su prueba, algo temeroso. Cundo terminó Kurt suspiro con alivio.

 **-¿Si señor Hummel? –** la voz del profesor atravesó el aula y por un momento Kurt pensó que era a él a quien el señor Green se refería. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era Blaine quien tenía la mano levantada-

 **\- Ya termine mi prueba-**

 **\- No es necesaria que levante la mano para eso, solo debe dejar aquí sobre la mesa y puede retirarse-**

 **\- No levante la mano por eso-** El profesor arrastro sus gafas por el tabique de su nariz

 **\- ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces?-**

 **\- Mi hermano Kurt, copio todo su examen profesor-** Kurt pensó que sus odios lo estaban engañando, por que no había manera _ **\- no había**_ \- de que Blaine estuviera diciendo eso- **yo lo ví, el tiene un papel con todas las respuestas dentro del estuche** -Y oh dios, Kurt tendría que cambiar sus pulmones por que no estaban funcionando en este momento.

El señor Green se restregó los ojos, agotado. Todos sus compañeros permanecieron mudos, quietos en sus asientos tan muertos como esculturas de adobe. Pero Kurt sabia que era la burla del salón en este momento, sentía como todos estaban pendientes de él con miradas acusadoras. Kurt estaba completamente humillado.

 **\- Hummel, Kurt-** Kurt se estremeció cuando el profesor hablo- **ira a detención mañana-** Kurt trago al escuchar esas palabras, cielos, el nunca había estado en detención antes pero sonaba muy aterrador- **Hummel Blaine, entrégueme su examen y retírese por favor-**

Blaine tomo el papel y su mochila, arrastrando la silla ruidazo contra el suelo al momento de levantarse, y después de un suave **"te veo en detención mañana"** se retiro de la sala con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Kurt pensó que iba a romper su lápiz en dos, inclusive comenzó a dolerle el puño de tanto esfuerzo por contener su furia. Las venas se levantaron por todo su brazo y el costado de su cabeza.

Date por muerto, Blaine Hummel.

* * *

 **\- Maldita rata embustera-** Kurt no dejaba de insultar entre dientes tratando de meter todos sus libros dentro de su casillero sin éxito- **insensible, egoísta, altanero, come mocos-así es, lo se, Blaine Hummel-**

 **\- Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, ¡Gracias!-** Rachel se acerco a el, con su voz chillona de costumbre, el la miro con el ceño fruncido-

 **\- No es que quiera hablar contigo pero- ¿Por qué?-**

 **\- ¡Por esto!** – Rachel levanto algo entre sus manos y Kurt se dio cuenta de que aquel libro era su diario- **No se como lo conseguiste y si-es algo aterrador que sepas la contraseña de mi locker- pero no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco** \- Ella intento besarlo en la mejilla pero Kurt se alejo como pudo. La morena lo agarro por le brazo de todas maneras y camino junto a él entre la masa de alumnos.

 **\- Ese estúpido jugador de futbol me lo había arrebatado y estaba segura que, para hoy, todo el mundo se enteraría de mis sentimientos por-por Finn-** ella se sonrojo- **pero cuando llegue, lo tenia dentro de mi casillero esta mañana y yo no podía estar más feliz, se que fuiste tu Kurt, no hay otra persona mas bondadosa que tu-** Bueno, al parecer Blaine había cumplido a su palabra después de todo, su hermano había hallado la forma y finalmente le devolvió su diario Rachel.

Kurt rechino los dientes. Aun así, el no se había olvidado que estaba enojado con el. Rachel prosiguió con su monologo, hablándole acerca de como su recompensa seria ser la voz de fondo en su siguiente solo, fue entonces cuando Karofsky apareció. Imponente como de costumbre.

Kurt se encogió de miedo cuando el mayor lo miro, como si estuviera preparándose para recibir un golpe, ya que su cerebro no podía imaginar otra cosa proveniente de él-Pero Karofsky solo inclino las cejas con tristeza, y el no lo vio como una amenaza por primera vez en su vida. El jugador le negó con la cabeza antes de perderse entre todo el alumnado. Y Kurt pensó que Karofsky quería advertirle algo.

 **\- Rachel no creo que nosotros debamos-** Kurt se perdió entre sus palabras y Rachel se paro en seco. Justo a la vuelta de la esquina todo el equipo de futbol estaba en frente de ellos-

 **\- Feliz cumpleaños, perdedores-** Y para cuando se dio cuenta él tenia toda la cara llega de agua congelada, haciéndole arder los ojos.

Kurt y Rachel entraron de inmediato al baño. Ella lo ayudo a meter la cabezada debajo de un frío y refrescante chorro de agua que limpiaba su cabello y gran parte de su cara.

 **\- ¡Oh Kurt! ¡Oh Kurt! Por favor dime que estás bien** \- ella se movía inquieta sin saber que hacer por su amigo. También algo nerviosa por el hecho de que estuviera en un baño para chicos. La cabeza de Rachel se encendió fugaz en medio de su pánico **-¡Los chicos! Kurt- ¡estoy segura de que los jugadores se dirigían hacia el club glee! oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, ¡ahí que prevenirlos!-** Rachel ponía sus manos sobre la cara estupefacta.

 **\- ¡No pierdas el tiempo! Ve y abisales-** Kurt se quito la chaqueta dejándola a un lado, viendo que era imposible arreglar el desastre. Inclusive su camisa estaba manchada y el le había pasado gran parte de su ropa de repuesto a Rachel quien fue atrapada desprevenida-

 **\- P-Pero- ¿y tú?-**

 **\- Yo estaré bien, ¡corre!¡corre!-** Rachel asintió y salio del baño a toda prisa.

Kurt comenzó a quitarse el cinturón para lavarlo y sintió escurrir por su mentón el ahora jugo de frambuesa congelados. El tuvo que quitárselo con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca.

De pronto se escucho un fuerte estruendo, alguien había pateado una de las puertas del baño azotándose contra la pared.

 **\- ¿Que te paso?-** Blaine gruño. Eso no era una pregunta, claramente por su tono de voz, Blaine se lo estaba exigiendo.

 **\- ¿Que haces aquí?-** Kurt intento escaparse del tema.

 **\- Es el baño de chicos** \- Blaine se encogió de hombros **\- y aunque disfruto mucho de que las porristas levanten sus faldas para mi en el otro baño, no me gusta hacer mis necesidades ahí…** \- El camino hacia Kurt con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y una mirada intensa **\- Que te paso** _-_ pregunto nuevamente.

 **\- ….-**

 **\- Dije-** Blaine repitió ofuscado **\- ¿Que te paso? –**

 **\- Nada…-**

El lo tomo fuerte por la muñeca.

 **\- Estoy hablando en serio Kurt- ¡Habla!-** Kurt no quería responderle por que sabia la forma violenta que Blaine tenia de reaccionar cada vez que sucedía esto, pero tampoco podía mantenerse callado mucho más tiempo, la mano de Blaine se apretaba con fuerza contra su muñeca y el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable.

 **-F-Fue el equipo de futbol, pero** \- Blaine dejo libre su mano con furia **-Blaine** -suplico.

- **¡Lo sabia! Solo esperan a que me de la vuelta para hacerte este tipo de cosas** -El moreno daba vueltas por todo el baño- **Pero ya verán** \- Blaine apunto a Kurt- **en cuanto salgan del colegio no recordaran ni sus nombres-** Blaine comenzó a caminar con sed de venganza y Kurt tubo que sostener por los hombros.

 **\- ¡Blaine basta! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Ya tienes suficientes problemas-** Ellos forcejearon-

 **\- ¡¿Como se supone que me quede tranquilo cuando se atrevieron a hacerte esto?!**

 **\- ¡Olvídalo!-** Kurt lo empujo. Su voz desafinaba haciéndole doler la garganta- **Blaine, ¿no te das cuenta? La mitad del escuela no me habla por que soy gay y la otra mitad por que tienen miedo de que tú seas mi hermano-**

 **\- ¿Es mi culpa querer hacer que te respeten?**

 **\- Tienes que dejar de ser tan sobre protector-**

 **\- ¡No hago esto por que seas mi hermano!-**

 **\- ¡¿Entonces por que?!**

 **\- ¡Por que eres mi novio!-**

Kurt enmudeció. Blaine se rasco el tatuaje de su cuello incomodo. Kurt sonrío, estaba alagado de alguna bizarra manera. Su hermano noto que no estaba molesto y el pudo relajarse un poco.

 **\- Quítate esa camisa, esta toda mojada-** Blaine ordeno. Kurt se miro así mismo y coincidió con la idea, con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabotonarla. Escucho el sonido inconfundible del cierre caer, entonces noto que Blaine se estaba quitando la chaqueta y casualmente la polera tanbien.

 **\- ¡¿Que-Que haces?!** \- Kurt retrocedió sin darse cuenta. Blaine le lanzo su polera y esta quedo enredada cubriendo toda su cabeza.

 **\- Ví a Rachel salir con tu ropa-** Blaine se reclino sobre la pared con el pecho desnudo- **¿Acaso quieres andar por ahí sin ropa?-** Kurt se quito la prenda de la cabeza dejando ver solo sus ojos, el estaba avergonzado de admitir que su hermano mayor tenia razón-

 **\- Gírate-**

 **\- ¿Que?-**

 **\- ¡Que te gires! Me da vergüenza que me mires mientras me cambio** -Kurt desvío la mirada con las orejas rojas.

Blaine sonrío y tranquilamente se volteo. Ellos ya habían hecho el amor y Kurt aun no era capaz de mostrarle su cuerpo con toda libertad.

 **\- Como quieras princesa-**

Blaine estaba orgulloso de si mismo. El estaba a escaso centímetros de Kurt, su angelical hermano pequeño semi-desnudo frente a el, a quien no había tocado como se es debió para un novio en días y el estaba manteniendo la compostura. Escuchaba los divertidos sonidos que hacia Kurt mientras luchaba por quitarse la pegajosa camiseta de encima.

 **-** _ **Uff/**_ **ya estoy listo- El menor se volteo.** La camiseta de Blaine era muy grande para él, era completamente blanca y no tenía mucho estilo pero Kurt tendría que conformarse. El largo le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera, así que estaba contento de que lograra cubrir las pequeñas manchas sobre su pantalón - ay no-mi cabello debe ser un desastre ahora- Kurt hico un puchero, recordado el mal estado que debía tener ahora. Levanto ambas manos hacia su pelo con tristeza.

 **\- Se trasluce-** Blaine acerco su mirada hacia el pecho de Kurt que había quedado a la deriva - **puedo ver tus pezones mojados desde aquí-** el moreno se río y toco un poco jugueteando.

 _ **\- Ah-**_ un quejido de placer salio de la boca de Kurt.

Y Blaine alejo sus manos en segundos. El de verdad no quiso hacer eso, no tenia planeado-de verdad-solo estaba jugando…

Kurt tenia los brazos doblados, suavemente posados sobre su pecho, tocando su clavícula, deliberadamente paseando sus manos alrededor de sus pezones, como si el estuviera pensando lo que acaba de sentir. Y Blaine trago duro.

El se acerco nuevamente cauteloso, esperando alguna señal de Kurt para que se detuviera, pero su hermano menor dejo que Blaine vagara por sobre la polera sin queja. Hizo presión con sus dedos justo sobre la piel arrugada y en solo uno segundos la parte superior se endurecido. Blaine quedo maravillado con la forma tentadora que tenían los pezones de Kurt de levantar apenas unos milímetros la tela blanca, el podía repasar la forma exacta por sobre la polera… la punta y alrededor también, una delicada mancha rosa pálida sobre el pecho.

 **\- ¿Puedo-tocar un poco mas?-**

Kurt hundió los labios con una mirada nerviosa en dirección hacia el suelo. El bajo sus manos hasta que quedaron firmes en el dobladillo de su polera, arrugándola entre los dedos. Kurt miro a Blaine unos segundo entre las bellas pestañas castañas aun cabizbajo. El menor tomo la parte inferior de la ropa y la levanto.

 **\- Por favor-**

El pudo ver ahora, completamente al desnudo, como los pezones erguidos de Kurt se levantaron frente a su cara. El toco suavemente sobre la protuberancia con pulgar.

 **-** _ **¡mnh!-**_ Kurt sentía la yema raspando sobre su piel delicada. Era extraño. el mismo no solita tocarse ahí. Blaine toma la punta con sus dedos y la retorcía, y dolía, hacia sentir como si sus pezones palpitan y de alguna manera era bueno también. Y después el no podía soportar que Blaine secara sus dedos, por que se sentía tan bien ahí, tan caliente.

 **\- Deben estar duros por que tienes frío-** Blaine solo estaba diciendo lo que se le venia a la mente **.- o quizás…-** la mirada de Blaine se volvió mas negra **\- por que yo te estoy tocando.**

Kurt se retorcía da vez que presionaba hacia dentro sus pezones, tenia gemidos sordos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El empujo a Kurt hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocara con la pared. Kurt soltó un quejido hondo cuando sintió la fría enfrentarse con el calor de su cuerpo.

 _ **\- ¡Ah!-**_ Kurt miro hacia adelante. La punta de la lengua de Blaine se había asomado, frenética y desordenada, haciendo círculos por toda la superficie de su pecho **\- Blaine-Blaine** -Kurt lloriqueaba.

 **-** _ **Shh**_ **\- nos pueden escuchar-** Y el chupo uno de sus pezones. Succionando suave y delicado en principio, experimentando el sabor que tenia la piel de Kurt ahí.

 **\- Blaine-** Kurt sentía todos tus sentidos nublados y el ambiente grumoso. Sus manos temblaban el apenas podía sujetar la polera para que no cayera. Y Blaine tenia que preocuparse de sostenerlo por la cadera conciente de cómo las piernas de Kurt flaqueaban cada vez que su boca succionaba mas fuerte, chupando con desesperación, tratando de meter en su boca toda la piel que podía.

 **\- Kurt bésame-** Blaine subió su boca hacia la cara de Kurt, donde fue recibido por los labios de su hermano. Un beso corto, uno y otro, y otro nuevamente, Blaine sentía el cosquillo en sus labios que llegaba a quemarlo- **Kurt, amor, habré la boca para mi-**

 **-P-pero-** Kurt no sabia porque no quería hacerlo pero el sentía que no estaba pensando con racionalidad para hace cualquier movimiento-

 **\- Vamos, nene- eso- así-** Blaine metió la lengua en cuanto pudo, haciendo raspar la argolla de su lengua contra la superficie suave de Kurt- **lo haces tan bien- tan bien-** Blaine lo alababa.

Sintió que su cuerpo iba a estallar si el no tenia la fricción que necesita con Kurt. El forzó que la barbilla de su hermana descendiera un poco para meter aun más profundo su lengua, dejando mojado todos los labios de Kurt. Kurt soltaba suavemente gemidos dentro de su boca.

 **\- Blaine no-** Esto estaba sucediendo, estaba pasando dentro de la escuela y no podía ser- **no, Blaine no-** solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cualquier persona entrara por la puerta y los descubriera- _ahh-_ sintió la saliva calida de Blaine enfriarse con el ambiente y sus pezones comenzaron molestarle-

 **\- Te tengo, Kurt- no te preocupes te tengo-** Blaine presiono sus dedos en el mismo lugar y Kurt estaba envuelto en una confusión-

 **\- No Blaine-** el decía lo que su mente le dictaba pero su cuerpo estaba haciendo algo totalmente diferente- **Blaine-** y Blaine se volvió loco por la forma como Kurt lo llama una y otra vez necesitado-

 **-¡El dijo que NO!-** una voz extraña hizo que se detuviera pero antes de que pudiera voltear la cabeza Rachel lo estaba azotando con una mochila sobre la cabeza- ¡ **aléjate de el! ¡Enfermo! ¡Incestuoso! ¡Bandido!-** Rachel seguía golpeándolo con poca gracia, el trato de esquivar los que pudo y los otros tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos **\- ¡Lo sabia! Lo sabia!¡Sabia que había algo malo contigo!**

 **\- Rachel no- no, espera -tranquilízate-**

 **\- ¡Quieres dejar de golpearme!-** Blaine le reclamo-

 **\- ¡Eso quisieras! ¡Pero no creas que puedes aprovecharte de la inocencia de Kurt!-** Blaine se río-

 **\- ¿Que inocencia?-**

Kurt frunció el ceño por la mala broma. Y Rachel abrió la boca ofendida

 **\- ¡Como te atreves!-** ella comenzó a golpearlo nuevamente y Blaine trato de huir por que no había forma de detener a esta mujer enferma sin usar la fuerza, y el no lastima a las mujeres - **¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí violador!**

 **\- Rache-Rachel, quieres calmarte-** Kurt se acerco a ella, que de inmediato se giro con dramatismo.

 **\- No te preocupe Kurt, tendrás todo la ayuda que necesites para superar esto** \- ella lo tomo por los hombros **\- no dejare que ese tipo vuelva a tocarte…. ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano mis calcetines! ¡Eres un depravado! ¡Tinaaa! ¡Pucck!-** Rachel empezó a gritar y Kurt entro en pánico al saber que posiblemente todo el Club Glee esta en camino o afuera del baño en este momento **\- ¡ !-** Y Kurt puso su mano sobre la boca de Rachel para que callara de una buena vez. El la obligo a mirarlo directo a los ojos y pudo ver las pupilas de Rachel desorbitas.

 **\- Todo esta bien Rachel, tranquila todo esta bien…-** el intento hablar pausado para que se calmara. Ella lanzo su mano lejos.

 **\- ¡Pero Te estaba acosando!¡Lo ví con mis propios ojos- ¡¿C-Cómo me dices que todo esta bien?!-** Rachel miro a Blaine con ofuscación y el moreno levanto las manos demostrando que no era amenaza.

 **\- ¡Todo esta bien por que Blaine y yo estamos saliendo!-** Kurt le grito cansado del escándalo de Rachel. Y una vez que la voz de Kurt se perdió, Rachel abrió los ojos-

 **\- Pero el-…y tu son- ustedes…dos-** Y Kurt iba a explicarle pero entonces la mente de Rachel colapso y ella dejo cayo su cuerpo inerte en dirección al suelo. Desmayándose, entre los brazos de Blaine que alcanzo a sujetarla.


	12. Two years is not enough

Kurt le ofreció un poco de agua, que hacia pocos instantes había ido a buscar del lavadero. Rachel bebió un gran trago, mientras Blaine la abanicaba con papeles viejos que había recogido de la basura a pesar de los gritos de asco por parte de Kurt. Rachel había permaneció cerca de 10 minutos inconsciente, ella les pego un buen susto. Kurt y Blaine habían estado tratando de hacerle entender la situación pero Rachel parecía estar cada vez mas confundida.

 **\- Gracias, Gracias-** ella estaba sentada sobre uno de los inodoros dentro del baño de varones, su cara ya recobraba su color natural- **Debo decir que estoy totalmente sorprendida… anonadada. En un completo estado de shock.-** Rachel estiro los pantalones que traía puestos, cortesía de Kurt, ya que su falda se había manchado. Ella miro hacia arriba- **¿pero es todo consensual cierto?**

 **\- Absolutamente –** Kurt le sonrío. Y Rachel pareció pensarlo durantes unos segundos antes de darles una respuesta.

 **\- Si ese es el caso…me encanta-**

 **\- Yo se que es difícil de entender-un momento-¿que dijiste?**

 **\- Que me encanta, ¡lo adoro!** -Rachel unió sus manos con una sonrisa en la boca- **Dos hermanos que sucumben ante el pecado para amarse, repudiados para la sociedad, desterrados por sus familias-oh- eso suena como una hermosa obra de Brodway. Esto podría hacernos famosos Kurt-** Rachel le hablo sin parar **-Oh oh oh- ya casi veo el nombre en mi mente..**.-Rachel estiro las manos en el aire- _**"Kurt y Blaine. El amor profano que Rachel Berry descubrió**_ **"- o…o-o aun mejor "** _ **el amor profano que Rachel Berry descubrió"**_ **…o no. No. Ya lo tengo:** _ **"Rachel Berry"**_ **\- siiii** _ **-"Rachel Berry"**_ **es perfecto.**

Ella se levanto para seguir divagando entre sus palabras mientras Blaine y Kurt, que estaban de pie uno junto al otro, la veían pasearse aun sorprendidos de que Rachel lo haya aceptado tan a la ligera.

 **\- Aun hay tiempo para arrogarla por las escaleras-** Blaine le susurro al oído.

 **\- Blaine ya te lo dije, no vamos a matarla-**

 **\- No te preocupes, lo haré parecer un accidente. Nadie la extrañaría de todas maneras-**

- **Que no-hey Rachel-¡Rachel!-** Kurt la tomo una de sus manos para captar su atención. El aprovecho de inmediato el momento en que dejo de hablar **¿estas segura de que estas de acuerdo con esto? Se que somos amigos pero no quiero que eso te obligue a tomar cualquier decisión-yo entenderé si a ti...te desagrada-** Rachel le sonrío con ternura.

 **\- ¿Eres feliz?-**

 **\- ¿Como?**

 **\- Si eres feliz, con Blaine.**

 **\- Lo soy…mucho.**

- **Eso es suficiente para mi, ten por seguro-** ella cubrió su mano pálida con los dedos morenos- **que tienes todo mi apoyo. Yo se lo que se siente-ya sabes, estar enamorado**.- Kurt sonrío- **ahora, en este bolso logre conseguir algo de ropa para ti, ya que estoy usando la tuya.-** ella le dio un pequeño vistazo al torso desnudo de Blaine- **y así aprovechas de devolverle su ropa a…** _ **"Jacob Black".**_

 **\- Gracias Rachel** \- Kurt miro dentro del bolso- **Me cambio enseguida-**

Kurt entro al baño y cerro la puerta con pestillo, después de forcejar unos segundos arrojo por los aires la camisa blanca de Blaine y él la atrapo de un salto, el volvió a ponerse su camisa y su chaqueta nuevamente. Rachel y Blaine salieron hacia el pasillo para dejar a Kurt cambiarse tranquilo. En cuanto estuvieron fuera ella comenzó a hablar.

- **Tengo que regresan enseguida-** Rachel le dio unas palmaditas amistosas y Blaine la miro con una ceja levantada así que ella opto por tomar distancia- **el club glee esta lleno jugo por todos lados y hay que ayudar a limpiar. Así que dile a Kurt cuando salga que no hay ensayo hoy en la tarde pero que seria de gran ayuda para limpiar** \- Blaine asintió- **ah. Una cosa mas-** Rachel levanto el dedo - **no tengas ni la menor duda de que si me entero de que lastimaste a Kurt de alguna manera toda la furia del club glee caerá sobre ti…** \- dijo amenazante.

 **\- Estoy aterrado-** respondió con ironía Blaine. Rachel levanto el mentón indignada y se fue con paso firme.

 **\- Casi lo olvido… ¡Blaine!** \- Ella le grito a distancia- **¡mis padres conocen una marca de lubricante muy buena que puede servirles- ya sabes…para** **eso** **!**

A Blaine se le puso la cara toda roja, Rachel Berry no pudo haber usado las palabras _"padres"_ y _"lubricante"_ en una misma oración. Y el agradecía que no hubiera nadie merodeando por que era horario de clases. Blaine frunció el ceño y volteo la cabeza de una forma mecánica, el doblo su cuello hasta que sus huesos crujieron. Rachel retrocedió intimidada por la mirada negra de Blaine. El solo dio un paso cuando Rachel corrió despavoría hacia la sala del coro.

Blaine escupió al basurero. Ponerle una mala cara a la _"niña tucán"_ seria suficiente para que no le volviera a hablarle por un buen tiempo. Se agacho encuclillas cansado de esperar a Kurt de pie, y le entraron unas ganas enormes de fumarse otro cigarrillo.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt caminaron a paso lento, atravesaron el césped del campo de futbol tomados de las mano, la clase de educación física había termina hacia poco y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba de camino a las duchas. Kurt acaricio con el pulgar la mano de Blaine, y apenas unos segundos mas tardes su hermano mayor respondió su caricia. Kurt apoyo feliz su cara sobre el hombro del Blaine. Ellos buscaron un buen lugar para descansar, y terminaron bajo la copa de un gran árbol. Blaine arrojo su mochila y se sentó en el suelo. Kurt hizo lo mismo, después de todo, esta ropa no era suya así que no había problema en que se mancharan.

Blaine no hablo durante mucho tiempo, el comenzó a arrancar el césped de la tierra y arrogarlo cerca sin algún sentido en particular, miro a Kurt, quien examinaba sus uñas con calma. Blaine respiro hondo. El quería llevar a Kurt a conocer a los señores Anderson…pero en tenia que hacer algo primero

 **\- Kurt ahí algo que debo decirte-** su voz carraspeo un poco.

 **\- Por supuesto-** Kurt sonrío con una mirada inocente. - **Oh por dios quieres terminar conmigo-**

 **\- ¿Qué? No-no es nada de eso…-** Kurt respiro con alivio.

Blaine volvió jugar con el césped. Al ver que el no iba a continuar Kurt se atrevió a preguntar.

 **\- ¿Qué es entonces?-** Blaine cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

 **\- Tu…conoces a los Anderson, ¿cierto?**

 **\- Bueno-Es la familia con la que te quedas, eso es lo único que me dijo papá-** Kurt trato de hacer memoria- **aparte de eso no se nada más.**

 **\- Bien, por que debo contarte algo importante…** -Blaine se acerco más a Kurt. Mirándolo directo a los ojos. Kurt continuaba sonriéndole.

Blaine buscaba la manera de hacer esto fácil para los dos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había una manera fácil de hacerlo. Mierda, el estaba mas nervioso de lo que imaginaba pero ya no había marcha atrás.

 **\- Blaine… ¿algo malo sucede?-** Kurt intento buscar su mirada-

 **\- No soy tu hermano-**

Kurt sintió un fuete golpe dentro de su pecho.

 **\- Burt y Carole me adoptaron apenas tenia unos días de vida-**

Kurt no sabía si seguía sonriendo. Kurt no era conciente de si mismo…ni de Blaine.

 **\- Mis padres biológicos, los señores Anderson no podían mantenerme-es esa la razón por la que me estoy quedando con ellos…-**

Blaine siguió hablando durante mucho tiempo, el le explico muchas cosas, hablo acerca de Cooper y Brittany, acerca de un enorme gato llamado Lord Tubbington, y como tienen un hermosa casa con un lindo jardín.

Pero los odios de Kurt se habían hundido dentro de su cabeza y no podía hacer que volvieran a prestar atención. Aunque el podía oírlo, Kurt no lo estaba escuchando. El aun seguía con la espalda recta, podía sentir las manos de Blaine suaves en contra de su espalda, sus labios moverse con rapidez entre las palabras, y mirada triste sobre su rostro, el escuchaba a lo lejos el murmullos de sus palabras… pero Kurt ya no estaba ahí.

" _ **No soy tu hermano"**_

¿El no tenia un hermano?...pero Blaine…siempre estuvo para Kurt…

Cuando las fuertes lluvias se convertían en aterradores tormentas o simplemente las pesadillas inundaban su cabeza y no podía conciliar el sueño, él se bajaba de su cama y corría hacia la de su hermano, levantaba las mantas para meterse bajo ellas sin permiso y para de inmediato envolver sus brazos alrededor de Blaine enterrando su cabeza entre el cuerpo de su hermano. Blaine tan amable como siempre dejaba que Kurt se apretara con fuerza. El cantaba para Kurt hasta que sus ojos se cansaban por el sueño. Blaine siempre tuvo una hermosa voz…Kurt no sabe si esto tuvo que ver o no con el hecho de que el eligiera el club cuando estaba en primer año.

Kurt recuerda, cuando intercambio con Kynder una niña de su salón su tiara de princesa por algunos dulces masticables. Kurt estuvo con esa tiara en su cabeza más tiempo de lo que puede recordar. Con suerte Carole lograba quitársela para la hora del baño, mas bien por que tenía miedo de que se perdiera entre el agua con lo revoltoso que era Blaine dando vueltas en la misma tina, cuando se bañaban juntos..

El la usaba en colegio, en su casa, inclusive cuando iba de compras con Carole o al parque. Fue jugando en una caja de arena que se quedo dormido y la olvido. Para cuando despertó su tiara se había perdido y él lloro escondido bajo la cama toda la tarde. Kurt tenia miedo de que sus ojos estuvieran rotos por que sus lagrimas jamás dejaban de correr, el iba a llorar por siempre.

Blaine llego minutos después tratando de hacerlo reír, Kurt no solo estaba triste sino que también enfadado, así que tuvo un comentario cruel para todos sus intentos.

Pero Blaine era persistente, él llego con un truco de magia que vio en la televisión. Vertía medio litro de agua dentro de un periódico enrollado, y al mismo tiempo, metía algunas cartas en su manga aunque eso-supuso Kurt- no tenia que verse. Blaine era bueno en muchas cosas, pero con lo que respecta a los trucos de magia, era un total fiasco. Las cartas terminaron en todo el suelo y el agua en gran parte de su camisa y zapatos. Kurt se río a carcajadas, mientras Blaine lo mira con mala cara.

Kurt olvido por completo que había perdido su tiara.

El volvió a repetir ese mismo truco a los once años, cuando su madre tenia una especie de evento en el hospital y toda su familia había sido invitada para pasar un rato junto a los enfermos. El intento impresionar a los asistentes con ese horrendo truco de magia, Kurt llego a pensar en algún momento le iba a resultar….hasta que las cartas terminaron en el suelo, y el agua sobre su camisa y zapatos nuevamente. Muchos paramédicos intentaron llevárselo dentro del hospital creyendo que era un paciente psiquiátrico que había escapado. Burt tuvo que ir a buscarlo después.

O cuando Blaine entro a primaria, y tenia que preocuparse de leer un montón de libros. A Kurt le encanta jalar con ambas manos los rizos que comenzaban hacerse enormes sobre la cabeza de su hermano, ya que Blaine no tenía tanto tiempo para Kurt como antes. Pero Kurt no quería jugar con otras personas, el prefería quedarse en casa junto a Blaine. No pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que Blaine arrodajará el libro lejos y corriera tras de Kurt por todo el pasillo en busca de venganza.

Cuando estaban en medio del almuerzo, Kurt secuestraba la mano de Blaine bajo la mesa sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, y la comparaba con la suya, a ver si su mano había crecido aunque sea un poco, pero los dedos de Blaine siempre fueron más grandes.

Luego Blaine atrapaba sus dedos para jugar con ellos, siempre con una sonrisa entre sus labios, dedicada única y solamente a Kurt.

Y el sentía revolotear las mariposas dentro de su estomago, cuando Kurt estaba con Blaine, el por fin comprendia a que refería la gente cuando hablaba de amor.

- **¿Kurt…?-** Blaine le repitió- **¿Kurt te encuentras bien?** \- el movió su mano enfrente a la cara de su hermano para ver si podía obtener alguna reacción. Kurt parpadeado un par de veces-

 **\- Si yo-** Kurt inhalo pesado- **no me malinterpretes realmente estoy muy feliz. Siento como-si me quitara un enorme peso de los hombros-** el menor cerro sus ojos dejando que el aire entrara por sus pulmones con alivio- **pero…no quiero que tener a Blaine, mi novio, signifique perder a Blaine, mi hermano…-** Kurt puso su manos sobre la de Blaine- **no estoy listo para eso…**

 **\- No-** Blaine negó con la cabeza- **oh Kurt, claro que no-** el se apodero de la mano de Kurt que yacía tranquila sobre la suya, apretándola con fuerza- **tu siempre serás mi hermano pequeño. No importa que suceda, siempre serás mi familia.**

 **\- Blaine no me siento bien-** Kurt restregó su muñeca contra los ojos con dolor.

 **\- Hey-hey tranquilo, todo va a estar bien-**

 **\- Quiero irme a casa-** la voz de Kurt parecía hacerse mas aguada en cada palabra- **quiero irme a casa contigo, quiero oír cantar a mamá mientras prepara la cena, y escuchar los estúpidos ruidos que hacen tú y papá cuando el equipo anota un punto mientras leo una revista de** _ **Vogue**_ **haciendo como si me importara lo que realmente veo en televisión-** las lagrimas de Kurt cayeron pausadas y pesadas sobre la tela de su pantalón.

 _ **\- Shh**_ **no Kurt, hey detente-** Esto era tan mortificante para Blaine.

- **Quiero que todo vuelve a ser como era antes** -Kurt se detuvo de hablar cuando su garganta le fallo por culpa de las lagrimas. Blaine apretó fuerte la mandíbula con el temor surgiendo desde su vientre, en algún sentido estaba herido por las palabras de Kurt.

 **\- No se puede amor. -** Blaine se acerco con amabilidad, tiro de la manga de su chaqueta hacia fuera para poder secar las mejillas de Kurt.- **Por que después de que mi boca allá estado sobre la tuya no creo poder conformarme con solo ser tu hermano mayor. Te quiero…y te deseo -** El acaricio el antebrazo de Kurt apenas por la superficie. Sentir las dedos duros de Blaine hiso que su piel se erizara- **-Tu...¿te arrepientes de lo que hicimos?-** Su hermano menor lo miro con los ojos vidriosos y el negó con la cabeza-

 **\- No-**

Blaine sonrío.

 **\- Yo tampoco-** El moreno se acerco y puso un beso descuidado sobre la punta de la nariz de Kurt- t **engo una idea, ya se que te hará sentir mejor-** Blaine se acomodo- **Yo me reclinare sobre el árbol y luego tú te apoyaras en mi pecho. Te abrazare muy, muy fuerte y ambos tomaremos una siesta-**

 **\- Alguien nos vera** \- el no podía dejar de advertirle.

 **\- ¿Qué con eso? ¿Acaso los hermanos no pueden abrazarse y tomar una siesta juntos?**

 **-** _ **Mnhhh…**_ **-** Kurt aun parecía inseguro.

 **\- Vamos Kurt-señor árbol nos ocultará-** Blaine trato de jalarlo por el brazo.

 **\- Tengo clases de francés ahora-** Kurt decía arrugando la nariz, aunque ni el mismo estaba cien por ciento seguro de rechazar la oferta, su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse torpe y manipulable.

- **Kurt. Eres el mejor alumno de francés que existe. Creo que el "profesor wi-wi" no se molestara si te ausentas un par de lecciones-** Blaine ya estaba estirado sobre el tronco con los brazos abiertos y Kurt no sabia que tenia, pero su hermano era muy bueno persuadiendo, y él por razones que desconocía ya estaba teniendo sueño.

Kurt se acerco arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas para hacerse espacio entre las piernas de Blaine y luego, al igual que un gato bebe, se acurruco sobre el pecho del mayor. Blaine no tardo en envolverlo entre sus brazos. Kurt se sintió apretado, calido y feliz.

 **\- Yo se que las cosas no andan bien ahora—** Blaine le hablo apoyando su barbilla sobre los cabellos castaños de Kurt- **pero prometo que de alguna manera, no tengo ni la menor idea como, vamos a tener un final feliz** -lo prometo.

* * *

Kurt no tardo en quedarse dormido escuchando su voz a través del tórax y el relájante sonido de sus latidos.

El no sabe cuanto tiempo paso cuando se desperto nuevamente. Blaine sigue con los ojos cerrados y la cara levemente inclinada. Kurt se pregunto si el estará durmiendo todavía o solo esta descansando.

El se movio un poco cuando la mano de Blaine, abandonada e inerte, toco por casualidad su entrepierna. Kurt de inmediato tiende a juntar sus muslos, avergonzado.

Su cuerpo comienza a funcionar mas rápido de lo que su mente lo hace. Dormir. Volver a dormir, Kurt se repetía asimismo, pero era inútil ignorar el calor palpitante… Tenia que ser una broma-no podía estarle pasando esto justo ahora, Kurt intento ocultar su cabeza entre el pecho de Blaine.

Sintió como todos sus órganos crecían dentro de el, implacables y vivos, cada vez mas grandes… queriendo escapar de su cuerpo, estrangulándome por dentro. Oía el suave sonido que provenía de la boca de Blaine cada vez que el aire entraba y salía por la abertura de sus labios crispados. Y Kurt quiera la boca de Blaine sobre el, sobre su boca, sobre sus muslos, sobre su pecho y su rostro. Y el trato de mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera la boca de su hermano.

Aun mantenía fuertemente cerradas las piernas, y se movía incomodo en su lugar, sintiéndose sofocado. Y el miro la mano de Blaine que descansaba abierta cerca de su cuerpo y Kurt pensó que solo faltaban unos centímetros para que la mano de Blaine lo tocara ahí…y Kurt volvió a cerrar los ojos por que el se estaba torturando así mismo.

Kurt quiere tranquilizarse, pero no pudo. Todo en el es tan caliente. El atrapa su lengua entre los dientes, antes de bajar su mano, en silencio… pasando por el pecho y el estomago, dudando unos segundos con la palma temblando si debería continuar, cuidadoso de que nadie estuviera cerca. Pero Kurt no puedo pensar. Y su mano sigue su camino, talvez, solo tocar, un poco.

A penas logra soltar un gemido ahogado de su boca cuando sus dedos tocan aquella parte delicada.

 **\- ¿Kurt estas despierto?-** Escucho la voz suave de Blaine. Kurt se levanto rígido.

 **\- ¡S-SI!** \- Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido por el grito pero luego sonrío, el coloco un cabello desordenado detrás de su oreja.

 **\- Estas rojo ¿tienes calor?-** Blaine se acerco a mirar con más detenimiento las mejillas sonrojas de Kurt. Su hermano intento colocar su mano sobre la frente de Kurt para tomar su temperatura. pero el menor de inmediato se revolvió inquieto, zafándose de las manos mayor.

 **\- N-no es nada…-** Kurt acomodo su ropa preocupado de que nada lo delatara y se puso de pie enseguida- **¿y ahora que hacemos? Ya me salte las clases de todas maneras** \- el miro hacia otro lado.

 **\- Bueno nosotros…** -Blaine se peino el cabello aun en el suelo. El lo hacia cada vez que estaba nervios- **¿podemos ir a la casa de los Anderson?-** Kurt levanto las cejas- **recuerdas cuando estamos en clases y me prometiste que hiramos después de la escuela-** Blaine le hablo y Kurt pateo sus costillas sin compasión.

 **\- Si. Y también recuerdo que me delataste enfrente de toda la clase-**

Kurt empujo con su pie a Blaine y el cayo de costado al suelo. Con la punta de su zapato comenzó a clavarle sobre el estomago o cualquier parte que estuviera al descubierto y Blaine comenzó a reírse y revolcarse en el suelo por culpa de las cosquillas.

 **\- Pero esa era la única forma -** Blaine hablo entre carcajadas- **de pasar mas tiempo contigo-** Kurt quito su pie. Viendo como Blaine trataba de recobrar su respiración normal aun sonriendo- ¿Cómo podía Kurt mantenerse molesto con él si Blaine le daba respuestas tan adorables? El puso una cara triste viéndose derrotado.

 **\- Será mejor que nos apresuremos.** \- Kurt fue a recoger su bolso dándose por satisfecho.

Blaine tomo su mochila también y cuando lo hizo una gran cantidad de papales cayeron de ella desparramándose sobre el césped.

 **\- Ahh no puede ser-** Blaine se molesto.

Tuvo que agacharse para tomarlos y Kurt hizo lo mismo para ayudarlo. Cuando los levanto se sorprendió al percatarse de que la mayoría eran partituras o gran cantidad de de información básica acerca de la música. Blaine se puso nervioso cuando vio que Kurt revisaba las hojas

 **-Hey no- ¡dame acá!**

 _ **\- Wow**_ **¿que es todo esto?** \- Kurt se movió ágil poniendo todos los papeles fuera del alcance de las manos de Blaine-

 **\- ¡No es tu incumbencia! ¡Tráelas acá!-** Eso es lo malo de tener hermanos menores siempre son tan intrusos con tus cosas-

 **\- No sabia que te interesaba tanto la música esto me sorprende-** Kurt se reía y adrede dejo alcanzarse para que Blaine le quitara la mayoría de las hojas, ordenándolas con cuidado.

 **\- En serio no malinterpretes las cosas, no es nada** \- Y Kurt sabia por el rostro de Blaine que el mentía. El se fijo el papel impecable que aun sostenía entre sus manos y comenzó a leer con cuidado.

 **\- Blaine…esta es-** Kurt levanto la vista con ojos grandes- **¿es una solicitud universitaria?-** Blaine se mordió el labio inferior. De todas las hojas que pudieron haber caído en las manos de Kurt **justo tenia que ser esa.** Blaine se la arrebato sin delicadez.

- **Es una carta-** el dijo sin mirarlo- **para una solicitud universitaria-** el metió todas las hojas arrugándolas dentro de su mochila. Y luego se quedo quieto de pie.

 **\- ¿ah si?-** Kurt pregunto ansioso por saber. Y Blaine lo miro por sobre el hombro quisquilloso, para luego volver a ocultarse-

 **\- See-** él lucia muy tímido con respecto al tema- **muy poca gente entra, así que debes mandar una carta con los requisitos y eso…** \- Kurt había olvidado por completo que para Blaine este seria su último año- **si tengo suerte recibiré una respuesta afirmativa. Y después tengo que dar una audición-**

 **\- Eres increíble. De seguro lo lograras** -Kurt hablo entusiasta colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Blaine- **…¿y a cual carrera te postulas?-**

\- **Yo** _ **emhh…**_ **no quiero decirte-** Blaine se rehúso.

 **\- Oh** **vamos** **Blaine** \- Kurt insistió.

 **\- Es estúpido-**

 **\- No lo es. Prometo que no voy a reír-** Kurt cruzo los dedos.

\- **¿Por el juramento del dedo?** \- Blaine alzo el meñique.

- **Por el juramento del dedo-** Kurt hizo lo mismo y enredo su dedo junto con el de Blaine. Ellos se dieron unas miradas decisivas antes de dar el trato por finalizado.

 **\- Bien, aquí voy –** Blaine exhalo antes de comenzar a hablarle. Kurt se cruzo de brazos sin entender por que su hermano le daba tantas vueltas al asunto- **Yo…**

 **\- ¿Tu…?**

 **\- Quiero ser un-**

 **\- ¿Quieres ser un…?**

 _ **\- Yoquieroserunprofesor**_

 **\- ¿Qué? Blaine no te entendí nada…**

 **\- Dije…** \- el tomo mucho más aire que la vez anterior - **que quiero ser un profesor. De artes musicales.-** Kurt trajo sobre su boca ambas manos en apenas unos segundos.

 **\- No. Puede. Ser…. Por mi Gaga…-**

 **\- ¡No exageres! ¡No es para tanto!-**

 **\- Es solo que…tu cabello, tu ropa, todos los tatuajes y los aros- y eso combinado con tu lenguaje vulgar, tu poca paciencia, y tu mala actitud…realmente no te veo como un profesor…-**

 **\- ¡Hey puedo cambiar! ¡El Señor Anderson dice que con una gran cantidad de gel para el cabello todo puede arreglarse!-** Kurt le sonreía divertido, bueno por lo menos el no se estaba riendo- **Deja de mirarme así ya se que es ridículo…por eso no quería decírselo a nadie…**

\- **No es ridículo Blaine, es tierno-** Kurt obligo a Blaine a darle le cara y se puso en puntillas para poder darle en un beso sobre la boca. Blaine se congelo. El lo sujeto por la nuca y empujo a Kurt contra el árbol para cubrirlo con su cuerpo por completo, en caso de que alguien estuviera disfrutando de la vista-

 **\- Tu vas a matarme** \- Blaine mordió sin piedad el labio de Kurt.

 **\- ¿en que parte de Ohio queda tu super universidad?-** Kurt movió su cara obligando a Blaine a seguir a ciegas el rastro de su labios y el se rindió dándole delicados besos sobre su cuello- **¿Blaine?** \- el volvió a preguntar. Y Blaine se detuvo.

 **\- Esa universidad no queda en Ohio-** Blaine quería decirlo rápido- **queda en Nueva York. Si soy aceptado, a fines de este año tendré que marcharme y tu-**

 **\- Y yo seguiré aquí en Ohio. Por otros dos años…-**


	13. The Blaine's tears

\- **¿Qué tal fue la escuela hoy Blaine?** \- El señor Anderson se quito los lentes para concentrase en la cena recién servida.

 **\- Horrible. Tuve que dar nuevamente esa estúpida prueba de matemáticas solo para que ese viejo-** Blaine se retrajo- **ese… señor, quedara contento-** El moreno dejo de jugar con la servilleta- **me fue bien de todas maneras, estaba bastante fácil-**

- **¿Se te dan bien los números no es así?** \- El le sonrío- **cuando era joven yo también era muy bueno en matemáticas… el más avanzado de hecho. Te conté una vez en que mi clase de administración…-**

El señor Anderson continúo hablando pero Kurt se perdió en algún momento de la conversación. Tratando de disimular lo incomodo que lucia sobre su asiento.

 **\- Toma cariño-** La señora Anderson sirvo un plato de comida frente a el.

 **\- ¡G-Gracias!-** Kurt respondió apresurado. El se aferro fuerte al servicio.

 _-_ _ **Mnhh**_ **-** ella camino para quedar detrás de Blaine sin quitarle la mirada a Kurt- **cuando Blaine dijo que Kurt era bonito, no nos dijo cuanto** -Ella le sonrío a Kurt- **creo que no te expresaste correctamente cariño- e** lla puso sus blancas manos sobre los hombros de su hermano.

El menor sintió algo de alivio en su pecho tras esas palabras, algo conmovido.

 **\- ¿El es novio de Blainey?-** Britt pregunto y Kurt, que estaba sentado junto a ella, dejo caer el trozo de carne que tenía clavado en su tenedor sobre su plato con un sonido sordo.

 **\- ¡Yo no lo soy!-**

 **\- El es-**

La voz de Blaine apareció tras la suya. Haciendo que sus voces sonaran en una hermosa armonía. Kurt pensó que si Blaine pudiera cantar, ellos harían un hermoso dueto.

 **\- Si pequeña, el es su novio-** La señora Elaine respondió.

Kurt miro a su izquierda un poco tímido. Blaine seguía comiendo a su derecha, la comida dentro de su boca hacia que su mejilla se inflara con gracia. Al verse descubierto su hermano le dio una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, con ternura. Y Kurt sintió las mariposas dentro de estomago molestar de nuevo.

Entonces Blaine les había contado. Entonces la familia Anderson estaba de acuerdo. Entonces Kurt por fin tenía un lugar en donde tratar a Blaine como su novio.

 **\- ¡Wow! Yo también quiero uno así-** La pequeña Brittany se envolvió al brazo de Kurt, quien aun se mantenía al margen- **Kurt es el unicornio mas suave y lindo de todos…-**

 **\- ¿Unicornio?** \- Kurt le pregunto a Blaine y el solo se encogió de hombros.

 **\- Hey ¡no seas codiciosa! ¿Que pasa con Santana, ah?-** Cooper entro a al comedor-

 **\- Los tendré a los dos-un novio y una novia-**

Cooper se río de su comentario. El mayor se acerco a Kurt una vez que lo tuvo en la mira.

 **\- Toma Kurt, esto es para ti- es una copia en blue-ray de mi comercial. Viene con un detrás de escenas increíble. Y un corto autobiográfico que acabo de hacer arriba en mi habitación-ignora la calidad-**

 **\- ¡AAAh! ¡Santo cielos! Muchas gracias** \- Kurt chillo envuelto en la emoción- ¡ **amo tus comerciales! ¡Amo la canción! …Simplemente es sensacional-**

- **Oh-Oh Kurt haces que me sonroje** \- Cooper dijo con falsa modestia. Blaine saco la lengua con asco - **ahora por favor, continua diciendo lo sensacional que soy-**

- **No tengo palabras. Jamás pensé que estaría enfrente del maravilloso Cooper Anderson-** Kurt sonreía con los hombros encogidos de felicidad- **usted es uno de mis principales referentes-**

 **\- ¿Usted? Por favor, solo dime Coop** \- El puso su mano sobre pecho como un gesto de humildad- **solo soy mayor por algunos meses-**

 **\- De hecho eres mayor por 8 años-**

 _-_ _ **Sh-Shhh**_ **pequeño Blaine,** _ **Kurti**_ **y yo estamos teniendo una conversación de adultos-** Cooper tomo la punta de la nariz de Blaine entre sus dedos y movió de un lado a otro.

Blaine sintió sus instintos asesinos emerger, cosa que suceda cada vez que Cooper se tomaba demasiado enserio su papel de hermano mayor. Pero lo dejo pasar por esta vez.

Kurt y Cooper continuaron en su conversación, mientras Brittany agregaba pequeños detalles de vez en cuando. Solo se detenían cuando las cucharas pasaban de sus platos a sus bocas. El señor Anderson comió con tranquilidad como de costumbre, riéndose de la repentina emoción en la mesa.

Blaine observo a Kurt durante unos segundos… el echaba de menos la suave línea en que se tornaba los labios de Kurt cuando sonreía. Arrugando los ojos. Por lo menos podía estar tranquilo de que Kurt ya no se sentía apartado. El lucia radiante.

Blaine quería que Kurt se incluyera en esta familia, de la misma manera que Blaine intenta hacerse un lugar aquí.

 **\- Mira Blaine-** Escucho la voz de la señora Anderson a su derecha- **s** **e que no deberíamos hablar de esto en la mesa pero estoy muy emocionada-** ella dijo sin levantar la voz. Era enternecedor- **busque algunas partituras que podrían ser de utilidad…-** ella le mostró una gran cantidad de papeles y Blaine les dio un vistazo apresurado.

 **\- También estuve buscando partituras** \- Blaine dijo orgulloso.

 **\- Practicaremos hoy después de la cena en el piano de la sala- …si así lo quieres por supuesto-**

\- ¡ **Si! Eso seria de mucha, mucha ayuda-Pero… aun no se si han aceptado mi solicitud…seria un desperdicio practicar si ni siquiera paso a las finales-**

\- **No quiero que lo hagas por la universidad…** -La señora Elaine jugo con sus dedos en la mesa - **Amo el piano. Es una de las bases que hace que mi mundo gire, fue una bendición para mi la primera vez que supe que mis manos podían producir algo tan delicado y hermoso como una melodía –** Ella puso su calida mano sobre la de Blaine- **no sabes lo mucho que significaría para mi…si me dejaras enseñarte a tocarlo. Tus manos son mágicas Blaine, puedo sentirlo…aunque jamás ayas tocado una sola pieza…se que puedes hacerlo.**

 **\- Seria un honor que me enseña señora Anderson-**

Blaine sabía por que de la seguridad de la señora Anderson. Era por que el era su hijo. Las manos y la de su madre biológica están hechas y viven através de la misma pasión. Para Blaine se hace calor ahora por que sus manos sudaban y picaban cada vez que tenia un piano cerca.

\- **Por cierto, tu regalito ah hecho berrinches toda la tarde-** El señor Anderson le hablo a Blaine. El moreno se tomo unos momentos para descifrar a que se refería exactamente. Hasta que la información llego veloz como un golpe a su cabeza-

\- ¡ **Lo había olvidado! De verdad que siento eso- pero no podía llevarlo a la escuela. No me dejarían entrar con el, aunque-no es que como si me importara que me dejaran entrar-** Blaine se ria sabiendo que se colaría de todas maneras- **pero los chicos se iban a burlar de mi si andaba con esa cosa en las manos-**

 **\- Oh Blaine no te preocupes, tu padre es un mentiroso ¡estuvo jugando con el todo el día!-**

" _ **Tu padre"**_

La palabra quedo suspendía en el aire. La señora Elaine tapo su boca con rapidez. Como si de alguna manera pudiera devolver las palabras que escaparon de su boca con torpeza.

 **\- L-lo siento Blaine-Yo no quise-**

Blaine negó con la mano. Incapaz de sostenerles la mirada por mucho tiempo-

 **\- No-no, esta bien…-** Blaine respondió con una sonrisa torpe.

Está bien.

* * *

 **\- Buenas noches, Blaine-** el señor Blake se despidió-

 **\- Buenas noches-** respondió Blaine con cortesia.

Cerró la puerta del baño para dirigiéndose a su habitación. El golpeo la puerta antes de entrar, a sabiendas de que Kurt estaba dentro.

- **¿Puedo pasar?... ¿Kurt?-** Blaine metió a penas unos centímetros la cabeza hacia adentro solo para ver a Kurt suavemente dormido sobre la cama.

El sonrío.

Blaine se acerco a Kurt para darle un beso sobre los labios.

Kurt se revolvió entre sueños.

 **-** _ **Mnnhh**_ **-hola-**

 **\- Hola a ti-¿estas muy cansado?-**

 **\- Estuviste practicando mucho tiempo** \- Kurt dijo haciendo un berrinche-

 **\- Cierto, te debo una disculpa-** Blaine acaricio sus cabellos con adoración- **tienes un pedazo de plastilina pegado en la cabeza…-**

 **\- ¿Qué? Ah- Brittany y yo estuvimos** _ **"bebiendo"**_ **play-doh mucho tiempo** \- Kurt paso la mayor parte del día jugando con Britt. Le hizo recordar lo mucho que le gustaba jugar a la _"hora del té_ " junto a Blaine cuando era pequeño-

 **\- ¿Compartiendo sus penas?-**

\- **Santana no vino hoy a cuidarla por que tenia una fiesta en no se donde…ella se sentía mal por que aun era muy pequeña para ir a fiestas… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Santana-víbora López cuidando de Britt? Este mundo es muy pequeño…-**

 **\- Lo es…** \- Blaine recostó su cabeza en el estomago de Kurt, esperando a que las manos de su hermano tuvieran la cortesía acariciar su cabeza- **¿te sentiste solo?-**

 **\- Un poco, pero- …debo acostumbrarme ¿no?.**..- Kurt detuvo sus movimientos dejando su dedo índice enredado entre los rizos de Blaine. El moreno lo miro lleno de tristeza- s **olo que-es difícil imaginarme que tengo que aprender a hacer las cosas sin ti…** \- Kurt beso su frente.

Blaine dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente sobre el agradable abdomen de Kurt y se relajo entre los dedos que acarician su cabeza con amor. Blaine se mordió el labio inferior con culpa.

 **\- Espera aquí** \- Blaine se levanto de un sopetón. Kurt gruño.

 **\- ¿Adonde vas?-**

 **\- Quédate ahí, tengo un regalo para ti** \- Blaine le contesto emocionado antes de salir de la habitación-

 **\- ¿Un regalo? ¿Que? ¡¿Que es?!** \- Kurt grito pero Blaine ya estaba bajando las escaleras y lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlo.

El se quedo sobre la cama lleno de intriga. No movió ni un solo músculos hasta que Blaine estuvo de vuelta en la habitación. El apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con las manos ocultas tras su espalda. Blaine se acerco con una mirada seductora hasta caer sobre la cama junto a Kurt.

 **\- ¿Quieres saber que es?** \- el levanto sus cejas con una expresión autosuficiente.

 **\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero!-** Kurt se reía juguetonamente junto a el.

 **\- De acuerdo-** Blaine descubrió sus manos escondidas y dejo caer una caja de zapatos sobre las sabanas. El mantuvo fuertemente presionada hacia abajo la tapa. Miro a Kurt con sus ojos dorados y provocativos- **estoy seguro de que jamás adivinaras que es-** mostró sus dientes blancos-

 _ **\- Rawr**_ \- se escucho un pequeño quejidos dentro de la caja-

 **\- ¡OH POR DIOS ES UN PERRO! –**

 **\- Pinché animal, ¿no pudiste a ver esperados unos segundos de misterio?-** Blaine regaño a la caja-

 **\- ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo!-** Kurt hizo a un lado a Blaine para quitar la tapa de una buena vez.

El pudo ver una pequeña bola de pelos azabaches en una esquina. Husmeando con su nariz mojada las bordes de la caja de cartón. Cuando la pequeña mascota levanto la cara para ver hacia Kurt. Al momento que sus ojos se cruzaron, Kurt supo que se había enamorado

 **\- Es hermosoooo-** Kurt lo tomo entre sus manos para levantarlo en el aire. El era tan pequeño. El cachorro olfateo la cara de Kurt durante unos segundos y después lengüeteo con dulzura su nariz y Kurt pego un grito eufórico.

Blaine se burlo de la emoción de Kurt.

 **\- No se que le ves a esa cosa, es tan feo-** Su hermano mayor se recostó sobre la cama admirando a Kurt quien jugaba con el animal entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebe-

 **\- No es cierto, míralo es igual a ti-**

 **\- ¿Tan feo soy?-**

- **¡Blaine!-** Kurt lo regaño pero pronto su atención volvió al canino- **Tiene el cabello negro y rizado igual que el tuyo, también es muy suave y adorable-**

 **\- Yo no soy adorable-**

 **\- ¡Y sus ojos son grandes y cafés!** – Kurt lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho _-_ _ **ohh**_ **creo que lo amo-**

Blaine sonrío, por lo menos su objetivo se había cumplido. Si Blaine lograba ser aceptado en esa universidad el tendría que dejar a Kurt solo. La conexión que Kurt y Blaine tiene solo puede ser comparada con la necesidad que tiene de los gemelos de estar uno junto al otro. El y Kurt jamás habían estado separados mucho tiempo, inclusive ahora, que su padre lo había echado de casa habían logrado poder verse a escondidas.

Una vez que Blaine este en Nueva York será un nuevo mundo, una nueva vida, una nueva y temerosa experiencia para los dos…pero no importa como fuera a suceder, el quería que Kurt siguiera siendo parte de ella. Por lo menos el podía dejarle esto. Algo que pudiera suplir su lugar aunque sea en alguna medida.

El dejo que su mano bajara por la espalda de su hermano menor, casta, adorando la forma exista que tenían los huesos de Kurt. El castaño se giro aun sin dejar escapar el cachorro, con una sonrisa.

Y el conocia eso ojos, y el concia esa sonrisa.

 **\- Ni se te ocurra-** dijo tosco Blaine.

 **\- ¿Que? No he dicho nada-** respondió Kurt con falsa indiferencia-

 **\- No mientras, se lo que tramas-**

 **\- ¿Asi?**

 **\- Quieres ponerle a ese hediondo animal mi nombre-**

 **\- ¡Pero es igual a ti!**

 **-¡Al demonio claro que no!**

 **\- Blaine~~-** Kurt hizo un adorable puchero y el no resistió la tentación de tener el rostro de Kurt tan cerca y lo tomo por la nuca para darle un beso duro sobre los labios, sin gentileza.

El despego sus labios secos lo suficiente para sentir una agradable cosquilleos sobre la superficie de su piel cada vez que Kurt osaba en dejar escapar una palabra-

 **\- ¿Por qué no?-** el hablo en un tono tierno.

 **\- Por que cada vez que lo llames no se si me estas habando a mi o al perro ¡Es indígnate!-** Kurt pareció convencerse de mala gana-

- **Aguafiestas-** su hermano menor le frunció el ceño. Kurt vio como las patas del animal se hundían con cada paso inexperto sobre la suave superficie de la cama. El castaño sonrío- **¡Oh ven aquí! Devon, Devon, Devon, Devon** \- el perro escucho la fonética extraña y de inmediato la incorporo a sus sistema. El corito hasta llegar a las manos de Kurt.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Mi segundo nombre tampoco!-**

\- **Blaine Devon Hummel, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Devon ya eligió su nombre- ¿no es así Devon?-**

 _ **\- ¡Wof!—**_ el perro ladro.

 **-** _ **Ahhh-**_ Y Blaine se lanzo de espalda a la cama viéndose derrotado

Kurt apretó a su mascota contra su pecho y luego se lanzo donde Blaine yacía con los brazos extendido, acurrucándose cerca de el.

 **\- Gracias-**

Blaine sonrío. Y el ni siquiera se percato cuando cayo dormido junto a Kurt sin siquiera preocuparse de apagar la luz de la habitación.

* * *

Blaine intento respirar pero sus fosas nasales fueron abruptamente cortadas por un peso sobre su cara indefinible. A regañadientes tuvo que abrir los ojos. El maldito perro estaba hecho una bola y durmiendo sobre su nariz.

 **\- ¿Y como es que llegaste tu aquí?** \- El lo tomo por el lomo, con tanta delicadeza como pudo, el no quería tener que lidiar con el animal despierto toda la noche.

Hizo una rápida cama con la poca ropa que tenia y coloco al animal ahí. Aunque sabia que probablemente iba a gemir horas mas tardes.

El tomo una sabana y se subió sobre la cama. Cubrió el cuerpo de Kurt y el suyo con la tela y luego estiro el brazo para apagar la luz de le mesita. A través de su brazo logro mantener el equilibrio y observo las relajadas formas que tenia la cara de Kurt mientras dormía, casi con la mitad del cuerpo por encima de el.

Kurt se río con fuerza de pronto.

 **\- ¿Te hacías el dormido?-**

 **\- Lo intente** \- El hundió un poco su cabeza entre las sabanas con timidez.

Y Blaine dejo que su brazo izquierdo descansara sobre la cadera de su hermano para tener un poco de contacto antes de dejar caer su cuerpo completamente sobre la cama.

Ambos se miraron con timidez envueltos por la intimidad de compartir una cama juntos.

Una sensación completamente diferentemente de cuando ambos eran niños. Por que los sentimientos de su corazón habían florecido tal como sus cuerpos habían crecido. Sin embargo, Kurt podría sentir presente la misma dulzura y gentiliza del alama de Blaine, que muy agradecido estaba, no había cambiado para nada.

 **\- ¿Quieres hacer le amor?** \- Kurt le dijo.

 **\- ¿Tú quieres?** \- Blaine le respondo con pasividad y respeto.

 **\- Siempre quiero-**

 **\- Te has robado mi frase-**

Ambos compartieron una risa cómplice.

 **\- … ¿Te ofenderías si te dijera que no esta vez?** \- Blaine le dijo.

 **\- Por supuesto que no…** \- Kurt acarició su rostro- **¿te sentirías presionado si te pregunto por que?**

 **\- Es que… los señores Anderson hicieron esto para mi…ellos pudieron habernos hecho dormir en camas diferentes, en habitaciones separadas…pero no fue así. Yo realmente quiero corresponder su confianza.-**

 **\- ¿Este es no?-** su hermano menor hablo con un dejo de dolor en sus ojos- **El lugar al que perteneces… tu hogar** -Kurt miro alrededor de toda la habitación como si Blaine hubiera vivido ahí por siempre- **Aquí...todo luce tan natural para ti-.**

 **\- No hables tonterías. Tú lo eres. Tú eres mi hogar-**

Blaine dejo que sus ojos se revolotearan por encima del rostro de Kurt, dando preferencias a sus ojos y su boca, indecisos por a cual debieran llevar más atención. Blaine tenia curiosidad por saber si algún día podría hallar algo que no creyera que fuera hermoso respecto a Kurt. Era algo imposible, por que todo Kurt era hermoso. Incluso las cosas feas eran hermosas en Kurt.

Los pensamientos más profundos…

La fe que mantiene un sueño vivo…

Lo que promete la gente cuando se quiere…

Solo cosas tan puras, y sencillas, podían ser comparadas con Kurt.

Eso era Kurt ante los ojos de Blaine.

Su todo.

- **Estas llorando-** Kurt hablo sorprendido.

 **\- Yo-me siento tan débil…tan débil que creo que voy a desaparecer.-**

Las lágrimas de Blaine comenzaron a escurrir una tras otras sin poder detenerlas. El se escondió en el pecho de Kurt ahogando sus propios sollozos. Kurt lo abrazo, lo recibió tal como una madre sostiene a su bebe. Blaine intento decirse así mismo que sabe lo que esta haciendo. Intenta aparentar que esta firme y seguro pero el ah estado 3 días en la casa de unos desconocidos, imaginándose, adaptándose a los que debiera llamar su familia. Y no puede seguir resistiendo esta situación.

Blaine pensó que podía llorar un poco más. Blaine pensó que tenia el derecho de mostrase débil.

" _ **Si hubiera sido hijo de los Anderson desde un principio…**_

 _ **¿Crees que nos habríamos conocido?"**_

La ultima lagrima de Blaine se arrastro por la piel de su mejilla fría y solitaria, cayendo finalmente dura sobre la almohada.

" _ **Por supuesto. Estamos destinados a ser"**_

Blaine sintió la calida carne de los labios de Kurt besarlo con ternura sobre el hueso de su pómulo-

 **\- Tuve mucha suerte de haberte encontrado Blaine, eres perfecto-** Kurt dijo apenas audible para si mismo. Un pensamiento interno y profundo de su corazón que salio por su boca sin importarle si alguien existe para hacerse escuchar.

Kurt estaba magnificado por la sublime forma que Blaine tenía de llorar. Como su inseguridad brotaba por sus ojos para dejar su alma en paz.

Blaine, quien con los cansados permanecía con los ojos cerrados al igual que Kurt, semiconsciente de los brazos que apretaban su cuerpo, de las piernas, del estomago, del rostro de Kurt cerca del suyo, abrigándolo y cubriéndolo por completo. Aun vagando entre la realidad y el suelo. Le respondió. Preguntándose si Kurt aun estaba despierto para oírlo.

 **\- Yo estuve buscándote por siempre-**


	14. Are we destined to be brothers forever?

La botella giro y giro descuidada, hasta que la punta brillante apunto en su dirección final, deteniéndose por comple to. Una holeada de chirridos y aplausos por parte del los presentes llenaron el ambiente.

\- _**Uhhh**_ **Hummel, eh estado esperando esto todo la tarde-** Wes acariciando sus propias manos con codicia. Blaine dejo la lata de cerveza a un lado.

- **Adelante, has la pregunta del millón Wesley-** hablo Blaine autosuficiente, con una sonrisa blanca y descarada.

 **\- ¿Verdad o reto?-** pregunto Wes sin rodeos.

 _ **\- Mnnhhh-**_ Blaine fingió una falsa incertidumbre- **Verdad. Ya eh visto suficiente bragas por hoy. –**

Este era el típico juego de verdad y reto, pero debido a la gente que frecuentaba-que en su mayoría son un montón de chicos y chicas adolescentes- era de esperarse que solo fueran condiciones con contenido sexual. Y el estaba sin exagerar, muerto de aburrimiento.

Blaine le guiño un ojo a una de las animadoras que estaba en frente antes de llevarse la lata de nuevo a la boca. Ella se derrito con sonrisas bobas. La castaña no dudo ni un minuto en presumirle a sus compañeras que tenia la atención de Blaine para si, aunque sea solo unos segundos-

Santana se revolvió en su asiento, gruñendo.

 _ **Pero que mequetrefe, desde aquí te huelo lo gay Hummel**_

pensaba para si misma.

Ella le dio una mirada asesina a su amigo y Blaine sola la ignoro sintiéndose inquieto y descubierto.

 **\- ¿Así que verdad, eh? Que osado jefe-** Wes intercambio palabras con Thad a su derecha, y después uno que otro amigo se los unió, como si estuvieran planeando algo maléfico. – **Ya esta.**

 **\- Estoy esperando-** Blaine subió ambos pies sobre la mesa.

 **\- Di la ultima vez que hallas tenido sexo, en donde y con quien.**

Todos quedaron expectantes, pasivos y con ansiad contenidas de saber que era lo que Blaine tenia que decir. Si acaso… era cierto lo que todos decían acerca de el.

Blaine parecía estar fuera de si.

" _ **No he tenido sexo en semanas.**_

 _ **No he tocado a Kurt en semanas"**_

Blaine bajo los pies de la mesa hirviendo en ira contenida-pero que se desbordaba de todas maneras a través de su mirada- haciendo que todos se reclinaran hacia atrás temerosos, tomando una distancia prudente. El los miro con ojos afiliados. Y luego sonrío con amabilidad-

\- **Ayer -**

 _ **Mentiroso**_

Santana pensó.

 **\- No la conocen-**

 **Mentiroso**

Jeff movió su cabeza con decepción.

 **\- Y donde fue… -** Blaine sonrío **\- ¿no creo que quieran saber los sucios detalles o si?-** haciéndose el inocente.

Todo el mundo grito entusiasmo acercando sus sillas hasta donde se encontraba Blaine intrigados por la historia. Y fue ahí cuando Blaine contó la más falsa, poco original, y sin duda surrealista relato de todos los tiempos. Pero si todos creían que el era un dios griego insaciable por sexo eso era suficiente.

 **\- ¿Cuatro veces seguidas en una noche? ¿En serio Blaine? ¿Siquiera es posible?-** Santana lo amedrentaba por los pasillos mas de lo que Blaine podría soportar, pero en vista de que no podía deshacerse de ella no tenia mas opción que confrontarla.

 **\- ¡Crucifícame entones!-** Blaine se detuvo y exploto- **¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?! ¡Si! ¡Fue una mentira! ¡Y lo sabes! ¿Pero de que otra manera se supone que podría salirme de ese lío?-** Santana se cruzo de brazos, serpenteando como un anfibio. Blaine intento poner su atención en forcejar con el casillero frente suyo **\- ¡quieres!-** el moreno bajo su tono **\- quieres dejar de mirarme así no recuerdo la combinación del locker-**

 **\- En primer lugar ese no es tu locker, es del niño de segundo al que siempre le robas la comida-**

 **\- Está gordo-**

 **\- Y segundo, estamos teniendo un problema aquí garañón-** ella le dio un golpeo macizo sobre la frente-

Blaine saco sus propias conclusiones.

 **\- Si vas empezar a molestarme sobre mis cejas otra vez, no, mis padres no contrataron a un jardinero amente de los rectángulos para que las cortaron así, son de nacimiento…-** Santana puso una mueca horrenda, como si esperaba a que algo en el aire le hiciera sentido aquí.

 **\- Estúpido estoy hablando de tu ceño frunció-** Volvió a golpearle la frente esta vez mas duro.

 **\- ¿Qué?-**

 **\- Ni siquiera lo has notado, has estado semanas con esa** **misma** **cara** \- Blaine comenzó a palparse las cejas y ciertamente estaban arrugadas hacia abajo. Trato volver a ubicarlas en su posición y se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba el músculo de la frente. Bien, quizás el ah estado abusando un poco- **tengo 3 suposiciones de lo que te puede estar pasándote. Uno, tienes un tapón en el trasero y no puedes ir al baño, dos, como todo alumno de ultimo año estas preocupado por la universidad lo que seria extraño por que eres un vago o… tres** -Santana cruzo sus dedos- **Lady Hummel ah estado siendo demasiado inocente para ti-**

Blaine cerró la boca, en cuanto noto que la tenía abierta. Al verse al descubierto jalo a Santana por le brazo directo hacia un lugar mas privado.

 **\- Si te cuento ¿prometes mantenerlo en secreteo?-**

 **\- Brittany y yo no se lo contaremos a nadie-** Blaine rechino los dientes.

Ni modo, necesitaba desahogarse. Solo rogó por que a Brittany no se le ocurriera contárselo a Cooper o alguien de su-familia.

 **\- Kurt es demasiado…-** Blaine comenzó a hablar sin saber como expresarse.

 **\- ¿Mojigato?**

 **\- Callado.-** Blaine frunció el ceño de nuevo. He hay lo que lo tiene tan estresado - **No hay comunicación alguna- cero** \- Blaine cruzo sus brazos **\- Nada. Kurt es incapaz de decirme cuando el tiene… se siente cómodo para un momento de intimidad. Y eso me estresa, por que siempre tiene cara de no querer pero cuando lo beso para suavizarse y luego vuelve a darme una negativa, y yo no se si lo dice en serio o solo es algo sin importancia.**

 **\- Ya veo…-** Santan acariciaba su mentón como si intentara pensar en una solución.- **Pobre, pobre, de ti** _ **Blainey**_ **, que como hombre lo único que deseas es meter tu gran** \- Blaine encogió los ojos- **amor, dentro de el.**

 **\- Es más que eso…-** Blaine se pasó la mano por el pelo, inquieto **– de alguna manera… siento que nosotros vamos a ser hermanos para siempre-** lo dijo en un leve susurro.

 **\- Ustedes no lo son, son de padres distintitos-**

 **\- ¡Yo se eso! Pero aun así…he pasado todo mi vida acariciando su rodilla, y ahora que se que mis manos tienen libre albedrío…me agobia. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que soy algún tipo de violador fetichista.-** Blaine pareció pasar de estar enfurecido a tener un agobiante malestar represivo y finalmente, llenarse de decaimiento- **Santana tienes que hacer algo, no se que hacer…-**

La chica seguía pensando, ella ignoro que la tardía conciencia de Blaine hiciera su aparición en el momento menos justo. Pero Blaine había permanecido tan fuerte durante todo este tiempo que quería serle útil a su amigo en retribución.

La morena sonrío.

 **\- Tengo una idea… -**

* * *

Blaine tenia puestas ambas manos sobre el volante del vehiculo con la vista fija en el camino, sus ojos se desviaban brevemente a la figura de Kurt a su lado, inquieto el intento concertarse de nuevo.

 **\- ¿Por qué estas tomando el camino largo?-** Kurt pregunto mirando hacia la ventana- **¡Devon se sentirá triste si no llego a tiempo! ¡Hicimos una promesa!-**

 **\- Olvídate de ese animal, Cooper lo entretendrá-**

Kurt no estuvo del todo de acuerdo. El volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, ignorando el mal humor de su hermano. Las calles y vecindarios se hacían cada vez menos intermitentes, hasta que llego un punto en donde no hubo rastro de ellas; el paisaje cambio por extensos trozos de tierra árida que se perdían al final del horizonte, con la tarde cayendo. Estaban en miedo de la nada. Y él empezó a preocuparse un poco.

 **-** _ **Ahh…**_ **Blaine-** el no quería ser majadero- **¿A dónde vamos?-**

 **\- Necesito un repuesto para mi motocicleta.-** Kurt miro hacia adonde la moto yacía en la parte trasera de la camioneta Eso explicaba por que Blaine lo había obligado a ir de copiloto….pero en lo que a él le consta, estaba en perfecto estado en la mañana.

\- **¿Eso queda muy lejos? Mínimo tendremos una media hora de ida y vuelta-**

 **\- Lejísimo-**

Kurt frunció el ceño. Era obvio que su hermano no tenía intenciones de hablar. El castaño dejo caer su mentón sobre la mano sin gracia, sin tener otra opción más que mirar el panorama lo que resta del camino.

Blaine lo miro. Y recordó las palabras de Santana.

" _ **Si realmente quieres que esto funcione, tienes que sacarte de la cabeza que tienen una relación de familiares cercanos. Repito, Quítala."**_

Por eso el había traído a Kurt a este lugar. Un Lugar lo suficientemente lejano a la vista de cualquier conocido…o cualquier persona en realidad, que pudiera interferir. Apretó sus dedos aun más fuertes contra el manubrio. Por dentro se sentía como un malhechor, trayendo a Kurt consigo con este tipo de propósitos bajo una mentira, pero era urgente, el necesitaba saber si había forma de que él y Kurt tuvieran una relación normal. O simplemente, era imposible.

 **\- Kurt-** Blaine dijo con voz mandona.

 **\- ¿Si?-** Kurt volteo su cara por completo. El traía un adorable prendedor de flores que sostenía el flequillo de su cabello.

" _ **Sin remordimientos. Kurt lo desea tanto como tu aunque no quiera decirlo. Por lo tanto tienes el permiso de violarle sin compasión hasta que te canses."**_

 **\- Yo…-** Blaine se nublo por completo- **¡Pero que demonios! ¡¿Qué traes puesto sobre el pelo?!-**

Kurt palpo su cabeza y luego sonrío para si mismo.

 **\- Las chicas del club Glee y yo estábamos en el baño, y no pude evitar hacer un** **diminuto y objetivo** **comentario con respecto a su maquillaje- que por cierto era horrendo.-** Blaine pensó que Kurt tenia una membresía especial en el baño para chicas de la escuela **\- olvide que me habían puesto esto en venganza-¿No crees que es lindo?-**

" _ **Eres la cosa mas adorable que he visto en mi vida"**_

 **-Te ves como un idiota-**

Kurt inflo sus mejillas cuando Blaine lo insulto.

 **-¡Siempre molestándome! ¿Cuál es tu afán? Que pesado eres, por tu culpa tendré arrugas a una joven edad…** \- Kurt toco su piel con sufrimiento.

Blaine estaba pensado en ello todavía. Lo estaba pensando aun frente a Kurt….lo que quería hacerle a Kurt…pero-el suspiro-¿Cómo el podría atreverse siquiera a imaginarlo?...El no es esa clase de persona…

 **\- ¡Mira Blaine! ¡Esa casona se parece a la da Thomas! ¿Te acuerdas?-**

 **\- ¿Quién?-**

 **\- Thomas Sawer, el chico que vivía cruzando el río en casa de la abuela…-**

 **-** _ **Ahh…**_ **¿el chico que se limpiaba la nariz hacia arriba?-** Blaine sonrío ante la memoria del pequeño niño castaño con hoyuelos enormes y nariz chata.

 **-** _ **Uhhgg**_ **¡tan asqueroso! No me hagas imaginarlo-** Kurt se retorcida de mala gana.- **¡Ahí fue la primera vez que tuvimos una piyamada!** -El menor cambio de ánimos en un parpadear- Kurt puso la mano sobre su mejilla.

 **Eras tan joven en ese entonces…-**

\- **¡Oye que te pasa! Aun estoy joven-** el lo regaño- **y no es una piyama eso es para niñas, nosotros tenemos noche de hombres-**

 **\- Que se yo, a mi me dejaron de invitar a piyamadas-**

 **\- Noche de hombres.**

 **\- Noche de hombres…hace mucho tiempo-** Hubo un dejo de tristeza en la voz de Kurt. Blaine también entristeció ¿cuando uno es mas pequeño las cosas son mas simple no es así?-

 **\- No tiene importancia, eso fue hace mucho-** Blaine quiso darle fin al tema.

Kurt sonrío con nostalgia.

 **\- Me acuerdo que cuando íbamos de camino mis cordones desabrocharon y me puse a llorar como loco** -

 **\- Habías obligado a Carole que te vistiera con ropa nueva solo para impresionar a Thom-** Blaine agrego con gracias- **Tuvimos que detenernos por que simplemente yo no podía caminar con un llorica por la calle.**

 **\- ¡Yo estaba desesperado! No sabía abrocharme los zapatos aun…y de verdad que me había preparado con tanto esfuerzo que me frustre…-**

 **\- ¿Como puedes siquiera frustrarte? Eras tan pequeño…-**

 **\- Siempre eh pensado que soy muy avanzado para mi edad-** Kurt se cruzo de piernas con orgullo **-¿te acuerdas?-**

\- **¿** _ **Mnh**_ **?- Blaine mantenía la vista el camino.**

 **\- Tu estabas muy molesto…-**

 **\- Si mucho la verdad, yo estaba irritado-**

 **\- Y a pesar de eso subiste mi pierna en tu muslo y anudaste mis cordones-** Kurt fue inundado por un profundo sentimiento de dulzura hacia su hermano.

Blaine podía mirar a Kurt…pero no lo hizo. El inclino el labio levemente, lo suficiente para que fuera visible. Quería que su hermano supiera que Blaine recordaba y que estaba feliz de hacerlo.

 **\- Gracias…gracias por eso-**

Al moreno se le vino a le mente fugaz y precisa como una daga, las pecas castañas de Kurt cuando el tenia 7 años…¿Qué fue de ellas? Supuso que cada una de ellas fue desapareciendo con el pasar de los años y las pocas que quedas se tiñeron de un color casi imperceptible…la tristeza poco a poco inundo su pensamiento añorando viejos tiempos.

Cuando se tiene el tipo de relación que Blaine tiene con Kurt. Llega un punto que se vuelve un poco complicado. Separar, al inocente Kurt de cuatro años, del adulto que es ahora teniendo disocies ¿Como pueden ser el mismo? El Kurt, al cual desea bajar sus labios de su ombligo, con el que le pedía que le contara historias de dragones, princesas, y tesoros. Por eso Blaine se siento en shock. Inmóvil. Pasmado. Por eso sus manos no pueden moverse más allá de su rodilla. Incluso si piensa que es una hermosa rodilla. ¿Acaso ese era su castigo? ¿Por ser alguien profano? …

Blaine puso el pie directo en el freno con furia, haciendo que el vehiculo se detuviera con los neumáticos rechinando contra la acera, confío en que cinturón de seguridad sostuviera el cuerpo de Kurt y el suyo. El luego tiro la palanca de cambios hacia atrás y comenzó a retroceder-

 **\- ¡Eso fue peligro! ¡Blaine esto no es una motocicleta no puedes hacer maniobras tan arriesgadas!-** Kurt no dejaba de gritar **\- ¿Que estas haciendo?-**

 **\- Estacionándome-**

 **\- Pero esto no es taller mas bien parece una finca…-** Kurt observo ambos lados del auto **-¡Peor aun es una finca privada! Blaine no podemos estacionarnos aquí va contra la ley.-** el castaño susurro y hundió la cabeza preocupándose de no ser descubierto, pero todo esfuerzo era malgastado con Blaine, quien para variar, no tenia ni la mas minima intención de ser discreto.

 **\- Despreocúpate eh estado aquí montones de veces y nunca ahí nadie** \- El detuvo el auto finalmente.

 **\- ¿Aquí? ...¿Por que querrías estar en un lugar tan lejos y despoblado?...un momento ¡¿Y con quien?!-** Kurt ardió en celos. Blaine levanto ambas cejas y el menor las interpreto como un _"¿realimente quieres saberlo?_ " Y Kurt suspiro **.- olvídalo no quiero ni enterarme.-** El joven se cruzo de brazos ignorando la imagen de cada mujerzuela sobre Blaine que se le venia a la cabeza

- **Kurt yo se que Santana dijo que debía traerte aquí y violarte sin compasión hasta que quede satisfecho-** La quijada de Kurt cayo mas de lo que humanamente creyó posible- **también se que ella sabe un montón de cosas acerca de esto pero…quiero que sepas lo que estoy pensando…-** Blaine parecía estar hablado enserio. Así que Kurt escucho- **Cuando se trata de ti ciento como si…-** Blaine se rasco la nunca nervioso- **como si nunca tuviera suficiente.**

Kurt sintió enrojecer sus mejillas pero el intento controlarse.

 **\- Pero también debes saber-** El miro directo a lo ojos esta vez- **que yo no soy capaz de verte más que como a un niño. Desearía que ambos pudiéramos esperar, que crecieras un poco, pero se que eso es algo que ni yo mismo soy capaz de cumplir.**

Kurt escapo de su mirada.

 **\- Siempre hablando de lo mismo** \- Dijo el menor indiferente

 **\- ¿Qué?-** Blaine se indigno.

\- **Que quieres hacerme esto, que te sientes de esta manera, que necesitas hacerlo así…-**

\- **¡Kurt si estoy conversando contigo es por que me importas! Si fuera por tener sexo bastearía con cualquiera, pero sabes que no es así. Te amo, y me disculpo si crees que es una ofensa que piense que eres atractivo, o que me excitas de alguna manera, pero detrás de eso siempre hay un sentimiento honesto de por medio-**

 **\- No me refiero a eso tonto…-** Blaine enmudeció. Kurt tiro de la palanca del asiento del piloto y lo reclino lo suficiente para que quedara casi recto.

 **\- Siempre se trata de ti pensando en mi… no quiero eso Blaine. Quiero que sepas de mi también, quiero que sepas de mi pensando en ti.-** Kurt se cernió sobre Blaine y el no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse pegado en su sitio la boca abierta- **¿Qué hay de mi? No crees acaso que no me siento culpable…-** El beso su mentón ignorando apropósito sus labios- **de tener esta especia de sentimiento…-** el bajo su boca hasta su cuello y beso el hueso de la clavícula haciendo que a Blaine se le pusiera la piel de gallina **\- hacia mi hermano mayor**. – Kurt lo miro y Blaine trago con fuerza.

El poco a poco bajo el cierre de su chaqueta y desabotono sin temor los botones de su camisa. – **que es extraño que piense que mi hermano es atractivo.** **Que quiera tocarlo, que quiera que me toque** \- Blaine no podía mas que asentir consumiéndose como un mero espectador de las manos de Kurt.- **que** **desee tenerlo dentro de mi-** Blaine se ahogo.

Kurt beso su pecho, luego lo hizo sobre uno de sus pezones. Rozo su nariz por las costillas hasta llegar a su ombligo y besarlo nuevamente. Sus labios descendieron y descendieron pecaminosos hasta llegar al cinturón de metal de sus pantalones negros.

 **\- Kurt…-** dijo Blaine con un hilo se voz, levantándose apenas un poco

 **\- Déjame demostrarte que no soy un niño Blaine…-** Y Kurt beso  ahí nuevamente. Blaine dejo caer su cuerpo por completo

 **\- Por favor, continua-**

Kurt saco el único botón y luego deslizo la cremallera.

 **\- Levántate un poco-**

Blaine lo hizo obediente. Alzo su trasero para que Kurt pudiera tirar de sus pantalones.

 **\- No tan rápido…Un poco de interludio…por favor-** Si el iba directo a la boca de Kurt se vendría seguro, necesitaba un poco de tiempo si no quería pasar vergüenza. Después de todo y a pesar de que muchas niñas se lo habían ofrecido, Blaine nunca había tenido una mamada.

- **De acuerdo.-** Kurt accedió. El se movió un poco dentro del pequeño espacio que la parte delantera del automóvil tenia, para poder ubicarse entre las piernas de Blaine. El comenzó a masajearlo sobre la tela.

 _ **\- ¡Ugh!-**_ Blaine hizo un gemido sordo. Mala idea, muy mala idea, el roce de la tela con su miembro hacia que su sangre fluyera mas rápido, el calor de la mano de Kurt estaba lo suficientemente cerca para cercano y lo suficientemente lejas para añorarlo.

Kurt comenzó a hacerlo con las dos manos esta vez.

 **-Dime si el ritmo es el adecuado-**

Blaine se retorció en su asiento, al sentir como la piel se corría al ser acariciada hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

 **\- Una vez me dijiste que soñabas conmigo ¿es este el tipo de cosas que te imaginabas?-** Blaine no lo supo con certeza pero el agarre de Kurt pareció intensificarse con la ultima frase.

 **\- N-No -** Blaine dijo entre quejidos. El se levanto para bajar un poco su ropa interior. Tomo a Kurt por la nunca y con su otra mano sostuvo su miembro- **tenias esto dentro de tu boca.**

Kurt tomo la base.

\- **Ah -** Blaine chillo. Al sentir el contacto crudo.

 **\- Ten en cuanta que es mi primer intento-** Dijo Kurt sonrojándose por primera vez-

 **\- Vas a estar maravilloso-** Blaine trato de forcejarlo- **solo…mételo** \- a el no le importaba si estaba mendigando o siendo un maleducado. Lo necesitaba.

Kurt abrió su boca apenas un poco y la suave piel de sus labios toco la punta de su pene restregándose en el por todo el contorno, delicado y un poco húmedo. Blaine tuvo que soltar a Kurt para que su cuello se contorsionara hacia atrás. Kurt alejo su cabeza un poco para mirar. El la acerco nuevamente, estaba vez con una intención más clara. Saco su lengua y lamió, tal como lo hace un pequeño gatito frente a su taxón de leche. Kurt siguió con este movimiento. Luego abrió la boca más, y dejo entrar un poco, y lo fue abriendo mas mientras el tiempo pasaba y el era cociente de lo que podía recibir.

Lo que tenía dentro de su boca era pesazo. Tenia un sabor que Kurt no podía asemejar con nada que hubiera comido entes. Estaba caliente y palpitada. El incluso no podía respirar bien, pero le gustaba-le gustaba los sonidos que Blaine dejaba salir sin detenerse.

 **-Kurt necesito que tú** …- Blaine trato de hacer llegar sus manos a la cabeza del castaño con torpeza **\- muevas tu cabeza de esta forma..** _ **ammng…**_ **así…eso, afuera y adentro, eso dulzura lo estas haciendo perf-fecto…** _ **ahh**_ **-** El volvió a recostarse sabiendo que Kurt estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Blaine pensó que podía estar así por siempre; con Kurt entre sus piernas, succionándolo, lamiéndolo, chupando la punta, degustando…Blaine no pudo dejar de pensar en Kurt, y comparar esta situación como cuando el come un helado…es hermoso de ambas maneras. Blaine se inundado en sus fantasías, pero es inevitable, al igual que un esquizofrénico recae en sus alucinaciones Blaine no puede alejar la imagen de Kurt de su cabeza a pesar de que la viste es perfecta desde aquí. Con el borde de su pene sobresaliendo de una de las mejillas de su hermano.

El intento aferrarse de lo que puedo. De ambos lados. El ni siquiera se percato de que esta comenzado a embestir contra la boca de Kurt. Y lo esta haciendo duro.

 **\- No Kurt, por favor no te alejes, estoy apunto de llegar, espera un rato precioso, un poco mas-eso, así, así…-** Blaine hablo como se le es posible.

Y las inocentes embestidas comenzar a arremeterse sin compasión contra la cara de Kurt. Una más fuerte que la otra, mas rápido, saliendo y entrando a un ritmo tal que todo parecía difuso, pero tan existo, para su cuerpo, para su pene estar dentro de aquella cavidad mojada y sofocante, apretada y movediza… El esta envuelto en sudor y gemidos, estremeciéndose en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Intensificándose hasta su máxima expresión en y dentro de la boca de Kurt.

Y el sintió el nudo de su estomago bajar vibrante.

Blaine cerró fuerte los ojos antes de correrse sobre el rostro de Kurt y su boca.

El tomo un poco de liquido blanco que se escurría por le costado de los labios y con su dedo obligo a que Kurt lo metiera dentro junto con el resto.

Después acaricio su mejilla con ternura. Ver a Kurt de esa manera hizo que algo en la cabeza de Blaine cambiara, parecía como si todo lo que hubiera atormentado durante semanas se había ido, había empezado a pensar que hacer esto, con su hermano pequeño, lo hacia aun más deseable.

¿El podía ser culpable? ¿Acaso no esparte de la natura humana la atracción? ¿El deseo? ¿Acaso no es el sexo ya algo indecoroso como para empezar a cuestionarse este tipo de cosas ahora? Kurt era el único culpable, de que su cabeza se llenara de este tipo de cosas, de que el lo amara en todas sus formas. Al inocente Kurt, y a Kurt en su forma lasciva.

Blaine lo tomo por la nuca y lo levanto hasta sus labios-

 **-Pero estoy sucio-** Kurt dijo con una voz profunda que Blaine encontró maravillosa.

 **\- Estas hermoso-** el acaricio los cabellos antes de unir sus labios en un beso. En su lengua pudo sentir ambas esencias la suya propia y la de la lengua de Kurt, mezclada en un solo sabor amargo y más espeso de lo usual. El trago gustoso.

Una lámpara golpeo el vidrio del automóvil. Ambos se sobresaltaron en sus lugares alejándose como pudieran. La lámpara choco contra la ventana nuevamente, golpe tras golpe. Alguien los había encontrado.

* * *

 **\- ¿Que es lo que pasa papá?-** Una jovencita envuelta en una gran manta se acerco por el escándalo.

Su padre forcejeaba con uno par de extraños metidos en una camioneta vieja, sostenía la escopeta con su mano derecha como pudo. Y la linterna estaba tirada sobre el suelo. Ella la recogió, la chica no sintió temor, a diferencia de su madre y su tía que se quedaron dentro de la casa.

 **\- ¡Son estos dos personas! ¡Estaban revolcándose dentro del auto frente a nuestra casa! Pero que descaro -** El hombre mayor jalo a los dos fuera del auto enfurecido.

Blaine empujo la gran mano del sujeto irrespetuoso en cuanto toco el brazo de Kurt, el moreno estaba envuelto en rabia, si el volvía a tocarlo lo molería a golpes sin importarle si tiene o no, escopeta en mano.

El hombre se acerco hacia su hija, sin descuidarlos. Y en cuanto Blaine tuvo la visibilidad suficiente para saber de quien se trataba. Le dio una indicación a Kurt para que se ocultara tras su espalda.

 **-** _ **Ohhh**_ **valla, ¿pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?-** La chica rubia puso una de sus manos sobre la cadera. Blaine tenía una cara de miedo. El intento disimularla como pudo.

 **\- ¿Conoces a ese sujeto querida?-**

 **\- Va en mi misma escuela papá-**

 **-** _ **Ohhh**_ **mi santo cielo-** el hombre se hizo una cruz hacia el cielo- **que bajo a caído esa institución, era tan honorable en mis tiempos…y mira ahora que clase de personas reciben ahí-** Blaine chirrío los dientes amenazando-

 **\- No es la escuela papá-** La rubia se río - **Blaine siempre ah sido así, haciendo este tipo de cosas en cualquiera lugar.-** Ella se mordió el labio **\- Estoy segura de que si Sam sabe que estoy hablando contigo ahora mismo estaría vuelto un animal…**

Blaine se quedo callado.

\- **No te preocupes no me ofendo, lo nosotros fue pasado- … ¿Y con quien es ahora ah? ¿Vanessa? ¿Emily? ¿O quizás Brittany?-**

 **\- Quinn cariño, eso es lo mas asqueroso de todo ¡Este sujeto se esta metiendo con otro hombre!**

La sonrisa de Quinn se esfumo. Incrédula de las palabras de su padre. Blaine se quedo en su lugar. Inmutable. La rubia intento mirar quien era la persona que estaba tras Blaine…el moreno dio su batalla, pero era imposible no había nada que pudiera hacer en estas circunstancias.

Los pelos castañazos que se asomaban tras los hombros de Blaine. Las manos blancas. Las calcetas, los zapatos, su pañuelo…los ojos azules. Ella aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El chicos tras la espalda de Blaine Hummel, era sin duda. Kurt Hummel.

El estaba en un auto, teniendo relaciones con su propio hermano.

 **\- Así que después de todo…los rumores eran ciertos.-**


	15. Papa can you see me? can you hear me?

Burt subió con la cesta de ropa limpia a la habitación de sus hijos, a medio camino escucho los pies caer duro sobre de las tablas del piso. Le dio una jaqueca momentánea el pensar que travesuras estarían haciendo ese par, en este momento.

 **\- ¡¿Y que paso después?!-** El pequeño Kurt apretaba sus brazos contra de su pecho expectante a las palabras de Blaine.

 **\- El caballero se volteo ¡y zangs!-** Blaine con un tenedor en la mano rasgo el aire inmerso en su historia **-¡rebano a la mitad a la bruja-dragón**! **-que termino por convertirse en humo negro de maldad…-**

 **-Wow…-** Kurt estaba emocionado desde su lugar en suelo. **\- ¿Y la torre?-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **\- ¡La torre! ¿Que había en la torre?!-** Blaine arrugo la frente. Había olvidado que menciono una torre al inicio de la historia.

 **\- La torre. Si la torre…** _ **emn**_ **… el caballero- bajo de su barco-** Blaine salto de la cama haciendo flamear la sabana que llevaba atada en su cuello **\- atravesó las montañas, escalo hasta la cumbre más alta –** Blaine giraba alrededor de Kurt quien aun tenia un rostro ensimismado **\- y entonces cuando sus botas tocaron el ultimo escalón, supo que estaba dentro de la gran habitación hecha de oro. Allí, encontró…. encontró un-** Blaine se detuvo sin saber como continuar.

 **\- ¡Encontró a una princesa!-**

 **\- No Kurt** \- Blaine suspiro apestado **\- cuantas veces te tengo que decir no hay unicornios, ni princesas, ni reinos de lentejuelas y dulces.** **En mis cuentos hay ogros, caballeros-piratas ¡y dragones! y-** Kurt inflo las mejillas cruzándose se de brazos. Blaine tiro el tenedor al suelo- **y encontró a una princesa…-**

 **\- ¡Si!-** Kurt choco sus palmas **\- ¡lo sabia!-** Blaine se cruzo de piernas sobre el piso y Kurt arrastro su trasero hasta quedar frente a él- **¿Y como era la princesa?-**

 **-¿Cómo era?-** Blaine levanto una ceja-

 **-¿Era bonita?-** A Kurt parecieron iluminarse los ojos

 **\- emnn…-** Blaine se rasco la nuca. No era bueno con este tipo de cosas **\- ella…-** el moreno miro a su hermano menor- **ella tenia los ojos mas hermosos que el caballero había visto en su vida-** Kurt le sonrío.

Estaba vez fue Blaine quien quedo ensimismado

 **-Más azules que cualquier mar que el pirata halla visto, más brillante que cualquier metal o joya preciosa de las comarcas, pero incluso algo tan maravillo como sus ojos era incomparable con la real belleza de la doncella. El caballero incluso tenía miedo de tocar a la princesa, de tener aquellas manos tan indignas…por que ella era tan perfecta, que solo algo tan perfecto como ella tenía el derecho de tocarla.**

 _ **\- Ahhhh-**_ Kurt suspiro enamorado de la historia-

 **-Y después el…-** Blaine se acerco cada vez mas a la cara de Kurt-

 **\- ¿El la beso?-** Kurt pregunto.

Y Blaine se hacho hacia atrás.

- **¡¿Qué?! Puaj! por que iba hacer eso! No, que asco-** El mayor saco la lengua con repugnancia.

 **\- ¡No es asqueroso! Es romántico…-**

 **\- ¿Quien quiere recibir un beso? Esa es cosa de niñas-**

- **¡Pero las niñas se los dan a los niños! Y a los niños les gusta…lo ví en los dramas de la televisión-** Kurt se molesto. El luego aliviano su rostro e inundado por la tentación de su travesura se inclino hacia Blaine **\- así-** y Kurt deposito, un casto y tierno beso sobre la punta de su nariz.

Blaine sintió que sus ojos se iban a salir de su rostro por que incluso llegaban a dolerle los parpadeo de tan abiertos que los tenia. Después el se sintió avergonzando de que su mejillas estuvieran tan rojas.

El había escuchado hablar a sus amigos acerca de los besos...el no pensó que se sentía tan bien.

 **\- Será mejor que se vallan a dormir par de traviesos-** Burt interrumpió.

El hombre mayor tomo a Kurt entre sus brazos-que intento escapar entre risas- y arrastro sus dedos por la cabeza de Blaine desordenando su cabello para luego guiarlos hacia a la cama que compartían.

 **\- ¡Cuando sea grande quiero casarme con papá!-** Grito el castaño. Blaine se ubico a la orilla de colchón y Burt se recostó a su lado con el pequeño Kurt encima de su pecho.

 **\- Eso no se puede, recuerda que estoy comprometido con tu madre-** Burt le acaricio las mejillas - **y cuando uno esta casado debe amar a esa, y solo a esa persona, para siempre.-**

 **-¿Para siempre?-**

 **\- Aja, por eso debes elegirla muy bien-** Kurt se sentó sobre la barriga de su padre pensando en lo dicho. El después se movió hasta donde estaba su hermano.

 **\- Entonces me voy a casar con Blaine-** Kurt se acomodo en el hombro de su hermano y se hizo una bola junto a el. Blaine suspiro.

 **-Ni modo tendré que aguantar a un esposo feo y desaliñado toda mi vida-** bromeo.

 _ **-¡Ñaaam!-**_ Kurt hizo un puchero pero se apretó aun mas contra Blaine.

Burt se río del par. El estiro el brazo para apagar la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Kurt ya estaba cansado y a Blaine no le faltaba mucho para quedar igual. El se levanto con cuidado de la cama.

 **\- Papá-** Blaine susurro apenas audible.

 **\- ¿Si amigo?-**

 **\- ¿Puedes quedarte…? -¿Solo hasta que me duerma?-** Dijo un poco avergonzado. Blaine sabia que ya tenia edad para un chico grande, pero el aun seguía teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad. Burt sonrío.

 **\- Por supuesto-**

 **\- Gracias…-**

El volvió a tomar su lugar en la cama. Blaine abrazo a Kurt que yacía dormido, y Burt alcanzo la cabeza de Blaine para acariciarlo mientras aun permanecía despierto.

" _ **Te quiero…eres el mejor papa del mundo"**_

Y Burt acaricio el aire, añorando los recuerdos en su mente, como si el aun pudiera sentir intacto en su palma los cabellos rizados de Blaine, y sus pequeñas manos corriendo alrededor de sus rodillas cada vez que se paseaba entre sus piernas.

El no dijo ni pensó nada después de eso. Arrastro su mirada lejos de la cama perfectamente hecha, como la dejo la última vez que Blaine durmió ahí. Solo cerró la puerta lento, muy lento. Y se fue.

* * *

 **\- ¡Dije que me suelte!-** Will que a penas lo llevaba de la manga tuvo que tomar distancia de Blaine **\- puedo caminar solo-**

El estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su clase de español cuando el Sr. Schuester lo obligo a levantarse e ir con él. Blaine tenia la intención de escupirle en la cara y salir de esa tediosa y repetitiva clase, pero teniendo en cuenta de las maravillas que Kurt hablo sobre la cabeza de cordero Blaine accedió con poca paciencia.

Ambos entraron a la sala de coro. Blaine se río.

 **\- Me halaga su desesperación por miembros profesor, pero la verdad es que no tengo ninguna canción en mi repertorio que no incluya la palabra "pene" para mi audición** -

Blaine se pavoneaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-No es eso-** El mayor suspiro con pesadez- **Ahí alguien que quiere hablar contigo-** El señor Schue se hizo a un lado para que Blaine fuera capaz ver a la persona que lo esperaba.

Sus brazos temblaron de inmediato.

 **\- Gracias Amigo, te debo una-**

 **\- No hay problema Burt-** ellos se dieron un apretón de mano.

Will le hecho un vistazo a Blaine, quería decirle alguna palabra de aliento pero simplemente nada llego a su mente. Así que, sin palabra alguna desapareció.

* * *

Kurt sostuvo sus libros con miedo. Aquel día…no había sido normal. Desde que puso el pie sobre la entrada de McKinley, todas las miradas estuvieron sobre él. Cosa que a estas alturas de la vida Kurt debía de estar acostumbrado. Pero lejos de ser hostigosas, las miradas que sus compañeros- si así podía llamar Kurt a esta gente- dirigida hacia el, eran denigrantes.

Todos esos ojos, los susurros, las muecas, las personas que lo esquivan... es mucho peor que las veces que el ha sido ignorado.

El solo recuerda una vez en su vida que fue tratado de tan brutal manera…fue cuando el había dicho abiertamente que era gay.

¿Pero ahora que pasa? ¿Que es lo que Kurt ah hecho para provocar a estas personas?

Kurt se detuvo herido. Con la mirada puesta sobre los casilleros en mitad del pasillo. La gente ya no hablaba ni se movía. Ante él toda persona había desparecido de su realidad carentes de importancia. Nadie estaba a su lado pero aun Kurt parecía asfixiarse. Estiro sus dedos hasta que alcanzo la fría superficial metálica rayada. Y los libros se resbalaron de sus manos hasta chochar contra el suelo envueltos en un sonido sordo. Kurt no podía creerlo lo que estaba sucediendo…Kurt no estaba listo para enfrentar lo que estaba sucedido.

" _ **Maricón de mierda te vamos a matar"**_

Aquellas horribles palabras estaban escritas sobre el casillero de Blaine.

El corrió hasta las afueras de la escuela sin importarle ya nada. Con el aliento seco y la respiración descoordinada intento buscar a las chaquetas negras por todo el estacionamiento. Detrás de algún auto o escondidos tras un rincón oscuro. Pero fue inútil. El lugar estaba desierto.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Donde están?-** Kurt estaba preocupado. Kurt sentía como su corazón amenazaba con escapar de su pecho através de su boca en cualquier momento.

El trato de correr de nuevo en busca de cualquier persona a quien pudiera pedir ayuda, pero ni siquiera pudo dar un paso cuando choco, con lo que el creyó, eran los hombros de un desconocido.

 **-Perdón-** dijo.

 **-¿Perdón?-** el chico pareció ofendido, de haber sido tocado por Kurt **.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora Hummel?** **¿Tan desesperado estas por hombres que ahora buscas en cualquier lugar?-** Kurt sintió miedo. De la forma tan grosera y cruda que tenia aquel muchacho de referirse a él.

 **\- Yo solo-** El miro la chaqueta que usaba. Era parte del equipo de Hockey de Mckinley. Kurt había tenido encuentros así todo el tiempo en ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez…había algo en particular que lo tenia muy asustado **-lo siento no volverá a ocurrir-**

 **\- ¿Ah no?-** El chico se interpuso en su camino impidiendo que Kurt se marchara. Sin previo aviso, sin escrúpulo, sin lógica alguna, el comenzó a manosearlo-

 **\- ¿Qué?-oye! ¡Basta! ¡Déjame!-** Kurt iba a abofetearlo cuando el sostuvo su manos desde la muñeca.

 **\- ¿Que te pasa? ¿No te gusta? -** El continúo con despecho **\- ¿Acaso no te gustaban los hombres Hummel? Por que yo recuerdo que es fue lo que nos dijiste a todos ¿o no? Esto es lo que quieres p**a dilo, es esto lo que sueñas todas las noches en tu retorcida cabeza, lloras a gritos por que hombres te toquen como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora-** el se burlo de él de una manera tan baja que Kurt no pudo mantener la compostura por mucho.

El simplemente estaba arto de tener que lidiar con este tipo de personas y hacer como si no pasara nada.

 **\- ¡Dije basta! ¡Suéltame!-** El tiro lejos la mano de sus glúteos.

El chico se río de forma descarada.

 **-No te hagas** _ **la**_ **valiente** \- El se lanzo sobre Kurt para tomarlo por el costado de su cara con una sola mano aplastando sus mejillas.- **ya nadie te puede proteger.** **Nadie le tiene miedo a Blaine ahora…Todos** **lo sabemos** **…-** -El dijo finalmente.

Kurt se sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El lo soltó, dejándolo caer. Kurt de inmediato atino a cubrir su cara, tratando de soportar el dolor, la carne le palpitaba y estaba seguro que los dedos le habían quedado marcados en la piel.

Miro. Todos estaban ahí; Las porristas, el club de matemática, de natación, de hockey…y muchos rostros que durante años Kurt aprendió a recocer. El estaba rodeado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan indefenso como ahora…el comprendió entonces, que todo este espectáculo estaba planeado de antemano.

 **\- Eres repúgnate Hummel-** El jugador le dio un empujón a Kurt antes de hacerse camino hacia donde estaban los demás.

Kurt se encogió en su lugar. Vacío.

 **\- Blaine siempre fue raro-** Uno de ellos hablo entre la masa- **la verdad no me sorprendería que se cogiera a Kurt solo por gusto-** A Kurt le hirió eso.

 **\- Si eso es así-** El chico hizo sonar sus puños- **¿Por que no le vamos a dar una visita a él mejor?-** Un grupo pareció entusiasmarse ante la idea.

A Kurt comenzaron a temblarle sus piernas sin control. Comenzó a temer por Blaine, parecía como si simplemente a todos les gustara acusarlo como único culpable.

 **\- Fui yo-** Los chicos que comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la entrada se detuvieron. El jugador que antes lo había empujado se giro hacia Kurt- **Yo convencí a Blaine de que lo hiciera…el-no tenia nada que ver-** Kurt se irguió desafiante y digno esta vez - **si tienes algo que decir o hacer. Es a mí a quien buscas-**

 **-Fue cruel de tu parte-** Blaine camina en círculos al rededor de su padre. Burt solo tenia una mano puesta sobre el piano de la sala incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos- **estaba inestable, me sentía inseguro, tenia miedo, estaba asustado ¡Y tu me acusaste! ¡Si ni siquiera dejaste que me explicara! ¿Como te atreviste? Me atacaste cuando estaba débil-** Blaine recordó. Recordó el dolor **\- me hiciste creer** **que yo era el cobarde… ¡pero resulta ser que el único cobarde en esta sala eres tu!-** Blaine grito sin contenerse, con una mirada desgarrado.

El tenía demasiados sentimientos guardados hacia su Burt desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero ahora que por fin estaban cara a cara el odio lo dominaba por completo.

 **\- Jamás fue mi intención que las cosas terminan de esta manera Blaine…Yo…lo siento-** Burt dijo con el aire pesado dentro de sus pulmones- **Cometí un error ¡lo sea ahora! Me di cuenta que no quiero que pasen años antes de que por fin pueda decírtelo Blaine, me asusta que sea demasiado tarde, que seas un hombre de treinta y tantos años y nuestra relación sea simplemente…inexistente. Eso si que no podría soportarlo…Me aterra más que cualquier cosa, perderte.- Pero te seré sincero, me molesta que me hables de esa manera, como sin nada de lo que esta sucediendo me afectara. Yo…estaba y estoy tan asustado como tu hijo-**

Al escuchar la palabra hijo salir de entre sus labios hizo que la sangre de Blaine estallara.

 **\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! ¡¿En serio crees que puedes venir aquí, pedir disculpas y esperar que te reciba con los brazos abiertos después de como me trataste?! ¡Hiciste que me sintiera culpable de mis sentimientos por Kurt cuando ni siquiera somos hermanos!** \- Blaine lo apunto-

 _El futbolista se acerco a Kurt furioso por la impetuosidad de sus palabras_

 **-¡Por que lo son! ¡Aunque intentes hacer el desentendido lo son!** – Burt respondió también.

 _Kurt solo cerró los ojos y se quedo en su lugar inclinando la cabeza al cielo. Todo lo que tuviera que venir, estaba listo para recibir._

 **\- No importa que tan fuerte intentes, no podrás quitar de la cabeza de nadie… Incluso de la tuya, que el sigue siendo tu hermano.**

 _Los gritos a lo lejos de Rachel llegaron a sus oídos casi al instante en que su cara fue lastimada._

 **\- …Que son los ojos de tu hermano los que miras-**

 _Un puño llego a su boca_

 **-….Que es la sonrisa de tu hermano de la que te enamoraste-**

 _Pero el no se movió_.

… **.que es cuerpo de tu hermano el que tocas, besas, cada noche, sin vergüenza ni remordimiento-**

 _Se tambaleo, escupiendo algo de sangre._

 **\- ¿Es así padre? ¿De verdad lo crees?**

 _No recuerda en que momento… pero para cuando se dio cuenta el tenia el cuerpo en el suelo. Envuelto en golpes que no cesaron aun estando inconciente._

 **\- Es hora que te dejes de engañarte a ti mismo, la única etiqueta de "hermanos" que hay entre Kurt y yo… la pusiste tú. Pero en realidad nunca existió. Creo que desde un comienzo supiste-**

 _ **-…-**_ Burt quería negar lo innegable

 **\- que es lo que yo realimente quería. Que deseaba hacer a Kurt mío.**

 **\- ¡Cállate!-** Burt quito de su cabeza la gorra y restregó su palma encima de su cara con dureza y aflicción. El se quedo mudo y quieto. Una imagen vino a su mente de pronto.

El delicioso olor de la comida recién echa, la sonrisa y los labios de Carole sobre su frente caminando coqueta hacia la cocina. Él sobre el sofá, leyendo las noticias del periódico. Blaine cortando las cebollas sobre la superficie de madera mientras su mujer le habla acariciando su hombro. Kurt apareciendo tras el pasillo. Rodando la cintura de Blaine entre sus delgados brazos blancos, apretando su pecho y cabeza en contra de la espalda de él, feliz.

¿ Alguna vez Kurt abra visto a Blaine como su hermano?

 **\- ¿Tan desagradable soy para ti?-** Blaine hablo como un hijo.

 **\- Es todo lo contrario…-** Burt ocultaba su mirada- **eres perfecto. Yo no debería aceptarlo, ni siquiera debería dudarlo. Pero lo hago… ¿Cómo te atreves Blaine?- Como me haces que te críe, que te ame, que ponga toda mi fe en ti, que te acepte en mi familia para que luego tomes a tu hermano, …me digas que lo amas. Que lo exiges. ¿Como eres tan irrespetuoso, inconsecuente, necio y grosero?... y que aun a pesar de todo eso… en mi cabeza no halla una mejor opción para Kurt…que tu.**

A Blaine parecieron brillarle los ojos.

 **\- Si tanto amas a Kurt…-** Burt esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión- **Tienes mi bendición-**

Al ver que no hubo respuesta Burt continúo.

 **\- Kurt te extrañas…Carol te extraña -** Burt se avergonzó de admitirlo- **Yo te extraño. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante, ni siquiera se si es la decisión correcta pero- se que podemos salir de esto airosos si permaneces juntos. Hijo… ¿Quieres volver a casa?**

Blaine se quedo boquiabierto, sin saber que responder ante esta inesperada propuesta…lo tomo totalmente desprevenido. El miro con ojos calidos a su- …padre. ¿Es acaso esto un sueño? Por primera vez… ¿las cosas están saliendo bien?

 **\- ¡Blaine!-** Quinn entro en la sala haciendo un lado la pesada puerta de la sala sin siquiera inmutarse- **¡Señor Hummel tiene que venir rápido!**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-**

 **\- Es Kurt- Las cosas se salieron de control…-**


	16. Cobra

Blaine inhalo una bocanada profunda, se dirigió hacia su ventana y la abrió para que el humo del cigarro no quedara en cerrado en la habitación. Se sentó un rato, solo a mirar.

Basto solo un par de segundos antes de que fuera interrumpido por el pequeño perro que entraba por la puerta olfateando curioso el lugar sin ser realmente consiente de donde estaba.

 **-¡rawf!-** en cuanto reconoció el olor de Blaine se lanzo en picada hacia sus pies meciendo la cola y dando giros de felicidad.

Blaine lo miro…

Con odio.

 **-No pongas esa cara, Davon no tiene la culpa de nada-** Cooper atrapo a la mascota entre sus manos que enseguida atino a lengüetearle el rostro- **hey no fumes aquí, no le hace bien a Kurt-**

Su pequeño hermano estaba tendido en la cama, repleto de vendajes que dejaban entrever de vez en cuando algún que otro pequeño moretón que se asomaba cada vez que su lánguido cuerpo hacia el mero intento de moverse en vano. Después de la golpiza había perdido el conocimiento y la familia Anderson no dudo en prestar atención medica dentro del domicilio de los Hummel. Había permanecido dormido desde entonces, aquí, lo que solía ser la habitación que compartían.

 **\- Por eso abrí la ventana…-** respondió sin animo alguno.

Cooper lo observo dudando si hablar.

El había fantaseado mucho tiempo en como ayudaría a su hermano menor con sus consejos en este tipo de situaciones complicadas, valiéndose de héroe-pero ahora que todo esto había sucedido…realmente no tenia nada bueno que decir.

 **\- ¿En que piensas?-**

Blaine dejo escapar el humo del cigarrillo lentamente.

 **-Venganza-**

Cooper hiso una mueca, dando un pequeño tirón sin querer a las orejas del pequeño Devon, que lo miro inquietante.

 **-¿Y que crees que solucionaras con eso?**

 **-Nada. Pero si esos sujetos creen que pueden golpear a Kurt e irse con las manos limpias…-** Blaine por fin lo miro a los ojos **\- están muy. Escúchame bien Cooper, muy equivocados.-** sentencio.

Cooper sintió miedo. Blaine parecía estar fuera de si, inerte y sin vida, en él no había ni furia, ni rencor, ni dolor…no hallo nada; Blaine estaba vacío.

Sintió algo siniestro dentro de el.

Cooper temía que Blaine pudiera cometer una equivocación…que metiera el pie y cayera por aquel abismo donde el ya no lo podría sacar.

 **-Blaine…-**

 **-Blaine-** hablo otro persona- **si realmente piensas que con darle uno que otro puñetazo a esos tipos estará todo arreglado, estas siendo inocente amigo mío-**

 **-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-** Blaine enseguida se puso de pie, intimidante- **¡no estoy de humor!-** lo apunto con cigarro en mano, dándole una mirada aguda- **en serio elegiste el peor momento para venir…-** el moreno se puso a la defensiva listo para comenzar una pelea a la menor provocación.

Sebastián se paseo por la habitación como una serpiente dedicándole una sínica sonrisa, como de es costumbre. Y Cooper quedo hacia dentro, pudo ver la batalla titánica entre el tigre y el dragón, enfrentados cara a cara, en apenas unos segundos.

 **-Baja la guardia, Hummel-** hiso hincapié en lo que sostenía- **crees que vendría a molestar teniendo un ramo de flores en mano? Por favor-** el se dirigió hacia la cama de Kurt.

Sebastián se quedo mirándolo unos momentos.

Acaricio la cara de Kurt, estaba hundida y magullada, y apenas se veía un leve tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas que siempre lucieron tan coloradas. Le dio apenas unos toques, por que de inmediato tomo su distancia, no pudo seguir. Verlo en ese estado lo afecto mas de lo que el mismo quería admitir. Después de todo, Kurt era una buena persona y le había tomado cariño.

Blaine en cambio, estaba tenso e inquieto debido a la presencia de Sebastián, se paseaba desesperado de un lado a otro sin quitarle la mirada de encima, con el ceño fruncido, con el puño cerrado, con la sangre corriendo a tal velocidad que las venas de sus brazos se marcaban entre los tatuajes de su piel.

 **¡Quieres sentarte por favor!-** Cooper lo jalo a la silla **\- me estas poniendo nervioso…** -Blaine sin embargo, no despejo ni un solo momento la mirada de Sebastián.

El castaño acomodo con toda calma, el arreglo floral que el y su hermano Nick había hecho para Kurt antes de su visita, tomo un poco de agua prestada de la jarra, y la vacío dentro de la vasija, suavemente coloco las flores en su lugar, y se tomo tu tiempo para dejar su regalo en algún lugar de la mesa que le pareciese indicado.

Sebastián se volteo.

 **-Vamos. Quiero ayudarte-**

* * *

Sebastián desplego el mapa sobre la vieja mesa polvorienta con ambas manos.

Blaine a duras penas podía observar con aquella luz parpadeante que colgaba de lo que parecía un hilo.

Este lugar apestaba, literalmente: apestaba. Pero definitivamente el castaño no lo iba a llevar a su real madriguera, por mucho que Blaine le dijera que ya sabia donde estaba, así que tuvo que aguantarse todo el viaje hasta este lugar abandonado de la mano de dios al igual que su triste existencia.

 **-Esto en una pocilga-** no resistió mas y lo dijo.

 **-Focus-** lo regaño Sebastián- **¿reconoces este lugar?-** indico un sitio en el mapa que estaba marcado con una tachuela.

Blaine creía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

 **-Si. Es la gasolinera cerca del centro. Ninguna de nuestras pandillas frecuenta ese lugar por que es un punto medio de la cuidad-** lo recalco como una obviedad.

 **-Muy bien mi querido Blainy.-** Sebastián sonrió de oreja a oreja- **pues fuentes cercanas me han dicho que se han visto chaquetas rojas rondando, y no solo por ahí, si no que en cada lugar que esta marcado en este mapa-** Sebastián abrió sus brazos para que el moreno pudiera observar a rienda suelta.

Blaine dio un rápido recorrido al mapa, asombrado conto que eran mas de 15 lugares, alrededor y por dentro de sus mismos territorios, había estado tan inmerso en sus propios problemas que no había tenido el tiempo de darles un real importancia, sus caminos se extendían por un radio que atravesaba casi toda la cuidad. Como un rastreo generar. Ellos estaban testeando como estaba el terreno.

 **-Le tiene el ojo bien puesto a todo eh-** Blaine admiro la perspicacia de Sebastián

 **-Dos o tres personas que visitan un mismo lugar no me amedrenta Hummel-** se cruzo de brazos-pero-

 **-Pero que sean en tantos lugares quiere decir que esas chucharas han estado creciendo bajo nuestras narices.**

Sebastián miro de reojo a Blaine que se cernía sobre el mapa, sonrió nuevamente, era grato al saber que no tenia que explicar todo.

- **El ataque de Kurt no fue mas que algo contraproducente, ellos iban tras de ti y no por que esos bizarros "rumores" entre tu y tu hermano, de los cuales NO pienso cuestionar su veracidad, se extendieran por McKinley** \- Tenia toda la atención de Blaine ahora- **finalmente en esa mierda solo hay cobardes, su real objetivo eras tu, iban tras te ti por que eres un cabecilla. Por que dejar hecho trizas a Blaine Hummel seria una hermosa carta de presentación en el barrio. El status quo, amigo-**

 **-Hay una nueva banda y a mi, sinceramente, no me agrada nada** \- finalizo Sebastián.

 **-¿Cuántos?-**

 **-32 fichados, probablemente halla el doble, dentro de las cuales 4 pertenecen al equipo de futbol de McKinley, complemente seguro que fueron los que golpearon a Kurt-**

Blaine se sintió enfurecido nuevamente, empezó a caminar en círculos jalándose el cabello lanzando golpeas al aire y gruñendo improperios que Sebastián solo ignoro. El moreno intento controlarse pero finalmente termino pateando un viejo basurero que se encontraba en su camino, Sebastián dejo que recobrara el aliento, el chico regreso para sostener el borde la mesa con la cabeza agacha.

 **-Son demasiados…-** dijo Blaine

La puerta oxidada rechino a un punto tal que Blaine tuvo que esconder la cabeza entre los hombros. Uno a uno entraron los miembros de la pandilla de Sebastián, a los pocos segundos la sala parecía volverse un lugar demasiado pequeño para todos, entre la gente pudo divisar a Nick, quien ayudaba junto a Karofsky a cargar a un sujeto que fue dejado sobre la mesa, Sebastián hiso a un lado el mapa para dejar mas espacio.

 **-Hola-** dijo en susurros Nick, haciéndose a un lado.

 **-Hola-** Blaine respondió. Extrañamente estaba tranquilo de que estuviera junto a Sebastián, de alguna manera parecía que las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos, aunque no estaba al tanto. En cuanto a Karofsky…digamos que tenia mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

 **-Y tienen un nombre-** Sebastián levanto la chaqueta y camisa del chico que estaba sentado sobre la mesa, dejando ver toda su espalda ensangrentada- cobras rojas.

Blaine sintió asco. Sebastián y el habían tenido confrontaciones antes, y sin duda si quieres ser el líder de una pandilla debes estar dispuesto a recibir cortes, moretones, piedrazos, e incluso quemaduras, entre muchas otras cosas, no hay un modo pacifico de resolver las cosas en las calles. Sobre todo cuando se trata de territorio, pero aun incluso sabiendo esto había un trato implícito entre ambos donde ciertas cosas como estas no estaban permitidas.

Siguió las líneas en la espalda, la figura de la cabeza de una cobra con colmillos se esbozaba en trazos rectos, era un garabato burdo entre los tajos de la piel que sobresalían pero suficiente para entender de que se trataba.

Blaine admitió que quería degollar a los infelices que le hicieron eso a Kurt. Quería ver correr sangre, pero al tener a este chico frente, a pesar de ser un total desconoció sintió compasión, definitivamente, este no es su estilo.

 **-¡Auch!-** se quejo el chico.

 **-Lo siento-** dijo Blaine.

 **-Cúbrete Pete.-** el rubio siguió las ordenas de Sebastián y nuevamente con algo de ayuda logro acomodarse lejos de la mesa sobre los peldaños sucios de la oscura habitación- sabes lo que significa esto verdad-

- **Hay que cortarle le cabeza a la cobra.-**

 **-No puedo hacerlo solo-**

 **-¿Acaso estas sugiriendo que tengamos…una tregua?-** Blaine no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlesca.

 **-No sonrías Hummel, momentáneo, solo para eliminar a la competencia-**

No sabia por que, pero repentinamente estaba teniendo algo de confianza en Sebastián, no completamente por supuesto, pero algo le decía que en gran parte estaba haciendo esto por Kurt, y eso lo hacia sentirse seguro.

 **-Sabes que es peligroso…** -le recordó el chico alto- **no nos hemos enfrentado a algo igual de colosal antes, piénsalo bien, si vale la pena arriesgar a tu gente-**

Blaine lo pensó.

 **-¿Qué hay de ellos?-** ¿acaso ninguno de los presentes tenia preocupación por su propia seguridad? pensaba el moreno.

- **Si le hicieron eso a Pete se lo harán a cualquiera. No vamos a permitir que hagan lo que se les de la gana ¡Hay que demostrarles con quien se están metiendo!-** hablo un chico pelirrojo desde el fondo que tenia una banda en le cabeza.

Todos asintieron. Incluso Nick.

Tenia seguridad, Blaine casi podía apostar que cuando Sebastián se aburriera de este juego de chico rudo probablemente él seria su sucesor, tenia madera de líder.

 **-Mi pandilla ya esta en esto Blaine…-**

 **\- No quiero obligar a nadie…cuenta conmigo seguro, pero tengo que hablar con los demás-**

 **-No nay problema-** Respondió Sebastián- **…amigo.**

Blaine lo miro desconcertado y el sonrió de vuelta. Fue extraño. No la típica sonrisa de Sebastián esta...parecía sincera.

Ambos se dieron la mano como constatación del pacto verbal ya dicho en presencia de todos los miembros, quienes guardaron un silencio fúnebre como símbolo de respeto. Quien sabe, quizás esta tregua podría ser algo mucho mejor a futuro.

Sebastián y Blaine salieron del lugar caminado uno junto al otro, ahora como aliados, y la cabeza en alto. Detrás de ellos cada miembro los seguía sin dudar, incluso Pete, aquel chico que tenia la marca de la cobra hacia su esfuerzo por seguirles el paso.

Blaine se sintió bien. Blaine se sintió vivo. Todos estaban unidos por una mismo objetivo, y ese era mandar a la cobra y sus esbirros directo al infierno de donde provienen.

Todo parece ir bien, sin embargo la relación entre ambos hermanos se vuelva cada vez mas intima.


	17. to everything and everyone

Wes se hiso paso entre los pedazos de madera calcinada, salió por el gran agujero en la pared llevando una gran carga de lo que ahora no era mas un montón basura. El las arrojo con fuerza una vez que estuvo a ciertos metros de la salida. Se quito la mascarilla para toser un poco, y luego tomo algo de aire fresco.

 **-** **¡Oye!** – el gritoneo- **¡quieres ayudar aquí! Las cosas no se limpiaran solas Jeff-**

 **\- Nah-** el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo masticando un poco de goma de mascar que ya había perdido el sabor tiempo atrás- **ya me canse** \- dijo sin interés, mientras miraba el suelo jugando con sus pies.

 **\- Eres un completo holgazán-** Wes se acerco y le dio una patada en las canillas. Jeff chillo- **¡o limpias o te vas ha hacer el vago a otro lado! Tu incompetencia me da mal sabor en la boca-** puso sus manos en la cadera.

Wes tocio nuevamente.

Esto era lo que solía ser su guarida, convertido en nada mas que un montonera de cenizas. Todas sus cosas; su botín, sus chucherías, su premios- habían quedado en el olvido. Inclusive todo el lugar se había desmoronado. No es que fuera el piso de mejor estado en la provincia pero que diablos, no resistió nada. Jeff pensaba que aun estando limpio tendría que ser reparado, eso o acostumbrarse a vivir dentro de un montón de escombros. Este lugar estaba por suelos, tanto como el animo de todos.

Aun a pesar de esto, los banda obediente a la palabra de Blaine, había estado toda la tarde quitando y aireando el lugar, yendo y viendo en lo que parecía ser una marcha infinita hacia la fabrica. Ya agotado, Jeff batallaba aun con el polvo negro que hacia que le picara la garganta.

En la cima de la pequeña montaña de desperdicios, apilando la basura, Thad se quito la mascarilla y le hiso una señal a Wes, que de inmediato fue al lugar. El levanto lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela quemado.

 **-¿Y que demonios es eso?-** preguntó Wes.

 **-Bomba casera-** le explico **\- no tenia idea que sabían como hacer una...** – Thad le dio una vuelta al rastrojo de papel examinándolo **\- ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos estado dentro cuando esta cosa exploto?** \- el la lanzo el suelo con resignación.

 **-¡Sebastián esta loco! ¡loco como un cabra!-** Alzo sus manos. Y Thad pareció estar de acuerdo. ambos cubrieron sus bocas nuevamente para seguir con la limpieza, mientras Jeff observaba de mal humor **\- ¡Todo es tu culpa!-** volvió a patearle la canilla.

 **-¡Auch! ¿¡Por que!?-**

 **-¡Ohio tiene una enorme población! Pero de todas las bananas que habían, te tenia que gustar la Nick! En serio?-**

 **\- No es como si lo hubiera planificado-** inflo los mofletes.

 **\- Mírenme soy Jeff-** dijo en tono burlesco- **me encanta mi cabello rubio, y mi pasatiempo favorito es cortejar al hermano menor** \- cambio su tono **\- del pandillero rival de mi mejor amigo, que le falta una tuerca y que podría volarnos a todos si le da la cochina gana!** \- enfureció otra vez.

Todos los chicos soltaron risitas entrecortadas ante la actuación, habían dejando de lado un rato el trabajo duro para divertirse escuchando los regaños desmesurados de Wes.

 **-Bah-** EL rubio solo volvió a jugar con sus pies.- **…su banana es la mas rica de todas-**

 **-¡Es que tu no aprendes-** Wes tuvo la intención de golpearlo, mientras que Jeff solo atino a agarrarse sus canillas. Pero el asiático se detuvo a medio camino en cuanto vio aparecer al moreno tras la vuelta de la esquina- **¡jefe!-** Wes pego el grito con una sonrisa entre los labios **-**

 **-¡Blaine!-**

Jeff corrió enseguida a su encuentro. Y los demás no duraron en seguirle el paso.

 **\- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-** dijo el rubio- **En cuanto escuchamos lo que sucedió nos demoramos menos de un minuto en llegar, pero todo ya había pasado, y no te encontramos por ningún lado, y nadie sabia nada de nada y-** tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarse- **oh santo cielos… me tenias en un ataque de pánico.**

Blaine se sintió conmovido por sus palabras. Pero tan poco cariñoso como el solía ser con los demás, no hiso nada más que solo apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de Jeff para darle algo de confort.

Comprendiendo enseguida, el rubio hiso lo mismo.

Solo basto unos segundos para que el resto del grupo llegara dándole la bienvenida.

 **-Tranquilos estoy bien-** dijo con una leve sonrisa, esta vez hablándoles a todos.

 **-¿Y kurt?¿Qué paso con el?-** Thad no dudo en preguntar.

El semblante de Blaine se quebró un poco, pero volvió a retomar la compostura enseguida.

 **-Esta en casa, los golpes fueron lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo en cama por algún tiempo, pero creo que estará bien-**

El animo en el grupo pareció decaer en cuanto la respuesta de Blaine termino.

 **-Oh no…Kurt…-** Thad agacho la cabeza.

 **-Puedes ir a visitarlo cuando quieras Thad, cualquiera de ustedes chicos-** hablo con melancolía. - **Han estado conmigo desde siempre, han confiado en mi y me han seguido tanto en las buenas como las malas...** -Blaine camino haciéndose paso entre ellos. Inseguro si preguntar o no. El se volteo- **Es por eso que siento en deuda con ustedes…y entenderé si no están dispuestos a hacer los que les tengo que pedir…-**

 **\- Te escuchamos-**

Y Blaine hablo. Con la mirada firme.

* * *

 **\- No puedo hacer esto-**

 **\- Tienes que-**

 **\- No, no entiendes, soy un pésimo mentiroso. Me van a mirar, me van a preguntar y lo único que responderé será un montón de mierda-**

 **\- ¡Deja de ser tan miedoso!-** lo empujo por la espalda **-¡tienes que confiar en el plan del jefe!-** hablo exaltado, pero tratando de que su voz no se alzara mas allá de un leve susurro.

Trent y David Thomson estaban a unos escasos metros de la puerta número 123. Ellos habían viajado hora y media en motocicleta hacia el barrio oriente, incluso merodearon cerca del Estadio **Mapfre** , que aun a distancia, resaltaba entre las bajas casas del horizonte gracias a los enormes focos.

Para Trent todo esto no era mas que un indicio de mala suerte. No solo por que tuvo que aguantar todo el viaje soportando las añejas y recicladas bromas acerca de gordos por parte de Sebastián alias cara de suricata y sus lacayos, si no que además estaba ese asqueroso y extraño olor a naftalina que tenia este sitio todo el tiempo.

Esta puerta le era más que familiar, Trent pasaba frente de este sector cada vez que necesitaba llegar al centro. Y es por esa misma razón que no quería verse inmiscuido- El sabe lo que se hace aquí, o por lo menos tiene una idea. Todas las personas evitan esta casa, siquiera pisar las baldosas es un cruel sacrilegio a tu propia seguridad, las casas aledañas están vacías por que los vecinos "tienen problemas personales" que los obliga a mudarse constantemente. Tras esa puerta roja, definitivamente no había nada bueno. Aquella gente iba mas allá de lo que una simple pandilla de barrio podía hacer, esto era un nivel superior.

Trent finalmente se doblego ante la presión del grupo.

 **-¡En este lugar no hay ni un alma David, en kilómetros!, a la gente no le gusta pasar por aquí, y todo el ambiente da una** \- hiso una mueca- **mala espina.** **Ni siquiera quiero ponerme a pensar que tipo de gente ahí adentro-** Ambos miraron reacios la puerta.

Trent comenzó a hiperventilarse. Movía frenéticamente la mano para intentar que el aire volviera a sus pulmones.

 **\- Yo iré contigo –** David Thomson hablaba cada vez menos convencido de lo que decía **-n-no estarás solo-además no es algo que no hallamos hecho antes, es decir, nos hemos filtrado a muchos bares con escusas tontas y tu has entrado a robar a un montón de lugares no? Seguro que te topaste con tipos peores…-**

Trent Se freno de repente.

David Thomson lo miro.

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-¡Aaaaay! ¡esta bien mentí! ¡¿lo reconozco de acuerdo?!–** chillo - **Solo invente esa historia para que me aceptaran en la pandilla.** \- jalo parte de su camisa y chaqueta negra hacia abajo con dificultad **\- ¡Mira, mira esto! ¿ves ese tatuaje? ¡pues también es falso!**

 **\- ¿Qué?-** David Thomas pregunto indignado.

 **\- Escucha se que se supone que es algún tipo de prueba que demuestra mi compromiso o lo que sea, y me encanta, y de verdad, cruz al cielo, que lo intente… pero no pude. Además no a todos nos va el azul como a Blaine-** Trent finalizo acomodando su flequillo con dignidad.

 **\- ¿T-T-TU? Como pudiste?!-**

 **-¡Es que no! ¡no iba a dejar que esa aguja me tocara!. Me acobarde** \- el suspiro - **sinceramente me alegro haberlo soltado, no puedo mas con esta farsa, tengo que re-pintármelo cada día y es un fastidio…-**

 **\- Bueno…te entiendo.-**

 **\- ¿En serio?-** Trent se sorprendió.

 **\- Si…¿vez el aro de mi nariz?-**

 **\- Aja-**

 **\- Es falso también-** con un simple movimiento se lo quito- **no podía perforarme la nariz, trabajo como empaquetador los sábados -**

- **Que traidor eres-** Trent entrecerró las ojos-

 **\- ¡TRENT!**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Pensaba que estábamos juntos en esto-**

 **\- Ah…cierto.-**

Los dos quedaron parados enfrente de la puerta roja, mirando revoletear las polillas alrededor de las pequeñas luces en cada esquina. Con esa aura siniestra que tenia el lugar, cualquiera pensaría que es el hogar de un traficante de órganos.

 **\- ¡Olvídalo!- regresemos** \- Thompson dio marcha atrás-

 **\- ¿Estas seguro?-** pregunto.

 **-Estamos en nuestro derecho ¿no?-**

 **-Pues si…supongo…-**

 **-Es decir estos tipos podrían matarnos dentro**

 **\- Claro-**

 **\- Y todos los demás están aquí fuera aguardando, perfectamente podrían abandonarnos-**

 **\- Si, si, si-**

 **\- Escúchame–** lo tomo por los hombros- **Iremos allá, miraremos a Blaine y le diremos en su cara ¡no! ¡No queremos hacer esto, nos largamos!-**

 **\- ¡Nos largamos! Nos largamos Blaine-** Trent sonrió al sentir lo bien que se escuchaba decirlo.

 **\- ¡Así es! ¡Así me gusta!-**

Los dos iban casi entrando a la acera cuando desde el frontis de la casa de enfrente, oculto entre los hojas y la oscuridad, la cara de Blaine se asomaba de forma siniestra.

Ambos se pararon en seco.

Solo basto que el moreno levantara una ceja, para que ambos retomaran camino de vuelta.

 **-Al diablo con todo, prefiero ser asesinado por las cobras que por Blaine-**

 **\- Ellos tendrían mas compasión -**

De solo pensar lo que Blaine les haría si tenían al intención de regresar les hacia sentir un escalofrió por la espalda bastante desagradable.

Volvieron de regreso a la entrada y después de tragar duro David Thompson toco la puerta.

Basto un par de minutos antes de que un hombre fornido, de gafas oscuras, y una barba frondosa y negra apareciera ante ellos

 **-¿Quienes son ustedes?-** Hablo con voz ronca.

Ambos tuvieron que levantar la vista. Era un gigante.

Ninguno hablo. Y el sujeto parecía estar perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

Trent reacción y le dio un golpe a David con el brazo.

 **-Soy Trent Thompson, digo David Nixon, ¡digo David Thompson! y el es mi amigo Trent Nixon, Señor …si señor-**

 **-No soy un señor, tengo 18-**

Trent hiso una mueca de horror **-¡¿Oh santo cielo pero que te paso?! Te ves como de 40!-**

 **-¿Perdón? ¡¿Que fue lo que dijiste gordo?!-** se acerco enfurecido.

 **-No estoy gordo, solo relleno de amor** \- David se lanzo de inmediato a taparle la boca a Trent.

 **-¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Mi amigo dice tonterías cuando esta algo nervioso…mi señor, por favor no lo tome en cuenta-** David movió los ojos inquieto **-señor-**

 **\- Un momento-** un hombre huesudo, de cabello largo y liso apareció detrás del mastodonte **\- ¿dijiste David y Trent?-** el mismo lo confirmo cuando les vio la cara. El se dirigió a su amigo- **son los de McKinley.**

 **\- Ya veo-** el fornido adolecente comenzó a crujir sus puños.

 **\- ¡ODIAMOS A BLAINE!- LO ODIAMOS-** Trent grito.

 **\- Así es-** agrego-David- **nos auto-marginamos. Nunca nos agrado mucho Blaine y cuando nos enteramos de lo que…-** el intento echar un vistazo para ver lo que sucedía tras la puerta pero fue bloqueado con rapidez pero los otros dos- **bueno, de las cosas que pasan aquí, no somos tontos, de inmediato queríamos estar en el bando ganador. Tenemos importante información de primera fuente-** dijo en un tono serio. Obligándose a si mismo a creer que realmente estaba traicionando a Blaine.

Ambos hombres se miraron inquietantes.

 **-No hay nada de Blaine que ya no sepamos-**

Trente y David Thompson se sonrieron cómplices.

 **-¿Y de Sebastián?-**

* * *

Sebastián se rio. Pegado aun a los binoculares

 **-¿A que viene ese tonta risita?-** Blaine pregunto en tono mordaz.

 **-Me hace gracia escuchar las cosas que dice Trent-** Miro el cabello de Blaine y se volvió a reír.

Blaine tiro alguno de sus rizos detrás de la oreja sintiéndose tímido, ¿que pestes estaba diciendo Trent? ¿Y por que son sobre su cabello?

 **-¡Dame acá!-** le arrebato el objeto sin delicadeza alguna **\- como puedes saber si quiera que dice, estamos como a 10 metros...—**

 **-Tengo una intermitente relación con un candente hombre que es mudo. Desde entonces no tuve mas opción que aprender lenguaje de señas y lectura de labios, aunque fue algo mas colateral que otra cosa. No es que me guste hablar durante el sexo ni nada, pero hay cosas importantes como "quieres que te la meta por el culo" que uno debe saber expresar-** Sebastián lo miro de forma picarona **\- quieres ver una foto de el…esta en sus treinta…-**

 **-No interesado, gracias-** Blaine puso la mano entre ellos. Ni siquiera quería escuchar los detalles desde un principio

 **\- Cierto. Olvide que a ti te gustan un poco mas… jóvenes-**

Blaine dejo de lado los binoculares, el moreno le sonrió con tranquilidad. Antes de tirarse sobre él para darle un puñetazo sobre la cara.

Fue en cosa de segundo que los demás se abalanzaron sobre ambos para detener la pelea.

 **\- ¡Cálmense! ¡No ven que le gente encontrara raro que las hojas se muevan así de brusco!-** Wes sujetaba los brazos de Blaine lo mas firme que podía- **¡y nos podemos caer!**

Blaine se soltó del agarre sin mayo esfuerzo.

 **-Solo a ti se te ocurre ocultarte en un lugar como este** – dijo molesto.

 **-Los arbustos son un cliché Blaine supéralo. Los arboles son la nueva tendencia, es un lugar menos probable, mejor escondite, y podemos tener una buena vista. Es prefecto-**

 _ **\- Shhh**_ **no me dejas concentrarme-**

Tanto Blaine como Sebastián estaban camuflados entre el espeso follaje de los arboles, los arboles contiguos a su izquierda y derecha ocultaban a los otros miembros de las pandillas. Poco ortodoxo pero tenia que reconocer que era un buen lugar, aunque sumamente incomodo.

 **\- Elegiste a los peores actores Blaine, no es necesario usar binoculares para darse cuenta, se huele el fracaso** \- Sebastián se recostaba sobre una rama mientras Blaine solo giraba los ojos- **¿cierto Nick?-** dijo amistosamente girando la cabeza en dirección a el- **¿Nick?** – Sebastián entrecerró los ojos- **Un-un momento ¡tu no eres Nick!-** agarro por el cuello de la camiseta a quien pensaba era su hermano menor **.- ¡¿Donde esta Nick?!-**

 **\- Deja en paz a Thad, que no te a hecho nada** _ **-¡argh!-**_

Sebastián agarro el cordón de los binoculares tirando fuertemente de ellos estrangulando el cuello de Blaine en el camino.

 **-Donde. Esta. Mi. Hermano.-**

Blaine esquivo su mirada haciéndose el desentendido.

Sebastián dejo caer la mandíbula.

 **-No te atreverías-** agarro los binoculares y observo las copas de los árbol aledaños con desesperación. Sintió hervir la vena de su cuello- **reconocería ese rubio mal teñido en donde sea-**

 **-De hecho ese es su tono natural-**

 **-¡Dejaste que se fuera con Jeff!-**

 **\- No. El** _ **quiso**_ **irse con Jeff. Tu fuiste el que malinterpreto las cosas, nunca dije que estuviera en nuestro árbol-**

 **\- Ese engendro platinado… ¡debe estar metiéndole mano! ¡Sacare a Nick de allí enseguida! ¡Hazte a un lado!**

El árbol comenzó a moverse nuevamente, Sebastián intento hacerse paso entre las 5 personas que estaban entre las ramas, mientras ellos lo sujetaban como podían para mantenerlo tranquilo. Finalmente lograron hacer contrapeso para arrogarlo de espaldas

 **-¡Deja el escandalo!-** Blaine le hablo tras su hombro- **Jeff no haría nada con malas intenciones…bueno a menos que Nick lo dejara** \- Sebastián hiso una mueca- **créeme es mas seguro que estén ellos dos solos que en los otros arboles con los demás** \- un momento el ni siquiera sabia que estaban solos- **nadie notara que están ahí, nosotros estaremos preocupados de otras cosas una vez que bajemos. Alguien debe protegerlo-**

Sebastián pareció recobrar la calma, aunque bien sabían que todo en el era una constante trampa. Los demás suspiraron tranquilos y cada uno volvió a ubicarse en sus lugares tratando de estar lo mas confortable posible que se podría estar entre las duras ramas.

Blaine seguía agazapado, observando cada movimiento de los chicos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y a pesar de lo mucho que hablaban no habían logrado entrar al lugar. Trent y David fueron los últimos en unirse a la banda, a diferencia de los miembros mas antiguos que ya tienen un par de años, ellos solo llevaban algunos meses, era mas tragable una supuesta traición por parte de ellos que de cualquiera, tomando en cuanta eso y que podían darle información crucial sobre Sebastián era un suculento anzuelo que no podían negar.

Blaine no puedo evitar desviar la mirada un momento. Sebastián estaba a su lado, pero a diferencia de el, mantenía los ojos pegados hacia el árbol de la izquierda. Blaine no tarde en deducir de que se trataba; el, aun en la oscuridad, intentaba leer los labios para saber que era lo que la pareja estaba diciendo.

Se preocupo un poco, la expresión de Sebastián estaba en seco. Esto no era un juego para el. Blaine presentía que Sebastián no espiaba por el mero gusto, era lago mucho mas denso, como si el simplemente no podía evitarlo, consumido en un trance que aflora como una especia de enfermedad.

Nick sufría violencia por parte de su padre después de todo, Sebastián solo es sobreprotector con él por que no quiere verlo herido por nadie más. Y estaba seguro de que tan solo Jeff había logrado ese grado de intimidad de doble filo. El que te hace completamente feliz en un día y el que te destruye, dejándote miserable en el suelo al otro. Blaine lo sabia bien, que era el mismo hechizo que Kurt había lanzado sobre el.

 **\- Si es que llegamos a entrar, tenemos una gran posibilidad de que las cosas salgan… muy mal. Si ese fuera el caso, habrá un caos y debemos dar el tiempo suficiente para que por lo menos las personas que sigan aquí afuera logren desaparecer** \- no solo Sebastián si no que también todo el grupo escuchaba atento. Blaine torció los labios- **…es muy probable que tanto tu como yo no logremos salir bien parados de esta-** el sonrió con tristeza- **si es así… debo confesar que no se me ocurrió nadie mas que pudiera cuidar de** **sdel rubio.r seguro de unas cuaéedad. presentia . er, pero sumamente tanto a la izquiera como a la derachas los** **él, nadie por lo menos, que lo hiciera de la forma en que lo haría Jeff-**

Sebastián medito en sus palabras.

Aun en este momento mientras escuchaba las cálidas palabras de Blaine, miraba a Nick a lo lejos; se veía preocupado, intercambiando una que otra palabra con Jeff, riendo de vez en cuando, quedándose callado a largos ratos. Sebastián apenas pudo estar seguro de unas cuantas palabras una vez que pudo vislumbrar el perfil del rubio, quien escondía las manos de Nick dentro de sus bolsillos, dejándolo firmemente sujeto a su espalda.

 _ **quédate siempre detrás de mi**_

 **-Jeff es un buena persona-** dijo Blaine hundiendo las cejas.

 **-…-**

 **-Lo se** -concluyo Sebastián.

Fue lo único que alcanzaron a decirse antes de que Trent y David Thompson lograr entrar.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta que ellos dieran la señal final.

Sebastián metió la mano a su bolsillo y sujeto con fuerza la masa dura envuelto papel metálico entre sus dedos. Si las cosas salen mal como el mismo Blaine dijo, el haría explotar todo.

Todo y a todos.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _siento la demora, estuve algunos días fuera por mis vacaciones y además tuve un estancamiento personal con respecto a algunos diálogos._

 _Denle ánimos a los chicos! Nunca olviden que todo esto puede ser una trampa D:_


	18. Redemption

Kurt despertó. Se sentía pesado y adolorido. Intento hacer un recuento de lo ultimo que hiso antes de quedarse dormido pero lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su mente en ese momento no era más que una laguna de recuerdos borrosos y ambiguos, de la cual, una gran parte de ellos no eran mas que imágenes vagas.

Desistió entonces de aquella idea y trato por lo menos de saber en donde estaba.

Con suerte pudo moverse un poco, antes de ser frenado por un fuerte punzón. Un constante ardor lo inundo desde las entrañas, parecía provenir de muchas partes de su cuerpo, todas al mismo tiempo. Kurt soltó un quejido.

 **\- Hola-** sintió una suave voz a su lado. Kurt inclino la cabeza, queriendo saber quien era, pero solo abrir un poco los ojos le era difícil debido a los moretones en su cara - **estaba ideando como traerte de vuelta a la vida, pero has despertado solo…supongo que tengo suerte-**

 **\- ¿Sebastián?...–** Kurt reconoció su voz- **¿eres tu?¿donde estoy? -** El joven alto acerco uno de sus manos para sujetar su barbilla, y con el mucho esfuerzo que hiso Kurt para intentar verlo este coloco su cabeza de nuevo en su lugar.

 **\- Cálmate. No hay prisa-** la voz de Sebastián sonaba agotada.

Kurt se sintió frustrado al no tener el completo control de su propio cuerpo, fácilmente podía decir que estaba funcionando a un 10% de su capacidad total, no es como si esto fuera nuevo, los golpes, el dolor, los recuerdos borrosos y el reposo en cama… pero hablando con sinceridad, nunca lo habían dejado tan mal.

Sebastián lo observo en silencio, mientras Kurt parecía perderse entre sus propios pensamientos. Verlo en ese estado hiso que se le recogiera un poco el corazón. Solo un poco. El agradecía que Kurt solo pudiera mantener los ojos en la pared de enfrente, ya que su situación actual dejaba mucho que desear. El se limpio un poco de sudor y sangre que se resbalaba por la frente amenazándolo en caer sobre su ojo. No sabia cual de los dos estaba peor si Kurt o el.

Sebastián miro el reloj, que bien, el no había perdido mucho tiempo.

Basto que dejara de tenerle la mirada encima un segundo para que Kurt se levantara de un sopetón, quedando recostado sobre la cama.

 **-¡¿Pero y tu que haces?! ¡¿quieres morirte?!-** Sebastián intento detenerlo colocando una mano suavemente sobre su pecho haciendo presión hacia abajo.

Kurt tenia la cara roja y los cachetes hinchados. El mismo se había mordido la lengua para no gritar. Aun lo hacia. Todo el dolor que conllevo el simple hecho de sentarse era mas de lo que podía soportar.

 **-Qu-quería sentarme-** dijo Kurt.

Lo había logrado con éxito, pero aun así, no podía moverse hacia los costados, ni siquiera su cabeza, no sabia si se debía a los moretones, a los vendajes, o simplemente, una combinación de todo lo anterior.

Fue así como termino quedándose rígido en su lugar.

Sebastián bufo. Tuvo la inusual amabilidad de acomodarlo entre las almohadas, sin oponerse a su petición.

 **-Acabas de ser molido a golpes eh intentas ponerte de pie, parece que esa pelea te afecto mas la cabeza de lo que pensé-**

Kurt alcanzo a sujetarlo de la manga.

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué tú? –**

 **-…Lamento no ser la persona que esperabas.-** le susurro al oído.

Kurt parecía sentir un leve vestigio de rencor en su voz.

Sebastián se soltó de su agarre y Kurt quedo con los dedos manchados de polvo.

Su acompañante volvió a tomar asiento. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. No pudo descifrar con exactitud cuanto tiempo fue, el intento a ratos espiar los movimientos de Sebastián a través del rabillo de su ojo, peor fue inútil. Era su punto ciego.

Sin embargo no fue mucho antes de que se dignara a empezar una conversación.

 **-Es verdad-**

 **-¿que?-**

 **-lo de Blaine y tu-** Sebastián fue directo al grano.

No obstante, parecía una pregunta inocente, el no estaba a Kurt no le gusto para nada, por mucho que Sebastián tuviera interés en ese tema el esta mucho mas que cansado de todo.

 **-No quiero hablar de eso** -

 **-Cuando lo supe** \- Sebastián tomo una pausa- **Me dio asco…-**

 **-Sebastián no-** Kurt oculto su cara completamente tratando de no escuchar.

 **\- Y rabia. Quería golpear la cabeza de Blaine contra el suelo y molerla contra la suela de mi zapato** …- Sebastián jugaba el pliegue de su camisa- **pero cuando levantaba mi pie… el ya no estaba, era otro, alguien sin cara, y me di cuenta de que** \- el titubeo- _ **el**_ **no era Blaine, y de que tu no eras yo.**

Kurt no supo que decir. Así que solo se limito a escuchar lo que parecía ser, una confesión de Sebastián.

 **-No puedo recordar su cara. Me acuerdo de sus manos, de como se sentían, me acuerdo exactamente de que lo hiso y en que parte: era raro. Incomodo. Nunca me habían tocado ahí. Miento, si lo habían hecho, mis padres o un doctor tal vez, pero se sentía como un mero tramite…sin embargo él… incluso para alguien que no sabia nada como yo, tenia el leve presentimiento de que no era correcto.**

Sebastián toco su propio pecho.

El revivió ese sensación nuevamente.

 **-Cuando me acuerdo, parece tan real-** Sebastián sonrió con tristeza- **y a pesar de todo, lo único que no puedo recordar es su cara…-** Se dio un leve golpecito sobre la cien. Reprendiéndose a si mismo, por ser un gran idiota.

 **-Sebastián…-** Por fin escucho la voz de Kurt **-¿alguien te-… te toco sin tu consentimiento?-**

Kurt sabia, pero el debía preguntar de todas maneras.

 **-Si** _ **-**_ el respondió con seguridad _ **-**_ **No puedo creer esto** \- Sebastián se quejo incrédulo **\- no puedo creer que te lo este diciendo a ti…que deprimente-**

Kurt tanteo la mano de Sebastián a lo lejos, sin poder ver, finalmente cuando estuvo seguro, la resguardo bajo la suya.

Sebastián sintió un ardor intenso sobre sus mejillas. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya, desde que el quería con tantas ganas tomar la mano de alguien. El quería devolverle el gesto y sujetar la mano de Kurt. Pero no lo hiso. Este era un tipo de sanación que llego con nostalgia. Era la primera vez que Sebastián se sintió tímido.

 **-Puedes llorar si quieres-**

Sebastián se burlo.

 **-¿Por que haría eso? Fue hace años, y yo ya no soy un niño-**

 **-Por que a pesar de que a pasado tanto tiempo sigues teniendo miedo-**

 **-No tengo miedo-**

 **\- Si es así. Entonces suéltame.-**

Que juego mas estúpido. Kurt y Sebastián no tenían ningún punto de comparación. El no se aferraba a las cosas con tanta desesperación como lo hacia Kurt, al contrario , desligarse de algo era lo que el más disfrutaba. Sebastián es totalmente independiente de cualquier cosa. Soltarle la mano no significa para él, ningún reto.

A pesar de que tenia bien claro todo eso. El no pudo quitar su mano.

El lo intento nuevamente.

Y No pudo.

Sebastián comenzó a sudar en frio. La contracción de su muñeca era tal que las venas comenzaba a marcársele sobre el antebrazo.

Internamente luchaba por que su cuerpo hiciera caso a lo que decía. Lo que nunca pensó que Sebastián sucedería estaba pasando ahora mismo, **era** **el** quien estaba a merced de otra persona. Y no cualquier persona si no que a merced de Kurt, alguien a quien consideraba débil.

Un peón, acabada de hacerle un jaque mate.

Entonces Sebastián, viéndose sin salida, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Kurt le dio un fuerte apretón que sostuvo durante un largo tiempo.

Una tras otras las lagrimas resbalaban desesperadas por su mandíbula, cayendo directamente sobre su pantalón rasgado y sucio. El Sebastián que lloraba no era el de ahora, si no el de 11 años atrás. Era un niño que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Kurt, teniendo miedo de ser abandonado.

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido para el, demasiado rápido como para que el supiera que estaba pasando con su familia, con el mismo; a Sebastián no le dieron tiempo de comprender que era lo que sentía. El tuvo que madurar, madurar para cuidar a Nick, y madurar para cuidar a su padre. Entonces Sebastián creció y olvido que el quería llorar, olvido que el quería que alguien lo cargara en brazos y acariciara su cabeza con ternura, el olvido reencontrarse consigo mismo.

Como puede ser irónicamente entonces que el haya olvidado todo, **menos el miedo**.

La ultima gota cayó esta vez directamente sobre el suelo. Y el mayor quedo pasmado observando como el cuerpo liquido terminado desvaneciéndose entre los surcos de la madera. Era tan acogedor, la cálida mano de Kurt.

Sebastián se pregunto si seria muy presuntuoso pedir que pudieran mantenerse así aunque sea un rato mas. El sintió alivio de que Kurt fuera tan considerado, no quito su mano y no lo haría bien sabia, hasta que Sebastián lo digiera.

El pudo finalmente, estar en calma.

Y sintió así de pronto, al igual que lo hiso cuando el miedo apareció para atormentarlo durante todos estos años, dentro del cálido resguardo de la mano de Kurt por fin, su redención.

* * *

 **\- Entre Nick y tu las cosas están bien?-**

 **\- Si. Bueno, algo-** se limpio la nariz con su manga.

 **\- No he sabido nada de ustedes-**

 **\- Hemos estado quedándonos con mi tía-** Kurt se sorprendió.

 **\- ¿Se fueron de casa?-**

 **\- No…solo es temporal-**

 **\- ¿Tu padre sabe que están ahí?-**

 **\- Lo sabe. A venido un par de veces a molestar, algunas veces ebrio otra veces sobrio…es un poco difícil por que mi tía no es mi tutora legal-**

 **\- El podría poner una denuncia y eso seria muy grabe lo mejor es que-**

 **\- Lo se Kurt. Claro que lo se. Nick y yo …-pero-no quiero que el se sienta abandonado. Somos una familia después de todo.**

Kurt aseguraba que Sebastián era un egoísta y aprovechador, que usaba cualquier método para sacarle beneficio a una situación, y que todo saliera bajo su conveniencia. Pero esta vez, parecía ir mas allá de eso. Kurt se avergonzó. El había ignorado los sentimientos de su padre todo este tiempo…

Al parecer el único egoísta en la sala era el.

Sebastián dejo de su mano y se reclino sobre el asiento.

 **\- El…a entrado a un clínica, tu sabes de esas donde va la gente que necesita rehabilitación. No lo he visto últimamente, mi tía dice que suelen dejarlos un tiempo en claustro…pero que a sido valiente y lo a soportado. Aunque existe una muy grande probabilidad que sienta pánico y lo deje pero…es una avance.** – el sonrió- **Si todo sale bien pronto iremos a visitarlo-** Sebastián pensó las cosas de nuevo- **bueno, Nick lo hará.**

Kurt estaba feliz. Muy feliz. El deseaba no tener mas esta conversación a ciegas y poder verle directo a los ojos. Que Sebastián se comportara así, no lo se, lo hacia ver tierno.

 **\- Si le dices a alguien que llore te romperé la cara-** lo amenazo **\- de nuevo-**

El menor rodo los ojos. Había durado mucho para ser verdad.

 **-Si, si, si, lo que digas-**

 **-Oye-**

 **-Que-**

 **-Has sido un buen chico-**

 **-No me hables como si fuera un perro-** Kurt pensó que Sebastián había recobrado vitalidad. El le hablaba con malicia-

 **-Te daré algo a cambio-**

 **-¡Oh creo que me estoy desmallando! ¡me voy! me voyyy-**

 **-No te hagas, estas bien despierto** \- Sebastián lo tomo del hombro para que Kurt no callera devuelta a la cama. El quito su mano rápidamente sin embargo, extrañamente cohibido. Sebastián no estaba seguro de acostumbrarse a eso- **¿Quieres saber donde nos conocimos Blaine y yo? bueno, quizás ya te lo halla contado** -

 **-No… No me ha dicho nada-**

 **\- Lo presentía. Definitivamente el no te contaría, se supone que no debería decirte por que es un secreto, lo prometí. Pero ya sabes como soy, las cosas son mas divertidas así-** el sonrió con maldad-

Kurt frunció el ceño.

- **Cuenta-**

 **-Una noche, fui a Scandals , no era muy tarde pero estaba lleno, así que decidí irme a tomar un trago al mesón y observar un poco el ambiente-**

 **-¿Scandals…? –** Kurt recordaba ese lugar, no es que lo conociera de verdad, pero lo había encontrado por casualidad dentro de unos foros en internet- **¿pero no se necesita ser mayor de edad para eso?**

- **Oh mi ingenuo y tontito Kurt, tienes tanto que aprender de la vida-** El revolvió su cabello-

 **\- ¡Ah! ¡Si pudiera verte te golpearía!-**

 **\- Con una licencia falsa tarado, no hace falta mas-**

 _ **-mnnh-**_

 **-Entonces ahí estaba** \- Sebastián continuo- **Apoyado sobre una esquina, justo a un lado de la pista de baile, las luces azules le daban de vez en cuando sobre cara pero no parecía que le molestara, bebiendo despreocupado un trago, mirando y mirando, y bueno, Blaine es muchas cosas insoportables, pero no se puede dudar que esta como quiere-**

 **-Es verdad-** Kurt dejo escapar una sonrisa boba.

Ambos compartían una especie de bizarro amor platónico por el.

 **-Sin embargo, ya me conoces, soy del tipo estratégico nunca me perdiera la oportunidad de revolcarme con un tipo** _ **clase A**_ **por el simple error de no congeniar-**

 **-¡Por que los clasificas! eso es muy raro-**

 **-¡Deja de interrumpirme! ¿Quieres saber o no?-**

 **-Que si, ay pero que poca paciencia-**

 **-Blaine rechazo y no miento, a todos los tipos que estaban ahí. Te seré sincero Scandals no es un lugar que digas** _ **"uy que bueno, que chico mas guapo el de ahí"**_ **, pero esta en Ohio y hay que conformarse con lo que tenemos, aun así hubieron MUY buenos candidatos que ni se inmuto en rechazar. Entonces pensé que era un hijo de puta egocéntrico que venia a revolverme el gallinero-**

Kurt pensó que Sebastián era una persona que se le daba fácil el ponerse de malas migas. Y En ámbito general, muy celoso.

 **\- Por favor no me digas que por eso empezó su dramática e irrelevante pelea de pandillas-** dijo hastiado.

 _-_ _ **Pfff**_ **¿por que quien me tomas? No me pondría serio con algo como eso, no me gusta perder mi tiempo-** el sonaba como una diva. Era como escucharse a si mismo - **Toda esa rencilla empezó cuando Blaine intento inmiscuirse en mis asuntos personales ¿puedes creer que me coqueteaba de malas ganas para que el pelo de banana se pudiera coger a mi hermano?-** A Kurt casi se le escapa la risa. Pero el resistió como hombre. No es como si Jeff en realidad pensara en esas cosas, quizás Blaine lo hiso solo para que tuvieran una escusa para verse.

 **-Bueno por lo menos no comenzó todo por que te rechazo-** Kurt se rio un poco esta vez.

 **-Pero si el no m rechazo-** Sebastián se acerco a la oreja de Kurt.- **el me beso esa noche-**

Kurt abrió los ojos esta vez completamente. No podía ser. Sebastián tenia que estar tomándole el pelo-

 **\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Blaine tampoco te dijo eso?-**

 **\- No es gracioso-** el fingió reírse.

 **\- Pero si no estoy mintiendo-**

 **-¿Por que eres tan cruel? Sabes que pasan cosas entre nosotros y vienes y me lo dices a propositito. ¿Por que eres así conmigo?**

 **\- Porque Blaine es malo Kurt. Es inseguro, es violento y es una real perra maldecida cuando quiere serlo. Se eso de él, me lo a mostrado. ¿Pero y a ti? El amor no es solo cosas buenas. No puedes enamorarte realmente de alguien si no sabes lo que lo pudre. Y Blaine esconde todas sus cosas malas tras una mascara que voltea cuando te ve. Si de verdad las cosas entre ustedes van en serio. Empiézate por plantearte eso. El peor miedo de Blaine es perderte, haría cualquier cosa por que no pasara, y eso incluye cosas malas. Así que, ¿Amas el lado bueno de Blaine o amas al verdadero Blaine?-**

 **-Eso es ridículo-**

Sebastián se sorprendió de que Kurt le contestara tan pronto. El esperaba que su carta bajo la manga fuera un golpe certero.

 **-No tengo que elegir. Blaine no es blanco ni negro. Blaine es un montón de cosas. Y yo estoy fascinado por cualquiera de ellas. Pero eso es algo que tu no entiendes por que desechas a las personas constantemente y nunca has llegado a ese punto de sentiente interesado por nada. Las personan engaña, abandonan, lastiman y mienten, eso sucede incluso con los amigos o la familia, es inevitable que alguien te lastime. Estoy esperando por eso. Estoy esperando por lo que venga de Blaine. Por que si alguien me va lastimar…quiero elegir, que sea el. Y si alguien me va a amar, pues también quiero tener la oportunidad de decidir, que sea el-**

Kurt entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esta respuesta no nació del azar. El había pensado sobre esto durante mucho tiempo. Pero cierto es, que algunas cosas solo pueden resolverse cuando has madurado.

Sebastián sonrió con el, dándose por vencido.

 **\- Si hay algo que encuentro realmente excitante, es la astucia. Y ese es un encanto que al parecer comparten entre hermanos.**

Kurt quería pedir que Sebastián se explicara, pero inesperadamente el ruido de una sirena salto desde su venta. Era tan estruendoso que empezó a sentir un dolor agudo en los tímpanos. Kurt atino rápido a taparse los odios. No era solo una, si no dos o tres sirenas. De repente pudo oír también los fuertes golpes en las puertas, los gritos. Dios mío tiene que ser una broma ¿la policía? ¿En su casa?

Escucho la voz de Cooper desde el primer piso, los ladridos de Devon y de la discusión indescifrable de voces que no reconocía.

 **-Se nos acabo el tiempo-**

Sebastián se levanto tranquilo de su asiento y se acerco de frente a Kurt que aun permanecía sobre la cama. El pudo verlo por fin de frente.

Sebastián tenia la mano derecha quemada y no solo eso, tanto su chaqueta como su pantalón estaban cubierto en cenizas, rasgadas y hecho jalones. El podía ver el hombro desnudo y parte de su pecho magullados que apenas se cubría con los pequeños trozos de tela pegados a la piel.

Los ojos verdes de Sebastián lo miraban de forme penetrante. La sangre le corría por el contorno de la cara, muchos cortes, algunos pequeños, otros profundos, y varias quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. En toda la cara.

Kurt tembló, y a duras penas pudo tomar la cara de Sebastián entre sus manos.

 **-Sebastián…¿que has hecho?-**

 **-¿No es obvio**?- el sonrió con picardía. Tal y como solo él puede hacerlo **\- Me he decido por quien tiene mas encanto-**

 **-¡Tienes que ir-**

Sebastián lo beso.

Lo beso. Y Kurt se quedo inmóvil.

El que apenas hace algún tiempo no había sido besado por nadie, él que solo estaba acostumbrado a los labios de Blaine, ahora estaba siendo besado por otro chico.

Sebastián apretaba fuerte los labios contra los suyos. Apenas y fueron algunos segundos, tan corto que no pudo decidir si le gusto o no, que Sebastián se separo para verle la cara.

 **-Ahí tienes. Te devuelvo el beso de Blaine-**

Kurt escucho fuertes sopetones. Lord Tubbington entro por la puerta abierta escabulléndose del alboroto para ocultarse bajo la cama. Aquellas personas subían de prisa por las escalaras, y una vez entrando al cuarto apuntaron con armas a Sebastián directo sobre la cabeza envueltos en un griterío.

-¡ **LEVANTA LAS MANOS!-**

Sebastián se levanto e hiso caso sin queja. Una vez que tuvieron el perímetro asegurado varios oficiales se lanzaron sobre el para lanzarlo de cuerpo entero al suelo aprisionándolo para coger las esposas y cerrarlas alrededor de su muñeca.

 **-¡Se le informa al detenido que esta arrestado por presunto allanamiento de morada y manipulación ilegal de explosivos!-** la capitana del escuadrón gritaba aun apuntando con la arma.

Y Kurt piensa que todo esto debe ser un sueño, uno de los malos, que el aun esta dormido en su casa. Por que no puede ser verdad, que tantas cosas malas pasen al mismo tiempo.

* * *

N/A:

Siento la demora! He tomado el curso de conducir sumando el regreso a la universidad D: bueno, siempre tengo escusas para mi falta de disciplina u.u siento que les debo algo…

En cuanto al fic, La conversación de Sebastián y Kurt fue extremadamente compleja sobre todo cuando el llora. Tenia que ser una confesión sincera y no encontraba las palabras correctas, espero que halla sido algo semi-satisfactorio para ti xD También le e puesto atención a la ortografía, aunque no prometo nada son 11 paginas que debo revisar xD

Sebastián ah sido carnada! Pero y los demás? Están libres? atrapados? Y Blaine? Quien sabe… pronto lo sabremos! :3


	19. A normal day

Blaine estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación. El levanto su puño con ganas de tocar, pero igual que los últimos días se retracto a ultimo momento.

 **\- Si quieres entrar solo hazlo me pones de los nervios-** Santana lo regaño. Brittany corría por entre las piernas de la morena para llegar a sus pies, jalando sus pantalones deportivos.

 **\- ¡Blaine juguemos!-** Desde el suelo ella le mostraba uno de sus caballos de juguete, el del pelo rosado. Blaine la miro condescendiente.

 **-Esta vez no puede jugar contigo Britt.** _ **Blainy**_ **esta ocupado-** Santana la tomo en brazos y ella se oculto en su cuello **\- deja de ser un cobarde y entra.**

 **-…No se que decir** \- confeso Blaine.

 **-Entonces, no digas nada.-** Santana lo miro con seguridad- **De seguro esta muriendo por verte, así que deja de darle vueltas a algo tan simple** \- Ella finalizo y le dio unos golpes de animo sobre la espalda. La morena se retiro por el mismo pasillo por el que había venido.

¿Como lo hacia Santana para saber exactamente que decir en el momento preciso? el debía admitir que tenia cierta envidia de tal talento.

 **\- ¡Saluda a mi amigo Kurt por mi!-** Gritaba Brittany **\- ah, ¡y dile que venga a jugar también!**

El asintió con la cabeza, dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Blaine quedo parado frente a la puerta nuevamente. Apretó su puño con fuerza, nadie va a salir para darle una invitación, así que tirando todas sus cartas sobre la mesa Blaine por fin entro sin siquiera tocar.

Su habitación no había cambiando mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo aquí, sin duda estaba mucho mas limpia, bueno por lo menos donde estaba su cama. El lado de Kurt siempre fue más ordenado. De seguro Carole había metido mano para mantener todo en su lugar, muchas de sus cosas estaban perfectamente puesta en su repisa, las que solían estar regadas por el piso. Incluso estaban sus guantes de box, vaya, el sintió una súbita emoción verter desde su vientre. ¡Extrañaba todos estas cosas! Aunque había llegado hace casi una semana atrás el no había puesto ni un pie sobre su propia habitación.

Blaine miro hacia la esquina, empezó a sudar frio. Kurt estaba ahí.

El estaba sentado sobre la cama, con una revista en sus manos. La ventana estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una cálida brisa que hacia que los mechones castaños cayeran sobre su frente. Ah, claro. Kurt no a tenido tiempo de peinarse como suele hacerlo. Su cabello se ve desordenado…aun así, lo hace parecer aun mas joven. Los ojos de Kurt por fin se fijan en el. Intensos. Azules. Blaine se congelo. A pesar del gran parche sobre su cara. Blaine piensa que se ve hermoso. El no puede siquiera tragar. Había olvidado que Kurt era así de hermoso.

 **-Hola-** dijo su hermano menor, con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Ho-ho-** Blaine se sintió estúpido al tartamudear **-Hola-**

 **-Por fin te has dignado a venir-** El cerro su revista y la dejo a un lado. No es como si la estuviera leyendo, el podía sentir la fuerte respiración de Blaine tras la puerta, día tras día, y el se estaba preguntando por que no había tenido el valor de entrar.

 **-Lo siento-** El moreno pareció leer su mente.

 **-No importa realmente-**

Kurt palmoteo sobre la cama.

 **-Ven acá-**

Blaine obedeció manso.

Había una silla disponible al lado de su cama, todos estos días en casa había recibido bastantes visitas, por lo que la dejaron permanentemente ahí sin querer. Pero Kurt prefería que Blaine estuviera junto a el.

La cama se hundió un poco cuando Blaine se sentó, y después de esto, se quedo en completo silencio, como si quedarse mirando los pies fuera algo muy interesante. Kurt a la vez, tampoco dijo nada.

El castaño clavo su mirada directa en el, tratando de averiguar que era lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza. Pero tal como dijo Sebastián, aun no es capaz de comprender

que es lo que sucede con Blaine. No es como si tampoco quería forzarlo a hablar. Así que solo se quedo en su lugar, esperando. Daba igual, el se sentía tranquilo y en paz.

 **-Te ves mejor-** El moreno dijo apenas en un hilo de voz- **es decir cuando yo te vi la ultima vez tu... no…eh…-** y tal como vino su energía se fue.

Blaine se apago nuevamente. No sabia como iniciar una conversación. Lo habían echado de la casa, se peleo con Burt, se quedo con los Anderson, golpearon a Kurt, y casi lo arrestan como a Sebastián ¿Qué es lo que supone que tienes que decir después de todo eso? No encontraba las palabas indicadas.

El sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Kurt estaba frente a él con una amplia y brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Lo se. Me recupero con facilidad, creo que lo he sacado de Carole-** Dijo sin mas.

Y Blaine dejo escapar todo el aire que al parecer había tenido retenido. Hablaba de una forma tan natural, que Blaine pareció recibir el mensaje. No tiene sentido echarse a morir por algo que ya paso.

El moreno se acerco a Kurt con una expresión seria en su cara.

 **-Siento que si no te beso ahora, voy a morir** -

De solo escucharlo los ojos de Kurt parecieron brillan como perlas. Como si Blaine le hubiera dado el mayor de los elogios.

Aunque después de aquellas palabras Blaine sonrió como si hubiera hecho una broma.

 **\- No es como si tuvieras…que preguntar-** Dijo tomando en serio sus palabras.

Kurt desvió su mirada, sosteniendo firmemente la sabanas blancas.

Blaine podía escuchar las voces de sus padres y de la demás gente desde el primer piso, sin mencionar que la puerta estaba abierta. El lo prometió, le dijo que Burt que no haría _nada raro_ mientas estuviera a solas con Kurt, por lo menos por un tiempo. El tenia que pensar bien que iba a hacer a continuación…

Kurt pareció inquietarse al ver que no se movía.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Kurt es condenadamente tierno. Demonios, esto va mas allá de algo que pueda controlar. Es una necesidad sin fondo, Blaine esta muerto de sed, y Kurt es el pozo más refrescante del que quiere beber ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar en rechazarlo? seria un total desperdicio.

 **\- Deja de estar tan intranquilo** \- Kurt se congelo, pillado desprevenido por las palabras- **ahora mismo te besare** -

El se acerco a Kurt sin miedo. No pudo evitar hacer trampa y mirar sutilmente por el rabillo de su ojo. Ah, esto nuevo, Kurt ya no se queda quieto esperando recibirlo, ahora se mueve también. Blaine se freno a medio camino y dejo que Kurt siguiera por si mismo. Quería probar esto. Quería saber como sabe el que Kurt vaya en busca de uno de sus besos.

Y ahí estaba. Extraño, pero sin duda es mucho mas delicioso de esta manera. Blaine pensó que se sentiría algo incomodo después de tanto tiempo sin contacto. Pero no hay nada mas natural que esto. Blaine de inmediato fue en busca su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza.

El mayor hundió sus cejas. Kurt solo mantenía sus labios presionados contra los suyos. Si el creía que eso bastaba para satisfacerle estaba mas que equivocado, el sabia cuando placer podía obtener de Kurt, y el no debería ser tan mezquino con eso.

 **-Oye** -dijo algo molesto **\- abre la boca** \- el ordeno.

Y Kurt sintió subir la sangre a sus meguillas.

 **-¡No quiero!-** lo alejo de repente.

 **-¿Y por qué no?-**

 **-¡A penas nos vemos y me estas pidiendo cosas como esas!-**

 **-No es como si fuera una cosa del otro mundo** -

 **-Aun así…-** Kurt miro el suelo titubeando- **me da vergüenza…-**

 **-¿Eh? Pero si ya te la he metido comple-** La mano de Kurt fue directo a parar sobre su boca.

 **-Blaine Devon Hummel ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase.-** esa fue una amenaza.

El moreno sonrió. Definitivamente esto era lo que más extrañan. Molestar a Kurt es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos no importa cuanto tiempo pase.

 **-Oh-** dijo con falsa tristeza- **y yo que me estaba emocionado por que eras tan proactivo-** Kurt parecía no entender **\- aun te falta entrenamiento. Cuando dejes de ser tan vergonzoso y seas capaz de pedir lo que realmente quieres…mnh, de solo pensarlo se me pone los pelos de punta-** Blaine beso tiernamente uno de sus dedos- **bueno, para eso solo hace falta practica, practica, y practica…-**

Blaine aprisiono el cuerpo de Kurt sobre la cama cerniéndose sobre el, comenzó a tocar por encima de su ropa, su hombro y su pecho. La ropa que el llevaba en este momento era muy ligera y eso lo hacia ser, extremadamente tentador.

 **-¡Oye pero has perdido la cabeza! ¡La casa esta llena de gente y cualquiera que pase por el pasillo puede vernos!-**

 **-Si sigues gritando así la gente se darán cuanta sin siquiera subir las escaleras-**

 **-¡Ah!-** Kurt no entendía como tenia la frescura de si quiera poner un argumento así.

 **-Si te das vuelta y pones la cabeza contra la almohada sin embargo, nadie te escuchara-** Blaine lo aplasto completamente, parecía estar embriagado con olor de su cabello.

Kurt sentía como sus manos se deslizaban esta vez por debajo de su camisa, tocándolo por todos lados, y el intentaba mantener su peso alejado. Las palmas de Blaine se sentían heladas sobre su estomago. El dedico suaves besos por sobre el costado su cuello y su oreja. Y las quejas de Kurt parecían ir en aumento mientras ambos forcejaban en esa ambigua batalla suya, de querer y no querer, y a Blaine le encanta que Kurt se resistirá tanto, por que si el conseguía cualquier cosa, significa que lo había doblegado.

 **-¡Ouch!-**

Kurt soltó un sonido de dolor esta vez fuera de broma. Y las manos de Blaine se detuvieron de cualquier movimiento.

El se alejo un poco para ver la expresión de sufrimiento de su hermano, levanto parte su camiseta y vio parte de su delgado abdomen, y justo arriba, varias heridas cubiertas cerca de las costillas que seguramente sin querer había pasado a llevar.

 **\- Perdón-**

 **\- ¡No pasa nada! ¡No pasa nada-** Al ver la expresión seria de Blaine, Kurt de inmediato salto a defenderlo. Después de todo el accidente fue en parte culpa suya también, que se retorcía por todos lados.

 **-Aun no te has recuperado completamente…-**

 **-Pues no. Solo llevo una semana, tardare más que eso antes de estar bien-** Kurt no estaba sano, pero sin duda ya podía levantarse y moverse con mas libertad que hace un par de días y para el eso era mas que suficiente.

 **\- Entonces…cuando…¿puedo tocarte como corresponde?**

Kurt de inmediato le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

 **-¡Y tu que no piensas en nada mas!-** Blaine asintió tomando toda la culpa – **dios santo. Un mes… quizás…-**

 **-¡Un mes! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!**

Solo después de enterarse de esto se le vino de inmediato el rostro de su padre a la cabeza. ¡Burt lo sabia! Eso explicaba por que lo dejo con tanto libre albedrio sobre Kurt, no es que le tuviera confianza- que de toda maneras habría defraudado- sino que el no solo _no debe_ ¡es que _no puede_! Blaine se sentía de alguna forma engañado.

 **-No voy a resistir tanto-** dijo honestamente.

 **-¿Y ese se supone que es mi problema?-** dijo Kurt desligándose.

Blaine de inmediato le dio una mirada feroz apoyando una de sus manos sobre la cama. Esto era serio para el.

Kurt se refugio sobre las mantas precavido. Blaine se le acerco directo a su rostro.

 **\- Tal vez no podremos ir todo el camino. Pero hay un montón de cosas que aun puedo hacerte-**

 **-¡Blaine me asustas!-**

 **-No seas tonto-** Su hermano mayor comenzó a tener las orejas rojas y luego lo estaba toda su cara- **…solo…si tu quieres.-**

Kurt sonrió. Blaine es un perro que ladra mucho y no muerde. El acaricio su cabello en recompensa, feliz de que sus dedos se enredaran entre sus risos revoltosos. Y Blaine como buen niño solo dejo acariciarse.

 **-Podemos besarnos si quieres, un rato-**

Esta vez eran los ojos de Blaine los que brillaban como esferas negras bien pulidas.

 **-¿Eso será suficiente para ti?-**

Blaine asintió desesperando, internamente no del todo convencido. Ya que por lo general cuando se trata de Kurt su cuerpo se mueve por si solo, y de seguir terminara con las manos bajo la ropa de nuevo, esta vez, procurando evitar las costillas.

Kurt abrió los brazos invitándolo a que se lanzara sobre el. Y eso hiso, cayendo perfecto en el hueco de su pecho, refrescándose un poco con el aroma atrapado en su camisa. Como si tuviera una especie de fetiche por los aromas.

Blaine levanto el rostro.

 **-¿Esta ves abrirás la boca?-**

Kurt se sonrojo y a duras penas el pudo asentir. Con algo de nervios dejo una leve abertura para el, suficiente pensó Blaine, para que su lengua entrara con comodidad. Totalmente hipnotizado por los encantos de Kurt, Blaine no hiso mas que hundirse dentro de su boca, sus manos que estaban bajo la espalda de Kurt lo estrecharon contra su cuerpo siendo muy cuidadoso de no lastimarlo.

Y ahí estaba, solo bastaba que diera un leve consentimiento para que la lengua de Blaine se metiera por completo dentro de su boca, paseándose y frotándose inquita, buscando tocar la de Kurt, primero sobre su punta y luego completamente.

Kurt se sobresalto un poco al chocar nuevamente con la pequeña bola metálica perforada en la lengua de Blaine.

Esto le recodaba a la primera vez que ellos dos se habían besado. De esta misma manera, en esta misma habitación. Sin embargo ahora algo había cambiado, antes lo único que le revotaban en la cabeza era el temor a lo desconocido. En cambio ahora, estaba combinado una fuerte esencia de su propio placer.

El menor alejo a Blaine por un momento. Tratando de retomar su respiración. Y tratando se secar sus labios mojados con el puño.

 **-No te detengas aun no es suficiente-** rogaba Blaine.

 **-Ese es el problema, para mi tampoco-** Kurt lo miro con lujuria- **no creo poder detenerte… pero siento que si te dejo, estaré mimando tus caprichos-**

Kurt parecía indeciso. Pero Blaine no iba a dejar que tuviera tiempo de pensar. No ahora que había visto esa expresión en su cara, tan provocativa. La necesitaba ver nuevamente, quería verlo gimiendo su nombre, y enredando sus piernas en sus caderas, Blaine sentía que estaba apunto **de despertar el libido de Kurt.**

Se fue directo a comer su boca, y aunque escucho varios balbuceos de queja, Kurt se dejo llevar al poco tiempo. Sus delgados brazos se envolvieron en su cuello jalándolo aun mas cerca, y Blaine comenzó a saborear todo, a besar todo, a morder y tirar de la suave carne de los labios de Kurt, con besos apasionados y desordenados, tomándolo desde la nuca y perdiendo su mano entre los finos cabellos del castaño. Saliendo y entrado, apenas dando respiraciones corta por su nariz.

Ah. Que el no puede vivir sin esto.

 **\- ¡Hermanito!-** La voz de Cooper se escucho desde el fondo de la escalera- **¡Burt dice que no escucha ninguna conversación desde aquí y le da mala espina así que mas vale que se pongan a hablar de algo!**

El saco lentamente su lengua desde dentro de la boca de Kurt.

 **-Tu cara da miedo-** El menor dijo curvando su boca en una leve sonrisa. Aun con la respiración acelerada.

 **-Desde que llegue a tenido la mala manía de llamarme así-** Kurt podía ver el aura negra desprenderse desde su cabeza. Definitivamente lo odiaba.

Blaine lo miro ahora decepcionado

 **-…Y estaba tan cerca…-**

Kurt soltó una risa.

 **-¿De que?-**

 **-De** \- las pisadas sobre la escalera de madera hicieron un sonido lo suficiente audible como para que la pareja tomara distancia. Kurt se recostó cómodamente sobre la cama y Blaine se cambio a la silla, acariciándole el cabello a Kurt antes de irse, quien tuvo que- algo enojado- tratar de volver a ponerlo en su lugar.

Se escucho una leve golpe sobre la puerta.

 **-¿Puedo pasar?-**

La dulce voz de Carole se reconoció al instante. Blaine se enterneció al saber que su madre había tenido el gesto de tocar antes de entrar, a pesar de que la puerta estuviera abierta, dándoles un poco de privacidad. Burt necesita serias clases de eso.

 **-Adelante, mamá-** Dijo Kurt.

Carole entro con una bandeja azul, llena de comida.

Sus dos hijos la recibieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cara de felicidad absoluta. Ella se pregunto que tanto estaban haciendo para que su humor fuera tan agradable y fresco. Ella misma tenia ganas de sonreír de tan solo verlos.

 **-Te eh traído el almuerzo, hijo. En la mañana ni siquiera tomaste desayuno–**

 **-Desperté muy tarde y no tenia mucha hambre.-** Kurt recibió la bandeja que dejo sobre su regazo **\- ¡Se ve delicioso!**

 **-Blaine-** Carole acaricio su cuello con ternura- **la comida esta servida abajo, ve a comer también-**

 **-Yep** \- El se paro dándole un beso en la meguilla a la mujer **\- nos vemos pecas-**

 **-¡No tengo pecas!-** Kurt salto de inmediato.

 **-Tenias cuando eras pequeño y gordo- se** despido burlándose.

 **-¡No estaba gordo! ¡Ey regresa! ¡Ahhh!-** Kurt grito histérico. Sentía como se le abrían todos los puntos solo del coraje.

Carole sonrió al ver que ambos estaban tan animados esta tarde. Ella escucho un par de murmullos desde fuera, antes de que Cooper entrara a la habitación con una fuente llena de panquecitos.

Kurt vio que traía un muy ajustado y pequeño delantal amarrado a su cintura, de quien asumió por las flores, que debía ser de Brittany.

 **-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermanito? Le ofrecí un panquecito y me amenazo con tirarme la bandeja en la cara…¿y ahora que hice?-**

 **-No le gusta que le digas hermanito-**

 **-¡Ah! ¿Por que? Si es mi pequeño hermanito-**

 **\- A Blaine no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con lindo o pequeño-** el levanto los hombros- **o quizás solo le caes mal-**

 **-Imposible. Mira esto pectorales-** Kurt se pregunto que diablos tenia que ver- **esta sonrisa. Mira mis cejas perfectamente depiladas. Nadie tiene tanto carisma como yo, soy un encanto-** El sonrió revolcándose en su propia autosuficiencia- **¿Como podría desagradarle? Si soy tan grandioso-**

 **-Blaine siempre ah sido…-** Carole hablo esta vez- **un lobo solitario, y desde que tu llegaste supongo que esta tratando de aprender a como compartir las cosas con alguien-**

Ósea en pocos palabras. Cooper no lo dejaba solo ni para ir al baño.

 _ **-Oww-**_ Cooper sonrió- **es tan tímido. No solo es mi hermanito. Es mi pequeño hermanito-tecito-sitito-**

De solo pensar en que Cooper se le ocurra decirle un apodo tan empalagoso así a Blaine en publico, correrá sangre.

 **\- Oh casi lo olvido, toma Kurt te he traído un panquecito a ti también-**

 **-Cooper no es solo un buen actor, si no que además es un gran cocinero-** Carole envolvió sus manos alrededor del brazo de Cooper.

 **-No olvide filántropo y muy bien parecido-**

 **-Filántropo y muy parecido-**

 **-Eso, eso. Vamos Kurt, dilo tu también-**

 **-Filanzopho y biehns parecidohs-**

 **-¡Kurt no comas el postre antes del plato de fondo!-**

 **-Perdohns-**

 **-Y no hables con la boca abierta hijo, mastica, mastica-**

A Kurt le dio trabajo, pero pude digerir el gran trozo que se hecho a la boca.

 **-¡Delicioso!-**

 **-Verdad que si?-**

 **\- ¡Eres increíble Cooper!-**

El paso una de sus manos por sobre su cabello.-

 **-Lo se, cuando uno nace así de perfecto** _ **Kurtie**_ **, la vida te sonríe-**

 **-Por cierto, ¿cuándo es el juicio de Sebastián?-**

El buen ambiente cambio drásticamente. Tanto Cooper como su madre se tensaron de inmediato. Cooper miro incrédulo a Kurt, que con normalidad dio una nueva mordida al postre. La forma en que estaba tratando el tema era tan sencilla y fria, que le daba algo de miedo.

 **-Vivo en la misma casa que ustedes, no esperan que no me entere de las cosas que hablan, ¿verdad? Aunque hablar entre susurros fue un buen intento** \- el trago **-pero tengo buen oído.**

Cooper miro a la señora Carole esperando algún tipo de indicación. Ella solo suspiro. Así que supuso que estaba en sus manos el decidir si seguir hablando o no, aunque a estas alturas seria inútil ocultarlo.

 **-…Es mañana-**

Kurt no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

 **-Aunque es solo preliminar, reunir evidencias y testigos toma mucho tiempo en esta clase se juicios-**

 **-¿Blaine ira?-**

 **-Si. Pero no testificara frente a la corte, solo constara en el informe. Ninguno de los involucrados lo menciono directamente.**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **\- En este caso, los chicos son lo que menos preocupa, pudieron arrestar a delincuentes realmente peligrosos en esa casa, involucrados en tretas, violación, portación de armas ilegales y drogas. Todo junto.-**

 **-No se como a Azimio y a los demás chicos se les ocurrió tener algo que ver con ellos-** Dijo Carole afligida.

 **\- ¡¿Por que Sebastián es el único que esta en cárcel preventiva entonces?! No tiene sentido!-**

 **\- Porque el mismo se declaro como culpable. Como actor intelectual del hecho, tanto del arraigo como del incendio-**

- **El tal ves…-** Kurt divago- **¿estaba protegiendo a Blaine?**

 **-** _ **Mnnh**_ **-** Cooper pensó **\- creo que a todos. Lo de los explosivos…Digamos que no fue 100 % premeditado. Al actual de forma personal supongo que tomo la decisión de echarse todo la culpa. Para que nadie mas tuviera que verse involucrado. Ese día gran parte de las personas que estaban ahí huyeron incluyendo a la gente de Blaine. Como sabrás perseguir motocicletas, sobre todo si van en diferentes direcciones es como cazar hormigas de una en una. Sebastián debió hacer un gran escandalo para llamar la atención de las patrullas…**

 **-…Si intentaba escapar…por que vino aquí…-**

 **\- Ese día yo estaba cuidándote sabes. Mis padres y los señores Hummel estaban en McKinley, tenían que hablar con el director sobre las medidas que iban a tomar con respecto a las personas que te golpearon. Cuando el llego, me asuste. Estaba muy mal herido, se notaba que se había metido en problemas y yo no lo conocía. Pero…estaba tan desesperado por hablarte. A pesar de que le dije que estabas durmiendo y que no sabíamos cuando ibas a despertar insistió en verte. Supuse que de verdad tenia algo importante que decir. Obviamente cuando llego la policía después, casi me da un infarto. Lo que menos queríamos, era que algo te perturbara…La razón por la cual el prefirió utilizar sus últimos minutos de libertad para venir a verte. Creo que solo lo saben bien, el y tú-**

Kurt toco la comisura de sus labios. Recordando el beso de Sebastián.

 **\- ¿como sabes tanto del caso?-** Le entro la duda a Kurt.

 **\- Por que estoy en el-**

 **\- ¿Eh?- como?-**

 **\- Soy el abogado defensor-**

 **-..Es…¿una broma?**

Cooper soltó una risa eufórica.

 **-¡Por que bromearía! Como crees que mi familia se hiso rica, ¿haciéndome actor?** _ **Pfff-**_ **Estudie derecho y soy parte de una firma corporativa muy importante. Mi carrera actor no fue mas que suerte, bueno con mi inmutable talento, tarde o temprano sucedería-** el volvió a dar una sonrisa blanca, que parecía ir dirigida hacia si mismo.

Y Kurt ya no se cuestionaba nada. Habían pasado tantas cosas, que usar el sentido común a estas alturas e la vida era absurdo.

 **-¡Carole la sopa se enfría!-** La voz de Burt se escucho a lo lejos **\- ¡Blaine demonios suelta mi panquecito!**

 **\- ¡Sabia que si quería!-** Cooper se indigno.

Y partió corriendo escalera abajo en busca de Blaine, y si tenia suerte la comida no se regaría por el camino.

 **\- Me retiro también. Avísame si quieres algo. ¿si?-** Kurt asintió y Carole se fue dándole un tierno beso sobre su frente.

Y el quedo solo de nuevo en su habitación. La suave brisa del viento fue una reconfortarle caricia para su rostro.

El se quedo mirando por la ventana.

Hoy hacia un buen día.

* * *

El resto de la tarde la llevo cómoda. Termino de leer algunas de las secciones de su revista, pudo tener una larga y controversial conversación con Mercedes –su espía infiltrada- que le conto con lujo de detalles cómo el club glee seguía intentado sobrevivir a la tiranía de Rachel y que no soportarían otro versus con canciones mashup.

La casa había estado alborotada estos días, no solo por que recibía bastantes mensajes de aliento y visita de muchos de sus conocidos y familiares, si no que también por que la presencia de los Anderson se hiso permanente. Brittany paso gran parte de su día haciéndole compañía, para jugar, hablar, y a veces solo para estar, y por lo tanto eso significaba tener a Santana también. Kurt pudo hablar con ella más de lo que había hecho en todo el año. Y a duras penas debe admitir que le tomo simpatía. ¡Cielos simpatía! ¿Y que vendrá después? ¿Se uniera al equipo de futbol y comenzaría a escuchar reggeton? **Oh hell the no.**

La señora Elaine y Carole se venían a las 5 para ver el drama de la tarde. Que estaba justo en el climax de los capítulos finales. Carole era fanática del rubio principal mientras que él y la señora Elaine amaban perdidamente al secundario, el moreno amargado pero que en el fondo tenia buen corazón, cualquier parecido con Blaine era mera coincidencia.

Tanto Cooper, como el señor Blaike, como su padre aparecían intermitentemente durante todo el resto del día. Teniendo conversaciones al azar. El señor Blaike sobre todo lo hacia en la tarde, pasado las siete, para tomar un poco de café junto a Kurt. A el no le gustaba el café, pero el señor Anderson siempre le traía su té preferido en compensación, solo le había dicho una vez, y el señor Blaike memorizo de inmediato la cantidad de cucharas, impresiónate.

Decía que era el lugar de la casa que más tranquilo a esa hora para leer el periódico. Y de vez en cuando leía algunos artículos interesantes para el.

A los pies de la cama. Con un enorme peso Lord Tubbington o el pequeño Devon pegaban sus siestas, a veces haciendo un revoltijo por la habitación, ya que no podían permanecer juntos y en paz por mucho tiempo.

Los días en casa habían pasado tan apacibles y tranquilos que el quería quedarse aquí de por vida.

El miro hacia la ventana.

Se toco los moretones en las costillas.

Definitivamente no quería salir.

* * *

Blaine sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su cara. Cuando despertó, tenia una revista de vogue encima.

 **-Se puede saber que significa esto-**

 **-¡Tus ronquidos empezaban a ser demasiado fuertes!-** Kurt le hablaba desde su cama.

Blaine se levanto con pesadez. Miro el reloj, 2.30 a.m. El se había tomado una gran siesta. Ni siquiera recordaba como se había quedado dormido en primer lugar.

El mayor se levanto para cerrar la puerta de su habitación, que seguía abierta. Y después de un largo bostezo, comenzó por quitarse los pantalones sin mas.

El sintió una mirada penetrante desde su espalda. Kurt tenia los ojos abierto y la cara roja.

¿Y que viene esa tonta cara de pronto? Si solo- JESUCRISTO.

El se había declarado. Y Kurt le había correspondido. Y ellos se habían besado y el lo había- Blaine comenzó a subirse los pantalones de inmediato.

 **-¡Perdón! Perdón!-**

 **-¡Fue mi culpa!-** Kurt giro la cabeza- **por mirar-**

Estaba tan adormecido que olvido por completo que ya su relación no era estrictamente la de hermanos. Compartían una habitación después de todo, Blaine se pasaba cambiando de ropa en presencia de Kurt todo el tiempo. Dándole un comentario lesivo de vez en cuando para molestar, pero en su mayoría Kurt lo ignoraba feamente enfocándose en sus textos del curso.

Sin embargo ahora no. Ellos eran pareja. O algo así. No solo se había quitado la ropa de pronto si no que además había tenido la desfachatez de cerrar la puerta. Sin duda Kurt vio eso como una señal de que quería tener sexo.

 **-Puedes cambiarte tranquilo no estoy mirando-**

 **-Ya-**

Blaine se apresuro por buscar su piyama, y trato de cambiarse lo mas rápido que pudo, el no había hecho ejercicio en un buen tiempo, y había comido como un animal toda la semana ¿y si estaba fofo? Y acababa de despertar, seguramente su cabello debía estar como una mata revoltosa. ¡el no se veía bien para nada! ¡que vergüenza!

 **-Te quedaste hasta tarde-** dijo una vez que tenia la parte de arriba puesta. Intentado pasar desapercibido todo su nerviosismo.

 **-Bueno. No hago mucho aquí en casa. Y hoy me desperté tarde, así que no tenia sueño.-**

Blaine ya estaba frente a él así que supuso que podía mirar. El se había puesto una camiseta negra y sus pantalones deportivos cambiaron por un shorts cuadrille.

 **\- Deberías moverte un poco, para que no se te atrofien los músculos-**

 **-Si, lo hare…-** Kurt no se atrevía mirarlo a la cara. Blaine pareció estar atento- **puedes dormir aquí un momento…si quieres.**

Kurt lo estaba invitando a su cama.

 **-¿Solo dormir?-**

 **-Solo dormir-**

 **-¿Solo un momento?-**

 **-Solo un momento-**

 **-…Bien-**

Blaine fue directo a apagar las luces.

El miro la puerta, ahora que estaba aquí podía abrirla nuevamente. Pero regreso dejándola como estaba.

Dio un brinco y paso sobre Kurt para acostarse en lado que daba a la pared.

 **-Buenas noches-** Dijo Blaine.

 **-Buenas noches…-**

 **-…-**

 **-Blaine-**

 **-…¿si?-**

 **-¿Por qué estas tan lejos?-**

Mierda lo había notado.

- **Una persona caería entre nosotros sabes-**

 **-Hay que- dejar un aire…para que no nos de calor.-**

 **-…mentiroso-**

Blaine viendo que estaba en una encrucijada no tuvo mas remedio que soltar la verdad.

 **-Sabes que si nos atrapan así, me echaran la bronca** _ **a mi**_ **de nuevo ¿verdad?-**

 **-No te importo eso en la mañana.-**

Agudo Kurt. Crudo y agudo Kurt.

 **-Cierto-**

Kurt entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine y se sujeto fuerte a su espalda.

Blaine suspiro.

¿Quien le cumple los caprichos a quien?

 **-Date la vuelta, así es mas cómodo-**

Y Kurt hiso caso. Tarareando de felicidad. El acomodo su cabeza sobre el brazo de Blaine e intuitivamente acomodo su trasero contra la entrepierna de su hermano buscando encajar.

Ellos se mantuvieron así unos momentos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kurt comenzara a sentir que el sueño lo dominaba, el estaba apunto de caer en las manos de Morfeo cuando sintió que Blaine se alejaba, buscando estar mas cerca de la pared.

Podía escuchar claramente como Blaine respiraba pesadamente tras su odio.

El frio comenzó a recorrerle la espalda y definitivamente no había razón para mantener distancia cuando sales con alguien, así que volvió a buscarlo. Tiro su cadera hacia atrás nuevamente y se apego a Blaine entre sonidos de satisfacción al sentir el calor regresar.

Oh.

Espera.

Kurt se molió contra Blaine nuevamente esta vez a propósito solo para comprobar. Y al leve tacto su hermano retrocedió avergonzado. Fue solo un momento pero suficiente para comprobarlo. El pequeño bulto caliente que se mantenía contra su espalda baja.

 **-Blaine tu-**

 **-¡No quería!-** dijo de inmediato- **es decir, quizás en la mañana…pero ahora no-…fue sin querer, de verdad lo siento-**

Kurt sonrió y se volteo completamente para verlo de frente.

 **-Esta bien-**

Kurt miro de lleno en sus labios, entre la oscuridad apenas y podía vislumbrar su silueta, la piel oscura y delgada de su boca, y como un flechazo cruzo la idea por su mente de arremeter contra ella. Pero el tenia otro plan en ese momento y no quería distraer a Blaine.

El menor acaricio con gentileza parte del mentón de Blaine, mientras este cerraba los ojos con ternura. Kurt bajo con los dedos sobre la piel, haciendo que Blaine sintiera cosquillas sobre el cuello, quedado justo sobre su pecho. El corazón de Blaine latía tan rápido, una y otra vez, descontrolado, como si se anticipara a sus movimientos. Kurt entonces continuo recorriendo el cuerpo del mayor por todo el costado, deteniéndose apenas unos instantes en el hueso de su cadera, lo miro, por si había alguna queja en el semblante de su hermano. Pero él mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados aun, lo que no era una negativa en ningún sentido. No perdió mas tiempo, y finalmente metió su mano dentro de los pantalones cortos de Blaine.

El moreno se apresuro a sujetarlo por la muñeca.

 **-¡Hey, hey!-** decía entre susurros- **si me tocas definitivamente yo-…no quiero lastimarte. No podemos.-**

 **-No lo harás-** Kurt no tuvo que forcejar mucho para llegar hasta la punta hinchada. Blaine sintió arder su cara. Los dedos de Kurt sobre su ropa interior se mantenían firmes.

Blaine soltó un gemido ahogado.

 **-Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo-** le dijo Kurt al odio.

Blaine quería tiempo para interpretar que significada exactamente eso, pero entre su descuido soltó el afloje, Kurt no dudo en ir a husmear por debajo de su shorts. No es que como si quisiera detenerlo realmente. Desde el principio sabia que terminarían en esto. Así que solo dejo las cosas tomaran su propio rumbo.

Esta vez Kurt lo sostuvo firme con toda su palma al tope de la base, encerrando su puño alrededor de su erección, y luego, con lentitud comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo. Blaine sintió una presión de su pene contra la tela, he hiso que su miembro se contrajera, tuvo que esconderse en el hombro de su hermano menor para evitar hacer cualquier escandalo.

Blaine se sujeto fuertemente de la camiseta blanca de Kurt.

 **\- ¿Quien es el que tiene que hundir la cara en la almohada ahora, ha? –** Dijo Kurt. claramente excitado. Con la respiración un poco agitada.

 **\- mocoso… -** Blaine lo amenazo sin siquiera poder hablar bien.

Lo tenia -bueno si, _vaya que lo tenia_ \- pero el se refería a que ahora se estaba cumpliendo de lo que tanto se burlo en la mañana; Kurt estaba haciendo sin rodeos directamente lo que quería. Pero en su mente el imaginaba que pediría cosas para el mismo, como alguna posición, o quizás que fuera mas rápido o mas adentro. Pero no pensó que sus gustos tendrían relación con tratar de someterlo. Por que sin duda, el que llevaba la ventaja aquí era Kurt.

Blaine siento de repente calor, mucho calor. No solo desde debajo de su estomago, si no que desde todo su cuerpo, estaba aprisionado con el cuerpo de Kurt y su cara completamente hundida en su cuello. Y eso hacia que el calor se encerrare en medio de los dos. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aguantar todos aquellos gemidos cortos, como una maldita niña. Pero las caricias de Kurt eran una tortura en todo el sentido de la palabra. El se movía lento a lo largo de su longitud, y de verdad tenia que dejar de hacerlo por que definitivamente no iba a ponerse mas duro de lo que ya estaba. Su cara comenzó a transpirar. Se le cruzo la estúpida idea de que si esto continuaba así la punta de su erección se escarpia por entre el elástico de su ropa interior por si sola.

Kurt acaricio la punta con la yema de las dedos. Apretándola. Pero ambos estando así, entre las mantas y la luces apagadas hacia que no pudiera ver nada, porque quería ver. Pero Kurt podía imaginarla con solo contornearla forma desde arriba.

Y Blaine abrió la boca y hundió las cejas. Pero ningún sonido salió de él.

 **-Oye estas mojado-** Kurt pudo sentir incluso por sobre los calzoncillos.

 **-Eso-es-** Blaine iba a morderlo. Tanta insolencia **-obvio-**

Kurt dio un corta risita. Y Blaine no podía estar mas enojado ¿Por que de repente los papeles se habían cambiado?

El castaño continuo tocando a lo largo de todo el bulto levantado, se las arreglo para introducirse y meter la mano tocando el pene de Blaine directamente esta vez.

Solo un apretón basto para que su mano se ensuciara por completo, una y otra vez, se escuchaban los sonidos de la piel jugosa. Y tan solo basto con una par de caricia mas, para decir sin duda, que la piel había dejado la punta descubierta. Probablemente estaba gorda y roja. Eso era una buena señal. Pero el quería disfrutar aun más este momento.

El saco su mano manchada para mostrársela a Blaine.

 **-Mira. Solo te he tocado un poco y estoy pegajoso-**

 **-¿Acaso tanto te divierte burlarte de mi?-**

 **-Esta no es nuestra primera vez, entonces creo que es tierno que te comportes así-**

Mira quien habla.

Mas aun, como si quiera puede hablar de una forma tan natural mientras manosea su pene sin descanso.

Kurt era quien se estremeció esta vez. La mano Blaine estaba ahora sobre el.

 **-Yo te puedo sentir húmedo y te estoy tocando sobre la ropa-**

Y esto era como un juego absurdo para ver quien hacia que el otro se mojara mas. Y Kurt pensaba que jamás dejarían de ser hermanos si seguían teniendo este tipo de competición tan absurda aun en momentos como este. Pero el miraba a Blaine, miraba su mano que estaba sobre la tela delgada de su piyama, y sentía la erección palpitante de su hermano entre sus manos. No podía decir que le disgustara. De hecho deberían jugar a esto todas las noches. Kurt se mordió los labios, estaba comenzando a creer que se había convertido en un pervertido igual que Blaine.

Cielos, probablemente tenia una enorme macha oscura en su entrepierna ahora. Y su madre iba a matarlo.

Kurt sonrió de nuevo.

 **\- Da igual, ya estamos sucios después de todo-**

El se rindió. Definitivamente estaba mucho mas mojado que Blaine.

Se lanzo en picada en busca de robare un beso. A ciegas, logro encontrar la comisura de sus labios y sin preámbulos metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Blaine donde le dio un beso intenso. Su lengua no se contuvo ni por un instante, moviéndose, enroscándose, un poco de saliva caía por el mentón de Blaine que Kurt ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de darle el tiempo para limpiar. Que importaba. todo estaba sucio, todo estaba pegajoso, y Kurt quería mas, ir mas lejos aun.

Torpemente logro encontrar alguna parte de su pantalón y como pudo lo bajo junto con su ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Era molesto y restringía mucho de sus movimientos, pero no era algo de lo cual preocuparse ahora. Hiso lo mismo con la ropa de Blaine, y lo agarro desde la espalda para que atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo.

Blaine sintió un leve escalofrió cuando la mano caliente de Kurt saco su miembro sin avisar, la carne tuvo contacto directo con el frio aire del ambiente. Santo cielo, aun entre las penumbras podía ver brillar un hilo pegajoso que escurría desde su punta, dejando un charco pequeño en su estomago. Kurt levanto sus caderas para ir hacia Blaine, y en unos segundos el mayor sintió algo duro frotándose contra si mismo. Y ahora las dos manos de Kurt frotaban esa cosa dura con su pene, chocando, meciéndose entre fluidos y líquidos que no parecían ser propios.

 **-Kurt acaso-** intento hablar entro los besos apasionados.

 **-Que mas podría ser, idiota-** Kurt le mordió el labio en castigo.

La cama comenzó a moverse un poco. Haciendo ligueros crujidos que rezo por que entre el silencio de la noche nadie mas lo notara. Pero era imposible solo acariciarse entre si, Kurt tenia que sentir mas fricción, empujando desesperadamente no tan solo sus manos si no que sus caderas al mismo tiempo. Y estaba comenzando a ser demasiado rudo.

Blaine solo tun quejido fuerte, llamándolo por su nombre. El menor de inmediato puso una mano sobre la boca de Blaine. Y se fue directo para morder su cuello, enterrando los dientes fuertes sobre la piel morena. Así por lo menos, ninguno de los dos haría ruido. Por lo menos no mas del que ya hacían.

Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine para que también se uniera al revoltijo que había entre sus erecciones.

Con brusquedad quito las tapas de encima con el pie. Quería ver.

Wow.

Sus penes eran casi del mismo tamaño, aunque solo pudo tener una vistazo borroso y desde arriba. Pero podía sentir. Kurt pensó que el de Blaine podía ser más grande ya que él es mayor, pero no fue así…el de Blaine era mas grueso sin duda, pero el de Kurt era mas largo. La mano de Blaine se movía descontrolado en la parte de abajo, así que la suya se encargaba de mantener las puntas juntas. Las contracciones de Blaine eran cada vez más constantes, y su mano esta completamente mojada entre el sudor y el liquido pre-seminal de su punta, o la de Blaine, ya no sabia diferenciar cual era cual.

 _ **-Kurt, por favor-**_ le rogaba Blaine, apenas entendible bajo su mano.

Kurt no sabia que lo quería, pero probablemente lo mis que el. Blaine encerró las puntas juntas frotándolas entre ellas con el puño sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que los jugos se desparramen en todas direcciones, escabulléndose por arriba y por abajo.

Era Kurt ahora quien emitía quejidos de placer. Dejando de lado el cuello mojado y la marca de sus dientes sobre la piel.

 **-Blaine-** dijo entre bocanadas de aire.

Se fue de inmediato a besarlo nuevamente.

 **-Blaine yo-**

Blaine había tomado el mando completamente, meciéndose impaciente con el pene de Kurt.

 **-Blaine quiero metértela-**

Le susurro al odio.

Y entre esta confesión que rondo los últimos segundo de la imaginación consiente de Blaine, dejo salir todo su semen. Liberándolo por fin, todo el liquido en un gran explosión. Chorreando por todos lados. Por encima de sus manos, su ropa. Deslizándose por las sabanas. Uno, dos, tres veces seguidas. Hasta que ya no pudo mas.

Entre los fuertes espasmo Blaine dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada. Jadeando. Su pene seguía palpitando lentamente.

Sintió que Kurt resguardo su cabeza en su pecho y una de sus manos lo agarraba desde la muñeca.

Kurt se vino un par de segundos después que el.

Un liquido caliente cayo sobre su casi flácida erección.

Y dejo que el semen Kurt cayera sobre el, lo estaba haciendo a propósito estaba mas que claro. Y no tenia fuerzas para detenerlo tampoco.

Un par de segundo después, Kurt se desplomo rendido a su lado. Tratando de buscar aire en donde no había.

Blaine dejo que respirara un momento, mientras el lo observaba.

 **\- Te has corrido sobre mi-**

 **\- Lo se, lo siento-** Kurt miraba la techo de la habitación. Aun alucinando.

 **\- Y has hecho que yo me corriera sobre ti y las sabanas-**

 **\- Lo se, lo siento-**

El agarro uno de los cachetes de Kurt y lo jalo con odio.

 **-Respóndeme otra cosa** -

Kurt comenzó a reírse.

 **-¡No puedo! ¡No estoy pensando!-**

Blaine lo soltó entonces, dándose por vencido.

Se sintió incomodo y sucio una vez que todo comenzó a enfriarse. Con algo de pereza saco por completo sus shorts y su ropa interior. Comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

 **-¿A dónde vas?-**

 **-A meter toda la ropa sucia a la lavadora. Mira como estamos** \- Cuando Blaine se levanto, el charco espeso callo lento por todas lados, resbalándose por su camisa negra. Incluso algunas gotas cayeron raudas por sus tobillos. Que salpicaron hasta ahí de alguna manera.

Kurt se miro así mismo el tenia un montón de semen sobre su estomago y parte de su camiseta también.

 **-Vaya que lio-**

 **-Y ahora te das cuentas. Tienes que pensar en esto, antes de que empecemos a hacerlo** \- Blaine se quito la camiseta mojada. Y Kurt no se atrevió a decirle que lo hiso a sabiendas de que terminarían así.

El fue por un cambio de ropa rápido desde su closet. Y hecho toda la ropa sucia en la canasta, también lo hiso con la ropa de Kurt, que quito con cuidado ya que el no se podía mover con facilidad. Le ayudo a cambiarse y lo traslado a su cama. Mientras sacaba las sabanas y las arrojaba a la cesta para poner unas limpias en su lugar.

Kurt se sintió enamorado. No solo había sido el culpable de todo estuviera así de sucio-o tal vez los dos- pero Blaine con amabilidad ponía todo en orden sin queja alguna. Y verlo de espaldas mientras ordenaba y estiraba las mantas hacia que Kurt quisiera atraparlo entre sus brazos y dormir.

 **-Blaine apresúrate-** el se quejo **\- te quiero aquí-**

 **-Ya voy, ya voy. Déjame terminara aquí-** lo mimo como era de esperarse.

Una vez listo. Blaine fue por el, tomándolo en brazos para dejarlo en su cama de nuevo.

 **-Déjame ir a la lavadora primero-** Le dijo, viendo como Kurt se negaba a soltarlo.

 **-Bueno…-** respondió triste. El le dio un casto beso sobre la frente.

Blaine toma la cesta y se revolvió los rulos ofuscado.

 **-¡Ahhhh, como le explicare a mamá que todo esta sucio!-** El pensó que tendría que lavar de una forma clandestina y ponerlo a secar en un lugar oculto. Miro a Kurt escondido entre las mantas. ¡Pero Kurt no tenia la misma ropa con la que se fue a dormir! ¡Ah! ¡No había forma de deshacerse por completo de la evidencia!.

El pensaría en algo. Tenia que.

Blaine abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, mirando por el pasillo, apenas con las puntas de los desde se escabullo por las escalares.

Kurt se sintió somnoliento y no pudo saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo Blaine estuvo abajo, pero definidamente el volvió, para dormir junto a el. Por que se acuerda que se acurruco sobre su brazo de nuevo y termino por caer profundamente dormido. Mientras Blaine le susurraba buenas noches y un dulce te amo.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola pirinola!**

 **Quería que el rencuentro de Kurt y Blaine fuera algo romántico!... pero termine escribiendo un smut.**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **… bueno, cuando te sale del corazón igual cuenta no?**

 **Y ya tengo pensando exactamente que responderá Blaine a eso. Y no. Nuestro moreno no esta listo para que le den aun xD pero entre kurt y el, quien sabe cual de los dos es mas terco.**

 **Quería que Cooper fuera serio con respecto a su profesión. Pero vueh xD es Cooper, no puedo hacer nada serio con el!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poco y nos vemos para la próxima!**

 **Gracias por seguir el fic!**


End file.
